Oh genial, otro día con suerte
by Unknown-neko
Summary: Padres normales, amigos normales, escuela normal; vida normal. -"No te vayas a volver a quitar la ropa, Sakura"- ...Ok, tal vez no tan normal. Y para mejorar las cosas agregándole un toque de 'buena suerte'. ¿Te atreves a leer? /SS-UA/. OoC. Editado (O intento de. Sí, nadie canceló este fiction)
1. Viendo a Uchiha Sasuke

Summary: "_Advertencia: Cualquiera que esté leyendo este papel significa que no tiene nada mejor que hacer en su vida como para querer ver la mía, si estás dispuesta (o) a continuar te advierto que esto te dejará un fuerte trauma psicológico por su contenido"._–"¿No crees que esta nota es exagerada para un diario, Ha-ru-no?"-,-"Eso no te incumbe, devuélvemelo, U-chi-ha"-

¿Cuál es la razón del titulo del fic? nunca se menciona literalmente en la lectura, pero te lo da a entender conforme lees. Es un AU y contiene algo de OCC pero tratare de no cambiar mucho las cosas. Por cierto, en este fic hablare en primera persona, o la mayoría, se supone que aquí me concentro en un personaje y siendo sinceros, uno no puede leer las demás mentes para saber lo que piensan.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Másashi Kishimoto, por cierto agregue tres personajes de otra serie, estos le pertenecen a las grandiosas Clamp (a ver si adivinan quienes son; solo uno aparecerá en esta capítulo), la trama de la historia y los demás personajes si me pertenecen.

-"Diálogos"-

"_la mayoría de lo que este en comillas y cursiva son frases (del pasado) que nuestro personaje recuerda"_

**La "negrita" es para remarcar las cosas.**

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-: Flash Back, todo lo que este entre esas cosas será en cursiva.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º: Son cambios de escenas.

(Intervenciones mías): tratare de no hacerlas

Esto lo advierto antes de empezar, ella no se enamorara tan rápido y fácil de Sasuke, así que paciencia por favor.

Una cosa más (lo siento, lo siento): Este fic va dedicado a las dos chicas que me dieron su opinión y me dieron la confianza, y los ánimos para subirlo: MUCHAS GRACIAS a mi onee-chan (mony) y a Mareska-chan.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Oh genial, otro día con suerte"

Por: Unknown-neko

Capítulo I: Viendo a Uchiha Sasuke

-"¡Eres un idiota!"-

-"¡Y tú eres una **maldita perra**!"-

Mmm... no otra vez.

-"¡ ¿A quién le dices **perra**,** imbécil**? !"-

Se escuchó un portazo. Sí, el vecino se había ido. De nuevo.

Me tallé los ojos para tratar de despertar, sabía que mi madre no tardaría en subir a ver si ya me encontraba despierta pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando por vecinos tienes al señor Y la señora Keishitaro? En apariencia dos amables señores, en la "intimidad"; dos personas completamente diferentes ¿Y por qué pensar en mis vecinos cuándo puedo concentrarme en mi maravillosa vida? Ah sí, ya recuerdo, lo más interesante que hay en mi vida son mis vecinos, sin contar a mis padres claro.

Con un suave movimiento trato de quitar las cobijas de encima, de tela por cierto, algo ásperas, pero calientitas. Pongo mis pies en el suelo y un escalofrió recorre mi espalda al sentir lo frío de éste. Veo la ventana que está junto a mi cama y a través de los pequeños orificios veo a la señora Keishitaro regando las plantas, parecía tranquila, e incluso feliz, como si nada hubiera pasado...

Cansada de admirar a la mujer me dirijo a mi baño y justo antes de cruzar la puerta puedo observar aquel feo, aunque barato, calendario, busqué inconscientemente la fecha de este día y ¡bam! Me topé con un círculo enorme, de color rojo y a un lado con grandes letras, de color naranja, que decían "Primer día de clase. P.D. Evitar a toda costa que mamá me lleve (¡Es en serio!)".

Hice una mueca de fastidio por la primera línea, con la segunda casi suelto la carcajada, ya que aunque mi madre lo había malinterpretado porque pensaba que me avergonzaba de ella y de nuestra situación económica; no era cierto. Más bien era por el hecho de que había sido la idea de mi padre: me recordaba al puchero que hizo mamá.

Tonto. Pero funcionaba.

Al pasar pude observar el cuerpo desnudo de una chica, me iba a meter pero tenía que ver ese cuerpo de nuevo, regresé y… me vi.

Cuando observé el espejo una chica me miró con desdén, no sólo mi rostro sino todo mi cuerpo, empezando por mis pies, algo planos, un poco grandes ¿A quién engaño? Eran **enormes**. La mayoría de las chicas delicadas calzaba del cinco. Yo del seis.

Mis ojos subieron hasta mis piernas, del talón hasta mi muslo, eran algo gruesas, "_tal vez se debía al ejercicio"_, genial otra vez me trataba de engañarme. Ya que, estaban terriblemente gruesas, eran gordas, eran-

Feas.

Con un suspiro agotado seguí mi recorrido, me salté la parte que más vergüenza me daba dándome media vuelta quedando de costado, observé mi parte trasera. Supongo que me conformo con ella, mi cintura y mi cadera pues... con decir que no sabía donde comenzaba una y terminaba la otra.

E inevitablemente vi mi pecho, mis ojos se entrecerraron casi automáticamente, eran tan pequeños, que incluso cuando dormía con "bra" mi madre me regañaba diciéndole que dejara a mis, ¿Cómo decía? Ah si, "_deja a tus pechitos libres mi amor, si los dejas encerrados ellos no querrán crecer"_Rodé los ojos. Madres.

Puse mis manos sobre ellos mientras volvía a estar frente a frente con ese ser, mis manos no alcanzaban a cubrirlos completamente y entonces al bajar las manos, les puse toda mi atención y con pesar pude afirmar que mis manos eran pequeñas.

Estiré mis brazos, esos no estaban tan mal. Los bajo de nuevo para esta vez dirigirme a mi cuello, la verdad creo que es la única parte que me gusta de todo mi cuerpo. Mi mentón, pues era, afilado, mi nariz, pues simple, mis orejas, esas sí eran, no, tampoco eran especiales, comunes, si, comunes era la palabra.

Tan comunes que nadie las notaría.

Mis dedos se dirigen a mis labios y veo que al presionarlos estos se hunden, me duele, se han enterrado en los brackets, frenos, frenillos, de esos. Mis dientes en su mayoría eran blancos, ¿la mayoría? Si, bueno, cuando tenía 9 años sus tíos la habían invitado a la feria, había tanta gente, que dos mastodontes, alias gorditos-adolescentes-sin-vida-social-corriendo-tras-una-fémina, como ella los nombró, la taclearon al tratar de alcanzar su objetivo. Resultado: ella sin dos dientes. ¿Lo malo? No eran de leche.

Malditos mastodontes.

El reemplazo de mis amados dientecitos habían sido dos pedazos de metal cubiertos por "color diente" obviamente eso era mentira, como ya había mencionado sus dientes eran blancos no _amarillos _pero cuando le indicó eso a su odontólogo éste le dijo _"en unos años nadie lo notará"_Gruñó. ¿Qué le habrá querido decir?

Nos miramos fijamente. Los vi verdes. Como los ojos de mi mamá. Sonreí. Lindos. Como los de mi _hermana. _Los odiaba.

Odio mis ojos.

Y mucho.

Con una mano traté de aplacar mis alborotados cabellos, producto de recién haberme levantado, el rosa, el color que más detesto; en mi cabeza, obvio no era natural ¿de qué hablo? De mi cabello, era color rosa, pero entonces si lo odiaba ¿Por qué no me lo pintaba de otro color? O mejor ¿Por qué me lo pinté? La respuesta era sencilla. Hasta un poco más de dos años, cuando fui a visitar a mi **queridos**y **adorables**primitos, estos decidieron jugar a "pinta todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance" con sus botellas de aerosol **permanentes**. Y en esos momentos ¿Quién creen que estaba a su alcance? Sí, yo.

Tuve la desgracia de dormirme en un lugar inseguro ante esos mocosos. Y lo peor: estos lo aprovecharon.

Quedé toda manchada, gracias a dios, mi cuerpo pudo salvarse mediante duchas diarias, mi cabello; no tanto. Por ello, mi madre decidió llevarme a pintar el cabello, al recordarlo hice una mueca, no me había gustado la idea, ni que decir de mi padre. Pero siendo sinceros, ninguno de los dos pudo negarle nada al final. Cuando vieron el "arcoíris" en mi cabeza, las chicas decidieron actuar; hicieron todo el proceso. Pero como siempre, algo tenía que salir mal. Se equivocaron de color.

En vez de un castaño claro como era mi color original, terminó siendo un rosa y no cualquier rosa: un rosa pastel. Un rosa _chicle._

Bendita sea mi suerte.

Cuando vi el resultado, me enojé pero no les grité, jamás lo hacía. Aun así, al llegar a casa, solté las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo, yo adoraba mi cabello y me lo habían arruinado...

Quisieron volverme a pintar el cabello, pero no los dejé, y he ahí el cómo quedó. Rosa. En fin, y otro de sus tantos defectos: su frente era enorme. Y cómo cada día que hacía cuando ocurría esa revisión, llegó a la misma conclusión:

-"Cariño, ¿ya estás lista?"-

-"Si mamá, en unos minutos bajo"-

"_Soy tan fea_".

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Mi madre estaba de espaldas al bajar.

-"Buenos días, cariño"- Me dijo mientras dejaba mi desayuno sobre la mesa. –"El desayuno está listo"-. Sonreí como respuesta.

Y no era cualquier desayuno, tostadas con mermelada y chocolate. Era una diosa.

-"Buenos días mamá"- Iba a darle una gran mordida, pero -"¿Sabes por qué se pelearon los Keishitaro esta vez?"-

Ok, lo admito, mi vida gira alrededor de los Keishitaro.

-"No estoy muy segura"-Hizo una graciosa mueca con un dedo en el mentón. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.-"Pero Koshimaru-san…"- La otra vecina-"…me dijo que Keishitaro-san estaba con su amante en su casa"-

-"¿En **esa** casa?"- Señalé hacia la calle.

-"Sí ¿tú crees?"- Reía un poco.

No le encuentro la gracia. Keishitaro; qué mujer tan desvergonzada.

-"No adivinas que más"- Negué con la cabeza. Mordí mi tostada. Qué delicia.-"Pues él los cacho en, ya sabes... en pleno acto"- Esto último lo dijo tan bajo que creí no escucharlo.

Y entonces, procesé la información. Pobre tostada, o al menos lo que había mordido; la había escupido al atragantarme.

-"En pleno ¿acto?"- Me vio con ternura supuse que fue por la cara que puse, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de **ese** tema.

-"No pongas esa cara, ya tienes 16 años ¿no?"- eso mismo me digo yo-"Sabes, hay más"-

¿Más? La palabra sorprendida es quedarse corta.

-"Cuando los descubrió, ella lo regañó porque los estaba interrumpiendo y le dijo que se largara porque estaba ocupada"- Dijo mientras había arrugado las cejas, estaba indignada.

Lo dicho. Qué mujer tan desvergonzada.

-"¿En serio?"- Afirmó -"Con este tipo de vecinos ya no se necesitan las telenovelas"- suspiré cansada de tener que escuchar cada cosa peor que la anterior y por si fuera poco; más dramática.

-"¿Verdad que no?"- Y al ver cómo le "brillaban" los ojos supe que mi madre ni se había fijado en el tono que usé. Rayos.

Volteamos al escuchar un suspiro cansado, papá entraba por la cocina, no hacía falta que lo dijera, sabía lo que pensaba: "_Mujeres, chismosas por naturaleza"._Y cuando estuvo tras mamá, la abrazó y la besó con delicadeza. Yo aparté la mirada.

¿Ya mencioné que odio esos momentos? ¿No? Pues los odio.

-"Basta cariño"- Mi mamá mientras reía tontamente, como siempre que sucedían ese tipo de cosas.

-"No pude evitarlo"- Mientras le daba una sonrisa ¿traviesa? Oh no. Ya empezaron.

-"Al menos esperen a que me haya ido"- Interrumpí con fastidio.

Mi padre me veía con culpa, pero sabía que no por esto, después de todo siempre lo hacían, era por otra cosa, algo que recordaba como sí hubiera sido ayer.

Ah sí, fue ayer.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_¿Y la pregunta del año era?: ¿Por qué ningún chico se fija en mí?_

_Como todas las mañanas de un lindo domingo era siempre la pregunta que llegaba a mi mente o mejor: ¿Por qué no le puedo gustar a nadie? Ya que aunque a la mayoría de los chicos si le preguntabas que era en lo que realmente se fijaban en una chica para tener una relación seria, contestaban que la personalidad o carácter; dependiendo de chico. Ninguno se había fijado en ella. No es que ella fuera miss simpatía o la reina de las dulces y amables, para nada. Era sólo que sí alguien la llegara verdaderamente a conocer, tal vez, ya no pensaran lo mismo de ella._

_No le quedaba más que suspirar._

_Dirigí mi mano a mi tocador para tratar de buscar mis lentes, estos eran ovalados, no eran de botella, ni nada de eso. De hecho, eran bastante normales ¿Por qué decía eso? Una vez puso en la Internet su problema y uno le contestó "tal vez el problema son los lentes, deberías ponerte de contacto" le hice caso, me los compré y… no pasó nada. Nadie lo notó. Tal vez fue porque sólo se los mostró a sus padres pero, sí ellos no lo habían notado, que me veían todo el santo día, no creo que nadie más lo notara._

_Y mañana, mañana sería el primer día a clase, entraría a la preparatoria ¿Qué puedo decir? Pues mi mamá está emocionada. Incluso más que yo._

_Al entrar a nuestra sala la veo barrer, me voltea a ver, sonríe, para luego seguir haciendo lo que unos segundos dejó atrás._

_¿Saben? Mi mamá no es la mujer más hermosa, era algo bajita y no tenía buen cuerpo, supuse que por los 3 embarazos, pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué era lo que papá había visto en ella? Después de todo mi padre era alto, inteligente, incluso guapo y estaba segura que fue de los típicos chicos "populares" de su escuela, ya saben, de aquellos que no se fijan en gente como mamá, en gente como yo ¿Por qué digo eso?_

_Uno: Yo sé que no entro en una buena escala social en la escuela por no decir que soy de las más bajas._

_Dos: Mi padre dice que soy una_**_-casi-_**_réplica de mi madre a su edad._

_Como ven, yo no tengo esperanzas. No conozco el secreto de mamá:_

_¿Cómo le había _**_hecho _**_mamá para que _**_se enamorase _**_de _**_ella_**_?_

_Ni idea._

_-"Cariño ¿te pasa algo?"- Mi mamá me miraba tan fijamente que por unos segundos me hizo sentir incómoda ¿Cuánto tiempo me había quedando viéndola como idiota? No lo sé, pero por el rostro de preocupación de ella, me indicaba que; para mi mala suerte, había sido mucho._

_-"No mamá, eh, nada de nada"- Mi risa salió con toques de nervios-"De pura casualidad ¿has visto a papá?"- Traté de cambiar de tema ante su inquisitiva mirada._

_-"Mi amor, sabes que los domingos siempre va al garaje a tratar de arreglar su antigua moto"- Dijo rodando los ojos. Nunca le gustó. Pobre._

_-"¡Gracias mamá!"- grité mientras corría al garaje, había algo de suma importancia que tenía que hablar con papá._

_¿Qué parte de mi mamá le había gustado? Si, era una buena pregunta, nada más llegara se la diría._

_-"Oye papá"- Llegué, ni volteó-"¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?"- Estaba hincado frente a su moto con una llave en mano, sin mencionar que estaba lleno de grasa._

_-"Claro amor, te escucho"- Anunció girando un poco la llave._

_No me estaba poniendo atención._

_-"Es sobre algo de _**_suma _**_importancia"- Traté de decir lo más seria que pude. Aunque de tan nerviosa que estaba, apretaba con fuerza los bordes de mi bombacho pantalón._

_-"¿Qué es lo qué necesitas, cielo?"- Su voz se dulcificó mientras tenía sobre mí sus ojos marrones._

_Ahora sí me puso atención._

_-"Pues veras yo, ah, pues t-tú"- Vamos tú puedes, hazle la pregunta -"Y-yo t-tengo"- Vamos, yo sé que puedo ¡suéltalo!-"Tengo… un problema existencial"-_

_Oh bien hecho, soy todo un genio._

_-"¿Problema existencial?"- Lo vi parpadear. La comisura de sus labios temblaba ligeramente._

_El muy idiota se estaba burlando._

_-"¡Papá! Esto es cosa seria ¡Deja de burlarte!"- soltó una pequeña risotada-"¡y no te rías!"-_

_-"Lo siento, lo siento"- Supe que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por lo rojo que se ponía. Rodé los ojos. Padres -"Pero ¿Por qué no me dices a que te refieres? Sí quieres preguntar, hazlo"-_

_Me conocía bien. Lo subestimé._

_-"Está bien, aquí va ¿preparado?"- lo vi asentir. Ok. Aquí voy –"¿Por qué te enamoraste de mamá?"- Lo vi alzar una ceja._

_-"¿Eso era todo?"- Parece confundido- "Pensé que sería algo de más importancia y pues… fue su manera de ser la que me enamoró, cielo"-_

_Aww se ve te tan lindo sonrojado y es q- espera ¡ ¿Qué! ? Esto es muy importante, demasiado. Necesito saber que se hizo mamá para enamorarlo y me dice: ¡ ¿Qué no es importante! ?_

_Hombres._

_-"No me refiero a eso, digo, a ver, trataré de plantearla mejor"- Entrecerró los ojos, supuse que estaba confundido-"¿Qué fue lo qué te intereso de mamá?"-dije despacio y suave._

_-"¿No es la misma que la anterior?"- No. ¡No!. NO.-"Cariño ¿te sientes bien? Estás muy roja"- Perfectamente papá._

_-"Si papá, es sólo, que no pareces entender"- Estaba comenzando a enojarme-"A ver, trataré de plantearla aún mejor ¿Ok? Aquí va"-Pensé muy bien lo que iba a preguntar –"¿Qué es lo que te atrajo... físicamente de mamá, cuando la viste por primera vez?"-Pregunté mientras lo veía fijamente._

_-"¡Ah!"- Hizo una mueca de comprensión. Por fin. Por fin iba a saber que era lo que podía mejorar de mi aspecto para que los chicos pudieran fijarse en mí. Por fin mis esperanzas...-"Nada"-...se fueron de golpe._

_-"Nada ¿de nada?"- Estaba consternada. Mi papá había regresado su atención a su moto. ¿No le importaba que me haya desilusionado por su respuesta? Giró la llave. Al parecer no._

_-"No amor, nada de nada"- dijo mientras me veía de reojo –"¿Te encuentras bien?"- Alzó una ceja._

_-"Si papá, estoy perfecta"- me volteé para que no viera mi triste sonrisa –"Iré a mi cuarto un rato"- Corrí sin escuchar su respuesta._

_Cuando subía las escaleras escuché algo de que la comida pronto estaría lista, o algo parecido. Llegando a mi cuarto me aventé a la cama cayendo de espaldas, y en mi mente parecía haberse grabado en fuego la segunda –importante- conclusión de mi vida._

_No tendría novio ya que ninguno se fijaría en mí._

_..._

**_Nunca sería como mi hermana._**

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-"Ya deberías irte, sino llegaras tarde ¿no crees corazón?"- Dijo mi mamá un poco preocupada

-"Tienes razón mamá"- Volteé a ver a papá y le sonreí, eso pareció tranquilizarlo -"Nos vemos en la tarde"- Dije saliendo de la casa escuchando "¡Suerte!"

Definitivamente la necesitaría.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Llegué a la escuela en una pieza entera pese a que estuvieron a punto de atropellarme dos veces. Algo me decía que éste no sería un buen día.

Miré su reloj, aún faltaba media hora para que tocaran la campana así que fue al lugar en el que pasaba más tiempo: la biblioteca.

Llegar a ella no fue tan difícil, después de todo, la semana entre los exámenes extraordinarios y los cursos de verano, que es cuando la escuela estaba más vacía, yo había asistido para que me entregaran los horarios, la combinación y llave de mi casillero -por sí olvidaba la primera- la lista de libros, el porcentaje de beca que se le podía dar y aun cuando no fue mucha, la acepté gustosa.

¿Han escuchado que cuándo un hermano (a) tiene beca completa, al otro hermano se le dificulta tener siquiera el 50%? ¿O cuándo este segundo (a) hermano (a) consiguió el 50% al tercero se le dificulta todavía más ya que sólo puede conseguir de 10% a 25%? Sí bueno, lo supe cuando entré a Bachillerato Básico era por ello que traté de sacar las mejores notas, así mi padre no tendría que trabajar de: Lunes a Sábado o mi madre no tendría que levantarse tan temprano para preparar pasteles y así poder venderlos algún día de la semana.

-"Lo logré ¡lo logré! me quede en el 'B' ¡Sí!"- Escuché gritar a alguien cuando pasó corriendo. Genial, otro idiota que había dejado los niveles a último minuto. Inútiles. Y ¿De qué hablaba el tipo? Fácil, la escuela Konoha-kage era la más prestigiosa y por lo tanto, todas sus "áreas" se dividían: La primaria era conocida cómo lo genins, los de Bachillerato Básico cómo chuunin y nosotros, los de Bachillerato superior: éramos los jounin. Cómo los jounin eran los más privilegiados, la escuela tenía más cosas: canchas, salones, deportes, talleres, incluso la educación era diferente. Pero a cambio debías de aportar un buen nivel a la escuela. Por ello, si pasas de Bachillerato básico, tienes que ir a presentar un examen.

Dicho examen tenía sólo algunas materias: Matemáticas, Historia, Física, Química e Ingles. Las demás materias las tomabas con tu respectivo año. Si tenías un nivel muy bajo en alguna de esas materias te quedabas en el grupo 'A', que eran los de primero, eras medio bueno en la materia: grupo 'B', que eran los de segundo y sí definitivamente te salía casi todo el examen bien el grupo 'C' era el indicado, que eran los de ultimo año.

Ella se había preparado mucho para ese examen así que se quedó en 3 avanzados: una en el grupo 'B' y dos en el 'C'. No muchos lo habían logrado pero, eso no fue lo que le impresionó al director, ni mucho menos el nivel de inglés que había logrado al estar en el 'B', fue porque en los dos grupos 'C' que se quedó, la mayoría no lo hacía. Matemáticas y Física. Me sentía satisfecha. No sólo porque hice que la secretaria se fuera para atrás de la impresión. Era por otra sencilla razón.

Yo había hecho revolución.

Sólo yo.

Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba frente a la biblioteca, entré y no pude evitar pensar 'Qué lugar tan majestuoso'. Parecía de la realeza, sólo faltaban los candelabros. Escritorios finos de madera, computadoras: último modelo, tapiz rojo mármol. Y pensar que pasaría tres años metida ahí. Jamás me había alegrado tanto de ser un ratón de biblioteca.

Maravillada con mi nuevo "hogar" fui al escritorio, aunque ésta era como un cuadrado. Tal vez cubículo, sin cubrir la parte de arriba claro. Lo primero que hice al llegar fue tocar dos veces sobre él.

-"Eh, s-i ya-a vo-oy"- Me respondió una voz nerviosa y temblorosa. No pude evitar reír.

-"Tranquila, soy yo"- dije con voz alegre. Vi que una chica se alzaba, cabello negro, ojos azules, piel blanca. Katherine Straightford. La bibliotecaria. Mi mejor amiga.

-"Ay me asustaste, pensé que era el director"- Había un toque de reproche en su voz. Le sonreí, a diferencia de mi, ella era linda, delgada, con algunas curvas, aunque su único defecto era que siempre que platicaba con alguien se ponía nerviosa y balbuceaba. Excepto con sus amigos. Para ser sincera, otros dos tipos y yo. Sí tan sólo le pusiese más empeño a ese cabello suyo...

-"Lo siento ¿me dejas pasar?"- Señalé dentro de su escritorio, o cubículo. O lo que sea que fuese esa cosa.

-"¡Claro!"- Se río suavemente. Yo todavía me preguntaba como es que jamás había tenido novio, lo tenía todo. Incluso su voz, que tenía acento inglés, era delicada y…-"¿Hay alguien ahí?"- mientras pasaba su mano frente a mi cara.

-"Muy graciosa Kat"- Le detuve la mano. Así la llamaba yo. Kat. Me gusta como suena... Sonaba a novela barata. La vi reír más abiertamente. Pasé al dichoso cuadrado y vi la torta que estaba sobre la silla-"Ajá, con que comiendo en su hora de trabajo señorita"- Traté de imitar la voz del director. Supe que no me salió al verla soltar una carcajada.

-"Oh, lo siento mucho **señor**, no volverá a pasar"- Maldita. Se burlaba de mí. Pero aún así reí. Trataba de aprovechar estos momentos porque a la hora de clase, no había nadie con quien bromear, o con quien pasarse recaditos, con quien burlarse de algo. Nada. No es que no tuviera otros amigos. Porque el conserje cuenta ¿verdad?

Sí, sí cuenta. Era tan especial que sí no tuviera padre, estaba segura que lo nombraría como tal.

Estábamos sentadas en el piso cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse, no le hicimos caso, ya que yo tenía hambre por no haber desayunado. No. Unas mordidas no cuentan. Lo vi. Era sándwich de pollo. Odiaba el pollo y **más** en sándwich.

-"¿Quieres intercambiar?"- Me tendió su torta.

-"No gracias, siento que traicionaría la cocina de mamá"- Era verdad, por más que odiara esa cosa no podía intercambiarla. La escuche reír. Le di una mordida. Sabía asqueroso.

-"No creo que sea ese"- Escuchamos a lo lejos una voz ¿sensual? Sí, creo que si.

Kat estaba pálida.

-"Oh por Dios, es **él**"- Dijo mientras volteaba a verme. Parecía asustada. Y es que sino fuera por que agarré la torta ésta hubiera pasado a mejor vida.

-"¿Quién es **él?**"-Alcé una de mis cejas a Modo '¿De qué carajos me hablas?' On.

-"**Él**, es Uchiha Itachi, ya te había contado sobre él"-Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi ¿Quién era Uchi-? Ah ¡Uchiha Itachi!

Uno de los profesores más amados y codiciados por la mayoría de las chicas. Incluida Kat. Sí, Kat estaba enamorada de Uchiha Itachi, del profesor de historia. Ugh, odio la historia.

-"Así que por fin conoceré al famoso Uchiha Itachi"- murmuré mientras le daba otra mordida al estúpido sándwich.-"Y ¿Por qué no vas con el?"-

-"¿Estás loca? ¡No puedo hacer eso!"- Levanté mi ceja ¿Por qué no? -"Además, a diferencia de Bachillerato Básico, no puedo dejar éste lugar vació"-Bingo.

-"Si quieres yo te cubro"- Abrió la boca. Para negarse lo más seguro –"Sabes que puedo hacerlo, ya lo he hecho otras veces"-

-"Ese no es el problema"- Me dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza, su cabello empezaba a cubrirle todo su rostro.

-"Vamos, hazlo"- Le di un leve empujón con mi hombro –"Yo sé que quieres"- Le sonreí con picardía. Pude ver como se sonrojaba. Me sonrió y se levantó.

Me asomé para ver lo que hacía, esta se acercaba a tres personas, dos hombres: uno de traje, otro informal y la chica era una combinación de ambas. A esa distancia no los pude observar con exactitud, pero podía ver que uno tenía cabello negro y lacio amarrado en una especie de coleta, el otro tenía cabello color chocolate, bastante alborotado; eran guapos. Y por último la chica tenía el cabello rubio agarrado a una coleta alta, era muy bonita.

Justo cuando iba a ver con quien de los tres se acercaba… se escuchó un golpeteó sobre mi lugar de guardia.

Volteo a ver al idiota que me había interrumpido pero en vez de una cara, vi un papel. Alcé una ceja ¿Quién demonios me había puesto ese papel en mi cara? Para averiguarlo me traté de levantar pero una voz me detuvo.

-"¡Disculpe! ¿Podría darme estos dos libros? es que tengo entendido que solo aquí puedo recogerlos dattebayo"- Agarré el papel, efectivamente, sólo podían conseguirse en el escritorio de la bibliotecaria. Me llamó la atención su voz, era masculina pero con un extraño tinte de efusividad y a la vez juguetona, jamás había escuchado una voz así. No lo quise hacer esperar, así que agarré el libro correspondiente de la estantería de atrás, se lo tendí, de nuevo alcé mis ojos para verlo. Ya podía ver la piel bronceada del chico, la camisa semi-abierta, el pecho-

Y un papel evitó mi recorrido. De nuevo.

-"¿Éste es el libro que quieres?"- Pregunté mientras agarraba la nota, este chico era otro al anterior ¿Cómo lo supe? Porque la mano del primer chico era bronceada. Esta mano, era blanca.

-"Hn"- ¿Qué clase de contestación era esa? Ni me molesté en tratar de averiguar quién era el chico que había solicitado el libro, de seguro era de los deportistas ricachones que se creía mucho para hablar con la "bibliotecaria". Un maleducado. Me volteé dispuesta a encontrar el libro del maleducado, vi mi último pedazo de sándwich; me lo comí.

Concluí que había sido muy mala idea ¿Por qué? Nada serio. Sólo…me estaba muriendo ¡Y con un trozo de pollo!

-"Oye teme"- no llegué a escuchar muy bien la juguetona voz del chico pues desde hacia rato que empecé a toser fuertemente. Sentía mi garganta desgarrarse.

-"Déjala dobe, quiere llamar nuestra atención"-

¿Qué? Yo me estaba ahogando ¿Y ese idiota pensaba que lo hacía por ellos? Ni siquiera cuando se muero pensaban en mí...

Cálmate, no te estás muriendo, sólo, te estás ahogando ¡Y sí no tomas agua tal vez sí muer-! ¡El agua! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Me agaché y con una mano agarré la botella, con la otra traté de quitar la tonta tapa, que por cosas del 'destino'; no quería ser sacada la muy desgraciada.

-"Maldición, por eso odio el pollo"- Nunca maldecía, al menos no en voz alta, pero ésta era una ocasión especial, el pollo parecía querer vengarse porque me lo comí. Ya estaba muerto por el amor de Dios ¡ ¿Qué no sé podía quedar en paz! ?

Excelente, ya me estoy volviendo loca.

Cuando la bendita tapa al fin cedió, tomé el agua lo más rápido que pude, quería toser de nuevo; pero logré tranquilizarme.

Abrí los ojos despacio, no me había dado cuenta que los tenía cerrados, todo era borroso. Los lentes se habían caído, al parecer no habían sobrevivido al brusco ataque de tos. Traté de buscarlos y entonces lo vi… era gordo y grueso, su nombre en la etiqueta, me sonaba ¿Dónde lo había escuchado? Y de repente lo recordé.

¡Era el maldito libro que ese grosero buscaba! Me iba a levantar cuando ¡Eureka! hallé mis lentes.

En cuanto a ese sujeto, yo le diría las cosas que pensaba de él y su estúpido egocentrismo. Sí, estoy más que decidida.

-"¡Aquí está tu **maldito** libro!"-Me levanté y azoté el libro sobre el escritorio, éste tambaleo pero no me importó, mi grito se había escuchado por toda la biblioteca... pero tampoco me importó -"¡Y déjame decirte algo imbécil!"- Tomé aire y me puse mis lentes. Grave error. Todo mi coraje se fue directo al caño cuando lo vi.

Cabello negro y un toque extraño de color azul, supuse por la luz, corte extraño, pero a él le quedaba fantástico. Una ceja alzada, la otra quieta, ambas firmes, se veían tan bien. Ojos negros, electrizantes, misteriosos, pero tan fríos. Nariz recta y puntiaguda. Labios carnosos y seductores...

-"¿Y bien, qué me dirás?"- Voz profunda y excitante.

Decir que me quedé como idiota era poco.

Y me di cuenta de lo que pasaba.

1. Le había gritado al chico más guapo y sexy que había visto en toda su vida.

2. Me había quedado en shock, no sólo frente al chico, sino frente a todos los presentes.

Y 3. La campana empezó a sonar.

**Mierda.**

**_To be continued…_**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Jaja, hasta aquí llego el primer capítulo ¿les gusto?

Bueno, éste es mi primer fic así que pido de favor que si quieren corregirme algo o decirme que no les gusto de éste, no lo hagan agresivamente, ya saben: groserías, insultando (que viene siendo casi lo mismo) ese tipo de cosas. Se los agradecería mucho.

Sé que el capítulo fue bastante largo, si no les gusto o fue tedioso, díganmelo y yo haré los próximos más pequeños. Por cierto ¿alguno notó que jamás mencioné el nombre de la chica? Sí, bueno, todo tiene una explicación, ya lo verán en el siguiente capítulo.

¿Qué más? Ah sí, dejaré el nombre del siguiente capítulo para que se lo vayan imaginando: "Conviviendo con Uchiha Sasuke"

_¿Reviews?_

/Unknown-neko/

Nota: Acabo de leer esto, lo corregí, madre santa. Qué asco. En verdad que parecía que yo odiaba los acentos, en fin, me agradan todas aquellas personas que les gustaba o les gusta el fiction. Los amo a todos.


	2. Conviviendo con Uchiha Sasuke

Summary: "_Advertencia: Cualquiera que esté leyendo este papel significa que no tiene nada mejor que hacer en su vida como para querer ver la mía, si estás dispuesta (o) a continuar te advierto que esto te dejará un fuerte trauma psicológico por su contenido"._–"¿No crees que esta nota es exagerada para un diario, Ha-ru-no?"-,-"Eso no te incumbe, devuélvemelo, U-chi-ha"-

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, por cierto agregue tres personajes de otra serie, estos le pertenecen a las grandiosas Clamp, la trama de la historia y los demás personajes si me pertenecen.

-"Diálogos"-

"_la mayoría de lo que este en comillas y cursiva son frases (del pasado) que nuestro personaje recuerda"_

**La "negrita" es para remarcar las cosas.**

**-"Inner de Sakura"- **(Una amiga me reclamo que por que no la había puesto, solo la pondré en algunas ocasiones.)

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-: Flash Back, todo lo que este entre esas cosas será en cursiva.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º: Son cambios de escenas.

-Se detallaran más las cosas-

¡Muchas gracias por esos reviews! **MaresiTa-chan: **Gracias, jeje ¿expresiones sarcásticas? Para serte sincera no fueron planeadas jeje pero tratare de hacer más. Y muchas gracias por tu ayuda. **Love SasukeSakura: **Me alegra que te encante, pero soy demasiado lenta escribiendo, tratare de hacer las continuaciones mas rápido (no prometo nada). **Hiiratta: **Creo que eres la única que contesto a mi pregunta del cap. anterior jeje y por tu petición, los seguiré haciendo igual de largos. **Edison: **Gracias y aquí esta la continuación. **Naomi-chan Uchiha: **¿tú crees? Gracias y si bueno la Historia es horrible aunque a veces llega ser interesante… (Palabras clave. a veces) Suerte con tu promedio, aunque no la necesites, yo se que puedes hacerlo jeje. **MariieHyuga: **jaja a mi también me gusto y gracias. **akemi-chan:** si lo se pobre... me alegra que te encante, ¿si te gusto la descripción? Yo pensé que la había puesto muy sencilla. **ani-chan: **jaja muchas gracias y aquí esta:

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Oh genial, otro día con suerte"

Por: Unknown-neko

Capítulo II: Conviviendo con Uchiha Sasuke

¿De un puente? No, muy dramático. ¿Con un pistola? No, demasiada sangre. ¿Con pastillas? Puede ser.

¿De qué hablo? Oh, fácil. De cómo quisiera morir lo mas rápido posible ¿Y por qué quiero morir? Por no haber cumplido mi meta principal:

Pasar desapercibida el mayor tiempo posible.

Sí, había pasado una de las mayores vergüenzas de toda mi vida. Y ni siquiera habían empezado las clases.

Un nuevo récord.

Con un nuevo suspiro traté de no pensar todo lo que había pasado en mi primer día de clases, no sólo el bochornoso incidente de la mañana, sino todo lo que pasó en el transcurso del día. Cerré mis ojos con resignación. Todos los chuunin, incluidos los que habían pasado a ser jounin; me conocían. No de muy buena forma debo admitir y ahora con esto...

Tengo la peor reputación de Konoha-Kage. ¿No es grandioso?

-"Buenos tardes Sakura-chan"- Alcé mi mirada y vi a la señora Keishitaro barriendo las hojas de su jardín.

-"Buenas tardes Keishitaro-san"- Traté de responder lo más amable posible. No estaba para fingir buen humor.

-"¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases? Interesante ¿no?"

Claro. **Muy **interesante.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..—

_Mi pecho dolía. Mi respiración se acortaba, mis piernas temblaban, mi visión empeoraba. Y no. No me estaba muriendo._

_Todo mundo sabe lo que pasa si llegas tarde a la clase del profesor Maito Gai: 20 vueltas __**extras**__ alrededor de la cancha._

_Y eso que solo llegué 5 minutos tarde._

_No importa si eras chuunin o jounin. Todos tenemos al mismo profesor de Resistencia Física: Maito Gai. 38 años. Profesor. Soltero. Ropa Verde. Efusivo. Llama de la juventud. Tal vez demasiada._

_Señoras y señores, __**esas**__ eran las palabras para que cualquier mujer saliera huyendo del __**increíble atractivo **__del maestro más llamativo de Konoha-Kage._

_-"¡Vamos tú puedes Baruho!"- Gritó Maito Gai mientras posaba. –"¡Qué tu llama de la juventud arda como el fuego!"-_

_¿Baruho? ¿Quién es Baruho?_

_-"Es... Haruno profesor, mi apellido es __**Ha-ru-no**__"- corregí con la voz entrecortada al pasar de nuevo a su lado. Ya sólo faltaban unas 13 vueltas._

_Si, Haruno._

_Llevaba __**casi**__ toda su vida en Konoha-Kage ¿Y por qué Maito-san no pudo pronunciar bien su apellido? Una buena pregunta. Pero muy fácil de responder._

_Era por el hecho de que aunque ella fuera una "matada", alias "nerd", ella no se llevaba con los profesores. La mayoría de las personas cree que al ser un estudiante aplicado implica que te lleves bien con los profesores ¿Por qué? Porque creen que al sacar buenas notas los profesores, de manera casi inmediata, te tratan bien y por lo tanto, convives con ellos así llegando a un punto donde le puedas llamar amigo al profesor._

_Error._

_Yo, por muy buenas notas que sacara, no me llevaba con ningún profesor. Sólo aquellos que supieran como "socializar" podían llevarse bien con algún profesor. O al menos esa había sido mi –sabia- experiencia desde que era pequeña. Pueden ser gentiles con uno, pero eso no quiere decir que ya estás catalogado como amigo._

_Y eso nos lleva a una de mis más odiadas clases: Resistencia Física._

_Para los que piensen que Resistencia Física se asemeja a Educación Física, les diré algunas palabras: Si quieren vivir __**jamás**__ de los __**jamases**__ digan eso en frente de Maito Gai. Ya que no sólo insultas su orgullo sino también su "llama de la juventud"._

_Como consecuencia conocerás la mayoría del "campus" de Konoha-Kage ya que lo recorrerás 10 veces. __**Mínimo**__._

_Explico su diferencia, que básicamente es una:_

_En Educación Física no te preparan para la guerra._

_Sé que suena extraño._

_Pero técnicamente eso es lo que hacía "Gai-sensei". El nombre de la materia lo decía: __**Resistencia Física.**_

_No estoy segura si en otras escuelas había este tipo de materias, pero en Konoha-Kage te la empezaban a impartir cuando te convertías en Chuunin._

_-"A las duchas chicas"-_

"_¿Se habrá olvidado de los chicos?" ¿Cómo olvidarse de alguien que no ha asistido a clases? O más bien ¿Cómo olvidarse de alguien que no está en ese turno? La clase de Resistencia Fisica se dividía en dos: Chicos y chicas._

_Mientras los chicos veían algo de teoría u otra cosa que el Profesor de Educación Física dara -que en realidad se contaba como otra parte de la clase de Resistencia Física- las chicas estaban en las canchas de futbol corriendo como idiotas para sacar a su cerdo interior._

_**-"¿Cerdo interior? Eres un asco ¿sabes? No todas sudan cómo tú"-**_

_-"Taruko mañana continuarás con las 15 vueltas que te faltaron"- Su miraba mostraba desilusión. ¡Hey! ¿15? Me faltaban 10._

_Creo._

_Y es Haruno. Ha-ru-no ¿Qué tan difícil es de aprender? H-a-r-u-n-o es fácil, aunque, ¿alguien sabe mi nombre? No lo creo. Normalmente siempre es remplazado con burlas del susodicho. Si soy sincera, estoy segura que los tarados ya ni se acuerdan de la verdadera razón del por que me pusieron-_

_-"Hey mira, ahí va la rarita de frikipink"-_

_Frikipink: friki de ammm friki. __Pink de rosa. Muy original ¿no?_

_Y no. No fue por el cabello._

_Para ser precisos fue por el nombre que tengo, mis __**creativos **__compañeros me lo pusieron cuando apenas era una genin._

_Sakura. Haruno Sakura._

_Una chica la cual todos los años que ha pasado en Konoha-Kage ha llevado su cabello apretado a una fuerte coleta para después hacerse una ajustada trenza._

_Una chica la cual ocultaba su enorme frente con el flequillo que siempre aparecía una vez que su cabello se secaba. La mayoría de las veces ocultando todo su rostro._

_Una chica la cual desde que era genin ha tenido esos lentes y frenillos._

_Una chica que después de __**ese **__"incidente", además de ser degradada socialmente, ya no ha vuelto a ser la misma._

_Y una chica la cual la semana obligatoria de uniforme, léase como ropa formal la primera y última semana de escuela, traía consigo ropa de "segunda clase" es decir, como clase baja. _

_Sip, esa chica era yo._

_Aunque tampoco le veía gran cosa a ese __**gran**__ uniforme: camisa blanca. Moño negro en caso de las chicas. Corbata negra en caso de chicos. Falda negra/Pantalón negro respectivamente. Saco negro._

_Ok bien, si era especial, después de todo ¿Qué clase de escuela les pedía a sus "integrantes masculinos" que usaran un chaleco negro? Y no cualquier chaleco negro. Ni tejido, ni de cualquier otra tela que sea considerada barata. ¿Alguien ha visto los chalecos de esos personajes que hay en los casinos o esos que usan la alta sociedad con un relojito en bolsillo atado a una cadena? ¿No? Pues en Konoha-Kage abundan. Tal vez sin el reloj ya que eso era dependiendo del gusto de cada quien. Pero el punto aquí es: eran de esos chalecos._

_Si el uniforme que tenían esos chicos tenía un chaleco ¿Qué tenia de especial el de las chicas? No mucho. Solo unos botines con varios adornos-cadenas, botones, lazos; dependiendo de chica- que costaban un cuarto de millón de dólares, a veces incluso la mitad._

_Puff. __**Casi**__ nada..._

_Se entendió el sarcasmo ¿verdad?_

_Con esa cantidad podría hacer miles de cosas._

_**-"Eres una exagerada"-**_

_Bueno. No miles de cosas, pero sí algunas._

_**-"Así esta mejor"-**_

_Como su uniforme._

_**-"¿Qué tiene de malo?"-**_

_Mi uniforme estaba algo ammm ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Combinado? Si, esa era la palabra, combinado._

_Aun cuando tenia la camisa blanca, cortesía de mi papá –ya que como su madre no tenía y no había que desperdiciar el dinero con otra camisa, pues su mamá encontró la solución: coser las partes que le quedaran grandes, la camisa tenía tres grandes bordados; en las dos mangas y en la parte de abajo-, un saco negro, éste fue cortesía de la vecina de a lado, keishitaro-san –que por ése entonces vendía la ropa de su ex-marido a precio razonable y mi madre dijo "¿Por qué no?"- Unos zapatos negros algo viejos y usados por el constante uso que su hermano le había dado y por ultimo, mi pantalón._

_¿Pantalón? ¿No que era falda? Sí y sí._

_No es que odiara las faldas. De hecho, me era indiferente usarlas pero, para ser honestos, su madre era pésima costurera._

"_¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"_

_Pues que al ser pésima costurera no sabía cómo hacer una falda "¿Y por qué no la compras?" Porque de la clase que había pedido el director era muy cara "¿Y por qué no compraste una falda negra tableada de cualquier otra tela o marca?"_

_..._

_Pues porque, eh, pues porque... Ok. La verdad es que no lo sé, pero mi mamá dijo que sí cosía uno de los viejos pantalones de papá sería más barato._

_Y pues a eso se le llama un uniforme combinado._

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

_Sólo un poco más..._

_Sólo. Un. Poco. Más._

_Un consejo. Sí no quieren llegar tarde a clases por segunda vez en el día, les sugiero que mientras se dirijan hacía las duchas no piensen en nimiedades ¿Por qué? Porque si piensan en cosas sin sentido mientras se dirigen a su destino; las duchas se vaciarán._

_¿Lo bueno? Tienes los baños para ti sola ¿Lo malo?-_

_**-"¡Apresúrate idiota! Llegaremos tarde ¡Shannaro!"-**_

_Llegas tarde a clase._

_Y en estos momentos, me siento un bicho raro. Ahora más que nunca._

_¿Y eso?_

_Bueno, tal vez ayuda el hecho de que todos me estén viendo con cara de "¿Y ésta idiota que hace aquí?" mientras mi entrecortada respiración sea escuchada por los mismos y para rematar, mi apariencia: flequillo mojado esparcido por todo el rostro, lentes caídos, frenillos a la vista y creo que las costuras de mi camisa eran visibles._

_-"Haruno ¿verdad?"- Dejé de ponerle atención a las chicas que se burlaban para fijar mi vista donde provenía la voz masculina. ¡Ella lo conocía! Era uno de los chicos que se encontraba esa mañana en la biblioteca. El de cabello alborotado color chocolate. Jeans, playera negra, chamarra gris con un dragón verde a los costados. Tenía unos ojos de color ámbar. Piel tostada. Arete en oreja izquierda. _

_-"Si-i ehm Profesor..."- Incluso traté de alargar la 'o' para ver si entendía lo que trataba de decirle._

_-"Xiao Lang Li"- alcé una ceja –"Syaoran Li"-_

_Oh._

_-"Puedes tomar asiento"- Dijo una vez que agarró su lista. Pero. Había 4 lugares disponibles. ¿En cuál de todos se sentaba?- "A lado de Ariwara"_

_¿Ari-quién?_

_-"Lo siento. Ariwara levanta la mano para que Haruno te reconozca"- Nadie alzó la mano._

_Risas se escucharon._

_El Profesor frunció el ceño. Entrecerró los ojos. –"Te sentarás frente a Uchiha"-_

_Ah claro. Uchiha. ¿Quién no conocía a Uchiha?_

_Esperen. **E**__**se **__Uchiha... ¿Tenía algo que ver con el Profesor Uchiha?_

_-"Sasuke levanta la mano"- A diferencia de la otra vez, hubo una mano alzada. Era muy blanca. La luz que se colaba por la ventana me impedía verlo._

_Caminé hacia donde el tal Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba._

_Mi cara me adía tanto. Lo más seguro era que estaba extremadamente roja._

_Era el chico de la biblioteca. Al cual le había gritado para quedarse como idiota al verlo. El cual pronunció un "Hmp" y la vio de manera indiferente para después salir de la biblioteca seguida de su rubio amigo. El cual lo había visto una vez que dijo "Tú tranquila que pronto saldrás del trance, dattebayo". Ojos azules, piel bronceada, sonrisa deslumbrante y al parecer permanente. Y que por extraña casualidad. Se encontraba a su lado._

_**-"¿No crees que de tanto que repites las cosas ya ni se te entiende?... ¿Sabes? Me voy a hacer vieja de tanto que tardas en moverte"-**_

_Yo los veía. El rubio me miraba con una sonrisa divertida. El otro... parecía bastante aburrido viendo la ventana._

_**-"¿Qué esperas? ¡Muévete ya!"-**_

_Respira. Sólo. Ignóralos._

_Siéntate._

_¡Bien hecho! Ahora, sigue viendo al frente sin pensar en que los dos están atrás._

_Ok._

_No pienses en lo que hiciste en la mañana. A todos les pasa._

_Rayos. Mi cara me volvía a arder. Sólo-_

_-"Syao-sensei"- La chica que estaba a mi lado derecho parecía incómoda -"¿Por qué tengo que sentarme junto a la tarada de Frikipink?"- Debí imaginármelo._

_-"Ariwara, sí no te gusta tu asiento, puedes moverte. Si no te gusta la clase, la puerta sigue abierta"- Un escalofrió me recorrió al escuchar el tono tan serio que usó el Profesor._

_Después de eso, la chica se cambió del lugar, tenía un puchero en el rostro. No parecía muy contenta, pero, tampoco muy enojada. Al instante se relamió los labios mientras le sonreía dulcemente a "Syao-sensei". Era cómo si quisiera llamar su atención._

_Los minutos comenzaron a avanzar, el profesor explicaba el nuevo tema, yo anotaba y todos me ignoraban._

_Excepto. El chico rubio._

_**-"¿ ¡Por qué carajos nos sigue viendo? !"-**_

_Quién sabe._

_Tal vez porque quería molestarme._

_No. No lo creo._

_Tal vez porque quiere hacerme una broma._

_No. Tampoco._

_Oh no. ¿Y si él-?_

_-"Disculpa dattebayo"- no me volteé pero escuché como éste se inclinaba. Ya lo veía venir. Él iba a... -"¿Crees que me puedas prestar tus apuntes?"-... ¿Pedirle sus apuntes?_

_-"¿Eh?"- estoy segura de que el chico ya debe estar pensando que soy una retrasada mental o algo. Ya era la tercera vez que me quedaba como idiota frente a él._

_-"Lo siento, dattebayo. Lo más seguro es que te preguntes y ¿éste quien es para pedirme mi cuaderno?"- No, la verdad es que no. No pude evitar sonreír al ver como hacia su voz más chillona riéndose nerviosamente al principio y al final de su oración. Era lindo. -"Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo, mucho gusto"-_

_¿Han notado como este chico repite "dattebayo" repetidas veces?_

_-"Naruto, si ya terminaste de interrumpir mi clase ¿Podrías guardar silencio?"- Aún cuando Li-san parecía bastante serio, no se notaba enojado o frustrado, cosa que normalmente hace un profesor cuando un alumno interrumpe su clase._

_-"No importa cuanto me calles, yo sé que me sigues amando Syaoran"- dijo el rubio con un tono de voz algo dramático, puso una mano en su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos. La respuesta que recibió: Una ceja alzada y una mueca._

_Sí. El profesor estaba__** tan**__ enamorado._

_-"Ahora que terminó la desesperada muestra de Naruto para llamar mi atención, continuemos con la clase"- hubo algunas risitas, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue la manera en que se llevaron. Lo más seguro es que eran amigos._

_Vi mi cuaderno. Lleno de cuadritos de color azul dando información adicional, subrayado de color verde lo más importante, con tinta negra los párrafos con letra pulcra. Siempre he sido así. Mis padres dicen que soy muy organizada. Yo digo que soy muy exagerada. Agarré el cuaderno y se lo pasé a Naruto, que por extraña razón, seguía mirándome. ¿Acaso tendré algo en rostro?_

_-"¿Lo sigues necesitando?"- aún cuando lo dije en un murmullo, él pareció escucharme ya que al instante de que lo dije me sonrió y asintió._

_Al voltear seguí prestando atención a la clase, algo muy extraño pasó o más bien fue... tierno._

_-"Mira teme, conseguí los apuntes y tu no~o"- se me hizo tan tierno que incluso no pude soltar un risita, al instante calló cuando vi por la ventana. El reflejo de Uchiha se mostraba por ella. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Para que negar el hecho de que me intimidó._

_La clase continuaba y con ella mis nervios. Naruto no me había devuelto mu cuaderno. Pensó que tal vez había sido otra cruel broma pero al voltear pudo ver cómo este seguía copiando. Se había atrasado bastante. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Atrasarme más o pedírselo? No, no me gustaba ninguna de las dos opciones. Todos estaban tomando apuntes ¿Y si le pedía a alguien su cuaderno al término de la clase?_

_**-"Seamos sinceras ¿Crees que alguno de estos cavernícolas descerebrados te quiera prestar su cuaderno?"-**_

_No, nunca._

_La pluma negra que traía en mis dedos era, a mi punto de vista, una de las mejores. Al deslizarla por el papel era suave y fácil de manejar. Podía pintar sobre cualquier superficie. ¡Eso es! Ya lo tenía. Comencé a escribir. No en mi estuche, no en la pared ni tampoco en mi morral. En mi mano. Escribí todo en mi mano. Pero al parecer, el profesor se había dado cuenta de mi ingeniosa solución. Así que como venganza por haberle puesto fin a mi dilema; empezó a dictar más y más. Tenia que admitirlo, era bueno. Pero yo no perdería. Así que sin más me subí la manga de la camisa y del saco. Y ataqué. Pobre brazo. Estaba casi negro de lo pegadita que estaba mi letra, pero seguía dictando. Estaba dando una buena lucha. Pero yo no era ninguna perdedora. No señor, yo ganaría._

_**-"Y les presento a la loca del año: HARUNO SAKURA"-**_

_-"¿...escuche?"- a lo lejos pude distinguir la voz de Naruto. -"¡Syaoran! ¡Si no te callas, la banca corre el riesgo de ser pintada!"- escuché fuerte y claro._

_Todos voltearon a verme, todos se empezaron a reír. Mi estomago sintió una sensación tan conocida. La campana sonó. Volteé. Ni siquiera lo miré. Tomé mi cuaderno y me fui de ahí. Me sentía traicionada. Por un segundo pensé que Naruto era diferente, pero no, resulto ser igual a los demás. Un estúpido burlón._

_Subí rápidamente las escaleras que daban al siguiente piso, me tocaba mi clase de Física. Cruzando el pasillo vi a un hombre en traje: tenía cabello negro atado a una coleta, ojos negros, ojeras algo marcadas. No pude evitar pensar que se parecía tanto a Sasuke, pero, sí Sasuke era un Uchiha eso quería decir que él ¿era el profesor Itachi? _

_**-"¡ ¿Quieres dejar de pensar en cosas sin importancia! ? ¿Recuerdas? Seguimos enojadas con ese rubio-sexy-idiota. No te desconcentres con los papitos Uchiha"-**_

_¿En qué rayos estoy pensando? Este no es el momento. Y antes de que entrara a clase. Una mano me detuvo._

_-"Oye ¿estás bien? Porque si fue lo de hace rato en serio lo siento, no fue mi intención, dattebayo"- Me había perseguido. Estaba sorprendida. Se había disculpado. Estaba en shock. –"Entiendo que no me perdones, es que, a veces, eh, bueno, soy muy tonto y em yo eh"- No lo puedo creer. Estaba nervioso._

_-"Tranquilo, no hay nada que perdonar"- Al voltear le di una sonrisa, tenía mi cabeza alzada. Me llevaba casi una cabeza. Parecía sorprendido y después sonrió. Y sus mejillas ¿Se habían tornado rojas? No, que locura. Tal vez era sólo mi imaginación._

_No tuve mucho tiempo para averiguar cuando un hombre entró por el salón. Al parecer era el profesor. Y qué raro profesor._

_Tenía el cabello de un tono claro de color gris, éste era algo largo y parecía querer desafiar las leyes de la gravedad al mantenerse en alto. Había un mechón cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo. Una bufanda cubriéndolo hasta la nariz y tenia un traje de color negro, todo estaba en su lugar._

_¿Ahora se entiende el por qué él parecía tan raro?_

_-"Él es Hatake Kakashi, es algo estricto así que es mejor que sigas las reglas al pie de la letra"- murmuró Naruto en mi oído. Aún cuando el tono que usó parecía fastidiado él seguía manteniendo una sonrisa en su cara._

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

_-"Hamada Kei"_

_-"Hmn"-_

_-"Haruguchi Mikki"-_

_-"Aquí"-_

_-"Haruno Sakura"_

_-"Presente"- Al terminar de pronunciar el "Presente" todas las miradas se encontraban en mí. Otra vez. Y al parecer querían que ésta ocasión fuera idéntica a la otra, como ya se imaginaran. Las burlas y risas no tardaron en aparecer. Pero la pregunta ahora era ¿Por qué? Yo no había hecho nada estúpido._

_-"El próximo que siga riendo tiene cero a boleta"- La voz del profesor hizo que los que reían, callaran. Hatake-san me miró –"Es bueno tener a alguien educado en la clase para variar"- No pude evitar sonrojarme. Ése había sido un cumplido ¿verdad?_

_Al terminar de pasar lista el profesor Hatake se alzó –"Hoy trabajaremos en parejas"- Hubo gritos de emoción y pitidos –"Yo las elegiré"- Los chicos ya no parecían tan emocionados._

_Esperé pacientemente a que me asignaran un compañero, sabía que no era buena idea discutir con el profesor; sólo te va peor. Al final terminó poniéndome junto a un chico algo alto y fornido. De esos que siempre se quieren hacer los graciositos. Y conmigo no fue la excepción._

_-"No, ya, en serio. Dime cómo le haces para parecer una diosa"- detrás de mi escuche un '¿Escuchaste eso?' y risas le siguieron 'Hatsu siempre ha sido tan gracioso' al escuchar esto mi "compañero" solo sonrió más –"Ya sé, te operaste ¿verdad?"- su tono cada vez era más odioso. Y ésta vez fueron carcajadas._

_Estaba harta, llevaban más de cuarenta minutos con lo mismo. Ni siquiera había avanzado en su investigación. La cosa era sencilla: buscas en el libro de texto el tema que el profesor te había dado. En tu casa hacías lo demás. Y ya. Terminas. Pero no. Su compañero no quería terminar. Él quería agarrar su tranza para después jalarla. O apuntar cosas en su cuaderno 'FrikiPink está bien buena' 'Soy su fan' y cosas por el estilo. O simplemente decir estupideces para que las chicas de atrás se rieran. Escuché un bufido detrás de mí. Qué raro. Yo sólo había escuchado burlas y risas hasta ese momento. Me pregunto quién lo había hecho. No tuve que voltear siquiera._

_Uchiha Sasuke estaba parado frente a mi compañero._

_-"Quítate"- más que petición parecía orden y para mi sorpresa; el chico no dudó ni dos segundos en hacerlo. Uchiha había hecho lo que yo no pude. Callarlo. Y __**eso **__me molestó._

_-"Oye, él __**es**__ mi compañero, no tienes ningún dere-"_

_-"__**Era**__"- me interrumpió, no pude hacer otra cosa más que alzar mi ceja. Abrí mi boca -"Ahora yo soy tu compañero"- no sólo las chicas que estaban detrás de mí se quejaron, si no __**todas **__las del salón ¿Qué demonios? Hatake Kakashi se acercaba. Iba a regañarlo, era lo más seguro._

_-"Bien. Así que... ¿Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura?"- ¿Disculpe? ¿No se supone qué tiene que regañarlo? Cuando se fue, supuse que no._

_-"¿Cómo continuaremos?"- Volteé a ver a mi 'nuevo' compañero. Esto era tan injusto. El profesor __**tenía **__que haberlo regañado ¿No se supone que él era muy estricto? -"Lo es"- ¿ah? Estaba confundida ¿Qué es qué? –"Kakashi, él es estricto"- __**Oh. Por. Dios**__. ¿ ¡Podía leer su mente? ! –"No seas estúpida, es obvio que no puedo"-_

_¿ ¡Y entonces por qué seguía contestándole? !_

_-"Hn, eres muy fácil de leer"- Parecía indiferente al hecho de que estaba estupefacta. Tenía poderes sobrenaturales, eso era jugar sucio, yo no tengo. –"¿Cómo lo haremos?"- ¿Hacer que? –"El trabajo niña, el trabajo"- Oh._

_-"Pues am yo eh pu-puedo hacerlo e-en mi casa"- No me gustaba trabajar en equipo. Si yo lo hacía. No trabajaría con él._

_-"Nos reuniremos en la biblioteca después de clases, ahí terminamos"- ¿Qué? Pero si ella dijo que lo terminaría ella. ¿Acaso está sordo?_

_La campana tocó. Era receso. Tenía que darme prisa para llegar con Kat y así pasarlo juntas pero antes..._

_Uchiha Sasuke había agarrado su mochila, se la había cargado al hombro y se dirigía a la salida. Oh no, ella haría el trabajo. __**Sin**__ él._

_Le guste o no al muy grosero._

_-"¡Uchiha!"- Todos me voltearon a ver. Al diablo con ellos. -"Yo dije que lo haría __**sola**__"- dije una vez estando a su lado._

_-"Y yo dije que lo haríamos en la biblioteca"- dijo de manera fría y sobretodo:_

_Dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Ugh. Maldito seas Uchiha Sasuke._

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

_-"Cinco, seis, siete, ¡ocho!"-... y así empezaba la rutina de las porristas, con la canción de 'Hallaback Girl'. Puedo ver a muchas que me son conocidas, la mayoría la conocía por el hecho de que ellas también habían sido chuunin. Ninguna me cae bien. Todas son muy... superficiales. Y mis ojos encuentran a la peor:_

_**-"¡Naomi Hitsukori!"- **_

_O como mejor se le conoce "la seleccionadora". Para mi __**fortuna**__; todos lo años que había estado en Konoha-Kage me había tocado con ella. ¿Qué es eso de seleccionadora? Muy sencillo. Esa chica era la encargada de clasificar a los estudiantes recién llegados. Dependiendo de tu forma de ser ella te ponía tu correspondiente letrero: "Popular", "Deportista", "Comunista", "Corista", "Científico", "Desapercibido", "Nerd" y muchos otros más. _

_No importa que cambies tu 'look' si tu "yo interior" era un "Corista" pero pretendías ser un "Popular" ella de algún modo lo sabía y te quedabas como "Corista". Sí es que la escala social no bajaba, ya que como tratabas de engañarla, puede inventar una nueva clase y ponerte ahí._

_En todas las generaciones siempre había un Hitsukori. Y lamentablemente en este año me tocaba convivir con dos. Naomi y Kaori. Su hermana mayor. Todavía no me tocaba verla aunque probablemente no la reconocería. Ni la conozco. Pero según escuché, todos los Hitsukori eran muy parecidos. Cabello rizado y rojizo. Ojos grises._

_No creía que fuera muy difícil encontrar dos así ¿no?_

_-"¡UH! ¡YEAH!"- fue el frito general que hicieron las porristas al terminar su __**pomposa**__ rutina. Un chico que jugaba fútbol en la cancha se acercó a Naomi, abrazándola mientras con sus manos recorría la mayoría de su cuerpo. Vaya. Qué asco. Los pude ver cuchichear para después reírse y de repente algo malo sucedió. Naomi volteó a verme. Me di cuenta del por qué._

_Me quede viéndolos como estúpida mientras mis cejas están en su más alto punto. Rayos._

_**-"¿Qué esperas? ¡Corre!"-**_

_Oh no. Naomi estaba con __**esa **__sonrisa. Estaba en problemas. Graves. Problemas._

_Traté de ser lo más discreta al tratar de huir. Pero como siempre: todo fue en vano. El chico que antes se encontraba abrazando a Naomi ahora se encontraba frente a mí. Sentí cómo el miedo estrujaba mi pecho._

_-"Hola, eh"- me recorrió con la mirada –"Preciosa"- Sé que lo dijo con burla por el tono de su voz. Dios. Sólo espero que no me moleste._

_-"Ho-o-la"- Tartamudeé. Primera señal de nerviosismo o miedo. Mierda._

_Me encontré con su sonrisa burlona –"Me preguntaba a dónde iría una... chica tan __**hermosa **__cómo tú"-_

_Noté la notoria pausa que hizo, era obvio que no creía que fuera chica, pero ¿realmente tenia que usar ese tono?_

_**-"Ignóralo"-**_

_Pasé a su lado tratando de evitar contacto. Pero obviamente. No funcionó._

_Un fuerte dolor recorrió mi brazo al ser agarrado tan bruscamente. Mis lentes casi se caen al ser jalada. Mis ojos ardían por su repentina acción._

_Sabía lo que quería hacer._

_-"¿Sabes? eres muy linda"- Sus manos me empezaron a recorrer sobre la ropa. Me resistí. Me apretó más. Carcajadas se escucharon. –"Me pregunto qué es lo qué escondes para llevar ropa tan ancha, acaso será... ¿una enorme verruga?"-_

_Sus labios recorrieron mi cuello._

_-"Será acaso... ¿una tercera bubi?"-_

_Sus manos se fueron a mi pecho._

_-"O acaso puede ser un... ¿onceavo dedo?"-_

_Las carcajadas se volvieron a escuchar._

_¿Un onceavo dedo? ¿A que se refería con ello? Yo ya tengo veinte._

_**-"Nos está manoseando ¿ ¡Y tú piensas en tus dedos? !"-**_

_Su mano se dirigía a mi vientre, ésta bajaba. Empecé a moverme desesperadamente. Hubo mas presión y de repente._

_Nada._

_No manos, no lengua en cuello, no piernas apretando._

_Sólo suelo._

_Y lodo. Mucho lodo._

_Yo les explicaré que pasó. Mientras me manoseaba bruscamente pude ver como la mayoría de los que estaban viendo se reían, no sólo porque lo que estaba haciendo sino también por las burlas de las __**amorosas **__porristas. Tres chicos se acercaban, con los lentes caídos no pude verlos mucho. Chico con cabello rojizo y algo extraño en su frente de lado izquierdo, un rubio desarreglado, el último con pelo negro y piel blanca. El tipo que me sostenía miró a Naomi, ésta parecía mover la cabeza. Al percatarme que se había distraído traté de soltarme. Ejercí demasiada fuerza. Un tonto error. Y así llegamos a cómo estoy ahorita._

_Hincada, llena de lodo, con mi cuaderno de matemáticas sobre el piso con los recientes apuntes de mi mano -que se había caído en el pasto- y lentes hundidos en las profundidades de la masa café._

_Esto es grandioso._

_-"¿Qué pasa Kochi? ¿Tan desesperado estás que incluso tienes que obligar a una chica?"- Esperen un segundo, ella conocía esa voz._

_¡Era Naruto!_

_-"Te equivocas Uzumaki, yo no me meto con __**cosas **__tan asquerosas"- Ouch. Eso dolió. –"Por cierto, es Ko-i chi"-_

_-"Qué bien"- ¿eh? -"Pues entonces vete con las que no se han quejado de tan__** poca **__cosa, __**Ko-chi**__"- no pude evitar reírme, le había entendido al doble sentido. Kochi se fue enojado o eso parecía._

_¿Por qué su voz se escuchó tan cerca?_

_**-"¿Será por que está a lado de ti?"-**_

_-"¿Estás bien?"- Cuando alcé la mirada pude ver como nuestros ojos chocaban, éste parecía preocupado, pero ¿Por qué? –"¿Sakura-chan, te encuentras bien?"-_

_Lamentablemente no le contesté._

"_Frikipink es patética, ¿no crees?"_

_Esa frase resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Al escuchar como las risas le seguían a ésta dichosa frase. No pude hacer otra cosa más que correr. Si. Correr_

_En verdad soy patética._

_Al menos el lodo se había quitado de mi uniforme con la lavada que le di. Aunque no creo que lavandería me vuelva a hacer el favor de abrir cuando sólo los viernes lo hacen. El resto del día pasó sin grandes acontecimientos, solo cosas como: "¿viste lo estúpida que se veía en receso?", "No puedo creer que siga siendo la misma mosquita muerta que cuando la conocí", "sólo de verla me da asco" y cosas así. Gracias a Dios, las clases habían terminado._

_Algo hizo click en mi cabeza._

"_¿Sakura-chan?"_

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-"Entonces eso es ¿bien?"- Dijo curiosa keishitaro-san, supongo que fue porque no le contesté a tiempo.

-"Em si, bien"- si bien describía mi **gratificante **día, entonces sí, le había ido bien. Exageradamente bien.

-"Tienes un poco de tierra aquí"- Se señalaba la parte izquierda de su nariz.

Ugh al parecer todavía quedaba evidencia de su desastre.

El sonido de la cerradura al meter las llaves hizo eco en mis oídos. ¡Por fin en casa! No más cosas raras por el resto del día.

-"¡Ya después me lo presentarás, cariño!"- Juro que escuché a keishitaro-san gritar desde el jardín, no me volteé porque lo más seguro es que a mí no me hablaba.

¿Pero q-? Y yo que pensé que ya no habría cosas raras durante el resto del día...

-"Linda casa"- Dijo el Uchiha al levantarse para después darme una media sonrisa. Era extraño. Su cabello estaba suelto y algunos mechones cubrían su frente. Tenia que admitirlo. El profesor Uchiha era sumamente atractivo.

¿Pero q-? Lo sé, parezco disco rayado pero es que lo más cliché de la situación no era el hecho de que el profesor de historia estuviera en mi sala, con taza en mano y un cuaderno que se le hacía extremadamente familiar, no, eso no, era lo que estaba atrás de el. O más bien. **Quien**.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba irguiéndose en todo su esplendor dejando '**discretamente**' una foto. Esperen. ¡Esa era **su** foto! Maldijo el momento que su mamá le tomó una foto el día que su cabeza parecía un arcoiris.

-"Ah, e-eh am"- Si así estaba mi pobre voz no me quiero imaginar como estaba mi cara.

-"¡Aquí esta el otro álbum de fotos chicos!"- Mi mamá hizo su grandiosa aparición. Me había salvado. Grac- ¡NO! ¿Álbum de fotos? ¡ ¿Álbum de fotos! ?

Peor.

¡ ¿**Otro**! ?

Me sentí mareada por la pérdida de sangre.

Uchiha Itachi me seguía mirando con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero había una diferencia. Había diversión en la manera en que alzó sus cejas.

Uchiha Sasuke seguía teniendo eso ojos fríos y serios que conocí esta mañana ¿La diferencia? Había una –pequeña- sonrisa burlona. Mueca más que nada, yo la interpreté.

¿Y mi madre? Feliz de poder enseñarle a alguien **mi otro** álbum de fotos sin saber el grave daño que había causado.

¿Y yo? A punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco.

¡ ¿Por qué a mí, señor! ?

_**To be continued…**_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

¡LO SIENTO!

Lo sé, lo sé: tarde mucho. (Demasiado)

¿me creerán que se me ocurrían miles de ideas? ¿Sí? ¿Y también me creerán que ninguna para este capítulo?

En verdad lo siento es que a parte de escribir lento pues no tenía muchas ideas para el segundo cap. (incluso ya sé como poner el cap. 6, estoy jodida...) Pero prometo que el tercer capítulo lo subo a mas tardar el próximo lunes o martes.

Bueno, espero le haya gustado el 2do cap. Si me equivoqué o hubo faltas ortográficas pido perdón. En cuanto a la personalidad de Kakashi, la puse más o menos como en Kakashi Gaiden. Sé que no hubo mucho Sasusaku pero sean pacientes, la espera valdrá la pena.

_¿Reviews?_

_/_Unknown-neko/


	3. Mencionando a Uchiha Sasuke

Summary: "_Advertencia: Cualquiera que esté leyendo este papel significa que no tiene nada mejor que hacer en su vida como para querer ver la mía, si estás dispuesta (o) a continuar te advierto que esto te dejará un fuerte trauma psicológico por su contenido"._–"¿No crees que esta nota es exagerada para un diario, Ha-ru-no?"-,-"Eso no te incumbe, devuélvemelo, U-chi-ha"-

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, por cierto agregue tres personajes de otra serie, estos le pertenecen a las grandiosas Clamp, la trama de la historia y los demás personajes si me pertenecen.

-"Diálogos"-

"_la mayoría de lo que este en comillas y cursiva son frases (del pasado) que nuestro personaje recuerda"_

**La "negrita" es para remarcar las cosas.**

**-"Inner de Sakura"- **

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-: Flash Back, todo lo que este entre esas cosas será en cursiva.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º: Son cambios de escenas.

-Se detallaran más las cosas-

Gracias a: **MaresiTa-chan**: Si la verdad es que a mi también me dio un poquito de pena pero lamentablemente todavía la voy a hacer sufrir un poquito mas jeje me alegra que te encante su personalidad, espero te siga encantando. **akemi-chan**: Es bueno que lo ames jaja ¡gracias! Si, tienes razón me falto describirlo más aunque yo pensé que mis descripciones eran muy simples. **Naomi-chan Uchiha**: Si lo se, que shock con las vergüenzas ¿no? Aunque creo que me pase un poquito, si y no te imaginas hasta que punto será bueno con Sakura. **Alvebia**: Lo se, su mala suerte la persigue, jeje ¿la onda? Me encanta como lo pusiste, me alegra mucho que quieras mas, espero no te desilusione con este capitulo y sigas queriendo mas. **Kiragakash**: Gracias y si, si le había dicho lo de la biblioteca, jeje no, no se me olvido ponerlo, en este capitulo veras lo que paso.** MariieHyuga: **Jeje que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. Lo se, yo y mi obsesión con Syaoran... **hola: **Lamento no haber puesto el emoticón, pero preferiría no arriesgarme a que me digan que esta prohibido. Jeje la verdad es que no se me paso por la cabeza la palabra cool ¿te importa si uso el termino de cool en algún otro capitulo? Espero tu respuesta. Y bueno aquí esta el tercer capítulo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Oh genial, otro día con suerte"

Por: Unknown-neko

Capítulo III: Mencionando a Uchiha Sasuke

"_Tu amor es como una rosa... que esparce su deliciosa fragancia llenándome de la mayor felicidad"_

Qué cursi.

Eso es lo primero que se le viene a la mente a una adolescente a media noche cuando escucha a su padre decirle en el oído a su madre ese tipo de confesión. Mañana tengo escuela. Entonces ¿Por qué no me duermo?

Es que la cosa es que no quiera. Es que simplemente. No** puedo**.

Te maldigo Uchiha.

Tengo que admitirlo. Uchiha Sasuke era condenadamente sexy. Su manera de ser era exquisitamente atrayente que incluso cuando hablaba me dejaba los cabellos de punta o el simple hecho de que mirara de **e****sa **manera hacía que los escalofríos me recorrieran. Era guapo, pero su forma de ser o más bien su actitud, pues, dejaba mucho que desear.

Y repito, no me gusta, el hecho de que me atraiga físicamente no quiere decir que me guste. Gustar es una palabra mucho más fuerte que atraer. Pero en fin, su madre siempre había sido así de testaruda.

Tal vez no debí decírselo de una manera tan grosera pero sí ustedes vieran, rayos, lo he vuelto hacer ¿no es así? Tengo la maldita costumbre de hablar, o más bien escribir en plural ¿Plural? Sep, un mal hábito, lo sé. Pero el hecho de que me haya acostumbrado a hacerlo es culpa de mis diarios ¿Y qué tiene que ver unos diarios? Pues todo. Verán, después de lo que pasó no me quedó de otra más que 'encerrarme' en la escritura. Al principio eran sólo notitas, éstas se convirtieron en cuentos escritos en libretitas y después cuando ya no supe que más podía escribir, pasé en frente de una tienda, en una estantería había un bonito cuaderno. Estaba cubierta de tela esponjosa y en grandes letras decía: "_My secret diary"_.

No lo compré en ese momento pues me parecía una tontería plasmar mi vida en un diario. Lo pensé muchas veces pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: _"Eso es tonto, no necesito de un diario" _Qué equivocada estaba. En mi cumpleaños, mi querido hermano me dio un paquete envuelto en plástico púrpura con un moño blanco. Me había llamado mucho la atención. Cuando lo abrí me llevé la sorpresa de que era el diario que había visto el otro día. Le agradecí, pero, pasaron semanas y no lo usaba.

El día que me decidí a escribir en él, mi mente había quedado en blanco. _"¿Qué se supone que debo escribir en este bobo diario?" _Recordé que en las películas siempre empezaban con un patético _"Querido Diario..." _Lo intenté, pero de sólo pensar lo rara que me veía haciendo eso; lo borré. Traté de pensar en otra cosa pero nada se me ocurrió. Al final, el título lo dejé en blanco, escribí cosas sin sentido al principio, pero conforme pasaban los días me iba interesando más y más en esa cosa.

Cada año compraba un diario. Estos me duraban aproximadamente ese tiempo. Llevaba en total cinco diarios llenos. El que estoy utilizando en ese preciso momento apenas tenía 5 hojas usadas. Todos tenían título pero ninguno era el típico _"Querido diario" _si no el nombre que le ponía a los días en los que escribía. Como éste no era el típico diario, ella había decidido escribirle como sí en el cuaderno hubiera varias personas que en el momento que ella escribía, ellas se enteraban de todo.

Soy rara ¿verdad?

**-"Tranquila, he visto peores"-**

Y he ahí mi extraño hábito por pensar y escribir en plural.

Estoy atrasada, no he escrito nada durante las últimas tres semanas, no había mucho que contar a excepción de lo que me pasó en el primer día de clases, conté de principio a fin. La llegada a la escuela, el encuentro con Kat, mi idiotez de la mañana, primeras clases, matemáticas, el –ruidoso- primer compañero que me tocó, el –odioso- segundo compañero que le siguió, demás clase, lavandería...

¿Saben?

Ojalá no me hubiera olvidado de 'nuestra **dichosa **reunión' en la biblioteca. Tal vez sí no lo hubiese olvidado, él no hubiera ido a mi casa. Y si no hubiera ido a mi casa, yo no me habría avergonzado por el show que hice.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_-"Mi amor ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien?"- Lo primero que se le ocurre preguntar a mi madre es que si me encuentro bien, porque mejor no me pregunta '¿No quieres que te avergüence más de lo que ya hice?_

_**-"¡Shaa! ¡Deja de pensar en cosas sin sentido! Quítale el álbum ¿ ¡Qué esperas? !"-**_

_-"¿A-a-al-bum?"- el tartamudeo no me sorprendió; lo que me sorprendió fue el hecho de que pudiera hablar._

_-"Sí cariño, __**tu**__ álbum"- Oficialmente quiero declarar que esa mujer es una traidora. -"Bueno, ahora que haz llegado podemos verlo todos juntos"- Al decir eso lo que hizo fue sentarse en medio del sillón. Un segundo llegué a pensar que mi madre era un imán ¿Por qué? Pues porque al instante de ella haberse sentado, los dos Uchiha's tomaron su lugar._

_Ah no. Eso sí que no._

_Si no hubiera puesto atención al rostro de Uchiha Sasuke no habría notado lo poco -muy poco- que se alzaron sus cejas al arrebatarle el álbum a mi madre para después esconderlo tras de mí._

_**-"¿Y por qué solo veías a Sasu-chan?"-**_

_No era por el hecho de que me interesara ver a Sasuke, era sólo por el hecho de que si veía a su Profesor le daría mucha vergüenza verlo todos los días y si veía a su madre se arrepentiría de haber hecho lo que hizo pues lo más seguro es que tenía esa mirada acusadora como cuando hago cosas malas. Además de que si los veía no tendría el valor para decir lo que estaba a punto de decir._

_**-"Excusas"-**_

_-"¿ ¡Quién te dio derecho de mostrarle mi álbum a unos desconocidos? !"- Ok. Ahora yo era la maleducada. Pero es que en el otro álbum que había mencionado su madre había cosas muy vergonzosas y éste tampoco era la excepción. Al menos salvaría un poco de dignidad al no mostrarles el peor álbum._

_-"__**Cielo**__ ¿Te importaría bajar la voz?"- Ouch, mi madre había usado **e**__**se **__tono, seguro que estaba castigada. Rayos. -"Ellos no son desconocidos, uno es tu __**profesor **__y el otro es tu __**amigo**__"- Lo de profesor no se lo discuto pero ¿Amigo? ¿De dónde rayos sacó esa ridícula idea?_

_-"Madre, él no es mi amigo, es sólo un..."- Piensa Haruno ¿Qué es? –"Un... compañero"- Al levantarse mi madre cruzó los brazos para luego entrecerrar los ojos ¿Y ahora por qué me ve así? ¿Acaso no me habrá creído? –"Es en serio"- Cuando soltó la carcajada no pude evitar sonrojarme ¿Se estaba burlando de mí? Ojalá paré de reírse. Un momento. -"¿Por qué estaban viendo mis fotos?"- Estaba segura que lo dije en un murmullo._

_-"Como tardaste tanto los chicos parecían aburrirse así que decidí entretenerlos"- ¿Entretenerlos? ¿Soy entretenimiento? ¿Cuándo rayos me convertí en payaso? –"Por cierto cariño, el anterior álbum era de la boda, por eso les iba a mostrar tus fotos de bebe, para que vieran algo así como la continuación"- Ah claro y lo que hizo fue para que ellos la vieran hacer el ridícu-_

_-"No diga eso Haruno-san, imposible aburrirse con su presencia"-_

_**-"OH. POR. DIOS"-**_

_Yo no me hubiera sorprendido sí el profesor Uchiha hubiera recitado tales palabras. Pero no. Lo tuvo que hacer el Uchiha menor. Mi cerebro no daba para más. Habían sido demasiadas sorpresas en un día. _

_-"Me vas a hacer sonrojar Sasuke-kun"- ¿Eh? ... ¿Sasuke-__**kun**__? Sólo me tarde una hora en llegar a casa ¿Tanto había pasado en mi ausencia que incluso mi madre trataba con tanta confianza a ese maleducado? -"Ojalá mi hijo fuera tan lindo y educado cómo tú"- ¿Lindo? ¿__**Educado**__? Oh madre has sido engañada. Aún cuando tenía poco tiempo de conocerlo podía asegurar que él era todo menos __"lindo y educado"._

_-"¿Hijo? No sabía que tuviera un hijo Haruno-san"- Ésta vez fue el Uchiha mayor quien habló._

_Hijo._

_¿Hijo?_

_¿ ¡Hijo! ?_

_¡__**Hijo**__!_

_-"¡ ¿De qué rayos están hablando! ? Ella no tiene un hijo porque luego, bueno ella, no hizo y no, pero, así que fue... No, ustedes"- los tres tenían una ceja alzada, seguro que pensaban que era extremadamente extraña. No los culpo. Hablaba sin sentido mientras los señalaba. Pero ellos no podían enterarse de nada. __**Nada**__. -"¿Qué hacen aquí?"-_

_-"Vine a entregarle el cuaderno que olvidó en la escuela"- Me preguntaba si todos los Uchiha's serían tan serios como esos dos. -"Y según entendí, mi otouto viene para terminar su trabajo de Ciencias"-_

_¿Ciencias? Yo no tengo Cien-_

_-"Física, Haruno"- Sin darme cuenta él estaba frente a mí. ¿Cómo rayos le hace para saber lo que pienso? Joder, sí esto sigue así capaz de que descubre mis secretos. -"¿Empezamos?"-_

_Era incluso más alto que Naruto. ¿Qué le habrá dado su mamá para que creciera tanto?_

_**-"Si él está alto lo más seguro es que éste bien equipado ¿no crees?"-**_

_Díganme que yo no acabo de escuchar eso._

_**-"Malas noticias, lo hiciste"-**_

_Pero._

_-"NO, yo no haré el trabajo contigo, lo haré __**sola**__"- en apariencia el Uchiha frente a mí no se había molestado. Repito: en apariencia. Su quijada estaba apretada, nada preocupante. Pero juraría que el Uchiha; o estaba enojado o estaba harto._

_**-"Yo creo que las dos"-**_

_Aún cuando sentía mi cara arder por la cercanía del chico tenía que dejar en claro que yo haría todo el trabajo. Ojalá hubiera conocido a más chicos antes y así no se pondría nerviosa por el hecho de que __**éste **me__ mirara tan... intensamente. ¿Será que el Uchiha me habría engañado y en verdad podía leer la mente?_

_**-"¿Y no será que tu has visto demasiadas películas?"-**_

_-"¿Saben? Yo creo que ustedes ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí"-_

_Se podía sentir lo tenso del lugar._

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_-"No debiste de ser tan grosera con ellos, incluso se tomaron la molestia de venir por tus descuidos ¿Y tú les dices que se vayan?"- Mi madre me había llevado hasta la cocina para que los 'invitados' no escucharan nuestra conversación -"Pensé que te había enseñado mejores modales, me avergüenzas Sakura"-_

_Dolía. Dolía tanto. Saber que he decepcionado a mi madre. Después de tantos años sigo haciéndolo. Pero. Yo no quería que estuvieran ahí; en la sala._

_-"Lo siento mamá pero yo..."-_

_-"Pero tú nada, quiero que vayas y te comportes como toda una anfitriona"- No había peros, lo acaba de decir, estaba dispuesta a voltear e irme de nuevo a la sala. Sentí un jalón en el brazo. Aguanté el quejido que amenazaba por salir, ese patán sí que me había jalado fuerte dejando secuelas-"Pero antes quiero saber algo"-_

_Se puso extremadamente seria._

_-"A ti..."- continuó después de un momento de silencio. Volvió a parar. ¿A mí...? –"¿...te gusta Sasuke?"- ¿...me gusta Sasuke?_

_Sasuke, a mí ¿gustar?_

_Estoy segura que la carcajada que solté se escuchó por toda la casa. Mi madre me seguía mirando. Expectante si me dejan decirlo._

_-"No, __**obvio no**__ mamá"- A veces mi madre era tan rara._

_-"¿Obvio no? ¿Y por qué no? Es guapísimo"- Eso no lo discuto. Pero –"Digo, si me pudiera quitar 20 o 25 años de encima yo podría..."- Wow. ¡Alto! ¿Su madre acaba de insinuar que le gustaría estar con Sasuke y no con mi padre? Eso es un insulto._

_-"¿Tú podrías qué? Ay mamá, a veces creo que te faltan las neuronas"- La vi fruncir el ceño, hizo un puchero. Esto era el colmo. ¿Ella era la ofendida?_

_-"Soy rubia pero no estúpida"- Oh sí ¿he mencionado que mi madre es rubia y de ojos verdes? ¿Y he mencionado que con ella también se me calló la teoría de que todas las rubias son hermosas, falsas y estúpidas? Aunque bueno "la excepción hace la regla ¿no?"_

_-"Si bueno, lo que sea, volveré para ser la anfitriona que quieres que sea"- Sé que no debí irme sin escuchar su respuesta pero ¡Hey! Ya me había hartado._

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_-"¿Ponemos esta estructura o ésta otra?"- le dije señalando dos hojas con diferentes gráficas en ella ¿Y se preguntaran como 'hemos' llegado aquí? Pues fácil, cuando llegué a la sala, sólo se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke en ella, cuando le pregunté dónde estaba el Profesor Uchiha me contestó con un seco "Hn, tiene otros asuntos" Y cuándo yo le iba a contestar de una manera no muy amable, salió mi madre en su 'rescate'. Ella nos dijo que mejor hiciéramos el trabajo __**en mi cuarto **__para que estuviéramos más cómodos, además de que entre más rápido lo empezáramos, más rápido lo acabaríamos._

_Y pues como se podrán imaginar, estábamos en el cuarto. Yo sentada en mi bella cama buscando la información necesaria y él en su computadora, escribiendo la investigación. No podía negar que sufrí una enorme vergüenza cuando él entró y vio su enorme peluche de oso en la cama, sus paredes azul cielo con flores moradas, su colcha áspera de Mickey Mouse, su tocador con cosas botadas y su no-tecnológica-computadora para mostrar una media-sonrisa burlona._

_Gracias a Dios no tenía ropa de ningún tipo tirada por el piso._

_-"Ésta"- Me dijo mientras me arrebataba la estructura que el había elegido. Tenía que admitirlo. El chico tenía buen gusto. ¿Pero era necesario arrebatármelo de forma tan brusca? Sí, brusca, de una forma tan brusca que hizo que se cortara mi dedito._

_**-"Uy que brusco, no te vayas a morir"-**_

_-"¿ ¡Por qué no te fijas, eh? !"- sé que grité pero es que ya me había hartado de él. Sé que no debí poner mi dedito afectado en frente de su cara pero él tenía que ver lo que había causado. Sólo lo vi mirarme fijamente. Se levantó y... ¿se fue?_

_Bueno, todavía no se va pero es que estaba cruzando la puerta en ese instante ¿Qué hacer? ¿Lo dejo ir y ser feliz por el hecho de que no tengo que pasar más tiempo con él o hago que se quede y se disculpe conmigo?_

_**-"…"-**_

_-"El trabajo ya casi está termi..."- y antes de que él pudiera terminar con la frase lo interrumpí lanzándole uno de mis cojines lo más fuerte que pude._

_**-"¡NO, LO MATAMOS!"-**_

_Sólo se tambaleó un poco y cuando me miró supe que __**nunca **__debí hacer eso._

_Vi la puerta, lo vi a él. El miró de reojo la puerta, me miró a mí._

_Era mi oportunidad._

_Ahora o nunca._

_¡Bam!_

_Rayos._

_¿Por qué tenia que de detener la puerta justo cuando la iba a cruzar? ¿Es que acaso sabía lo que yo iba a hacer?_

_-"Te lo dije Haruno, eres fácil de leer"- Su boca rozaba mi frente, se había agachado y de un empujón hizo que la puerta dejara de estar entrecerrada. Me hice para atrás todo lo que pude y choqué con algo. Típico. Volteé y vi a mi tocador con odio. Ya tengo dos traidores en esta casa. –"Eres una...molestia"-_

_¿Eh? ¿Molestia yo? ¿No se supone que yo lo debería decir?_

_¿Y por qué no sé lo digo?_

_Pues por que casi está pegado a mí ¿Por qué tiene que acercarse tanto? ¿Por qué tenia que poner sus brazos a mis costados? Y ahora que lo noto ¿Por qué no traerá chaleco? Y es que sin chaleco puedo ver mejor su camisa, la cual está sin abrochar los primeros dos botones y te deja ver su pecho bien formado..._

_**-"Ay papacito"-**_

_-"Concéntrate Haruno"- alcé la mirada para ver como éste me veía con una mueca y ceja alzada. Oh por dios, siento mi cara arder ¿acaso, él, habrá notado que lo estaba mirando? –"Sí vuelves a lanzarme algo te aseguro que no te va a gustar lo que haré"- lo dijo en un murmullo. En algún otro chico eso sonaría patético pero con él pues ¿Han sentido miles de agujitas pinchar tu espalda o algo que te apretara fuertemente el estomago? Bueno, pues ahora era mi turno de sentirlo. _

_Me apretó un poquito mas para después separarse, sentía que el aire me faltaba. Movió ligeramente su cabeza y estoy segura que escuché un 'Tsk, de verdad que eres molesta'_

_Esperen. La primera me causó impacto, ésta vez fue molesto. ¡Oh no, incluso se me pegó la palabra!_

_¡Yo no soy una molestia! Ugh, Tú eres el molesto Uchiha._

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Eso es lo que había sucedido, a ver, veamos el lado positivo. Él se fue.

**-"Yo no le encuentro el lado positivo a eso"-**

Pero lamentablemente mañana lo vería.

Dejé la pluma en el cajón de mi buró derecho, cuando iba a cerrar la tapa todas las hojas se acomodaron en lugar dejando así la portada del cuaderno al descubierto, había una especie de lugar para poner las cosas, en ella había una nota. La releí, esta estaba escrita así:

"_Advertencia: Cualquiera que esté leyendo este papel significa que no tiene nada mejor que hacer en su vida como para querer ver la mía, si estás dispuesta (o) a continuar te advierto que esto te dejará un fuerte trauma psicológico por su contenido"._

No sabía ni porque me tomaba la molestia de escribir esas notas si nadie jamás las había leído, pero el hecho de que alguien pudiera ver lo que había en mi vida; me aterraba. Estoy segura que ese papelito llamaría más la atención pero por ello dejaba las primeras 3 páginas en blanco. Así cuando pasaran las hojas y no vieran nada dejarían de un lado ese tonto libro.

La apariencia de mu cuaderno, léase como diario, parecía un libro, no había arillo como acostumbraba ser. La parte de afuera era completamente azul marino y tenía unas extrañas manchas negras que parecían recorrer el libro, desde la esquina superior izquierda hasta la esquina inferior derecha. Desde la primera vez que lo vio había llamado mi atención, además que ese era el primer diario que tenia que rompía con el 'sistema' de los otros.

Dejé de admirarlo para ponerlo en la estantería que se encontraba del lado izquierdo, todos los espacios estaban llenos excepto justamente el del centro.

Vi el reloj; 2:57 a.m.

"_Las apariencias engañan ¿no es así?"_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Otro día de escuela. Otro día de supervivencia.

Como había llegado siete minutos después de que el timbre tocara no podía ir con mi amiga Kat. Si tan sólo me hubiera dormido más temprano.

**-"Lástima margarita, el hubiera no existe"-**

Pero eso ya no importa, con tal de que no me los encuentre en todo el día estará bien. Hoy no tengo ni historia, ni alguno de las otras materias con sexto ¿No es grandioso?

Al entrar al salón paso lo mismo de siempre, ya saben, risitas, burlas, de ese tipo de cosas. Me fui a mi lugar. Lo único de que me alegro era que me haya tocado Nico como compañero de banca. ¿Quién es Nico? El chico que siempre tiene audífonos negros que le cubrían toda la oreja y escuchaba a todo volumen música de tipo metálica, el que cada mes se teñía el cabello de diferente color sin que le faltaran sus rayitos del color contrario y que armario parecía conocer sólo la ropa color negra. Aquel que siempre, aunque tenía prohibido llevar piercings o tatuajes a la escuela; los llevaba. Siempre estaba callado y era uno de los pocos que no se había burlado –al menos no en voz alta- de mí.

Me caía bien.

Por primera vez tuve la suerte de sentarme junto a alguien que no me molestara, tal vez sí lo pensaba, este año no sería tan insoportable.

-"Buenas días chicos, lamento informales que como su profesor de 'Lengua originaria' ha faltado, tendrán que acompañarme a uno de los salones de sexto"-

O tal vez si.

-**"Quien diría que la secretaria del director se convirtiera en mensajera, ju, se lo merece"-**

Shizune, si no mal recuerdo, una de las secretarias del director -eran cuatro- me había atendido cuando fui a la escuela, si bien no fue grosera en el momento que me atendió, lo fue cuando salió de la oficina. La mujer probablemente no se dio cuenta cuando volví mis pasos para preguntar algo que se me había olvidado, pero cuando entré pude escuchar claramente _"Pobre, no creo que dure este año escolar" _Y obviamente eso fue lo que me molestó.

Esa mujer, definitivamente, no me caía bien.

-"¿Y en qué salón nos tocara?"- preguntó una chica cercana a la puerta. La puerta estaba enfrente de lado derecho. Ya sé imaginaran en donde esta sentada ¿No?

-"Serán divididos en cuatros partes, cada parte ira a un respectivo salón"- Qué **bien**. Ahora había un cuarto de posibilidad que me tocase con el idiota-Uchiha. -"No se preocupen por los niveles, el profesor Hiraguizawa evaluó sus características así que los ha dejado en un salón apropiado para ustedes"- Y yo que pensé que el apellido Ariwara era extraño.

Según el tal _"Hiraguizawa" _yo debería estar en 'Artes Plásticas'. ¿No se supone que eso es un taller y no una materia? Y según recuerdo los talleres sólo tocan después de clases. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Las inscripciones para talleres ni siquiera se habían dado. ¿Qué se supone que haremos en artes plásticas? ¿En qué se supone que estaba pensando el **genio **de Hiraquizawa? Soy pésima en cualquier tipo de 'arte' ¡Por eso jamás me he metido a ese tipo de talleres! ¿Qué voy a hacer yo en esa **estupenda **clase?

**-"Resignarte"-**

Cuando terminé de dar mi vigésimo quinto suspiro abatido me di cuenta que estábamos frente a dos puertas corredizas. Hasta arriba de ellas se leía en grandes letras 'Artes Plásticas: Nivel C'. Estoy frita. Lo peor de todo es que es _"nivel C". _Esto es grandioso. Voy a morir.

Vi de reojo a todos mis compañeros , de todos ellos, solo había cuatro que me caían bien: Una chica de los populares que no me molestaba, un chico tímido y aficionado a los videojuegos, una chica rezagada y nerd como yo –a la cual no molestaban tanto- y Nico.

Entre los cuatro prefería a Nico ¿Y para qué digo eso? Pues porque la mayoría de los salones de Konoha-Kage había bancos para compartir. Si ese era el caso de este salón, no dudaría ni un segundo a sentarme a su lado, con esa apariencia de matón la mayoría no se metía con él. Y sí estaba cerca de él, no me molestarían.

Era el plan perfec-

**-"¿Contaste el hecho de que todos entraran antes que tú? ¿O el hecho de que ocuparan todos los lugares? ¿O el hecho de que por ello no te tocara con Nico?"-**

¿Yo qué te he hecho para que me odies tanto señor?

**-"Parece que no"-**

¿Y ahora qué hago?

-"¡Sakura-chan! Psst ¡Sakura-chan! Aquí ahí un lugar dattebayo"- Sólo había una persona en la escuela que me llamaba por mi nombre. Y decía _"dattebayo"_.

**-"NARUTO"-**

Cuando volteé a ver donde se encontrara el lugar que me ofrecía, me quedé de piedra. ¿Realmente esperaba que yo me pudiera sentar con los 'populares'? Bueno, la verdad es que no conocía a todos los populares pero los que estaban alrededor tenían pinta de ello. En frente de él había un chico con el cabello alborotado de color rojo que le llegaba a los hombros, ojos verdes y delineados con color negro, no parecía tener cejas, un tatuaje en la parte izquierda de su frente, la camisa de su uniforme parecía no querer estar dentro del pantalón, su chaleco no era negro; era café y por último una bufanda beige. Tenía una fría mirada. Vaya, qué tipo.

**-"Qué sexy"-**

Aunque él no era el único, a su lado estaba sentado un chico con cabello café lacio bastante largo, su frente era cubierto por una diadema o cinta. No estaba muy segura. Sus ojos eran de un extraño color blanco ¿Será ciego? Sus cejas era finas al igual que su rostro, sus labios eran pequeños. Él, a diferencia de su compañero, llevaba todo impecable sólo que su chaleco era de color blanco con algunos bordados, había una ¿flama en el? Sí, creo que si. Tenía una mirada de indiferencia.

A lado del banco de Naruto se encontraba un chico con cabello castaño y unas extrañas marcas rojas en sus mejillas. Parecía tener los colmillos más grandes que lo común, sus facciones eran como rasgadas, salvajes. Se veía como uno de los chicos que siempre buscan problemas. Todo su uniforme estaba desacomodado. El chaleco abierto, la camisa semi-abierta, la corbata no existía, en los pantalones había varias cadenas; en una estaba la figura de un perro y en-

-"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"- dijo el chico am 'salvaje' cuando estaba haciendo mi inspección, oh, que vergüenza me había agarrado en el momento del crimen.

-"Tsk, no la molestes Kiba, además ¿Cómo le gustaría ver a un perro idiota?"- el Uzumaki salió en mi rescate.

-"¿Celoso?"- ¿Celoso? Qué buena broma, aunque a él no pareció darle tanta gracia como a mí, la sonrisa que yo pensé no se iría; se fue. Incluso parecía intimidante.

-"No digas estupideces pulgoso y deja ya de meterte con Naru"- contestó la chica que estaba detrás de ¿Naru? Bueno, yo no era nadie para meterme en las 'relaciones' de los demás. Esa chica era rubia, su cabello lo tenía sujeto a una coleta alta, dos mechones salían por detrás de su oreja. Sus ojos era azules, su piel era blanca, por la banca no podía ver el resto del uniforme pero la parte que si se podía ver pues se podría decir que ella estaba bien dotada. Si no mal recordaba ella era una de las que estaba como porrista. Definitivamente no podía sentarme en ése lugar.

-"Hmp ¿Te sientas, si o no?"- ¿Es que acaso tiene que estar en todos lados? ¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese Uchiha?

¡Es como sí me estuviera acosando!

Pero antes que nada.

-"Para tu información **TÚ **eres el molesto, no **YO**"- No me importó todas las miradas asombradas que me gané, ni tampoco me importó los '¿Y a ésta loca qué le pasa?'

Sólo me importaba aclarar ese punto.

-"Hn"- ¿Hn? ¿Ésa era la respuesta que me recibía por parte de la cacatúa? ¿Cacatúa? Si, cacatúa. Había decidido llamarlo así esa misma mañana cuando me estaba bañando, recordé su peinado, éste se levantaba como el de una cacatúa. Y llegué a otra importante conclusión en mi vida. _"Uchiha Sasuke tiene complejo de cacatúa" _¿Sé imaginan cuántos productos debía utilizar para que su cabello se levantase de esa manera? Yo sí, de seguro a este paso haría millonarios a los tipos que venden ese tipo de cosas.

-"¿Acaso no tienes…?"-

-"Muy buenos días clase"- me interrumpió una voz supuse que del profesor, vi feo al Uchiha y me senté a lado de Naruto, enfrente del Uchiha. –"Lamento llegar tan tarde, es que de camino acá me cruce con un gato negro así que tuve que volver a mi casa a echarme sal por el hombro"- ¿Qué clase de excusa era esa? –"Y pues escuché que tenemos algunos visitantes y pues para aquellos que no me conozcan mi nombre es Obito, Uchiha Obito"-

_"__Obito, Uchiha Obito"_ ¿**Qué**? ¿Acaso los Uchihas invadieron Konoha-kage y yo ni enterada?

-"Como hay chicos que no están acostumbrados a la clase haré equipos de tres, dos de nuestro salón y uno de cuarto"

-"Con que no me toque con Frikipink, todo está bien"- resoplé, si tan sólo hubiera conseguido lugar a lado de Nico, esto no estaría pasando.

Recargué mi cabeza en mi brazo que estaba encima de la banca, vi a Naruto de reojo, éste tenia el ceño fruncido ¿Me pregunto por qué? Esperen, antes ¿Tenía esas lindas y graciosas marcas en la cara? Parecían bigotitos. Se veía adorable. No pude evitar mirarlo con cariño, me pregunto ¿Cómo se las habrá hecho?

-"¿Pasa algo, Sakura-chan?"- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando? Había sido discreta.

-"N-nada"- lo más seguro es que tendría un sonrojo en mis mejillas. Lo escuché reír divertido. Me sonrojé más.

-"...El equipo siete será"- el **otro **profesor Uchiha pasaba por nuestra fila. Él, a diferencia de los otros dos Uchiha parecía bastante simpático –"¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?"- Se paró frente a mí. Entonces por lógica la pregunta iba dirigida a mi persona.

-"H-aruno-o S-Sakura, Uchiha-sensei"- tartamudeé un poco mientras lo veía fijamente. Me sonrió. De seguro era buena persona y amable y-

-"Trabajaras con Naruto y Sasuke"-

-retiro lo dicho.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

¿Qué se supone que tengo qué hacer? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por mi mente una y otra...y otra vez.

Ustedes también pensarían lo mismo si tuvieran una extraña masa encima de un círculo de madera. Abajo había una palanquita que hacía girar el circulito. La masa estaba mojada y se veía asquerosa, todo mundo la estaba tocando y trataban de hacer algo con esa... **cosa**. Figuras, a mi parecer.

Las mangas de mi saco y camisa estaban arriba y dejaban mis brazos al desnudo. ¿No podía usar guantes en esta clase?

-"Sakura-chan, no te ofendas, pero el objetivo de la clase es hacer un molde, no ver el barro, dattebayo"- Y Naruto se aguanta la risa.

-"Ya lo sé, Naruto. Lo entendí la cuarta vez que me lo dijiste"- El cansancio y fastidio eran lo que más destacaban en mi voz. Después de pasar más de media hora con Naruto, la pena y los tartamudeos se habían ido. Me caía bien el chico, pero es que a veces podía llegar a ser un poco desesperante.

-"Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero es que no haz hecho nada y la clase ya va a terminar"- ¿Y crees que no lo sé?

-"Lo sé, Naruto, lo sé"- Me le quedé viendo fijamente –"¡Pero es que esto es imposible! No puedo hacerlo. Soy pésima, además ¡Esto es asqueroso!"-

-"Eso no es cierto Sakura-chan, es muy divertido dattebayo"- ¿Saben? Si antes pensaba que decía mucho _"dattebayo" _ahora pienso que eso no es nada comparado con el _"Sakura-chan" _Tengo que admitir que me gusta que un estudiante utilice mi nombre pero ¿En serio tiene que utilizarlo en cada frase?

-"Uy si, **súper **divertido, me estoy muriendo de tanta diversión"- lo escuché reír.

-"Hn, la nota es grupal, trabajen"- Y habló el alma de la fiesta. ¿Adivinan quién? Oh sí, Uchiha Sasuke.

-"Eres un maldito amargado, ¡teme!"- al decir esto Naruto alargó la primera 'e' del _"teme"._

-"Hmp y tú un **maldito **ruidoso dobe"- A diferencia de Naruto él fue seco. Naruto parecía querer contestar.

-"Basta, si no quieren sacar una mala nota, me deben ayudar, es su trabajo como mis compañeros"- traté de ponerme lo más seria que pude, sé que no funcionó al ver la ternura en el rostro de uno y la burla en el otro. ¿Se imaginan a quién pertenece cada una, no?

Aun así Naruto se levantó de su silla y se paró detrás de mí. Agarró mis manos y las dirigió a la masa. Puse un poco de resistencia al principio pero cuando se rió y murmuro un 'Sakura-chan' en mi oído, me dejé llevar. Sigo pensando lo mismo: Si tan sólo estuviera acostumbrada a la cercanía de los chicos, no me quedaría como estatua cada vez que uno se me acerca tanto. Como ahora.

**-"¡Kyyaa! Primero Sasu-chan ahora Naru-chan. ¡Qué afortunadas!"-**

-"Ves como si es divertido"- siguió murmurando en mi oído mientras nuestras manos se llenaban de barro, él las estaba poniendo de forma paralela y como sus manos estaban encima de las mías pues yo también las tenia en esa posición.

-"Tienes razón, no es..."- Antes de que pudiera continuar empecé a escuchar los murmullos de la clase 'ya viste, esa zorra de frikipink usó el viejo truco de yo no puedo ¡ayúdenme!', 'No es justo, está muy cerca de Naruto-sama', 'Pobre Uzumaki-san, le tocó con la peor y mira lo que tiene que hacer, qué asco'. 'Esto es tan injusto ¿Por qué a esa idiota le tocó con Sasuke-kun?'.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Naruto me ayudaba ¿Pero a qué precio? Yo no quería que él arruinara su reputación de popular por alguien como yo. Además yo nunca pedí estar con el Uchiha ¿Por qué me culpan?

-"¿Sakura-chan, qué tienes, dattebayo?"- La pregunta de Naruto me sacó de mi estupor, lo volteé a ver, estábamos muy pegados; él estaba preocupado. ¿Qué hago? Lo correcto.

-"Naruto, gracias pero puedo hacerlo sola"-

Me separé de él.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El timbre sonó. Se acabó el día de clases.

Por suerte no había mucha tarea, sólo algunos ejercicios de algunas materias. Hasta eso su día fue bastante tranquilo, no hubo bromas pesadas, no burlas generales. Sólo lo normal. Creo que lo único raro fue lo de 'Artes Plásticas'.

De hecho, el resto de la clase me había dedicado a terminar el trabajo, no me quedó muy bien pero al parecer el Profesor Uchiha Obito había contemplado eso por lo que nos puso diez. Naruto me había sonreído. Y parecía querer decirme algo pero no lo dejé ya que me salí casi corriendo.

Cuando llegó el receso inmediatamente me fui con Kat para evitar encuentros con porristas o chicos no deseados. La puse al tanto de todo lo que me había pasado. Sí, desde la vida de los Keishitaro hasta su huida. Se indignó con los chismes de los vecinos, se enojó con las cosas que me hicieron, quiso saber más de Itachi, se emocionó con lo que pasé con Sasuke al igual que con lo que pasé con Naruto y pues ese fue prácticamente mi día. Lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era acostarse y dormir hasta el día de mañana.

-"**¡Ah!**"- ¡Oh por dios! Estuve a punto de ser atropellada ¿Quién rayos era el dueño de ésa estúpida motocicleta?

Ugh, tenía que ser Uchiha Sasuke ¿verdad?

Debí imaginarlo.

-"Estuviste a punto de matarme ¿lo sabías?"- en cuanto se bajo de esa... monstruosidad, le reclamé.

-"Hn"- ¿Acaso no tenía más vocabulario? –"Qué exagerada eres Haruno"- ¿Exagerada? Como odiaba que la tratara de estúpida pero lo que más odiaba era el como pronunciaba su apellido.

-"No soy exagerada ¡Me ibas a atropellar! Además de que, olvídalo, no sé ni para que pierdo mi tiempo contigo"- Me tenía que ir a casa, hoy no estarían mis padres por lo tanto llamarían como en una media hora a la casa, si no contestaba; estaría castigada.

-"Hmp ¿Vamos a tu casa?"- ¿Vamos? Eso me suena a manada. –"Tsk, el trabajo Haruno"- Mierda, todavía no lo acabamos.

-"Bien, iremos a mi casa"- seguí caminando.

-"Súbete"- me dijo cuando puso en marcha su maldita cosa ésa.

-"No"-

-"No fue petición"-

-"NO"-

-"**Haruno**"-

-"No es **NO**,** Uchiha** y hazle como quieras yo **no **me subiré a esa cosa"**-**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Por un lado estoy contenta, por otro; estoy frustrada.

¿Por qué?

Estoy contenta porque Uchiha Sasuke no pudo obligar a Haruno Sakura a subir al monstruo ése.

**-"¡Noooooo!"-**

Y estoy frustrada porque no sólo me siguió en su **bendita **moto cuando estaba caminando, sino en **todo **el camino. Sí, incluso cuando me subí a mi método convencional; el autobús. En cada alto él se paraba cerca de la ventana que a me había tocado y para colmo, en el autobús había varias chicas y todas ellas murmuraban y reían al ver a semejante _"bomboncito"_. Fue tan pero tan frustrante, que casi me arranqué el cabello.

Llegamos a mi vecindario. En cada esquina me asomaba para ver si la señora Keishitaro estaba por ahí, gracias a Dios, si ella hubiera estado ahí lo más seguro es que no sería un secreto que la pequeña Haruno llevo a un chico a su casa. Sin padres. Eso se podía malinterpretar.

-"Vamos, entra rápido"- estaba apurada no quería que saliera de la nada; como normalmente hacía. Al pasar por mi lado me vio con una ceja alzada.

-"Hn, que rara eres"- Sé lo rara que soy, no me lo tenía que repetir.

Una vez asegurada la puerta con seguro, ventanas cerradas. Me volteé a verlo.

-"Amm mis padres no están Uchiha"- La ceja se alzó más. Oh rayos, eso había sonado feo –"No quiero que nadie se entere que un chico estuvo en mi casa sin mis padres, no te hagas ideas raras"- Esta vez lo que mostró fue una sonrisa burlona.

-"Tranquila Haruno, eso no pasará"- Miró a todos lados. En la sala estaban las fotos familiares. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí.

-"Puedes ir a mi cuarto yo preparare café ¿Quieres?"- Me miró un segundo para después asentir, tomó su mochila y subió las escaleras.

Me fui a la cocina para preparar un delicioso café pero un momento... ¿Cómo le gustaba al Uchiha? No estaba segura le eché dos cucharaditas de azúcar, me pregunto si lo querrá leche o miel.

-"¿Quieres que le ponga algo extra al café?"- alcé la voz para que el Uchiha pudiera escucharme. Pero.

No hubo respuesta.

Me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Tendré la suerte de que un hoyo negro haya aparecido en medio de la nada y se lo haya llevado consigo?

Se escucho un claro 'No'

**-"Sasu-chan sigue vivo, la, la, la"-**

Rayos. Tengo una duda. El "no"... ¿Era por la pregunta que le había hecho o el Uchiha había vuelto a usar su –escalofriante- don?

Espero que la primera.

Cuando terminé de hacer los cafés, traté de subir las escaleras lo más delicadamente posible. No quería que los cafés se me cayeran. Estaban demasiado calientes. Pero cuando abrí la puerta, los dichosos cafés ya no parecían tan importantes.

¿Qué vi?

Pues a Uchiha Sasuke.

¿Cómo lo vi?

Pues sentado en mi cama. Parecía bastante tranquilo.

¿Qué hacía?

Pues leía.

¿Y que leía?

Pues mi nuevo diario.

...

¿ ¡Qué demonios? !

_**To be continued…**_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

En realidad este capítulo lo iba a subir el martes, pero como todavía lo terminaba de escribir pues llegó mi papa y decidió (por no sé que razón) castigarme y como consecuencia me "quitó" la computadora, sé que eso no justifica el hecho de que no lo haya subido a tiempo pero en serio lo lamento. De hecho, hasta ahorita (después de algunos gritillos y quejas) me devolvió la computadora. Como disculpa lo hice un poquito más largo. Y bueno espero me perdonen.

Otra cosa, se que a muchas personas o no les gusta el trama o les da flojera dejar review, pero es que de esa manera puedo saber en lo que estoy fallando y pues así mejorar. A las personas que hasta ahorita me han dejado review y me han estado animando ¡se los agradezco muchisisisisimo! Sobre todo a _**"Maresita-chan"**_que incluso me ha dado algunas ideas para el fic. ¡Gracias mujer! Y la verdad es que es una **muy buena autora**, ¡visítenla! O sí quieren tips o algo ella es la indicada.

_"Se que les da flojera poner review pero esta autora, quisiera saber lo que piensan de su historia" _Jaja, no sé a ustedes pero a mi me gusto esta frase, es que rima.

_¿Reviews?_

/Unknown-neko/

P.D. Si tienen problemas con las palabras en "japonés" avísenme.

P.D. 2 Si hay errores de cualquier tipo pido disculpas anticipadamente.

Nota: Demasiadas disculpas, chequé y corregí el capítulo después de tanto tiempo, si que era raro mezclar tercera con primera persona. Extrañamente yo lo veía normal pues así pensaba. Qué rayos con mi existencia.


	4. Paseando con Uchiha Sasuke

Summary: "_Advertencia: Cualquiera que este leyendo este papel significa que no tienen nada mejor que hacer en su vida como para querer ver la mía, si estas dispuesta (o) a continuar te advierto que esto te dejara un fuerte trauma psicológico por su contenido". _–"¿No crees que esta nota es exagerada para un diario, Ha-ru-no?"-,-"Eso no te incumbe, devuélvemelo, U-chi-ha"

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, por cierto agregue tres personajes de otra serie, estos le pertenecen a las grandiosas Clamp, la trama de la historia y los demás personajes si me pertenecen.

-"Diálogos"-

"_la mayoría de lo que este en comillas y cursiva son frases (del pasado) que nuestro personaje recuerda"_

**La "negrita" es para remarcar las cosas.**

**-"Inner de Sakura"- **

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-: Flash Back, todo lo que este entre esas cosas será en cursiva.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º: Son cambios de escenas.

-Se detallaran más las cosas-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Oh genial, otro día con suerte"

Por: complete-Stranger (NeKo-Stranger)

Capitulo IV: Paseando con Uchiha Sasuke

Me quiero morir.

¿Saben lo que es sentir tanta vergüenza que quieres desaparecer de este mundo y no dejar rastro alguno?

Bueno está bien, la verdad es que la vergüenza es cosa de todos los días, pero no a este extremo.

Me quiero morir.

Realmente agradezco que mis padres me salvaran de esa penosa situación, pero lamentablemente, en el momento que llegaron pues... con decir que de seguro alimenté la teoría de mi madre de que _"Me gusta el Uchiha"_ y con mi padre pues, eh, creo que ya no me tendrá la confianza de dejarme sola.

Me alegra que llegaran pero ¿En serio debían llegar justo en **e****se **momento?

¿Ya he mencionado que me quiero morir? ¿No? Pues me quiero morir.

Sólo tengo dos cosas en mente:

1-Esconder mejor mi diario.

2-Hacerle vudú al Uchiha.

Aunque para ser sincera, no me esperaba esa reacción por parte de él.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_Silencio._

_Mi habitación estaba en completo silencio._

_Después de que las tazas de café se estrellaran en el suelo por mi shock, el silencio es lo que dominó la estancia. Quería hablar, pero ningún sonido salía de mi boca. Quería moverme, pero ninguna parte de mi cuerpo me obedecía. Quería pensar en una explicación razonable, pero mi cerebro no daba para más._

_¿Qué hacer cuándo ves a alguien como Uchiha Sasuke leyendo tu diario? Peor ¿Qué hacer cuándo sabes que en **e**__**se**__ diario has puesto todo lo que piensas de Uchiha Sasuke? Sí, en **ese**__ diario había puesto cosas como: "Es el chico más guapo y sexy que había visto en toda mi vida" "Su manera de ser es exquisitamente atrayente" "cuando hablaba me deja los cabellos de punta" Y frases por el estilo._

_Y el Uchiha parecía como si nada, de hecho, seguía en mi cama, aunque ésta vez me estaba dando la espalda. Parecía estar sacando algo._

_-"¿No crees que esta nota es un poco exagerada para un diario, __**Ha-ru-no**__?"- No supe ni como ni cuando, pero él ya estaba frente a mí, la nota que había puesto en la portada de mi diario rozaba mi mentón y subía lentamente hacia mis pómulos. Estaba demasiado cerca. Podía sentir su aliento pegando contra mi nariz. Aún cuando los escalofríos me recorrieran me sentí un poco molesta. ¿Por qué rayos usaba ese tono tan bajo y tan...atrayente?_

_¿No se supone que su tono de voz debería ser burlón e hiriente? ¿Enojado y asqueado? ¿Frío y seco?_

_-"Hn ¿El gato te comió la lengua?"- No fue el gato, espera ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Nada ni nadie me ha comido la lengua!_

_-"Eso no te incumbe, devuélvemelo"- Bien tal vez mi voz no mostraba la fuerza que trataba de aparentar pero ¿Cómo lo hago si siento que el aire escapa de mis pulmones? Él hizo énfasis en mi apellido mientras lo separaba en sílabas ¿Y por qué yo no? –__**"U-chi-ha"-**_

_¡Oh dios! ¡Lo hice! Merezco un premio._

_-"¿O sí no qué?"- Poco a poco se acercaba, el Uchiha alzó una ceja ¿O sí no qué? Rayos, no había pensado en lo que le haría sí no me devolvía. Momento. Ni siquiera había pensado en decirlo como una amenaza. Porque lo había dicho como amenaza ¿No?_

_**-"Si tú no te entiendes ¿Cómo quieres que yo lo haga? Maldita loca"-**_

_-"Pu-pues yo-o"- ¡Deja de balbucear maldición! Yo soy fuerte, yo soy Haruno Sakura, yo puedo con todo._

_-"__**Tú **__¿Qué?"- Bueno, tal vez no con todo._

_Y menos con un Sasuke que estaba tan cerca de mí. Mierda ¿Cómo se supone qué se debe respirar?_

_-"..."- No puedo creer que haya abierto la boca para luego cerrarla. Y lo que menos puedo creer es que lo hice varias veces._

_-"Habla ya Haruno"- Por más extraño que parezca el sonido que salió de la boca contraria no pegó con su nariz._

_**-"Normalmente eso pasa cuando una persona se aleja de ti"-**_

_No puedo dejarlo ir, no me puede dejar con la palabra en la boca, no otra vez._

_**-"¡Pues has algo idiota!"**__ –_

_-"Si no me lo das yo ¡ah!"- Adivinen qué pasó. Dios, no puedo creer que haya vuelto a pasar otra típica escena –recuerden la del buró- donde la chica al tropezarse con algo tiene que agarrarse del chavo para que no se golpeé y el chico al no querer que su amada se caiga la agarra fuertemente de la cintura. Lástima que esta escena sólo haya llegado hasta el momento en que yo me tropiezo y me agarro de lo primero que encuentro._

_¿Y cómo creen que quedó la escena? Yo se los digo. Él: parado, sin siquiera haber movido un solo dedo. Yo: hincada, agarrándome de su pantalón, viendo un... bulto en las piernas del contrario mientras que mi cara, estoy segura, ha alcanzado un rojo el cual estoy segura Rodolfo el reno; me envidiaría._

_Y ahora no sólo hay una traidora casa, no, ni dos. Tengo tres: Mi mamá, el buró y la alfombra. __**Benditos **__sean estos. Ugh._

–"_Tsk, sí que eres molesta"- Yo sé que en estos momentos no sólo esa palabra está cruzando por su mente además __por la distancia que llevamos ya no es tan fácil escucharlo pero ¿En serio tenía que seguir usando ese tono tan, tan-?_

_-"Sakura ¿Por qué hay café esparcido por todo el pi-? Oh, lamento interrumpir chicos"- Mi mamá había llegado y me lo había quitado de encima con su frase, pero como buena traidora que es tenía que decir un comentario fuera de lugar._

_Escuché un carraspeo._

_Oh no._

_Mi papá estaba en el marco de la puerta. Con el ceño fruncido. _

_Joder, tengo miedo. _

_-"Podrías explicarme Sakura ¿Qué hace este... __**chico**__ en tu habitación mientras __**nosotros**__ estábamos __**fuera**__?"- Había algo que siempre ha caracterizado a Keisuke Haruno: cuando estaba enojado con su hija –léase como Haruno Sakura, ósea yo- pronunciaba su nombre, ya que normalmente le decía cosas como; amor, cielo, corazón, mi vida. Y ahora, en ese preciso momento. Estaba enojado._

_Me quiero morir._

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

¿Ahora se entiende el por qué me quiero morir?

Lo único que no deseo hacer; es ver al Uchiha. ¿Saben cuál es una de mis ventajas? Mañana no tengo ninguna clase que se relacione con él, si tengo suerte no lo veré.

Si Dios –Kami- realmente me aprecia aunque sea sólo un poquito me cumplirá uno de mis pocos deseos.

Querido Diosito ¿Serías tan malo cómo para dejar a esta pobre chica desilusionada que se arriesga a las miradas curiosas por asomarse a la ventana con su mejor carita de gatito abandonado?

Espero que no.

Con lo que ha pasado no tengo ni ganas ni dignidad ni autoestima ni nada para escribir en mi diario.

**-"¿Y escribir lo de esta tarde no te recordará a lo de esta tarde?"-**

Mejor me duermo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Hoy. Señoras y señores. Es el día de mi muerte.

Bueno no, pero la verdad, no creo poder sobrevivir. Hoy no sólo me tocan dos horas de matemáticas seguidas si no que también de Física e Historia.

Wow, hay otra cosa más que odio: Los jueves. Quiero mi miércoles de vuelta.

-"Buenos días chicos"- Entró un hombre de buena estatura, buen porte, buen traje y casi todo lo que llevara un 'buen'. El señor poseía unos lentes que resaltaban los ojos color zafiro que tenía. Su piel era blanca y su cabello era de color negro. -"Para los que no me conozcan, mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa"- Así que **ése** fue el **maravilloso **profesor que me envió a esa **bendita **clase. -"Yo impartiré la clase de 'Lengua Originaria', lamento no haber venido el otro día, pero... tenía algunos asuntos personales que arreglar"- la mayoría de chicas tenia su mirada fija en el profesor, la mayoría de chicos tenía su mirada fija en las chicas. Y yo pues, tenía mi mirada fija en... ¡Hey! Esa bellota era de la otra ardilla ¡Pagarás las consecuencias de tus viles actos ardilla del demonio!

**-"Sin comentarios"-**

-"... Bueno, ahora que ya nos conocemos déjenme presentarles a una alumna, que por condiciones médicas no pudo asistir a la clase durante estos tres días, la mayoría, debo suponer, ya la conocen"- ¿Ya nos conocemos? ¿De qué me perdí? -"Pasa por favor"- Con esto dicho miró hacia la puerta, creo que se había dirigido a la persona que al parecer se encontraba fuera.

**-"No, cómo crees, se dirigió a la ladrona ardilla. Duh"-**

Una chica abrió la puerta, sus pasos eran inseguros. Su cabeza estaba ligeramente agachada haciendo que algunos mechones de su largo cabello negro -azul marino- le cubrieran parte del rostro. Sus mejillas estaban rojas. Sus parpados estaban casi cerrados, se boca entre abierta. Su piel era completamente blanca y cuando se alzó dio a conocer sus ojos. Estos no eran especiales, de color café; o al menos en apariencia ¿Por qué apariencia? Pues se corría el rumor que la chica usaba lentes de contacto para no mostrar el verdadero color de sus pupilas ¿Por qué? Nadie sabe.

Sí, nadie de nuestra generación sabía de qué color eran los ojos de Hyuuga Hinata.

**-"¡Este año lo descubriremos!"-**

Estoy sorprendida ¿Por qué? Pues porque jamás me había tocado en el mismo salón que la Hyuuga y eso que las dos estaban desde genins en Konoha-Kage. Sólo recuerdo que la había visto en principio y finales de clases o muy pocas veces en los recesos. Aún cuando la chica era hermosa y según adinerada; no era popular. Aunque bueno, probablemente se debía a su actitud. Para ser catalogado como popular tienes que tener tres básicas características: Belleza, dinero y personalidad.

Belleza bueno, era obvio que los populares no podían ser 'feos'. Dinero, pues ese, en algunos casos no era necesario. Personalidad para no hacer el cuento largo lo pondré de esta manera: La personalidad era lo más importante para ser popular; tenías que tener una actitud que dijera '"_**Yo**__ soy popular y __**tú**__ no" _muérete de envidia mortal' sonaba tonto pero ésa era la realidad.

Años atrás la Hyuuga también había sido molestada, algo pasó; para ser más exactos, pocas semanas de que ella se convirtiera en chuunin las bromas y burlas por su timidez habían parado.

No supe cómo le hizo. Pero le funcionó.

Hinata empezó a caminar por los pasillos una vez que le indicaron su asiento. Le había tocado a mi lado derecho. Yo estaba al final de la fila que estaba pegada a las ventanas, Nico tenía la vista, yo tenía libre acceso al **higiénico **piso. Lo bueno es que a mí ya no me culpaban de los papeles del suelo, pues sabían que yo no lo hacía.

Volviendo a la chica Hyuuga ésta en ese preciso instante había llegado al asiento, me miró. La miré. Me mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Le respondí el gesto. Se sonrojó. Yo... me confundí.

¿Y ahora qué rayos había pasado?

-"Bueno, ahora que ha llegado podemos ver un poco de la literatura de nuestra cultura"- Hubo quejidos y protestas –"Si terminamos pronto los dejare salir diez minutos antes"- El profesor parecía Superman: Todos viéndolo como si fuera su héroe.

El problema era que él no era mi héroe. Yo no quería salir 10 minutos antes ¿Para qué? ¿Para tratar de buscar un lugar en la escuela que nos estuviera ocupado y así no me molestaran? ¿Para tratar de evitar cualquier proyectil dirigido a mí? ¿O simplemente para tratar de evitar toparme con Uchiha Sasuke otro día más? Aunque dadas las circunstancias no creo que pueda cumplir esa última.

Simplemente no quiero salir diez minutos antes pero ¿Alguien me hará caso?

-"Entre mas rápido empecemos, mas rápido terminaremos chicos"-

**-"No, creo que no"-**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Esto es extraño.

Se suponía que al ver a Uchiha Sasuke sería un infierno. La vergüenza y la humillación no tendrían límites ¿Cómo era posible que lo primero que hizo al verme haya sido...ignorarme? Eso definitivamente tampoco me lo esperaba aunque como ya dije todavía no lo conozco lo suficiente como para decir que me tengo que esperar de él.

Sí, en definitiva, no sé lo que puedo esperar de Uchiha Sasuke.

Estábamos caminando, sí, caminando. Lo hacía con mi más reciente amiga; Hyuuga Hinata. No sé qué pasó, no sé cómo lo hice. Pero lo hice.

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace quince minutos.

**-"Fue hace 15 minutos"-**

Estaba muy tranquila en mi banca cuando un 'Psst' me sacó de mi concentración, no volteé ni nada porque sabia a mí no me habían dirigido el sonido 'discreto'. Entonces fue cuando Nico, me pegó discretamente con su codo para llamar mi atención, al hacerlo me encontré con que éste señalaba a mi lado derecho.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a la Hyuuga sonriéndome para después entregarme una bolita de papel doblada en varias partes _"¿Qué rayos era eso?"_

Y entonces procesé.

"_¡Era un mensajito! Y no cualquier mensajito ¡Mi primer mensajito!"_

Lo abrí y éste decía así: _"Me preguntaba si usted podría ser tan amable de acompañarme en estos 10 minutos de sobra al igual que los 35 min. del primer y los 20 min. del segundo receso. Espero no sea mucha molestia pedir tal cosa, si hay algún inconveniente no dude en notificármelo"_

Ok. Más que una notita enviada por una chica de 15 años parecía una notita del propio director.

No me quejo así que aquí estamos: en el jardín principal de la sección jounin, el cual está cerca de la cafetería, la cual está a lado de la cancha profesional de fútbol, en la cual hay jugadores jugando.

**-"No, ¿en serio?"-**

Bueno, el punto es que **esos **jugadores yo los conozco, bueno no de conocer-conocer, sólo de conocer-ver; sí, eso.

**-"¿Me lo repites?"-**

Ok, bien. En la cancha no estaba nada más ni nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke corriendo tras un estúpido balón, de manera que al moverse hacía que todos esos tipitos que trataban de estar a su altura se quedaran atrás y aún sin poderle quitar el balón.

Rayos, ni siquiera tengo la idea del objetivo de ese dichoso juego.

-"Ell-ellos so-son ami-g-gos de mi pri-primo"- ¿Qué ellos qué? ¿Qué su primo qué? Esperen un segundo.

-"¿Quién es tu primo?"- La vi sonrojarse y bajar la mirada, la subió y buscó en la cancha. Al volverme a mirar parecía que dudaba de algo pero luego me mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

**-"Y yo pensé que nosotras éramos las raras"-**

-"Ése"- Volteé a la cancha para poder ver en que dirección me señalaba su dedo, busqué y busqué pero no tenía ni idea a quien me había señalado. Veamos, si yo fuera el primo de Hinata ¿En qué lugar de la cancha correría? Buena pregunta. –"El del cabello largo"-

Cabello largo, cabello largo, cabello largo ¡Hey! No veo a ninguno de cabello lar-

Oh.

Ya vi al del cabello largo, con razón fue difícil encontrarlo es que él no estaba en las canchas, él estaba junto a las porristas ¿Eh? Lo veo y no lo creo. ¿Ese no es el chico que se sentaba a lado del de cabello rojo en la clase de artes plásticas? ¡Sí, si es!

-"Tu primo es el que está a lado de una de las porristas ¿no?"- Hinata solo asintió.

-"Ella es Nami-mikaze Ino"- Oh. Qué bien. Ya me sé el nombre de otra porrista ¿No es genial?

-"¿Y la qué está filmando todo?"- Esa chica de seguro era una fan de esos chicos.

-"Su no-ombre es Tomoyo Daidouji"- ¿Alguien notó que ella no balbuceó el nombre de la tal Tomoyo? –"El chico que v-va hacia el-lla es Inu-uzuka Ki-iba"- Me pregunto por qué me habrá dicho el nombre de ese chico -"Y-y él e-es Sabaku no G-gaara"- y de ese otro –"Y el es N-nara Shika-amaru"- Olvídenlo.

Después de varios nombres, los cuales estoy segura no me aprendí, uno llamÓ mi atención –"...es Uchi-iha S-shisui, es mu-uy buen p-profesor d-de E-du-ducación física"- Voy a matar a alguien. ¿ ¡Otro Uchiha? ! ¿Pero qué rayos le pasa a Esta escuela? –"Aunque c-casi si-siempre está a-al pendiente de N-naruto-kun y de S-sasuke-san, d-dice q-que son m-muy promet-tedores"- Hubiera preguntado acerca de a quÉ se refería con ello pero me llamó mucho la atención que por el hecho de mencionar a _"N-naruto-kun" _su rostro se haya vuelto rojo, bueno, más de lo que ya estaba.

Y fue cuando antes de formular mi pregunta cometí el error de ver hacia la cancha. En ese momento Uchiha Sasuke se estaba volteando. Nuestras miradas chocaron ¿Y qué fue lo qué hizo? Seguir con la trayectoria que antes había estado 'persiguiendo' ignorándome completamente.

Y no sólo en la cancha me ignoró, sino que en todo el día. Las clases de matemáticas y física, los recesos; **Todo**.

Ya se que yo no soy nada para él pero vamos ¡Él leyó mi diario!

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Uchiha Sasuke?

Ok, ahora tengo otra conclusión: 'No sé lo que me puedo esperar de Uchiha Sasuke, ni hoy, ni nunca'.

Aunque si lo veo por el lado positivo; el chico no parece acordarse de mi diario.

Parece ser que la suerte está conmigo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"No"-

-"No estoy negociando Haruno"-

-"¡Eso es chantaje!"-

-"Hn ¿y?"-

-"¡Qué eso está mal!"-

-"No me interesa, siempre consigo lo que quiero y esto no es la excepción"-

-"Pues que arrogante"-

-"Hmp, sube o no te las doy"-

-"¡Pero son mías!"-

-"Ya no más"-

Ugh, ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan arrogante y desquiciante como Uchiha Sasuke?

**-"Arrogante y desquiciante, pero qué sexy"-**

De seguro se preguntaran ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?

Pues ¿Por donde empiezo?

**-"Duh, por el principio ¿no crees?"-**

Pensé que al verlo la suerte estaba conmigo porque él parecía no acordarse de nada pero resulta que soy una ilusa ¡El chico está demente! Y por si fuera poco; es un metiche.

¡El jodido idiota no sólo se atrevió a robarme las hojas –escritas- de mi diario sin que me diera cuenta, sino que el muy desvergonzado me acaba de chantajear que si no subo a esa monstruosidad él no me dará las **malditas** hojas!

Es un completo imbécil.

-"Te demandaré"- Inmediatamente su rostro mostró la diversión que al parecer sentía, sé que no lo puedo hacer, pero vamos, déjenme soñar.

-"¿Las quieres si o no?"- Me acercó las hojas, ni siquiera intenté quitárselas. No soy de las que cree que después de veintiséis fallidos intentos de repente lo logres. No señor, yo no era así.

-"Está bien, pero si intentas matarme..." hice una pausa ¿Qué haría estando muerta? –"Mi espíritu te perseguirá por el resto de tus **miserables** días"- Al agravar mi tono de voz entrecerré los ojos, quería darle efecto a mi grandiosa amenaza.

**-"Uy si, estoy segura que está temblando de miedo"-**

-"Como digas Haruno"- Intento de intimidación: fallido -"Haruno ¿Te vas a subir o me seguirás viendo?"-

Por alguna extraña razón, mis mejillas me ardían.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"¡Ah! ¡Mas despacio Uchiha!"- traté de gritar lo más fuerte que pude, el viento sacudía mi cabello y amenazaba con arrebatarme los lentes. Íbamos demasiado rápido. Íbamos a morir.

-"Exagerada. Vamos a 60 por hora"- Haré como si no escuché ese comentario.

-"¡ A todo esto ¿A dónde vamos? !"- grité de nuevo al no sentir que bajara la velocidad.

-"No grites Haruno"- ¿Y mi respuesta? –"Estamos en un alto"- Ok, juro que no me había dado cuenta.

-"Es tu culpa que grite Uchiha, tú me obligaste a subir a... a esta **cosa**"- Vi su ceño fruncido, pero en vez de decir algo solo escuché un resoplido de su parte ¿Estará enojado? Pero ¿Por qué?

En cuanto volvió a arrancar esa cosa, las casas se volvieron a ver borrosas. Había una diferencia ¿ ¡Por qué rayos había aumentado la velocidad? ! De por si le costaba agarrarse en la parte trasera a los _"60 por hora" _y ahora a los 'quien sabe que' por hora sentía que se caía. Ahora si voy a morir.

-"¡U-CHI-HA!"- grité con todas mis fuerzas para que me escuchara pero el viento hacía imposible la tarea. ¿Qué mierda se supone tengo que hacer en este tipo de ocasiones? El idiota pasó una curva a toda velocidad, mis manos se resbalaban, ya no sabía ni de donde agarrarme.

**-"¡Agárrate de su cintura estúpida!"-**

Y gracias a Dios; no morí.

Justo cuando estaba saliendo de la curva me agarré fuertemente de su abdomen o tórax o como se llame eso. Juraría que este idiota dijo un 'Hn, se tardó'. Ok, este inútil trató de matarme. ¿Habría forma de regresarle la jugada? Tal vez con un apodo lo molestaría.

**-"Ya tiene uno ¿recuerdas?"-**

Oh si, le puse cacatúa. Rayos ¿Como pude olvidar algo tan vital? Es como si hubiera olvidado el olor de los pies de mi abuelita y créanme; ese olor no se olvida.

Y hablando de olores ¿Qué es ese olor?

Huele...bien.

Como a colonia diría yo. Si, colonia con ¿shampoo? Y un poco de crema de afeitar. ¿De dónde venía ese olor?

**-"¿Tú que crees, de la moto? Ay, si serás"-**

Quién diría que la cacatúa olería tan bien.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué se detiene?

-"Ya llegamos Haruno, baja"- ¿Llegamos? ¿A dónde? –"¿Bajas si o no?"- Ugh.

-"No tienes por qué repetírmelo Uchiha"- Maldita cacatúa estúpida. ¿Por qué me has traído a un... parque?

**-"Y un lindo parque, es tan hermoso. Kyyaaa Sasu-chan nos trajo a un parque ¡Qué romántico!"-**

Me trajo a un parque, eso me trae mala espina ¿Y si quiere asesinarme? ¿Y si después de asesinarme hecha mi cadáver a un hoyo? ¿Y si no cabe me corta en pedacitos?

¡No! ¡No quiero morir así!

-"Iremos allá"- Oh. Así que comeremos hamburguesas. Ya lo sabía.

**-"Ajá, sí claro"-**

¿Acaso me invitará a comer? Creo que al reírme tan fuerte he llamado la atención de todos a nuestro alrededor. Pero ellos no me pueden culpar, el sólo hecho de pensar que Uchiha Sasuke me invitaba a comer; pues era gracioso.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sabe delicioso.

Lo cremoso del helado de chocolate sólo tiene esta gloriosa consistencia. Ningún otro helado consigue lo mismo. **Ninguno**.

**-"No puedo creerlo, tú estas a lado del chico más HOT que has visto en tu vida ¿Y piensas en tu maldito helado? ¿ ¡Qué rayos te pasa? !"-**

¿Y cómo llego el helado a mis manos? Y no, no fue por magia. Fue por el hecho de que al entrar al lugar de hamburguesas me di cuenta de que yo no tenía gran efectivo, ósea que: solo tenía suficiente economía como para comprar un helado de chocolate que estaba en la sección 'Postres'. Bueno, era el helado o ensalada. Pero vamos, es obvia la respuesta ¿no es así?

Como lo había pensado la cacatúa ni siquiera me preguntó si podía pagar algo sólo pidió su orden para llevar y se salió.

Sí, así es. Llegó al restaurante de comida rápida, pidió su orden, se la dieron y se salió. Nada más.

Cuando salí, con helado en mano, me dirigí hacia la cacatúa que estaba comiendo tranquilamente su hamburguesa. Llegué y pregunté:

-"¿Ya me las devolverás?"- Ni siquiera dije el que me tenía que devolver. Porque ambos sabíamos bien que era ¿Por algo estaba ahí, no?

Con lo único que él me contestó fue con un _"Luego"_.

Y así es como llegamos hasta este punto: sentados bajo un árbol; yo comiendo mi helado de chocolate y él sus papitas a la francesa.

¿Qué divertido, no?

-"Uchiha"- Haber, ¿Con qué cosa puedo empezar para iniciar una conversación decente con la cacatúa? –"¿Por qué no pediste un helado de chocolate?"- Era un buen tema, tal vez podríamos discutir gustos y disgu-

-"No me gusta el dulce"- Qué decente conversación. Sé que no le puedo hablar por el tono que uso. Frío pero sobre todo; cortante.

¿Y ahora qué hago?

-"¡Oe! ¡Es el bastardo y Sakura-chan!"- no tenía ni que voltear para saber quien nos llamó. Pero aún así lo hice. A lo lejos estaba Naruto corriendo hacía nosotros mientras agitaba la mano alzada de un lado al otro. Pero ojo, no estaba solo.

Si no mal recordaba los nombres eran: Inu, Kobu, Shika-algo, el primo de Hinata, Garra y Tomoyo. Sí, creo que esos eran los nombres.

**-"Hay que ver lo que tengo que aguantar"-**

Pero antes de que Naruto llegara donde estábamos nosotros, Sasuke se levantó y con un escueto 'Vámonos' se marchó. Pero que grosero ¿No se iba a quedar con sus amigos aunque sea un rato? Sigue caminando así que creo eso es un rotundo '**No**' ¿Por qué no se quedaba? Lo que yo daría por esos amigos...

Conclusión: A Uchiha Sasuke no le importan sus valiosos amigos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"Hn, llegamos"- Hn ¿No me digas? Digo si no me dices no me hubiera dado cuenta que estamos en frente de mi casa.

-"¿En serio? Vaya como corre el tiempo cuando ignoras a la gente ¿no?"- Levantó una ceja. Oh por dios ¿En serio no entendió la indirecta? Bien, trataré de ser más directa. –"¿Cómo pudiste dejar a tus amigos ahí? ¡Eso no se hace! Tú, tú... tú ¡mal amigo!"-

-"No es tu asunto"- Ouch, eso dolió. ¡Hey!

-"Tampoco era tu asunto mi diario ¡y mira lo que pasó! ¡Te **robaste **las hojas de **mi **diario!"- Que por cierto ni siquiera me las había devuelto.

-"Hn"- ¿Cómo es que antes estábamos en su monstruosidad y de repente estamos frente a la puerta de mi casa?

-"¿Y? ¿Me las vas a devolver?"- estaba ansiosa por agarrar mis hojas.

-"No"-

-"¿ ¡Por qué no? !"-

-"Las olvidé"- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que las olvido? ¿ ¡Dónde? ! –"En mi casa"- Oh.

Esperen, eso no me quita ningún peso de encima.

-"¿Y cuándo me las darás? ¿Mañana?"- Mañana me las daría.

-"No"-

-"¿ ¡Entonces cuándo? !"- Ahora sí: Estoy desesperada.

-"La próxima semana"-

-"No puedo esperar tanto"- ¡Las quiero ya!

-"Hn, Recuerda que los sextos no tienen clases"- Bueno eso si.

-"¿Y que hay del fin de semana?"- Alzó una ceja.

-"Sólo puedo el domingo"-

-"Pues domingo será"-

-"Vendré a las ocho de la mañana"- Se dio la vuelta. ¿Ocho de la mañana? ¡Pero si era domingo! ¿Quién se para a las ocho de la mañana un domingo?

-"Maldita cacatúa"- estoy segura que apenas si lo susurré. Pero algo malo sucedió.

La cacatúa había dejado de caminar.

Oh no.

Que no me haya escuchado, que no me haya escuchado, que no me haya escuchado, que no me-

-"Maldita ¿Qué?"- Uchiha Sasuke me había escuchado.

¿ ¡Es qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer que joderme la existencia, Dios? !

_**To be continued…**_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

¡Lo terminé! ¡Por fin: el cuarto capítulo!

Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecer mucho sus reviews, realmente me emocioné mucho. No hay palabras para decirles lo contenta que estoy que mi historia empiece a gustar más. En segundo lugar sé que quieren actualizaciones rápidas pero como ya he mencionado antes soy muy lenta escribiendo y como ahora la amiga que me ayudó a escribir el capítulo anterior (yo escaneaba las hojas de cuaderno, ella las pasaba a compu) pues ha estado muy ocupada y ahora ya no me pudo ayudar así que por favor espero contar con su paciencia y apoyo. Y por si fuera poco esta cochina máquina no me guardo el cap. al irse la luz (como lo mencioné en mi otro fic).

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Y como disculpa por haber tardado (pido muchas disculpas así ¿no?) les dejare un avance del próximo capitulo:

_Claro, tenía que ser. Un Uchiha jamás podría tener una casa sencilla ¿no?_

_·_

_Vaya y pensé que la seguridad de mi casa era exagerada._

_·_

_Rayos. Con las manos en la masa._

_·_

_-"¿Quién eres tu?"-_

_·_

_Oh. Por. Dios._

_·_

_-"Mira no sé quien te has creído pero espero entiendas esto. __**Aléjate **__de Sasuke, porque si no lo haces, te aseguro que el infierno será como un paraíso comparado con lo que voy a hacerte..."- ¿Cómo puede ser alguien que se ve tan dulce, ser tan fría? –"... ¿capish?"- su tono me sonó como al del "Padrino"._

_...¿Acaso era de la mafia?_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Hay algo con lo que tengo un pequeño problema: no estoy segura si mi forma de escribir transmita los sentimientos o más bien no sé si es muy banal la forma en que narro las cosas. Si ustedes gustan dejar su opinión acerca de esto me quitarían un peso de encima.

_¿Reviews?_

/Unknown-neko/

P.D. Si hubo cualquier error ortográfico me disculpo anticipadamente.

Nota: Sigo editando los capítulos, se me pasan algunas cosas, luego las haré correctamente. Me despido gente.


	5. Negando a Uchiha Sasuke

Summary: "_Advertencia: Cualquiera que esté leyendo este papel significa que no tiene nada mejor que hacer en su vida como para querer ver la mía, si estás dispuesta (o) a continuar te advierto que esto te dejará un fuerte trauma psicológico por su contenido"._–"¿No crees que esta nota es exagerada para un diario, Ha-ru-no?"-,-"Eso no te incumbe, devuélvemelo, U-chi-ha"-

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, por cierto agregue tres personajes de otra serie, estos le pertenecen a las grandiosas Clamp, la trama de la historia y los demás personajes si me pertenecen.

-"Diálogos"-

"la mayoría de lo que este en comillas y cursiva son frases (del pasado) que nuestro personaje recuerda"

La "negrita" es para remarcar las cosas.

-"Inner de Sakura"-

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-: Flash Back, todo lo que este entre esas cosas será en cursiva.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º: Son cambios de escenas.

*Platicas por el teléfono (la otra persona que está en línea)*

-Se detallaran más las cosas-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Oh genial, otro día con suerte"

Por: Unknown-neko

Capitulo V: Negando a Uchiha Sasuke

¿Roja o verde? ¿Blanca o negra? ¿Azul o naranja?

Rayos. Qué difícil decisión.

No sé que playera ponerme.

**-"Al diablo las playeras ¡Ponte una blusa sexy!"-**

Aunque bueno tampoco tenía mucho que elegir, mi guardarropa constaba de: pantalones bombachos y playeras largas o playeras largas y pantalones bombachos.

**-"Ah sí, lo olvidaba"-**

¿Por qué tenía que decirle una hora tan temprana?

Si antes lo había visto mal ahora lo había visto peor. ¿Por qué? Pues porque no había contado con el pequeño detalle de que tenía que bañarme, cambiarme, peinarme y en lo que cabe; 'arreglarme'.

Yo quería levantarme a las siete. Una hora era suficiente tiempo para estar lista tal vez incluso me sobrara, pero no, la traidora número uno de la casa lo tenía que arruinar.

Me levanté a las 6.

Sólo porque 'mami' pensó que esto era una situación "delicada e importante".

Son las 6:42 a.m. y sólo me falta ponerme una playera ¿Qué hago con el resto del tiempo? ¿Verme al espejo? No gracias.

**-"Tal vez debas poner un poco más de esfuerzo en tu apariencia ¿no crees?"-**

Negra.

Me gusta ese color.

No sé qué es lo que tiene pero es la elegida. No tiene dibujos, no tiene otros colores, no adornos, no nada. Sólo negro: Profundo, misterioso, místico, oscuro. Era negro.

**-"Sigues hablando de la playera ¿verdad?"-**

-"¡No!"- ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora por qué grita mi mamá? –"No, no y no. No permitiré que salgas de esta casa estando así"- Estoy confundida.

-"¿Así cómo mamá?"-

-"Pues así **toda **desarreglada"- Miré mis pantalones bombachos que eran color café oscuro, mis tennis algo desgastados que antes eran blancos, ahora son grises, la playera negra holgada y mi usual trenza con mis respectivos lentes ¿Qué tenía de malo? -"Qué bueno que subí. Tenemos mucho que hacer"-

Oh no.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El timbre suena una vez.

Mi mamá grita.

El timbre suena otra vez.

Mi mamá se altera.

El timbre suena de nuevo.

Mi papá abre la puerta.

Mi mamá... seguía alterada.

Y la que se supone debe estar nerviosa está bastante relajada.

-"¡Cariño! ¡Es Sasuke-kun!"- No me digas mamá, digo ¿En serio de todas las personas que nos visitan a las 7:50 de la mañana es Sasuke-**kun**? No lo puedo creer.

-"Sí, ya voy mamá"- murmuré al momento de bajar las escaleras, no había necesidad de gritar. Cuando llegué a la sala pude ver como mi madre le daba un codazo a su esposo que tenía el ceño fruncido y le decía con voz bajita un 'a la cocina'. Mi papá obedeció. Obviamente no le quedó de otra. Y empiezan las apuestas: ¿Quién está a favor de que los dos nos están espiando? ¡Yo!

**-"¡Yo también!"-**

Hay algo raro ¿Por qué rayos me está mirando de arriba a abajo? No ¿Por qué rayos está mostrando su típica sonrisa burlona? -"Linda ropa"- Ese tono de voz... es obvio que no le gusta mi ropa ¿Qué tiene de malo? Unos jeans que aunque no son pegados tampoco son los típicos holgados que uso, después de todo, mi madre está algo 'pachonchita' y por lo tanto sus pantalones me quedaron bastante flojos, me dejé la playera negra pero abajo me puse una blusa blanca pegadita al cuerpo, realmente no quería usarla por saber a quien pertenecía pero pues como negarte al _"Se te ve perfecto ¿acaso no confías en mi?" _y sí, caí en la trampa al decir _"Por supuesto que sí mami"_

Lo demás sólo son los tennis y en vez de ponerme mi trenza ésta se cambio a una cola de caballo. Mi mamá trató de hacer más pero la verdad es que perdimos una hora en lo que ella decidía entre darme parte de su vestuario o buscar dónde había dejado las cosas de mi 'hermana mayor'.

-"¿Nos vamos?"- No puedo evitar estar nerviosa con su mirada azabache viéndome tan fijamente.

-"No"- ¿Por qué no? -"Recuerda que nos han dejado el trabajo de matemáticas"- Oh sí ¿Cómo olvidarlo? En las dos horas seguidas de matemáticas que él me había estado ignorando resulta que nos pusieron de equipo ¿Por qué? Quién sabe. El misterio de la vida. Ya ni quiero recordar el cómo el entregó 'nuestro' trabajo de física. Jamás me había sentido tan inútil.

-"Sí, lo recuerdo"-

-"¿Irás por tu cuaderno o qué?"- Se veía que estaba impaciente, me veía fijamente.

"_Maldita ¿Qué?" _Oh rayos ¿Por qué tenia que recordarlo?

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_-"Maldita ¿Qué?"-_

_Uchiha Sasuke me había escuchado._

_-"Emm nada"- terminé por reírme de manera nerviosa, tal vez si entraba él no lo notaría._

_-"¿A dónde crees que vas Haruno?"- El tipo ya se encontraba frente a mí. Su mirada era completamente fría. Me daba escalofríos. No de los buenos._

_-"¿A mi casa?"- El tipo se acercó más. Me agarró fuertemente del brazo. Me estaba lastimando. Mis piernas parecían gelatina._

_-"Hmp, mira __**niña **__tú-"- El sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo interrumpió. La miramos los dos._

_-"¿Qué hacen acá?"- Mi madre parecía sorprendida. Yo estaba agradecida. _

_El Uchiha parecía enfadado._

_-"Oh querido ¿Quieres pasar?"- Ya no estaba tan agradecida._

_-"El no qui-"-_

_-"Gracias por la invitación Haruno-san pero debo irme"- Me interrumpió vilmente -"Te recojo a las 8. Nos vemos"- Primero me quedé en shock y no, no fue por el susurro en mi oído, fue por el beso que me dio._

_**-"Soy tan feliz"-**_

_En la mejilla._

_**-"Como arruinas el momento"-**_

_Lo siguiente que pasó fue digno de un puesto en el FBI. Joder. Quien diría que mi madre fuera tan buena con los interrogatorios._

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

No fue un gran recuerdo, el Uchiha me pone nerviosa _"me pone __**muy **__nerviosa"_.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Aún cuando es la tercera vez que me subo a esa cosa -ida y vuelta de la última vez- creo que ya no sentí tan aterrorizante el paseo.

**-"Ajá si ¿Y casi lo matas ahorcándolo por qué ya no es atemorizante?"-**

Pensemos en otra cosa.

Y lo que tenía frente a mí no sólo me hizo 'pensar en otra cosa' sino que también me hizo hacer 'otra cosa'.

**-"Cierra la boca idiota, se te meterán las moscas"-**

Abrir la boca es algo que no se puede evitar. No si ves el lugar donde vive Uchiha Sasuke.

¿Qué donde vive?

Pues en el Hotamento más grande y lujoso de la ciudad ¿Hotamento? Sí, Hotamento. Y no, no me he equivocado. Hot=Hotel. Amento=Departamento. Es una invención mía.

**-"Se nota"-**

La verdad es que esa palabra la pensé al ver la nueva construcción entre la calle Kuro y la calle Ai. Fue exactamente hace seis años que lo empezaron y tres años en los que empezaron a habitar los cuartos.

Las personas podían ir a ese lugar y pasar sus vacaciones; ósea los turistas que tenían dinero. O podías usar una habitación como hogar; ósea ricachones de diferentes ciudades.

El costo de una noche en ese lugar era equivalente al de quedarse una semana y media o dos en un hotel de cinco estrellas de cualquier otro hotel ¿Se imaginan cuánto ha de costar **vivir **ahí?

Claro, tenía que ser. Un Uchiha jamás podría tener una 'casa' sencilla ¿no?

-"¿Te quedas o vienes?"- Cuando volteé a ver al Uchiha pude ver que éste tenía su clásica ceja alzada. Hacemos el trabajo, me llevo mis preciadas hojas y me voy ¿Qué puede salir mal?

La fachada de afuera del edificio no se comparaba en nada con la de adentro. ¿Es que acaso todo tenia que parecer tan... tan extravagante? Dios.

Con pasos vacilantes sigo al Uchiha, sé que yo no encajo ahí.

El elevador es extraño, tiene como una puerta de metal pero con tornillos, ésta se abre y... hay una reja. Cuando se abre, la cacatúa pulsa un botón, éste se torna de color naranja. Mientras el elevador sube se escucha una musiquita de fondo. No puedo evitar tararearla, no tengo nada más que hacer.

Y es obvio que mi conocido de escuela tampoco. Por lo que mira el techo con las manos en los bolsillos, su expresión es seria pero extrañamente parecía relajado, sus ojos negros son preciosos, me gustan.

**-"Me da un infarto ¡nos esta viendo!"-**

Distráete con otra cosa. Veamos... ah mira la puerta del ascensor se abre.

... Es hermoso.

**-"Contrólate mujer, no es la primera vez que vez a un niño de unos cuatro años viéndote con esta carita que... es precioso"-**

-"Entra"- La anciana que está junto a él lo empuja levemente.

Agarré mi morral y vi en su interior. Oh no. Tan sólo me quedaba un chocolate. No voy a sobrevivir. Tengo que aprovecharlo al máximo. Esto es de vida o muerte. Un chocolate. Sólo uno.

Qué cosa tan linda. Me veía insistentemente como si esperase algo. No pude evitarlo y menos cuando esos ojitos me veían de una manera tan inocente.

-"¿Lo quieres, pequeño?"- Era el último pero era por una buena causa. El niño me vio con curiosidad.

-"¿El qué?"- la señora carraspeó -"Señorita"- Pero qué ternura de niño.

-"El chocolate, cariño"- Rayos, de tanto escuchar a mis padres decir ese tipo de palabras creo que ya se me pegaron. Cuando lo volví a ver éste arrugaba su naricita y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Me pregunto si –"Sabes lo que es un chocolate ¿verdad?"-

-"No"- Negó con su cabeza como para afirmar sus palabras.

Pero no pude pensar más en eso ¿Qué niño no sabía lo que era un chocolate? ¿Qué clase de personas eran las que no habían dejado saber a ese niño lo que era el glorioso chocolate?

Unos inhumanos seres.

Qué mala infancia es esa. No le habían dado uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida. Tranquila, todo estará bien. Trataré de alegrarle un poco ese oscuro mundo en el cual ha vivido.

Me agaché y le puso las manos en sus hombros. Quería que supiera que no estaba solo.

-"Ah eh"- Se fuerte, que no te escuches afligida, él lo notara. -"No te preocupes, te entiendo. Sé lo que estás sufriendo"- La señora volteó a verme, su cara me lo decía todo; esta confundida y extrañada por mi actitud. Probablemente no sabía de lo que hablaba.

-"¿Sufriendo?"- Mi atención volvió al pequeño niño.

-"En verdad lo siento"- Un pequeño estrujo en mi corazón apareció. -"Sé que no es mucho pero disfrútalo tal vez después les puedas pedir a tus malvados padres otro"- Para este punto los hombros de la anciana temblaban, ella también sufría. Oh, pobre señora, estaba arrepentida.

**-"Me suicido. Ella sufre… pero de la risa"-**

Una vez que se bajaron la ancianita y la pobre criatura, todo quedó en silencio. Sí bueno, la ceja alzada y sonrisa burlona de Uchiha no cuentan como sonido.

-"¿Qué?"- ¿Por qué me mira así el Uchiha? ¿Qué hice esta vez?

**-"La pregunta correcta sería: ¿Qué no hice esta vez?"-**

-"Nada Haruno"- Me seguía viendo de la misma forma -"**Nada**"-

Y antes de siquiera de decir 'No te creo' se escuchó un sonido. Sí, el ascensor había llegado a su destino. Piso 42.

Pero. Las puertas no abrían.

-"Uchiha, creo que hay un problema con las puertas"- ¿Por qué me veía como si fuera estúpida? No había dicho nada malo.

El sólo se acercó más a las puertas. Alzó su brazo y tocó un parte de la pared ¿Y ahora éste que hacía? Y pronto lo descubrí...

Se abrió una puertecita y sacó un tablero, éste tenía números. Empezó a teclear o eso creo ¿Por qué pienso un 'eso creo'? Pues porque puso su mano sobre el teclado y en la pequeña pantalla que estaba encima del teclado empezaban a aparecer asteriscos.

Después de varios asteriscos se escuchó el mismo sonido de antes. Por fin.

Pero las puertas seguían sin abrirse.

¿Qué? ¿Hay más? Y un 'sí' vino a mi cabeza cuando otra puerta comenzaba a abrirse. Esta vez la cacatúa sólo puso su dedo pulgar derecho en él. Una luz roja pasó por el dedo. Era como cuando le sacabas copias a una hoja. La luz repitió el proceso dos veces más para después mostrar un 'Bienvenido'.

Vaya y pensé que la seguridad de mi casa era exagerada. Y eso que sólo tenía una red que te electrocutaba cada vez que la alarma estaba activada. Pero esperen...

-"¿Qué? ¿No hay chequeo de retina o muestras de ADN?"- No estaba la sonrisa burlona pero si la ceja alzada –"Pues que chafa"-

Pasé por su lado y la palabra "chafa" era lo que menos describía al lugar. La biblioteca quedaba como una pocilga comparada con ese lugar. ¿Han visto esos programas donde aparecen las más grandiosas y lujosas mansiones, casas, departamentos en el mundo _(1)_? Sí bueno, la verdad es que me extraña que la casa de los Uchiha's no esté registrada ahí.

Iba a dar mi primer paso hacía el paraíso cuando una voz me interrumpió.

-"Haruno, los zapatos"- ¿Eh? ¿Los zapatos? ¿De qué me está hablando?

**-"Los tennis idiota, los tennis"-**

Miré para abajo y pude ver como mis tennis estaban a punto de tocar el piso liso de madera. Miré hacia mi izquierda y pude ver como la cacatúa se quitaba sus tennis de marca para después ponerse unas pantuflas. Bien, fingiré que **eso** no es raro.

Ok bien, eso es raro.

-"Una cultura que es diferente a ti, no es extraña Haruno"- Me miró y no pude evitar sonreír ¿Notaron que yo pensé era raro y él dijo extraño? Alguien está perdiendo su don.

-"Lo siento, no era mi inten-"-

-"¿Cuál es la tuya?"- Me interrumpió. Ahora ¿Tuya? No le entiendo. De nuevo. –"Tu talla"- Talla...talla de ¿Qué?

**-"De zapatos inútil"-**

Oh.

-"Soy del seis"- Veo como el chico del apodo chistoso abre una puerta blanca que se encuentra a su izquierda, lo pierdo de vista pero puedo alcanzar a ver un poco del interior de ese cuarto. Sí, cuarto. Son estanterías con puras ¿Pantuflas? Si, pantuflas. Dominan tres colores: azul, verde y ¿Rosas?

¿Me estaré volviendo loca?

-"Aquí están"- Me las puso justo enfrente de mi rostro, las agarré y noté que eran suaves, pero había un problema ¿Cuál? Eran **rosas**.

-"¿No tienes de otro color?"- Alzó una ceja.

-"Son sólo pantuflas"- Ahora yo era la de la ceja alzada.

-"Sí, lo sé, pero son **rosas**"- Hizo una mueca y miró mi cabello. Ya sé lo que de seguro está pensando _"Tiene cabello color rosa, de seguro es su color favorito entonces ¿Por qué se queja?" _Típico, todos piensan lo mismo.

-"Mira, sé lo que piensas. Y no, no por que tenga este color en la cabeza quiere decir que me guste el rosa"- El chico iba a abrir la boca. -"Larga historia poco tiempo ¿Sabes? No eres el único con el don de leer a las personas. Yo también puedo"- Ok. Eso sonó exageradamente infantil y más cuando terminé sacando la lengua.

-"No hay otros de seis. Son los únicos"- Mencionó mientras se adentraba a la casa –"Y Haruno"- ladeó su cabeza de manera que me podía ver de reojo –"Practica más tu... **don**"- Lo remarcó a propósito, pero había algo extraño, ésta vez no era una sonrisa de burla era como una sonrisa de ¿Diversión? ¿Y lo peor? Esa sonrisa me gustó.

Ok. Hagas lo que hagas **no **te sonrojes. NO te sonrojes. ¡NO lo hagas!

**-"Muy tarde"-**

Rayos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"Señorita ¿cree que pueda vigilar la comida?"- La chica que se encontraba enfrente de mí era una de las ayudantes de limpieza de los Uchiha, su nombre era Kimiko, aunque Uchiha ni siquiera me la presentó tan sólo dijo un _"Iré por mi cuaderno" _y se fue. Dejándome sola y desamparada en un lugar que no conocía y que estaba segura si recorría; me perdería.

-"Claro"- ¿Acaso se va a ir? –"Si no es mucha molestia... puede usted decirme a ¿dónde va?"- Recuerdo que la primera vez que la llamé de usted ella mostró una sorpresa digna de fotografiarse ¿Tan raro había sido?

-"Claro que sí señorita, me dirijo a la habitación del joven Sasuke, le avisare que pronto estará la comida además de que iré a llevarle su pedido al señor Fugaku"- Oh. El señor Fugaku. Hace poco me había enterado que ese era el nombre del padre de Sasuke, al parecer éste trabajaba en uno de los despachos de esa 'casa'.

-"Si quieres yo le digo al Uchiha lo de la comida"- Aún cuando su rostro reflejaba sorpresa y duda que le causó mi propuesta pude ver que el alivio también surgió en ella.

-"¿Segura señorita?"- Al asentir ella me sonrío y tomó el _"pedido" _de señor Fugaku.

Se fue.

Bueno, ahora tengo que avisarle a la cacatúa lo de la comida.

Pero había algo que me intrigaba.

¿El qué?

El aparato que hace poco me enseñó, el blanco. El cual hace que con un botón la voz se escuche por una habitación determinada o _"por toda la casa"_. Oh dios, la tentación era grande.

No, no lo hagas. No. Yo puedo soportarlo.

**-"No, no puedes. Hazlo, sabes que queremos"-**

Y pasó lo inevitable.

[-"Uchiha Sasuke, favor de reportarse en la cocina, repito, Uchiha Sasuke, favor de reportarse en la cocina"-]

Sé que no pude esconder esa sonrisa que había surgido en mi rostro, porque vaya; era imposible. Y sé que tampoco pude contener la carcajada aún cuando esa pequeña niña me veía de manera rara. Y sé que- wow, esperen ¿Pequeña niña?

Rayos. Atrapada con las manos en la masa.

-"Yo eh verás"- La niña me veía atentamente, pude ver como sus ojos negros me escaneaban, su cabello negro estaba corto y lacio, una diadema estaba en éste. Su piel era completamente blanca y tenía facciones muy finas. Me recuerda a alguien.

**-"Contaré hasta diez: uno, dos… diez. No, olvídalo. Sigues siendo desesperante"-**

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- Al parecer la chiquita no se andaba con rodeos. Iba a contestarle y –"¿Eres la nueva de servicio?"- ¿Eh?

-"Pues yo eh..."- ¿Qué le digo?

**-"¿Un 'no' tal vez?"-**

-"No es de servicio Yusu, es una chica de la escuela"- Y la cacatúa hace su aparición, un momento ¡Yo no debería seguir en la escena del crimen!

-"Ya veo"- La mencionada Yusu me miraba de arriba abajo, pareció meditar algo al entrecerrar los ojos e increíblemente me sonrió de manera dulce para salir corriendo. Qué niña tan tierna.

-"¿Es tu hermana Uchiha?"- Me sonrió con burla. Poco a poco se acercaba a mí.

-"Es mi sobrina Haruno"- Ah, es su sobrina.

**-"Tic tac"-**

¿ ¡Sobrina? !

Si era su sobrina eso quería decir que esa niña era la hija de...

-"Es hija de Itachi"-

Oh. Por. Dios.

-"¿Y por qué debo reportarme en la cocina?"- ¿Y éste de qué habla?

**-"¿Tú de que crees? Hace como unos minutos. Debilidad. Tentación ¿Te suena?"-**

Ouch.

-"Acabo de recordar que debo ir al baño"- No debí soltar esa risa nerviosa al terminar mi frase ni mucho menos el mirar el suelo tanto pero es que vamos ese suelo era muy intrigante. Demasiado diría yo ¿Ya vieron que tiene una combinación entre azul claro y azul oscuro? ¿Cómo si estuviera difuminado? Sí, era bonito.

**-"¿Realmente debo decir algo?"-**

-"Qué molesta"- Bien. Yo soy molesta. El es una cacatúa. Todos felices y contentos.

-"Sí, lo que sea"- Murmuré al pasar a su lado.

Veamos. ¿Dónde le gustaría un baño a un Uchiha? Primera puerta a la izquierda. Nada. ¿Segunda puerta? Tampoco.

¿Sexta puerta? ¡Tampoco! ¿Dónde carajos puede haber un baño?

-"¿Buscas algo?"- Volteé a ver y tuve que agachar mi mirada. Yusu me veía de manera curiosa.

-"Es que no encuentro el baño"- Me reí nerviosamente, estoy segura que pensará que soy idiota. Pero no había ni sorpresa ni reproche en su pequeña carita, sólo había una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Yo te lo muestro"- Se volteó y empezó a caminar -"¿Qué esperas? Sígueme"- Ah claro, trataré de apresurar el paso. Después de varias puertas blancas, un pasillo donde había enormes cuadros de la familia –lo digo así por que no pude verlos bien a todos-, incluso pasamos por un lugar donde había un lugar de pantalla similar a la de un cine, sillones y demás juegos modernos; llegamos al baño.

Si que estaba lejos el maldito.

-"Muchas gracias..."-

-"Puedes decirme Yusu-chan"-

Me abrió la puerta se volteó, me sonrió, entrecerró los ojos y se fue dando una pequeña risita. ¿No es tierna?

**-"Me da mala espina esa niña"-**

Me lavé la cara, trato de despejarme la mente, me siento una idiota. Estoy muy nerviosa.

-"Tranquila, todo estará bien"- Me dije a mi misma.

Creo que ya es hora de regresar.

Abro la puerta. Cierro la puerta. Y me encuentro con mi primer problema: No recuerdo el camino de regreso.

Joder ¿Y ahora qué hago?

**-"¡No camines en círculos!"-**

Bien. Respira. Tú puedes encontrar el camino de regreso. Sólo, es caminar por donde vine. Muy bien. Eso haré.

**-"¿No se supone que caminarías por donde viniste? Porque la verdad es que yo no reconozco nada de lo que hay acá"-**

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

No lo sé.

Estoy perdida y asustada.

Ok. Eso sonó a película de bajo presupuesto.

Sigo caminando cuando un 'crack' se escucha bajo mis pies. Oh no. Ya rompí algo.

La alcé. Suspiré con alivio, era como una credencial ¿Por qué lo digo? Pues había los típicos escritos, ya saben:

Edad: 13 años

Grupo: 14b

Escuela: Suna-kage.

Mmm traté de ver el nombre y la foto de la credencial pero un tipo de mancha negra estaba en ella, era como grasa.

-"¿Se le perdió algo señorita Haruno?"- Casi suelto la credencial por el brinco que di, la guardé y volteé a ver que la persona que me preguntó fue mi ¿profesor? ¿Qué hace aquí mi profesor Uchiha?

Ok. Pregunta tonta.

-"Es que bueno, yo eh, me perdí"- admití con una risa nerviosa.

-"Lo entiendo, el lugar es algo espacioso"- ¿Algo? ¿Realmente entiende el significado de esa palabra?

-"Sí, **algo**"-

-"Acompáñeme"- Bueno, ya después vería esa credencial. Sin más el profesor Uchiha empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que yo había estado caminando, pasamos, por algunos pasillos, vi puertas y puertas, el salón donde está la pantalla gigante y ah sí, también vi el pasillo de cuadros aunque lástima que no los haya podido apreciar.

Y finalmente; la cocina.

Jamás en la vida había amado tanto ver una cocina.

Cuando llegué vi como Uchiha Sasuke tenía en la mano mi cuaderno, a lado estaba una lap-top negra y mi morral estaba **cuidadosamente** puesto en el suelo. Genial.

Fui y me senté a lado del chico que había tirado mi precioso morral, agarré su cuaderno ya que parecía que tardaría bastante con el mío y entonces; entré en shock.

-"No le entiendo"-...

-"..."-

**-"Se nos fue"-**

-"Haruno"-

-"¿Señorita Haruno?"-

-"¿ ¡Cómo qué no lo entiendes? !"- Me volví loca, el Uchiha se había estado refiriendo a mi cuaderno ¡A mi preciado cuaderno! ¡Mi cuaderno era perfecto! Buenas anotaciones, ejercicios correctos, caligrafía entendible –porque no era perfecta- pero en general su cuaderno era precioso ¿ ¡Cómo qué no lo entendía? ! ¡Será estúpido el idiota!

-"Así como lo oyes, no le entiendo"- Me extendió mi cuaderno, miré mi cuaderno con el ceño fruncido, tal como lo dije, era precioso, si vi algunos dibujitos en las orillas de las hojas hechos en un momento de aburrimiento pero estos no impedían que su cuaderno fuera bonito. Pasé las hojas más y más rápido, era imposible que no lo entendiera.

-"¿Me lo prestas?"- El hermano mayor habló pero antes de que le diera el 'sí' me lo arrebato ¿acaso era de familia?

-"Yo lo veo bastante bien otouto-baka"- vi con una sonrisa de victoria a la tonta cacatúa que poco a poco se fue transformando en una risita al recordar la forma en que el profesor Itachi le decía a su hermano, lamentablemente ésta calló cuando el Uchiha me vio de esa manera. Joder, como intimida el desgraciado.

-"Préstame el tuyo"- Le dije al Uchiha menor. Éste alzó una ceja. No importa. Extendí mi mano y ¡Ha! ¿Ahora quién arrebata las cosas? ¡Yo! Oh dios, se siente tan bien.

Abrí el cuaderno y de seguro mi cara se desencajó. ¿Por qué? Porque el cuaderno del tipo era perfecto. Explico mi mayor trauma: era mejor que el mío. Sí, todo era bueno, la caligrafía que por cierto era hermosa, todo parecía justificado –como en Word- los ejercicios estaban mejor que los míos, sin dibujos ¿Qué clase de adolescentes no pone ni aunque sea una raya en una esquina de su cuaderno? El Uchiha tenía que ser. Él y su insuperable cuaderno. Desgraciado.

-"Yo"- ¿Qué decirle? 'Tienes razón Uchiha, tu cuaderno es mejor que el mío, ya entiendo porque no le entiendes' Obvio no. Jamás le diría eso al Uchiha –"no le entiendo"- Susurré mi pequeña mentira.

-"Imposible. Mi cuaderno es perfecto"- ¡Claro que no! Bueno sí, pero qué engreído. Y el cuaderno desapareció de mis manos. Pero increíblemente la cacatúa no me lo arrebato. El hermano mayor lo había hecho. De nuevo...

-"Es comprensible"- Creo que nunca antes había visto a Uchiha Sasuke con una cara de '¿Eh?' - mucho más leve y disimulada que la mía-, -"La letra de Sasuke es cursiva, la de la señorita Haruno no"- Oh. Es cierto. Bueno, si le entiendo pero aún así ¡Gracias Itachi!

-"Es cierto, no comprendo tu rara letra"-

La cara de Uchiha Sasuke era un dilema.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El timbre sonó.

¿Había timbre? No lo noté.

Bueno ese no es el caso, el chico cacatúa se levantó a abrir. Yo estaba en el sillón. Tenía mi cuaderno y el de mi compañero por el cual todavía seguía asombrada, aunque al recordar la cara de malhumorado de Sasuke me seguía dando risa. Solo llevábamos 2 horas en esto, con todas las distracciones habíamos empezado por eso de las 9:30 por lo que ahora son casi las 12. Nos tocaba el tema de identidades trigonométricas, éstas eran fáciles de realizar -según yo- pero no de explicar, por lo que estábamos tratando de buscar una manera más fácil de plantear.

-"Bastardo ¡Cambiaste la contraseña! ¿ ¡Cómo pudiste? !"- Me reí al identificar la voz de cierto rubio escandaloso.

-"No la cambié. Eres un perdedor"- Iba a volver a reír pero alguien se me adelantó.

-"Ya deja en paz a Naru, Sasuke-kun ¿No ves que mamá lo tiró cuando pequeño?"- Esa voz. Yo la conocía. Era-

-"¡Ino-chan!"- Al parecer Naruto y yo estamos en sincronía -"Mamá no me tiró, tan sólo me resbalé de sus manos dattebayo"- Supongo que la carcajada que solté me hizo notar entre los presentes.

Y entonces. Digerí la información.

¿Por qué ambos rubios hablaban de _"mamá" _como si fuera de ambos?

¿Acaso ellos eran...? No, no lo creo. _"Imposible"_

-"¡Sakura-chan!"-

**-"Y así perdió el sentido del oído Haruno Sakura... que en paz descanse"-**

-"¡Naruto! ¡No me grites en el oído! Baka"- Me tallé fuertemente la zona afectada. Sentí que me quedaba sorda.

-"Perdona"- se río avergonzado. Estaba sentado a mi lado con una rodilla apoyándose, éste veía con curiosidad mi cuaderno y la lap-top de Sasuke en la cual estábamos haciendo la presentación -"¿Ustedes ya están empezando? ¡Pero si es para dentro de dos semanas! Qué flojera me dan"- Es cierto. Era para dentro dos semanas, me sonrojé pues de seguro piensa que yo fui la de la idea y me clasificará como una nerd. No quiero que pase eso. Es mi único amigo.

-"Y-yo no"-

-"No soy como tú, dobe"- Y claro, como siempre, tenía que interrumpirme. Miré al Uchiha, éste miraba con arrogancia y superioridad a Naruto ¿Pero qué se ha creído? Incuso vi como Naruto fruncía el ceño y estaba dispuesto a gritarle.

-"Naruto"- El mencionado volteó a verme con una gran sonrisa ¿Eh? ¿No estaba molesto? –"Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con tu trabajo"- Al final no resistí la intensidad de esos orbes color cielo.

Y sentí como dos brazos me rodeaban.

**-"A este paso serías un buen semáforo"-**

Mi cara ardía.

-"¡Sakura-chan!"- Sonó un teléfono. Los cuatro volteamos a ver al culpable. Y el Uchiha fue quien lo levantó. Todos veíamos su ancha espalda -"¿En serio me ayudarías?"- Asentí -"Eres un ángel Sakura-chan"- ¿Por qué tenía que sonrojarme? No era la primera vez que me lo decían.

**-"La familia no cuenta"-**

-"Haruno"- La cacatúa me llamaba. –"Es para ti"- ¿Eh? ¿Para mí? Seguí mirando el teléfono extendido como idiota -"¿Contestas sí o no?"- Claro, pero ¿a quién le contesto?

-"¿Diga?"- Puse el auricular cerca de mi oído.

*¡Sakura!* Genial ahora ya no tengo mi otro oído.

-"¿Mamá?"- creo que pude escuchar un '¿Quién más si no?' -"¿Cómo conseguiste el teléfono del Uchiha?"-

*Sasuke-kun me lo dio, amor* Miré al Uchiha con odio *Lo lamento cariño pero necesito que vuelvas, yo sé que estas contenta a-*

-"Claro, enseguida voy"- Ok, tal vez no debí sonar tan entusiasta pero es que ya quería salir de ahí.

**-"Y tal vez no debiste haberle colgado"-**

Mierda. Mi madre me mataría.

Bueno, eso ya no importa.

-"Me tengo que ir Uchiha, luego terminamos ¿Ok?"- Me volteé y fingí la pena que no sentía al irme, recogí mis cosas -"Adiós Naruto"- Le doy un beso en la mejilla. Recuerdo bien como dijo mi madre _"Si te despides de un chico __**agradable **__bésalo en la mejilla" _–"Adiós"- A los restantes sólo alcé la mano como despedida -"Uchiha, me despides de Kimiko y de Yusu-chan ¿sí?"- Ya no vi caras, solo corrí al elevador.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Lunes otra vez.

Qué martirio.

¿Saben? Recuperé las hojas de mi diario. El Uchiha no me las devolvió en persona, yo iba de camino a la escuela reflexionando en las cosas que no pude hacer el domingo cuando llegué a la escuela y fui a los casilleros, ya en estos días podías llevar la ropa que quisieras así que me puse lo primero que encontré: Playera holgada de color rojo y mis típicos pantalones bombachos.

En los casilleros encontré un gran sobre, pensé que se trataba de un broma por lo que me fui a los baños para que nadie me viera abriéndola, tomé todas las precauciones posibles, como encerrarme en un cubículo y poner el sobre a tres metros de mí para poder abrirlo, cual fue mi sorpresa el ver las hojas de mi diario, vaya y sobretodo el hecho de que cada una de ellas estaba en un tipo de plástico, se veía caro y pues la verdad cada una de ellas estaba bien cuidada ni parecían arrancadas. Había una nota con hermosa caligrafía:

'Me pregunto si todo lo que has escrito en el diario será tan dramático. Sasuke'

Maldito.

¡Leyó las hojas!

Respira, baja el papel de baño. Él no tiene la culpa de que ése idiota haya irrumpido en tu privacidad y ¡ah!

Maldito.

**-"Y volvemos a lo mismo"-**

Bueno, después de mi ataque al pobre rollo fui a mi primera clase: me tocaba historia pero Uchiha Itachi no llegaba.

La mayoría de las chicas estaban reunidas riendo, algunas bailaban mientras que otras cuchicheaban para después soltar carcajadas como poseídas. Los chicos hablaban de chicas, otros las perseguían, unos pocos hablaban de videojuegos y otros estaban en el escritorio. Hinata estaba recargada ligeramente en mi banca mientras hablaba de lo primero que se le ocurría.

Y así paso media hora.

-"¡Buenos días!"- La puerta se abrió inesperadamente. -"Perdonen la demora pero es que me encontré a una ancianita en la calle y me pidió ayuda con sus maletas pero como no tenía cambio para el autobús me vine caminando y luego me perdí"- No hace falta decir qué Uchiha diría algo así ¿verdad? Porque, vaya, era obvio.

-"Verán, Itachi me encargó dirigir esta clase"- continuó nuestro sustituto -"Pero se me olvidaron las copias donde venía su trabajo"- Todos rieron ya que incluso sacó la lengua mientras se encogía de hombros. -"Y como no sé nada de historia, tienen clase libre"- Se río y se salió.

¿Qué fue eso?

¿Qué clase de profesor era ése?

-"¿S-Sakura-chan?"- Hinata me saca de mi estupor.

-"¿Qué pasa Hinata?"- Me le quedé viendo fijamente mientras le sonreía.

-"Es que... la m-mayoría ya ha salid-do"- Era cierto, solo quedábamos Nico, Hinata y yo.

-"Nico a ti ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras?"- De reojo pude ver como Hinata enrojecía hasta las orejas. Esperaba una negativa de Nico pues jamás lo había visto salir con alguien de la escuela. Siempre estaba solo.

-"¿Y a donde iríamos?"- ¿Eh? El hecho de que se levante y hable quiere decir un ¿sí?

**-"No sólo eso, el tipo raro habló ¡habló!"-**

-"No sé, a vagar por ahí, supongo"- me puse los dedos índice y pulgar en la barbilla mientras fruncía el ceño como siempre hacía cuando estaba pensando en algo ¿Dónde podríamos ir? ¿Canchas? No, había chicos populares ¿Habitaciones de entretenimiento? No, a veces te encuentras cosas desagradables en ese lugar como tipos intercambiando fluidos ¿Cafetería? ¡Menos! ¿Ir directo a la guarida de las porristas y populares? No, gracias.

-"¿Y q-qué tal si vamos a l-la c-café?"- ¿Es qué acaso no escuchaste que no?

**-"Te tengo una noticia: Hinata no lee mentes. Duh"-**

...

-"No creo que sea buena idea"- murmuré pero estos ya estaban en la salida.

-"¿V-vienes S-Sakura-c-chan?"-

No.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Así que, así se ve la cafetería por dentro...

Es linda. Espaciosa. Agradable.

¿ ¡Qué hago aquí? !

Ok. Respira Sakura. Pudo haberte ido peor.

**-"¡Tienes mucha razón! Ese es el espíritu. Ahora ¿Por qué no nos vamos a sentar a lado de Sasu-chan, eh?"-**

¡No, claro que no! Es claro que no me pudo ir peor. Espera. ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? ¿No deberían de estar en clase? Solamente las porristas y los jugadores de fútbol están aquí...

Oh.

-"¿Podemos ir allá u-un momento?"- E hizo un pequeño movimiento con la mano. No supe ni a que mesa señalo.

-"Hum claro Hinata-chan"- No pude evitarlo. Chan suena muy lindo con Hinata. Parece que ella también lo piensa por que aunque se sonrojó me sonrió.

Nico sólo alzó una ceja.

Me recuerda a alguien.

Pero ¿a quién?

Sigo a la tímida chica por la cafetería, nos acercamos a una mesa. No. ¿Por qué **justamente **a esa? ¿Por qué justamente a la mesa donde se deslumbran los más populares? ¿Dónde están Naomi y Kaori Hitsukori? Pues había tres de cabello rojizo pero sólo dos de ellas tenían ojos grises. Me muero.

-"N-Neji-nii-san"- ¿Neji-nii-san? Pensé que Hinata sÓlo tenía una hermana y ésta se llamaba Hanabi. Un chico de cabello café largo se levantó de su asiento.

-"¿Qué sucede Hinata-sama?"- ¿Sama? ¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Ese chico... no era el primo de Hinata?

-"Uy no entiendo como los nerds nos siguen a todos lados. Es como sí, no tuvieran una vida"- De eso le siguieron risas tontas. Después de todo ¿Quién no se ríe de lo que dice Naomi Hitsukori?

-"Hey chicos ¿Cuántos son un emo, u-una n-ni-niñita y una desgracia social?"- La chica no tardó en recibir los típicos '¿Cuántos son?' o los 'No lo sé' Pero algo le falló ¿Saben el qué? El que el primo de Hinata la haya fulminado con la mirada, el hecho de que un rubio alocado se haya acercado con su amigo cacatúa y que éste no sólo haya fruncido el ceño sino que la sonrisa que tenía desapareció para dar a conocer su lado serio. ¿Y saben qué otra cosa? Nadie se mete con mis amigas. No soy buena defendiendo pero no pienso quedarme callada. No señor.

-"Uy¿Sabes sumar? Estoy sorprendida ¿Segura que no quieres sacar el acordeón que llevas debajo de tu cinturón, ups, perdón, de tu falda?"- Hice mi voz mucho más chillona, hice gestitos que jamás haría y creo que fue suficiente porque de inmediato pude escuchar las carcajadas de algunos: Las carcajadas de Naruto, de Ino, de Kobu -sigo sin recordar su nombre- y de Nico. Un momento ¿las porristas se están aguantando las risas?

-"Mira estúpida, a mi no me ha-"-

-"No, mira tú Naomi, a Sakura-chan no la tratas así ¿entendiste?"- Oh, se siente tan bien que ese rubio te defienda, pero, cuando volteo a ver a Hinata ésta parece ¿deprimida?

-"Naru-chan pero que grosero eres conmigo, me voy a sentir mal"- Y la maldita hizo un pucherito.

-"Siente lo que quieras niña"- Jamás creí que ese lindo chico fuera tan despectivo.

Me pregunto ¿Por qué estará tan enojado?

Será... ¿Por Hinata?

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Y aquí estamos de nuevo.

La verdad es que prefiero mil veces el –súper caro- coche del Uchiha que andar en su moto.

Bueno, después del incidente de la cafetería Naruto ofreció que saliéramos de ahí. Y así lo hicimos. Salimos Nico, Hinata y su primo, el _"chico perro" _como lo llamaba Naruto, Naruto, Ino y el único Uchiha del grupo.

Íbamos en silencio y la verdad es que eso me incomodaba, recuerdo como Naruto se acercó a mí y tocaran la campana. Hinata me dijo un leve 'H-hay q-que irnos' y me jaló suavemente así que no le di tiempo de hablar al Uzumaki y me fui al salón con Nico y Hinata alzando la mano en forma de despedida. Me tocó clase de mate y física pero al parecer los trabajos de equipo se repetían y me tocó con otros tipos. Gracias al cielo que éstos, al igual que yo, eran rechazados sociales.

Todo estaba bien, ningún inconveniente, sólo que a la hora de la salida cuando iba contenta a la parada de autobuses, en vez de ver el acostumbrado camión, un convertible negro se paró justo enfrente de mí, alcé una ceja y miré con desagrado al coche, pero la ventanilla bajó y pude ver al dueño. El coche se salvó de mi mirada con desagrado mas el dueño no.

Y así fue como terminé en la casa del Uchiha, subiéndome a su coche.

Cuando pasé por la entrada miré al Uchiha para que éste entendiera y me pasara las pantuflas. Así lo hizo.

Pasé lentamente y me iba dirigir a la derecha para que pudiéramos pasar a la sala, pero algo cortó mi camino. Miré hacia abajo.

-"Yusu-chan"- Murmuré con sorpresa. Y ella también estaba sorprendida. Creo que susurró algo parecido al 'Tú otra vez' pero no le puse mucha atención. Ella me miró de arriba abajo entrecerrando los ojos y con la boca ligeramente apretada, volvió a mi rostro era como si estuviera analizando algo. Sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa. Tomó mi mano.

-"Oye tío Sasuke ¿Puedo llevármela un momento? ¿Sí?"- Creo que a esto le llaman ojos de cachorrito. Imposible decirle que no.

-"¿Para?"- Al parecer el _"tío Sasuke" _era la excepción.

-"Es que quiero platicar con ella"-

-"¿Por?"- replicó de nuevo el tío. Qué metiche.

**-"Qué lindo"-**

-"Quiero platicar con ella. Es mi amiga"- Eso derritió mi corazón.

-"¿Desde cuándo?"- Ella iba a replicar.

-"Desde ayer Uchiha. ¿A dónde me llevaras Yusu-chan?"- Me agaché para mirarla y le sonreí dulcemente.

-"A mi cuarto"- Ella sólo volvió a reír levemente.

-"Está bien. Vamos"-

El camino fue algo largo.

Y cuando entré a su cuarto me quedé anonadada. No parecía el cuarto de una niña de cinco años parecía como el de un universitario. Tal vez sus papás la decoraron. El color beige dominaba. Había varias estanterías de libros, un escritorio, sillón de piel por un lado, cama grande, era increíble.

-"Veo que te gusta"-

-"Sí, es muy bonito"-

-"Sí, lo es. ¿Crees que puedas sentarte en la cama un momento?"-

-"Claro"- Le correspondí la sonrisa que me había dado.

Se metió al baño y escuché el agua correr. Pasaron así unos cinco minutos. La puerta se entreabrió, la pequeña asomó su cabeza.

-"Ven"- me dijo de manera animada. Asentí y me metí al baño. Éste también era hermoso. Azulejos, jacuzzi –el cual se estaba llenando-, una linda regadera, un enorme espejo, un lava-

¡Ah!

Todo pasó muy rápido, en un momento estaba admirando y en otro sentí como me jalaban y cuando volteé las manos de Yusu-chan me volvieron a empujar pero había un bulto atrás de mis pies por lo que perdí el equilibrio y caí al jacuzzi, pero lo peor: El agua estaba helada.

-"Eres torpe"- Vi el rostro de Yusu-chan y espera ver su típica sonrisa pero en vez de eso vi un rostro serio... y frío ¿Qué está pasando? -"Y estúpida si crees que a mí puedes engañarme"- ¿Eh? ¿De qué habla?

Ella se acerca a la bañera.

-"No sé que te has creído para venir dos veces a este lugar"- Me miró el cuerpo completo, como muchas veces atrás -"Debo admitirlo. Eres lista. Pero yo lo soy aún más. **Mucho** más"- Acercó su rostro al mío ¿De qué rayos habla? -"Ninguna otra se atrevió a usar esas fachas pero déjame decirte que eso no funcionara. No mientras yo esté aquí. **Jamás** vas a interesarle a Sasuke. Acéptalo"- ¿Qué? ¿Por eso era todo esto?

-"Yo no-"- Me interrumpió.

-"No mientas"- Su tono fue cortarte –"Ahora teñida barata, te diré lo que vamos a hacer"- Ouch. Eso dolió -"**Aléjate **de **mí **tío Sasuke o de **mi** papi, porque si no lo haces, te aseguro que el infierno será como un paraíso comparado con lo que voy a hacerte..."- ¿Cómo puede ser alguien que se ve tan dulce, ser tan fría? –"... ¿capish?"- su tono me sonó como al del "Padrino". Sólo pude asentir como idiota.

Esa niña... ¿Acaso era de la mafia?

Y se fue. Dejándome sola y mojada.

Salí del jacuzzi y fui a la habitación que ya no parecía tan bonita. Ese tono que uso, la manera en que me trató, me recuerda tanto a alguien. Es tan familiar.

Qué duele.

**-"Te dije que me daba mala espina"-**

Oh por favor, no llores, es sólo una niña. No, no dejes que las lágrimas salgan. Ya no más _"Eso quedo en el pasado"_

Será mejor que salga de aquí.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y pude ver a Uchiha Sasuke frente a mí. Éste al verme frunció el ceño, estaba por abrir la boca.

-"Ahora no Sasuke"- Salió como susurro y sin más salí corriendo tratando evitar cualquier contacto con el Uchiha.

Me recuerda a mi **hermana**.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"Me hacía falta"- Me dije a mi misma cuando salí de ese baño reparador, pues llegué a casa toda empapada mi madre dio el grito en el cielo diciendo que me fuera a bañar inmediatamente cosa que hice sin rechistar.

Me tiré a la cama.

Vi donde estaba la ropa que usé el día domingo.

¡La credencial! Me levanté rápidamente. La toalla casi se me cae.

No importa. Ya después me cambio. Vi la grasita de la credencial, fui por un trapo le puse agua y tallé fuertemente donde se encontraba la foto: Era un niño, tenía todo su cabello negro esparcido en la cara, había granitos en la piel rojiza y en los dientes podía verse algo brilloso. De seguro eran frenillos. Bien, ya sabia como era el dueño ahora sólo faltaba el nombre.

Nombre:

Tallé más fuerte.

La credencial hizo eco al caer.

**-"Yo… tú…Él…"-**

No puede ser...

No, imposible.

No.

¡No!

¡Él no!

¡Él no puede!

Esto no puede estar pasando.

¿O sí?

**-"Me desmayo"-**

"_Nombre: Uchiha Sasuke"_

_**To be continued…**_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

(1): En Mtv hay un programa del lugar perfecto para vivir para un adolescente, no me acuerdo del nombre, después se los investigo.

¡Hola!

¿Como están? Lo siento tanto.

Tarde siglos en actualizar ¿verdad? Creo que ya no tengo lectores que sigan el fic...

Bueno, la verdad es que ahorita ya la estoy escribiendo lo más rápido que puedo así que si hay errores lo lamento mucho.

Creo que con esto me odiaran más pero: Contesto reviews después, lo siento.

Ojalá se apiaden de mi y me regalen sus hermosos reviews.

_¿Reviews?_

/complete-Stranger/


	6. Viajando con Uchiha Sasuke

Summary: "_Advertencia: Cualquiera que esté leyendo este papel significa que no tiene nada mejor que hacer en su vida como para querer ver la mía, si estás dispuesta (o) a continuar te advierto que esto te dejará un fuerte trauma psicológico por su contenido"._–"¿No crees que esta nota es exagerada para un diario, Ha-ru-no?"-,-"Eso no te incumbe, devuélvemelo, U-chi-ha"-

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, por cierto agregue tres personajes de otra serie, estos le pertenecen a las grandiosas Clamp, la trama de la historia y los demás personajes si me pertenecen.

-"Diálogos"-

_"la mayoría de lo que este en comillas y cursiva son frases (del pasado) que nuestro personaje recuerda"_

**La "negrita" es para remarcar las cosas.**

**-"Inner de Sakura"-**

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-: Flash Back, todo lo que este entre esas cosas será en cursiva.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º: Son cambios de escenas.

*Platicas por el teléfono (la otra persona que está en línea)*

-Se detallaran más las cosas-

Por cierto creo que un review fue que me hizo pensar a cerca del Rated, el lemmon no aparecerá por ahora, si gustan que lo cambie hasta que aparezcan las escenas "fuertes" me gustaría que me lo notificaran. Gracias por su atención.

Pensaba responder reviews en la parte final pero creo que es mejor arriba, en fin, contestare los que me enviaron al subir cap. 5, es que no me acuerdo si conteste los del cap. 4. Si ustedes lo recuerdan y efectivamente no conteste; cosa que les molesto, avísenme y los contestare.

**Beka-san**: Jeje perdona la tardanza Beka-san, oh dios, ¡por fa no te ahorques! Jaja yo me alegro de que me dejaras review, si yo muchas veces tengo que releer cosas porque no entiendo, tratare de no hacer confusas las cosas (no prometo nada) jeje en fin me alegra que te parezca genial.

**MilfeulleS**: Jeje, si lo sé, al principio me pareció exagerado poner ese vocabulario a una niña de 5 años pero pensé: es hija de Itachi y todas las dudas se despejaron jeje. Bueno, en este cap. Veras la diferencia entre nuestra pequeña prodigio y una niña común y corriente a la edad de 5 años (ya sabrás a lo que me refiero cuando llegues a esa parte jeje).

**FaBiiOoLiXx**: ¿Miedo? Jeje, si creo que si dio miedo, lamento el retraso ¿sabes? Me dio gusto el saber que sigues leyendo mi fic, espero este cap. Te guste mujer.

**fuwa-kun**: Emm pues muchas gracias fuwa-kun ¿no te apetece leer los siguientes caps.?

**kimii0pz**: Oh querida kimii0pz, eso es algo que nunca podrás saber, los mejores psicólogos han tratado de averiguarlo pero pues ni uno se ha acercado, jeje broma mujer, pues no sé, creo que las ideas van conforme a los sueño que tengo, o que si escucho música, en fin. Me alegro que te haya gustado.

**Naomi-chan Uchiha**: Jeje qué bueno que pienses eso, espero este también te parezca interesante.

**Bahia . Oma**: Whoa ¿En serio? Me siento muy halagada por ello, espero te siga divirtiendo el cap. Y si lo sé, parece toda gánster.

**Hatake Nabiki**: Jeje me alegra que te haya encantado, no sabía que te provocara recuerdos, espero que no hayan sido muy malos, en cuanto a lo de tu "sasuke" jeje bueno siempre existen los sueños ¿no?, en ellos puede ser solo tuyo, jeje ¿se nota que yo lo he aplicado? Es que, es algo que no se puede evitar. Si, es algo rara, también da miedo, y si, gracias a las chicas que van han influido mucho en su carácter tan hostil, jaja que bueno que te parezca genial un Sasuke con frenillos, yo pensé que me "comerían viva" por ello, lamento la tardanza.

**gisele-fan**: Si en el anterior he tardado un poco creo que esta vez he tardado un buen ¿no? Jeje me alegra mucho que pienses así y que sigas el fic al final.

**Ilusion-chan**: Jaja no te preocupes mujer como ya te dicho: Muchas gracias, jeje, es en serio no se qué haría sin ti.

**Alvebia**: ¿Sabes? De segura la agonía no se compara con la de esta, de seguro dicha agonía se convirtió en aburrimiento o algo asi, ¡Siento haber tardardo tanto! No lo repetiré, o eso espero.

**Akiremiori**: "Jo" Jeje me gusta, en fin me pone muy contenta que te guste el fic y no te preocupes, yo entiendo, a veces hay cosas que se nos atraviesan y no podemos evitarlas ni aunque demos "vuelta en u", si yo también he visto algunas niñas así, bueno, algunas son de mi imaginación, en fin, me alegra saber de ti.

**Iss-**: Jeje pues me alegro que hayas comentado y es un honor que entre tanto AU te haya gustado el mío, aunque bueno conozco otros buenísimos, si quieres recomendaciones mujer, no dudes en pedirlo, por cierto, espero te siga gustando este AU.

**Camila**: No mueras amiga, jeje gracias por pensar eso pero yo conozco buenos fics, si quieres conocer algunos, me dice ¿va?

**Katari-chan**: (Me tomare la libertad de contestar los dos reviews que dejaste, primero el de el cap. 2 y luego el 5) Bueno, lo de la 1º a 3º persona puse en el cap. 4 la explicación del porque, en cuanto el Rated ya puse arriba que por el momento no aparecerá, desde el principio lo puse así pues recuerdo que una vez leí un review que era dirigido a una amiga que debería cambiar su rated por solo un lemmon, ya que M así lo clasifica, en mi fic aparecerá más de un lemmon pero como ya mencione será dentro de algunos capítulos, si te indigno el hecho de que yo lo tuviera M desde un principio, no hay problema, lo cambio. Y ¿sabes? Me hizo reír mucho lo de "la chica que no se derrite tan fácilmente ante un chico guapo" ya que no lo había pensado así, espero te siga encantando la historia.

**blossom999**: Jaja yo tampoco me imaginaba a Sasuke 'feito' hasta que lo dibuje, si gustas algún día puedo mostrarte el dibujo, la verdad no sé lo que hare con Yusu, pero si será participe en otras etapas del fic. Jeje Saludos blossom999.

**Vicky: **Jaja vaya, en serio ¿ninguno? Yo sé de varios, si gustas puedo recomendártelos, aunque en serio hizo que me sonrojara tu comentario, fue muy dulce. Lo de capish, lo sentí amenazante y divertido, no te preocupes no abandonare.

**kana15**: Vale, contigo quería hablar mujer, perdona por no haber tratado de contactarte pero en serio que no pude (explicaciones abajo) mira al parecer Fanfiction borra mails en los reviews, te paso aquí uno de mis mail, mandame un mensaje por ahí con el mail que utilices en msn y yo te agrego:

** . c s . 0 (arroba) . c o m **(quita espacios). Jaja lo sé; la casa de los Uchiha era de esperarse. Qué bueno que te haya gusto el cap.

**akemi-chan**: Jaja me alegra que te encante y si a mí tampoco me sorprende.

**Tsubakiland**: Oh dios, ahora sí que me he sentido súper, súper halagada. La verdad es que yo creía que mi fic era muy típico pero con tu comentario me he animado a escribir de mis locuras, espero sigas pensando aquello mujer, fue un verdadero gusto leer tu review.

**MariieHyuga: **Jajaja creo que ya te había dicho que desde hace mucho que no veo lo de polilla ¿no? Jeje ¡yo también quiero una casa así! Bueno no, ¿te imaginas que flojera hacer la limpieza? Jeje.

**Karla: **Gracias y pues aquí está la continuación.

**Shado0wEmerald: **Que bueno que te parezca genial, espero y siga siendo así en el futuro.

**#haruno-fan#**: Si, tu inner tiene razón, ya lo entendí, pero ¿sabes? Me gusta mucho leerlo. Espero que a ti y a tu inner les guste el cap.

**Amilaili: **Es bueno que te haya parecido padrísimo pero una pregunta ¿A qué te refieres con lo de 'que era lo de Hinata'? es que no entendí, perdona.

**Ro – Zero**: Jeje que genial que te parezca genial hehe, bueno espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia.

**anita_cullen**: Jeje de verdad muchas gracias mujer, me ha puesto muy contenta tu review, espero seguir leyendo de ti, aquí está la conti mujer.

**o0Hana-Chan0o**: Si, se que parece raro que antes no haya sabido nada de ellos y ahora se los encuentre en todas partes, pero siempre hay una razón para todo, hay algunos detalles en la historia que son como 'clave' para ese tipo de cosas; espero las encuentres, sino yo las diré en otro momento jeje. Veras yo no lo veo como chica fea que acaba con chico guapo ya que el pasado de Sasuke y Sakura nos indican lo contrario, jeje ups, ya hable de mas, aunque en cierto modo tienes razón, debo decir que eres muy observadora (incluyo lo de la bibliotecaria). En fin, espero seguir leyendo de ti.

**Tu amiga, quien te conoce bien: **Noooo, ¿Cómo crees que no me había dado cuenta de que eras tú Onee-chan? Jeje la verdad, luego, luego reconocí el comentario, en fin, en cuanto lo del clan ¿Qué te parece si lo discutimos por msn mañana (es que hoy no puedo conectarme)? Jaja en cuanto al comentario del fic lo único que me queda por decir es: muchas gracias mujer, te lo agradezco. Aquí ta la continuación. Bye tsuki-nee-chan.

(Por cierto espero perdonen cualquier falla ortográfica)

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Oh genial, otro día con suerte"

Por: complete-Stranger (NeKo-Stranger)

Capitulo VI: Viajando con Uchiha Sasuke

Maldita ciudad, malditas calles, malditos semáforos, malditos coches, malditos edificios, maldita escuela, malditas canchas, malditos pasillos, malditos salones, malditos profesores, malditos alumnos y sus malditas propuestas.

Y ustedes pensaran: '¿Qué? ¿Hoy es el día internacional del maldito?' Y yo diré: 'Obvio no'. Entonces contestarán '¿Qué sucede?' Y yo responderé:

Sucede que la maldita estudiante Tomoyo Daidouji, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, le propuso a los profesores el viaje de 'Bienvenido a la escuela' y ése no es el problema principal pues yo podía decir 'Lo siento, no hay economía para ello' sino que también la maldita que he mencionado dijo que por eso no habría problema ya que ella podía solucionarlo porque si no _"Naruto-chan" _estaría **muy** triste. Joder ¿Por qué fregados habla por los demás? ¿Qué no ve que los demás tienen boca y pueden decir que eso no es verdad? Sí, ya me imagino la cara de Naruto cuando le cuente esto pero tengo mi defensa '¡Yo no lo hice!'

¿Saben? Incluso podía negarme y decir 'Lo lamento, pero mis padres no me han dejado ir' Sí, era la excusa perfecta. Lástima que no contara con la astucia de la presidenta.

¿Qué pasó? Era un día soleado y hermoso, lleno de dicha y armonía, con pajarillos cantando y volando alrededor de esas esponjosas nubes. Bueno no, pero el punto es que había terminado la semana, no pasó nada emocionante realmente, sólo que en física y matemáticas me habían cambiado de lugar a las primeras filas pues dos **amigables **rubias anhelaban mi lugar y me comunicaron de la manera más **cariñosa **y **agradable **que me quitara para que les cediera los puestos.

El anuncio del Consejo estudiantil, las inauguraciones de los talleres -los cuales aún sigo pensando si voy a entrar- y mi reciente amistad con Nico -si así se le puede llamar-, en fin; la cosa es que ese viernes me dirigía a mi casa con la intención de dormirme para no despertar hasta el próximo milenio pero una inesperada –e indeseable- visita arruinó mis planes.

Cuando estaba por entrar a mi dulce hogar di un vistazo a mi alrededor, vi lo mismo de siempre: El perro que al parecer quiere cubrir al mundo entero con su orina que por el momento se conforma con el jardín de los demás, adolescentes rebeldes gritándoles a sus madres a media calle, vecinas chismosas viboreando este hecho además que mi vecina de a lado esté 'barriendo' mirando **disimuladamente **por mi ventana. Lo que me decía que algo sucedía en ésta.

Joder.

¿Y ahora qué será?

Cuando abrí la puerta delantera lo hice con sumo cuidado, asomándome para ver que ocurría, pude ver nuestra vitrina de lado izquierdo, luego la mesa del comedor con sus respectivas sillas y por último los sillones de la sala, los cuales eran ocupados.

**-"¿ ¡Qué hace ella aquí? !"-**

En mi sillón individual se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Tomoyo Daidouji con mi taza de Mickey Mouse en una de sus blancas y estéticas manos.

-"¿Eh?"- Genial eso es lo único que sale de mi boca para que noten mi presencia. Qué bonito y sobretodo; elocuente.

-"Oh cariño, por fin llegas. Hay muchas cosas de las que hablar"- Ay no. Sólo espero que no sea de lo que creo que es.

-"No te preocupes Haruno-chan, hablé con tus padres y los he convencido de tu permiso al paseo que se avecina"- Y sep, como siempre, las cosas no están a mi favor. Esperen ¿Cómo es que me llamó esa... muñeca de plástico?

**-"Oh por favor, hasta yo puedo inventarme un mejor apodo que ése"-**

Esperen-

Ella acaba de decir ¿Qué los convenció? ¡Pero si ellos no estaban ni enterados!

Rayos.

Esto me huele a un _"Estarás castigada por no haberme dicho nada"._

Y justo cuando pensaba que me había salido con la mía.

Al menos, gracias a que ellos planearon lo del viaje esa semana yo no tuve que ver mucho al Uchiha, ya que él es el 'vice-presidente' de dicho consejo. Lo que me recuerda...

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_Esto no puede estar pasando._

_¿O sí?_

"_Nombre: Uchiha Sasuke"_

_-"Cariño, baja un momento por favor"- Escuché a mi madre gritar desde las escaleras._

_Pero ¿Cómo espera que me mueva cuándo es posible que haya entrado en shock?_

_Porque estoy en shock ¿verdad?_

"_Esto no puede estar pasando"- Se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza._

_-"Tengo que bajar"- Me dije a mí misma como para darme ánimos._

_Y cuando mi pie izquierdo tocó el piso y mi mirada se elevó supe que no debí haber bajado._

_¿Qué hace Uchiha Sasuke en mi sala?_

_-"No puedo creerlo, esta vez sí exageraste Haruno Sakura ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar tu mochila en la casa de Sasuke-kun?"- Ahora todo tiene sentido._

_No, la verdad no. _

_¿Por qué vino a mi casa?_

_**-"Para dejar la mochila ¿es que no escuchaste?"-**_

_Bueno, sé que vino a dejar mi mochila pero ¿Por qué él?_

_**-"Ah. Ya veo tu punto. Pero qué importa, hay que aprovechar la situación"-**_

_-"Hija ¿Qué haces en toalla?"- Mi madre siguió hablando pero fue como si poco a poco su voz fuera desapareciendo._

_Miré al Uchiha y éste justo estaba subiendo su mirada para encontrarse con mis ojos, parecía indiferente a lo que ocurría porque incluso levantó una ceja, no dijo nada, no hizo nada. Y entonces me miré de arriba abajo, la toalla por suerte no era pegada y estaba bastante larga por lo que me cubría a excepción de mis rodillas para abajo y los hombros, podía ver las orillas de los armazones(1), mi cabello escurría agua y algunos mechones estaban pegados a mis mejillas._

_Qué horror ¿Y ahora qué hago?_

_**-"¿Qué tal si bailamos de manera sexy, nos quitamos la toalla y corremos hacia-?"-**_

_¿Qué hacer? Pues ni grite, ni me desmaye. Hice lo más sensato o en lo único que pensaba mi mente en esos momentos. Correr. Corrí hacia mi cuarto._

_**-"No me refería a ese lado precisamente"-**_

_¿Han escuchado la frase 'Trágame tierra'?_

_¿No?_

_Pues yo se las presento: ¡Trágame tierra!_

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Después de eso no salí de mi habitación ni aunque mi madre me haya dicho _"No seas maleducada jovencita, te juro que si no sales a despedir a Sasuke-kun ¡estarás castigada por un mes entero!" _y cosas por el estilo. Ese fin de semana me la pasé en la casa haciendo los quehaceres de la casa pues es lo _"mínimo que podía hacer después de lo que hice" _según mi madre. A mi padre le valió lo de la cacatúa creo que hasta se sintió orgulloso porque me compró un pastel de crema con fresas –mi favorito-.

Entre risas, llamadas de Hinata -la cual quería saber si yo iría- y de Daidouji -la cual quería que no se me olvidara nada y me recomendaba cosas-, el amante de la vecina corriendo como Dios lo trajo al mundo por el vecindario siendo perseguido de cerca por el esposo con escoba en mano y la esposa, que se mantenía sin correr, gritándoles que pararan de una buena vez. La visita de Kat a nuestra casa avisándome que ella también podría ir al viaje gracias a _"Namikaze-san y Daidouji-san" _y bueno, los sonrojos de Kat y míos cuando le conté lo que me había pasado.

Y así fue como el Lunes por la mañana mi padre guardó mi maleta _(2)_ en la cajuela mientras que yo iba en el asiento delantero echando cuanta maldición me sabía de todo lo que veía, como nos fuimos muy temprano, pude ser de las primeras así que elegí mi asiento en los puestos delanteros de el –súper caro- camión que me tocaba ¿Saben cuál es la peor noticia? Que al darse el anuncio en los niveles de matemáticas todos se irán por dichos niveles ¿Y qué creen? Sí, me tocaba con los sextos.

Lástima que no haya camiones especiales para los del consejo estudiantil, así no tendría que estar con Doña-perfecta-Daidouji y con Don-arrogante-Uchiha.

7:29 decía mi reloj. Se suponía que la hora en que todos 'deberían' estar llegando sería a las 8:00 y los camiones partirían a las 9:00

Al parecer tenía tiempo para mí. Vaya, qué divertido.

**-"Uy el sarcasmo y tú son como uno, me sorprendes"-**

Vi por la ventana para distraerme un poco.

-"¡Mami! ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame! Estoy saltando muy alto ¿no crees mami? ¡Mami! ¡Hazme caso!"- Gritaba un niño pequeño de unos siete años haciendo pucheros porque su madre no le hacía caso ya que hablaba por el teléfono.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_-"Oye mami ¿Crees que me veo bonita con mi nuevo peinado?"- dije con voz ilusionada._

_-"Sí, lo que sea Sakura"- Me puse feliz pues mi mami me había dicho que sí estaba bonita, reí un poquito._

_-"Como fastidias ¿No ves que ella no te hizo caso?"- Ella es mi hermana, es hermosa. Pero ¿en verdad mami no me hizo caso?_

_-"Mami ¿verdad que sí me hiciste caso?"- No me dijo nada –"¿Mami?"- Dije de nuevo –"¡Mami!"-_

_-"¿ ¡Quieres dejar de fastidiarme Sakura? ! ¿Qué no ves que estoy arreglando a tu hermana? Ay pero si serás tonta"- Lo de tonta lo había dicho bajito, pero aún así pude oírla. ¿Mami me creía tonta? Yo no soy tonta ¿o sí?_

_Aunque... si mami lo dijo, entonces es cierto._

_-"Está bien mami"- No quería llorar, pues mi hermana casi nunca lo hacía, ella era fuerte, grandiosa, amable, era como una princesa._

_Mi papi llegó._

_-"¡Papi!"- Grité mientras corría hacia él con brazos extendidos, había visto varias veces a mi hermana hacerlo y cuando lo hacía mi papi la alzaba y le daba muchas, __**muchas**__ vueltas y lo dos sonreían y reían felices, __**muy**__ felices. Pero cuando llegué a él; nada pasó._

_-"Buenos días Sakura"- Dijo mientras pasaba por mi lado derecho. Tal vez sólo se le olvidó darme mi abrazo. Sí, solo se le olvidó._

_-"Papi"- Tuve que alzar mi cabecita porque él estaba muy alto.-"¿Me veo bonita?"- Pero él seguía sin verme._

_-"¡Te ves preciosa, mi amor!"- Me emocioné mucho, de seguro ahora me abrazaría y seriamos felices._

_-"Gra-"-_

_-"¡Gracias papá!"- Mi hermana rió cuando mi adorado papi la alzó y le dio vueltas –"¡Basta! Ya tengo 12 años, ya estoy grandecita para esos juegos ¿No crees papá?"-_

_-"Tú siempre serás mi pequeña"- Mi papi vio con una hermosa sonrisa a mi hermana._

_Mi mami también sonreía._

_Y mi hermana mostraba su hermoso vestido de graduación de genins. Sus rizos dorados recogidos en un moño mientras que su blanco y delicado rostro por fin conocían el famoso maquillaje._

_Era un lindo cuadro._

_Sólo tenía una duda._

_¿Por qué yo no puedo entrar a ese lindo cuadro?_

"_Porque yo lo arruinaría"_

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-"Creo que está llorando ¿Ustedes que creen?"- Poco a poco escuchaba sonidos cercanos a mí, ese fue el comentario que más alcancé a distinguir ¿Quién llora?

**-"¿Por qué no abres los ojos y lo averiguas?"-**

Cuando abrí mis ojos, salieron algunas lágrimas.

Ah. Yo lloraba.

-"¿ ¡Por qué lloras Sakura-chan? ! Dime qué te hizo el teme y lo golpeo"- ¿Eh? No entendí bien. ¿Qué tiene que ver Uchiha en esto? ¿Por qué Naruto está en el asiento delantero? ¿Por qué Ino está con Naruto si estoy en los asientos delanteros? ¿Es que acaso no conocen la regla de 'Populares se sientan atrás'? ¡ ¿Por qué está oscuro? ! Antes de dormirme yo miré al cielo y apenas estaba amaneciendo.

Peor.

¿ ¡Por qué Uchiha Sasuke se sentó a mi lado? !

Esperen un segundo.

¿Estoy en los asientos traseros?

¡Qué alguien me explique lo que está pasando!

-"Idiota"- ¿Ya había mencionado que Uchiha Sasuke estaba a mi lado? Si, está a mi lado. Con una rodilla subida al asiento haciendo que la otra está a la altura de su abdomen. Una cara de aburrimiento total que rozaba ligeramente con el fastidio, una ¿gorra? Vaya, no se ve nada mal con esa gorra...

**-"¿Bromeas? ¡Está para comérselo! ¡Papacito, ven con mamita!"-**

-"¿ ¡A quién le dices idiota, bastardo? !"- Respondió Naruto parándose de su asiento con el puño en alto.

-"¿A quién mas se lo diría, dobe?"- Y el Uchiha hizo una mueca de arrogancia, qué sorpresa.

-"Deja de joder a Naruto, Uchiha"- La voz llamó mi atención por lo que me asomé para ver quién era, no era nada más ni nada menos que el chico de cabello rojizo con el tatuaje en la frente.

-"¿Y quién te está metiendo a ti Sabaku-no?"- La cacatúa le manda una mirada de 'Muérete idiota'.

-"Que te jodan Uchiha"- Escupió el nombrado _"Sabaku-no" _con rencor. De fondo se escuchó el '¡Hey! No me ignoren, sigo aquí dattebayo'.

-"¿Quién? ¿Tu madre? Lo lamento **Sabaku-no**, ya lo hizo"- Ouch. Eso fue un golpe bajo señoras y señores. ¿Cómo responderá el chico del tatuaje ante esto?

**-"Yo pienso que hemos visto mucho las luchas últimamente ¿no crees? Mejor nos calmamos"-**

-"Oigan chicos tranquilos ¿No ven que cuándo una dama está presente no deben pelearse?"- Dijo la rubia señalándose.

-"¡Es cierto! ¿Qué no ven que asustan a Sakura-chan? Par de imbéciles"- Me dio ganas de decirle a Naruto que no estaba asustada pero la verdad cuando Ino me miró feo se me fueron.

-"¡Estoy hablando de mí estúpido! ¡No de esa frentona!"-

...

Frentona. ¿Fren-to-na? ¿**Frentona**?

**-"¿ ¡Qué? ! ¿ ¡Frentona? ! Al carajo la calma ¡Duro con la plástica-hueca! ¡Al ataque!"-**

-"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan no es fren-"-

-"¡Mira, si me vuelves a llamar así te vas a arrepentir, maldita plástica descerebrada!"- Lo solté todo de golpe. Me levanté de mi asiento apuntándola con el dedo y mirándola de la manera más amenazadora que tengo. Nadie me llama frentona.

Nadie.

-"¿Plástica?"- Parpadeó varias veces y de pronto su rostro enrojeció -"¿ ¡A quién llamas plástica, **frente de marquesina**? !"-

**-"¿Frente de marquesina? ¿ ¡Frente de marquesina? ! SHANNARO ¡Acabemos con ella!"-**

-"¿Además de hueca, ahora sorda también? Sin mencionar que tienes nombre de cerdo ¡**Ino**-cerda!"- De reojo pude ver la cara de sorpresa del chico del cabello rojizo, la fantasmal cara de Naruto y la típica ceja alzada del Uchiha.

Y pronto descubrí por que la mueca de terror de Naruto.

La chica dio un gritillo y luego se abalanzó contra mí.

Si, leyeron bien. Se abalanzó.

Puso su pie derecho en su respaldo y se me lanzó. ¿Lo bueno? Tuve un hermano con el cual peleaba a las luchas. Sabía defenderme. ¿Lo malo? Es que mi asiento ya no me pareció tan suave en el momento del impacto.

Incluso se me encajó algo.

**-"¡Hey! ¡Concéntrate en la matanza!"-**

-"¡Maldita!"- Lo admito, empiezo a tener calor ¿La causa? Pues todo mi cabello se mezclaba con uno rubio mientras sentía jalones sin nada de delicadeza. Nuestras cabezas estaban casi pegadas y-

**-"Sabes que pensamos los mismo ¡Hazlo!"-**

Sin más, le di mi mejor cabezazo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Y en estos momentos me siento como una idiota.

Una sucia y vulgar idiota.

¿Cómo es posible que haya reaccionado de una manera tan baja por el sólo hecho de que me llamaran frentona? Fui agresiva y exageré.

**-"¿Exagerar? ¿Bromeas? ¡Esa zorra nos llamó frentonas! ¡De sólo recordarlo quiero arrancarle el maldito cabello!"-**

-"¿Y bien?"- Y me sentía aún más idiota cuando mi profesor de matemáticas –Syaoran- y el psicólogo de la escuela –un tal Morino Ibiki- me estaban mirando de manera expectante.

-"Yo les diré que su-"

-"Usted se calla señorita Namikaze"- Antes de que fuera a decir otra cosa el psicólogo de la escuela la interrumpió. Y ella hizo un mohín girando la cabeza a modo de respuesta. -"¿Haruno?"-

-"B-bue-eno verá, n-nosotras est-tábamos en el camión"- La rubia murmuró un 'No me digas' sospechosamente sarcástico -"Cuando pues de repente... el autobús giró de manera brusca e... Ino**-san **tropezó ya que pues ella pues estaba parada y... "- Los dos profesores levantaron una ceja casi al mismo tiempo. Increíble. Qué coordinación.

-"Y nuestros pendientes se enredaron"- Volteé a ver con asombro a la no-tan hueca de mi compañera -"Por lo que tratamos de separarlos y..."-

-"...como no podíamos empezamos a jalarnos el cabello a ver si funcionaba pero..."- La sorpresa también hizo mella en ella, se me había acabado la creatividad y ahora miraba a Ino como diciéndole '¿Y ahora que?' Cierto que ahora estaba menos nerviosa como para controlar el tartamudeo pero no estaba lo suficientemente preparada como para enfrentar a los dos profesores yo sola, no señor, nada reparada.

**-"Cobarde"-**

-"... no lo hacía pero como Sakura es bastante llorona, no se podía callar por lo que-"

**-"¿Y dejas que te hable así? Qué vergüenza-"-**

-"-menos nos podíamos librar y entonces hubo un tope y **sin querer **mi **pobre **cabecita chocó con la suya, pero Ino no aguanta nada de **nada **y siempre exagera las cosas como la per-"

**-"-deshonor. Deshonor a nuestros padres. Deshonor al perro que no tenemos. Deshonor a nuestro patito de hule, el cual dejamos por cierto"-**

-"-sona que soy, pero al parecer nuestra **querida **y **tierna **Sakura no sabe lo que su frentezota pesa, por lo que no tiene ni idea de cuánto duele de que te ataquen con **esa **cosa"-

-"Pero nuestra **inteligente **y **sabia **Ino, no sabe que no es el peso de la cabeza sino la fuerza que se le aplica al golpe lo que duele, pero claro, dudo mucho que le haya dolido mucho con esa hueca cabeza suya"

**-"Nada mal, nada mal"-**

Estoy lista para cuando la boca de la rubia se abra, el psicólogo alzo las manos y dijo un fuerte 'Bien, he entendido, no hay más que decir'.

Pero para ser sincera, yo sí tenía cosas que seguir diciendo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"¿Entonces t-te dejaron ir?"- a la pregunta de Hinata la contesté con una afirmación y a Kat la miré con reprobación. ¿Por qué? Sencillo, parecía a punto de estallar en carcajadas. ¿Y todo por...? Ah sí, por la cerda-descerebrada.

-"¿Quieres dejar de burlarte? ¡No es gracioso, Kat!"- Las tres caminábamos por el pasillo del piso 19 del magnífico hotel situado en Hawaii, después de habernos dado una charla del por qué era _"tan importante este paseo en grupo, ya que nos daba confianza y una unión como ninguna otra a los miembros de Konoha-kage" _por parte de la presidente estudiantil, nos asignaron los cuartos a los cuales perteneceríamos. Todo era mujeres con mujeres y hombres con hombres para _"evitar cualquier tipo de incidente" _según el psicólogo. Hubo quejas y protestas pero, lamentablemente, los cuartos ya estaban asignados.

¿Lamentablemente?

No, no es que quiera ir con un chico, sino por el hecho de que no me tocaba ni con Kat ni con Hinata ¿Qué sería de mí en ese caso? ¿Con quién me tocaría? Lo único que espero es que sea con una que no me moleste.

198-X

Mi habitación. He llegado.

-"¿No vas a entrar?"- Eso es lo que intento Kat pero ¿No ves que mi mano se ha congelado con la tarjeta en mano?

Con una sonrisa de mi parte tanto Hinata como Kat se han ido.

Bien. Aquí voy.

Oh no.

Oh por favor no.

No me hagas esto Dios.

¿Por qué entre todas las chicas de cuartos años tenía que ser precisamente ella?

Ahí, enfrente de mi Naomi Hitsukori hablaba por celular de algo como _"...dentro de poco será mío, mis hermanas no me ganarán"_

No estoy muy segura de si es un chico de lo que están hablando, de lo que si estoy segura es que siento pena a quien le haya tocado la desgracia de haber sido 'captado' por la mirada de Naomi.

Pobre alma en desgracia.

Pobre de mi alma.

¿Por qué? Pues porque Hitsukori me veía fijamente mientras alzaba una ceja; parecía molesta y tal vez algo asqueada.

**-"Yo soy la asqueada, mira que nos haya tocado con una perra desgraciada"-**

-"Ay no puede ser, te llamo luego"- Susurró para después colgar –su costoso- celular. –"¿Qué rayos haces aquí Frikipink?"- Como odiaba ése apodo, era tan estúpido.

-"Es la habitación que me toca"- Por alguna extraña razón mi voz salió neutra, ni con odio ni con ternura, sólo había sido; indiferente.

Creo que estar con el Uchiha me afecta.

**-"¿Y a qué chica no?"-**

-"Eso ya lo veremos"- Y al pasar por mi lado pude sentir un empujón en el hombro. No me importa. De hecho, el que esa tipa sea una mimada y odiosa sólo me beneficiaba pues así yo podría estar con alguien más.

Sí, estoy segura. Es mejor no sacar nada de mi maleta. No me quedaré aquí mucho tiempo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Y por segunda vez en la vida he subestimado a Tomoyo Daidouji.

¿Han escuchado acerca de 'el señor todopoderoso es la ley'? Bueno, pues en este caso era 'Tomoyo Daidouji la presidenta todopoderosa es la ley'.

O al menos en la jodi... bendita escuela.

Genial, mi única oportunidad de salir de esa habitación era Naomi; ahora que ella había fallado en su misión ¿Qué sucedería conmigo?

-"Este viaje está cada vez peor"- Resoplé al repetir mi recién frase favorita.

-"Yo no lo veo tan mal"- Sí, claro Kat. No lo ves tan mal cuando estás sentada en una silla con sombrilla, piña colada –con alcohol- en mano y una excelente vista al cuerpazo de Uchiha Itachi.

Oh dios bendiga a los lentes de sol.

Cuando estás con ellos alguna chava puede decirte '¿Oye, estás viendo a **mi **novio perra?'

Y tú puedes decir 'No, claro que no. Estoy viendo a la interesante palmera que está detrás de él ¿Qué no estás viendo mis ojos?'

Y he ahí el mágico poder de los lentes de sol: La tipa no puede ver tus ojos, ni nadie más. Incluyendo el chico de excelentes pectorales y bóxer's negros que protagonizara tus más oscuras fantasías.

...

¿Yo pensé eso?

**-"Eso es bebé, ya estas aprendiendo ¡yeah!"-**

Rayos. El sol me está afectando más de la cuenta.

-"Este viaje esta cada vez peor"-

-"Ni que lo digas"- Vi al recién llegado.

-"¿Y tú por qué piensas ello, Nico?"- Alguien estaba de mi lado, tenía que saber su razón del porque.

-"Pues"- Paró de repente e hizo una mueca, se sentó en una de las bancas blancas, de mi lado derecho para ser especifica y después chasqueó la lengua –"Mi compañero de cuarto es... imbécil" Oh, tenemos tanto en común –"No me quisieron cambiar de cuarto"- Está sufriendo lo que yo, me entiende.

-"Una tipa se me abalanzó"- Si, a mí también se me abalanzo una –"Me rogó que la... tomara salvajemente"- Ok, eso sí que no me sucedió a mí ¿tenía que ser tan especifico? –"Y luego ella-"

-"Ok, no sigas"- Alcé mis manos tapándole la boca –"Entiendo, no tienes que llegar a los detalles"-

-"Estás toda roja"- Dijo una vez le quite las manos. Apenas abrí mi boca y-

-"¡Sakura-chan!"- Escuché mi nombre. Y es que Naruto podía ser un idiota a veces ¿Por qué gritar mi nombre cuando sólo está a unos cuatro metros de distancia?

-"Y hablando de compañeros imbéciles"- Nico susurró con molestia. Esperen ¿Naruto era el imbécil del que hablaba Nico?

-"Hey Sakura-chan, hey ¿Cómo estas compañero?"- Parece que sí.

Nico sólo frunció el ceño y lo vio con odio. ¿Por qué? Naruto es el ser más agradable que he conocido jamás.

**-"Mas le vale no meterse con Naru-chan"-**

-"¿Cómo estás Naruto?"- Fantástico. Es lo único coherente que se me ha ocurrido.

-"Muy bien dattebayo, pero ¿Cómo estás tú Sakura-chan?"- Naruto parecía ¿preocupado?

-"¿A qué te refieres Naruto?"-

-"Ya sabes, lo del interrogatorio"- En las dos últimas palabras él se agacho y me lo susurró en el oído, al instante sentí como me había tensado.

-"Estuvo... decente"- Él me mostró una sonrisa y después sólo se rió -"No te burles Naruto"- Era obvio que yo había fruncido el ceño.

-"No me estoy burlando Sakura-chan, es sólo que Sakura-chan se ve muy linda cuando hace pucheros, dattebayo"- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo jamás hice un puchero!

Esperen. ¿Me dijo linda?

Es mi imaginación ¿o está haciendo más calor?

**-"Es tu imaginación. Aunque yo también creería que hace más calor si mi rostro tuviera el color de una granada"-**

-"¡Naruto! ¡Deja en paz a tu novia y ven a jugar!"- ¿Novia? Me arde tanto mi cara que creo que va a estallar.

-"¡Cierra la boca perro estúpido!"- Se había volteado para poder gritarle eso y hacerle una no tan bonita seña con el dedo más alto de su mano derecha. El _"perro estúpido" _le sonrió con burla. Hacía gestos más chistosos que no logré interpretar pero que al parecer Naruto sí pues dijo 'Maldito pervertido'. Y justo por detrás de ese extraño castaño pasó una de mis peores pesadillas. Sí: Uchiha Sasuke. -"Nos vemos después Sakura-chan"- Sentí algo suave en mi mejilla.

Dirigí mi mano al lugar donde Naruto me había dado un beso. No pude hacer más que sonrojarme.

Mis ojos buscaron aquellas cálidas orbes de color cielo, lo único que encontraron fueron unas frías orbes de color negro.

Y un escalofrió recorrió mi columna.

Escuché un bufido a mis espaldas, al voltear Nico murmuró un 'Imbécil'. Traté de ignorar el hecho que de pronto casi todas las chicas que se encontraban en el área de la piscina empezaran a gritar como desesperadas. Que la mayoría de esos gritos se concentraban en 'Sasuke-kun' 'Naruto- kun' 'Itachi-san' 'Gaara-kun' o derivativos de todos esos. Lo que ya no pude ignorar fue el hecho de que Nico gruñó y dijo 'Malditos exhibicionistas' al mismo tiempo que Kat abría la boca y ojos para murmurar un 'Wow'.

Entendí pronto el por qué aumentaron los gritos de esas desquiciadas.

Los chicos estaban sin playera. Y en ese momento Uchiha Sasuke se estaba quitando lentamente la playera. Ahora entendía el penoso estado en el que se encontraba Kat. Lo malo es que eso no fue todo.

La cacatúa descubrió que lo estaba mirando como idiota, sonrió con arrogancia y todo se volvió negro...

Y no, no me desmayé.

Pues parte de esa oscuridad incluía un olor a colonia, shampoo y crema de afeitar.

Hubo gritos de sorpresa y de indignación.

¿Qué qué había pasado? No, esa no era la pregunta ¿Qué qué me había arrojado? Pues, era mejor.

Maldito Uchiha ¿ ¡Por qué me tenía que arrojar su camisa? !

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sí, en definitiva. Uchiha Sasuke es un total y completo desvergonzado.

¿Cómo se atrevió a... ?

Como decía: Un desvergonzado.

Rayos. Mi pobre mente inocente ha sido perturbada por ese idiota. Y todavía no ha acabado esta semana de infierno.

Si tan sólo no hubiera entrado...

¿Saben? En las películas de amor o de acción usualmente llevan escenas que te dan a entender que ellos ya, pues... hicieron chucu-chucu.

**-"Eres el colmo de los colmos"-**

Se dé que trata la cosa: Aparato reproductor masculino entra al femenino y tiene que haber una serie de movimientos para que la acción se pueda llevar a cabo. La cosa es que yo nunca, en mi vida, había visto algo similar. Lo más que he visto fueron en dichas películas donde se empiezan a besar y de repente el tipo la va acostando suavemente en la cama con sabana de seda blanca y probablemente la escena haya sido parcialmente cubierta por un tipo de adorno como en pretty woman _(3), _bueno, de hecho si aparecían algunas otras escenas subiditas de tono -piel a la vista- por instinto me tapaba los ojos, tarareaba cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera y esperaba a que la escena pasara con mi rostro completamente sonrojado.

Sí, así había sido hasta mis 16 años de vida.

Hoy, fue el día que pase de ser: chica traumada con cualquier cosa que tuviera la palabra sexo incluida a todo tipo de situación a: chica traumada con cualquier cosa que tuviera la palabra **sexo** y **Uchiha Sasuke **incluida a todo tipo de situación.

Se entiende el por qué ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

¿No?

Rayos. Creo que se me ha de haber pasado el contártelo mi _"querido diario"._

Pues verás ¿recuerdas hasta donde me quedé? Ya sabes ¿lo de Naruto y los demás? Pues bueno, de eso ya han pasado un día y medio, la horrible noche de ese día que consistió en que yo me acostara temprano y ella llegara como cuatro horas después riendo a carcajadas, tambaleándose ligeramente y haciendo un ruido del demonio para después acostarse y roncar simulando a un gigantesco hipopótamo durante las próximas 4 horas, o al menos hasta el tiempo que me dormí, pues como a las 8 de la mañana fueron a tocar a nuestra puerta diciendo algo como _"es hora de nuestro día de convivencia", _bah, como si a mí me importara ese día.

Por suerte Naomi nunca había sido de las que se levantan temprano –aun cuando haya dormido muy bien- así que eso me dio tiempo para bañarme, vestirme y llevar la llave del cuarto. Salí directo al lobby y cuál fue mi sorpresa al no encontrarme a casi nadie. Técnicamente solo estaban los _"ricos nerds" _y algunos que no habían ido a la noche de _"inauguración del paseo". _Kat al verme me dijo que desayunara con lo demás y así lo hice. Busqué a Nico y a Hinata que estaban sentados en una mesa de la esquina y tomé mi plato para escoger mi desayuno del buffet.

Una vez que terminé, salimos los tres para ver a Kat y recién estaban bajando los demás. Todos llevábamos shorts. Claro que hay mucha diferencia pues mis shorts eran blancos, bombachos y me quedaban u poco más arriba de la rodilla y los de las demás chicas _"Populares" _y otras no tan populares parecía que traían una segunda braga. Penoso y patético.

Sobre todo por la forma en que pasaban meneando las caderas frente a Naruto y a sus amigos –incluyendo al indeseable Uchiha-.

Íbamos a dar una caminata por la playa. Íbamos a ir _"revueltos" _ósea: algunos grupos cuartos con los de quintos, los de quinto con los de sexto, sexto con cuarto y así.

A nuestro grupo le toco ir con uno de quintos.

Si no mal recuerdo un gordi-, bueno uno de _"huesos anchos" _era el jefe de grupo de dicho salón, cuando Nico estaba a punto de decirle gordo Hinata se alteró y le tapó la boca con la mano, luego se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho; tomó un rojo intenso y casi se nos va, ok, bien, si se nos fue. Se desmayó, en pleno recorrido.

El caos.

No porque ella se desmayara sino porque todos tomaron de excusa eso para dispersarse importándoles un... cacahuate la salud de Hinata.

¿Mala onda? Por supuesto que sí. Culpen a Nico y al gordito.

En fin, después de una larga 'cacería de alumnos' pudimos avanzar, claro que hicimos menos recorrido pues íbamos a mitad de camino cuando todos estaban regresando: Sudorosos y mal olientes. Prueba suficiente que Maito Gai y Uchiha Shisui habían intervenido en la **ligera** caminata.

Dios alabe a la grandiosa Hinata. Salvadora del gordito y sus seguidores.

Ya estaba a punto de verse el atardecer cuando todos estábamos por llegar, los que habían llegado primero ya se habían instalado en la piscina, era fácil poder saber qué grupo estaba ahí pues los joviales gritos del rubio escandaloso de ultimo año se escuchaban a la perfección. Yo no quería estar ahí así que le ofrecí a Hinata y a Nico el ir a comer fuera. Los dos aceptaron. Comimos en un local que se encontraba a dos calles del hotel. Platicamos de cosas sin importancia.

Y por la noche volví al hotel.

¿Por qué señor?

¿Por qué tenía que volver?

¿No me podrían haber secuestrado? ¿No me podría haber perdido por ahí?

Pero no, mi cuerpo decidió haberse cansado. Y mi mente el querer dormir.

Fui lo más tranquila a mi habitación y lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era 'dormir, dormir, dormir, ir al baño, dormir'. Justo antes de abrir la puerta escuché algo extraño: un gemido.

Y en seguida me preocupé ¿Acaso Naomi se había lastimado? Metí la llave en la cerradura y empujé con fuerza –tal vez demasiada-.

Lo que vi frente a mí me dejó sin palabras.

Oh por dios.

Y es que esa escena no la ves todos los días:

Naomi estaba en su cama _"Normal" _pera la forma en la que estaba ya no era tan normal. Quizás los que estén acostumbrados a ver imágenes tan perturbadoras acerca del sexo lo vean normal. Pero para los adolescentes que no quieren saber absolutamente nada del tema no les parece tan normal.

**-"¡Qué se quite de encima! Maldita zorra, seguro lo está obligando"-**

Como decía, Naomi estaba en su cama; tenía el short blanco y la tanga de color negro por las rodillas, la blusa había desaparecido y el sujetador lo tenía por el ombligo, sus codos se apoyaban en la cama no dejando que su espalda hiciera contacto con ésta, su cabeza la había dejado caer, su cabello rojizo estaba todo despeinado y su boca se encontraba abierta por donde salían los fuertes gemidos y sin contención que soltaba la chica cada dos por tres. Las piernas de la chica rodeaban la cintura del chico por lo que sólo se podía alcanzar a ver como unos short y bóxers obscuros se mantenían en la cintura o por ese lugar, tenía una camisa azul marino; ésta se encontraba abierta dejando ver su bien formado tórax, el sudor escurría de su cabello y rostro.

Aclaré mi garganta, quería que dejaran de hacer eso, pero Hitsukori ni me peló. El que se encontraba arriba de ella sí lo hizo ¿Cómo lo sé? sus ojos de color ónix se encontraron con los míos.

Nos quedamos viendo unos segundos, ladeó su cabeza, hizo una mueca y dejó de mirarme. De un brusco empujón le robó otro gemido a su acompañante. Nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo, se lamió los labios con la lengua y sonrió con burla.

Había visto suficiente.

Me volteé y corrí lo más rápido que pude.

Y fue como llegué a otra de mis más importantes conclusiones:

Uchiha Sasuke es un total y completo desvergonzado.

¿Cómo se atrevía a haber hecho... lo que hizo?

¿Es que acaso no tenía vergüenza suficiente como parar lo que estaba haciendo o avisarle a la tipa esa que yo estaba ahí?

Bueno, creo que también es mi culpa por haberme quedado como idiota observando pero vamos, era como si mis piernas no me respondieran.

Me duele mi trasero. He estado sentada por no sé cuánto tiempo en las escaleras de emergencia que ya casi no siento mi pobre parte posterior. No quiero regresar a mi habitación y estoy segura que no me dejaran quedarme en la habitación de algún estudiante. A menos claro que no lo sepan.

La cosa es que no sé en que habitación está ni Hinata ni Nico. ¿Es una opción quedarme con Nico? Claro, casi todo es una opción que el quedarme en mi maldita habitación.

Supongo que quedarme sentada no ayudará en nada, tal vez si voy al lobby me encuentre con alguien conocido.

Y no. No hay nadie conocido.

Veo en el restaurante del hotel y nada. En el bar del hotel y nada. En la recepción del hotel y nada.

Creo que será mejor que vuelva, para esta hora ya han de haber terminado ¿no?

Las puertas del elevador se están cerrando y unas blancas manos interrumpen su recorrido. Las puertas se abren. Ojos de color verde se encuentran con los míos.

-"¿Piso?"- Pregunto al ver como Sabaku no Gaara se sitúa a mi lado izquierdo.

-"21"- Pulse el botón indicado. -"Tú eres la que atacó a Ino ¿no?"- ¿Qué?

¿Qué yo qué? ¡Pero si ella fue la que me atacó a mí! ¡A mí! De seguro esa harpía cambió la versión para mostrar que yo era la que había empezado todo.

-"Yo no la ataqué a ella, ella fue la que empezó todo, ella me dijo fren-"-

-"Lo sé"- ¿Eh?

-"Entonces ¿por qué me dijiste que yo la había atacado?"- Sólo se encogió de hombros mostrando una leve sonrisa. Qué chico más raro.

Las puertas se abrieron en el piso 21. Una loca idea acudió a mi cabeza.

-"Oye Sabaku no"- Sus ojos se volvieron a posar en mí. –"De casualidad ¿estás usando el sofá de tu cuarto?"- Era loco el siquiera pensar en pedirle quedarme con él; con un completo desconocido. Pero vaya, estaba desesperada.

-"Sígueme"- Ok, o el Uchiha se junta mucho con el Sabaku no o el Sabaku no se junta mucho con el Uchiha. Porque los dos contestan prácticamente con lo mismo: un tono de voz que tiene una orden implicada completamente desquiciante.

Lo que hago por no convivir con el Uchiha.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Son deliciosas.

Crujientes y suaves a la vez. Una extraña combinación.

Más ese toque saladito. Increíble, las papas a la francesa saben deliciosas.

**-"¡Vayamos por más!"-**

Estoy en uno de los pasillos del hotel, esta mañana había despertado en la habitación de Sabaku no Gaara; ésta estaba completamente vacía. Había bostezado, me había desperezado, me había bañado y había tomado prestada una playera negra con unos shorts azul marino que se encontraban en uno de los cajones. No, no había robado. Había tomado prestado algo que devolvería tan pronto me pusiera mi ropa. Claro que ese _"tan pronto" _se había atrasado ya que en la sección de la piscina unas papas a la francesa exigían que yo me las comiera. No pude evitar decirles que no.

Además tenía que hacer tiempo por si el Uchiha deseaba quedarse más tiempo en mi habitación.

"**Excusas. Oye ¿crees que cuando nos acabemos las papas, una malteada de fresa nos pueda exigir que nos la tomemos?"-**

Voy a regresarme porque repentinamente me ha llegado el llamado de una pobre malteada de fresa cuando por las puertas veo entrar nada más y nada menos que a Uchiha Sasuke. Mierda, el llamado de la malteada tendrá que esperar.

Tal vez si camino despacio, agacho la cabeza y oculto mi cabello dentro de la gorra, no me note. Bien Haruno has lo que siempre lograste hacer mejor durante estos últimos siete años: Pasar desapercibida.

Concéntrate en las papas. Agarra la más grande y ¡Hey! ¿A dónde fue mi papa?

¡Auxilio! ¡Me han robado!

¡Mi deliciosa pa-!

¡Hey! ¡Ayuda! ¡Me han vuelto a robar! ¡Fue otra papa!

¡Hey! Esto ya no es gracioso. ¡Tres papas son las desaparecidas!

**-"Oh claro, ya lo imagino. 'Se buscan tres papas a la francesa, si se encuentran, favor de llamar al plato de Haruno Sakura pues éste está muy afligido'. Joder, no seas payasa"-**

-"Debiste ponerles kétchup"- Alzo la mirada para ver como Uchiha Sasuke se mete una de **mis **papas a su maldito hocico.

**-"Que hocico tan sexy. Muérdeme si quieres. Groar"-**

Cierro los ojos y por mi mente pasa la imagen de un niño de 13 años: con cabello y granitos en la cara, frenillos y...

Éste no es momento de sentir ternura y compasión por el enemigo ladrón.

Mis ojos están de nuevo abiertos y al fruncir el ceño lo único que hace es mostrarme esa cara de indiferencia que usualmente tiene en la cara. Da media vuelta y se aleja.

-"Maldito desvergonzado estúpido"- Y el Uchiha se para.

Ay no. ¿Alguna vez han sentido la sensación de deja-vú?

Si, ya saben, aquella que se siente como si ya hubieran vivido esa escena.

Oh sí, ya recuerdo.

Lamentablemente, hay dos diferencias en esta situación.

No estamos a unos cuantos pasos de mi casa, ni siquiera hay habitaciones a las cuales correr. Y la otra es que mi mamá no está para salvarme el pellejo, digo, es muy poco probable que mi mamá tome un avión atravesando medio continente sólo para salvar a su hija del temible Uchiha Sasuke.

-"Maldito desvergonzado"- Repitió acercándose, por inercia doy pasos hacia atrás pero como en toda típica escena tengo que chocar contra la pared.

**-"Claro, culpa al pobre pasillo"-**

-"De hecho fue maldito desvergonzado estúpido"- Mi voz fue en picada, de alto a más bajo.

Tuve que apartar el plato de papas al sentir cada vez cerca, sino las papas se quedarían embarradas en mi playera. -"Desvergonzado"- Sí, creo que ya se entendió el punto. -"¿Lo dice la persona que se ha robado **mis **cosas?"-

-"¿Eh? Yo no he robado nada tuyo"-

-"Esto"- Pronunció agarrando la playera -"Es mío"- pero no fue que la agarrara lo que me hizo respingar, sino del donde la había agarrado, sus dedos se habían posado entre mis pechos y al momento de jalar la prenda se empezó a ver mi blanca piel, lo bueno es que la soltó porque he ahí un hecho vergonzoso: No llevaba sujetador. -"Esto"- Volvió a pronunciar agarrando los shorts que tenía de la parte de enfrente –"También es mío"-

Mi sonrojo sólo iba en aumento.

-"Y al parecer"- continuó agarrando la tela que se encontraba debajo de los short acariciando mi ombligo por accidente y haciendo que un burbujeo comenzara a aturdirme -"esto también es mío"- terminó soltando el aire dentro de mi boca, estaba demasiado cerca, podía seguir sintiendo su aliento entrando con libertad a mi boca. Bajé la mirada para ver que agarraba, oh por dios. Los bóxers negros que traía se veían perfectamente, el short que llevaba puesto se habían caído al ya no poseer cinturón.

-"¿Y?"- continuó acercándose más y más, no sólo era el burbujeo, también comenzaba a sentir extrañas corrientes pasar por mi vientre -"¿Quién de los dos es el más desvergonzado, Sa-ku-ra?"-

¿Será posible que me pueda repetir la pregunta?

...

Por alguna extraña razón deseé que me quitara lo que a él le pertenecía.

...

Sin duda, yo era la más desvergonzada ¿no es verdad, Sasuke-kun?

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

(1): Para aquellos que no lo sepan, los armazones son los lentes comunes y corrientes.

(2): La maleta que pongo con las que parecen un cilindro, esas que utilizan cuando van a los baños los jugadores en las típicas películas de adolescentes.

(3): Pretty woman o mejor conocido como: Mujer bonita. En ella actúa Julia Roberts como prostituta, aunque creo que la mayoría, por no decir todos, la conocen ¿no?

¡Por fin! ¡El sexto capítulo!

De seguro me querrán matar, dos meses y un poquito más sin actualizar... Soy un monstruo.

Pero trate de recompensárselos, 16 o 17 páginas de 'Oh genial, otro día con suerte'.

¿Saben? Probablemente a la siguiente cosa que ponga pondrán cara de WTF Pero tengo que comunicárselos: Estaba a punto de renunciar a Fanfiction. Ósea ya no iba a actualizar y cosas así ¡Pero no porque no quisiera! Sino por el hecho de que había perdido mi cuenta, bueno, el mail y la contraseña con el que entro a la cuenta. Verán mis queridos lectores, a esta inútil autora se le ocurrió descargar Ares cuando de por si su máquina estaba infestada por virus troyanos, gusanitos y toda la cosa, por lo que el Ares termino de joderla.

Mi papá me decía: salva tus cosas porque voy a reconfigurarla la próxima semana, yo le contestaba con: ay si papá, luego. En fin, se enojo por qué no lo pele por dos semanas por lo que la reconfiguro y cuando yo estaba decida a guardar las cosas en una memoria (no era usb) me encontré con la sorpresa de que no había nada de nada en mis documentos, ni imágenes, ni en ningún lado. ¡Estaba furiosa, deprimida, furiosa y deprimida! Le dije a mi papá y él me dijo "Te lo advertí" Después de acabar mi berrinche note que tenía razón.

Yo era la culpable. No él. Como en la página de está el típico recordar contraseña... pues solo le tenía que poner la primera letra de un email que me había creado en Gmail. La cosa era que estaba nueva por lo que no recordaba nada. Lo bueno es que había anotado en alguna libreta el mail al igual que la contraseña. Lo malo es que no me acordaba en cual. Decidí buscarla en cuanto superara la depresión de haber perdido mi capitulo 6 (casi lo tenía todo), adelantos del 7, 8 y capitulo final (No son 9 solamente) además de mi otro fic y mis creaciones de otras parejas.

Esa superación duro unas dos semanas pues cada vez que abría Word me desesperaba y lo cerraba. Cada vez que buscaba en mi cuarto la libreta me distraía con cualquier cosa, leía un libro o me ponía a ver tele.

Después fueron exámenes parciales así que ni intente buscar. El fin de semana que me había decidido me encontré con la sorpresa de que no había encontrado nada y eso que dos amigos me ayudaron. Me resigne y le comente a **Ilusion-chan **que si no la encontraba en dos días le pediría el enorme favor de que ella anunciara mi "retiro" (Por cierto mujer, muchas gracias por tu apoyo linda, eres la mejor) En fin, ese día no use mi compu por, no me acuerdo que razón y use la lap. de mi hermana, entre a Google y de repente vi letras en negro en la parte superior derecha, me extrañe y trate de ver que era. Mi sorpresa fue grande al ver que era mi mail ¡Estuve súper contenta!

En fin, me enferme y no quería saber ni la hora. Cuando me recupere empezaron las exposiciones, trabajos, otra obra, exámenes y así en la escuela. Fue horrible, pero ahora ¡Estoy de vacaciones! Así que tratare de actualizar tanto este fic como el otro (que por cierto no subo cap por que apenas me dio tiempo de hacer esta, jamás había escrito tan rápido jeje) el jueves o viernes, no paso de ahí.

Rayos creo que me pase con la explicación, perdón si aburrí a alguien. Y bueno, espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Aunque en lo personal no me termino de gustar este capítulo, en fin.

Sé que me odiaran pero ¿me regalarían sus hermosos y preciados reviews?

_¿Reviews?_

/complete-Stranger/

P.D. Hehe esta vez no hay post datas.

Nota: Sigo editando. Ya me harté.


	7. Besando a Uchiha Sasuke

Summary: "_Advertencia: Cualquiera que esté leyendo este papel significa que no tiene nada mejor que hacer en su vida como para querer ver la mía, si estás dispuesta (o) a continuar te advierto que esto te dejará un fuerte trauma psicológico por su contenido"._–"¿No crees que esta nota es exagerada para un diario, Ha-ru-no?"-,-"Eso no te incumbe, devuélvemelo, U-chi-ha"-

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, por cierto agregue tres personajes de otra serie, estos le pertenecen a las grandiosas Clamp, la trama de la historia y los demás personajes si me pertenecen.

-"Diálogos"-

"_la mayoría de lo que este en comillas y cursiva son frases (del pasado) que nuestro personaje recuerda"_

**La "negrita" es para remarcar las cosas.**

**-"Inner de Sakura"- **

**0. cs...0**: Flash Back, todo lo que este entre esas cosas será en cursiva. Me di cuenta de que no había aparecido en ninguno de los otros capítulos, espero que este si lo haga. Jeje ups.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º: Son cambios de escenas.

*Platicas por el teléfono (la otra persona que esta en línea)*

-Se detallaran más las cosas-

**Importante**: Por cierto lamento no contestar reviews ahora, pero es que quería actualizar lo más pronto posible y en verdad me tardo mucho en responder, sólo quiero decir que en verdad agradezco tanto su apoyo porque wow llegué a los ¡100 reviews! Estoy súper, súper emocionada. Hay unos cuantos que en los reviews me informaron que eran nuevos pero que me habían seguido o que no me habían dejado review hasta ahora porque apenas descubrieron la historia, en fin, se los agradezco de corazón; además es por mis lindos lectores que me animo a escribir. Y en serio muchas gracias a los que me han apoyado hasta ahora [Nota para ustedes en la parte de hasta abajo] (Favoritos y Alerts también los agradezco mucho). Ahora sí:

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Oh genial, otro día con suerte"

Por: Unknown-neko

Capítulo VII: Besando a Uchiha Sasuke

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Y mil veces más idiota.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Y mil veces más ¿Por qué?

Tonta. Tonta.

**-"Adivinare, ¿Y mil veces más Tonta?"-**

-"Hija, ¿te encuentras bien?"-

-"¿Por qué lo dices mamá?"- mascullé apenas me hizo la pregunta.

-"Pues es que... no es muy común ver cómo te pegas en la cabeza contra un poste"- Hum, dímelo a mí. ¿Mencione que soy una idiota?

**-"Mil y seis veces ¿Por?"-**

No puedo creer que todo esto se haya dado por algo como eso...

¿Por qué tenía que agarrar esa ropa prestada?

Soy una tonta.

Jamás había tomado algo "prestado" y justamente que decido hacerlo resulta que la ropa era de la persona menos indicada para poder agarrarla, digo ¿Dónde están los valores que me enseñaron mis padres?

**-"¡Al infinito y mas allá! Adoro a Buzz Lightyear ¿tú no?"-**

-"Cariño ¿Por qué no vamos a comprar unos hot-dogs?"- Ay papá, lo que menos quiero hacer en estos momentos es comer –"¿O unas palomitas?"- Ok, me has convencido.

-"Bueno, pero que tengan extra-mantequilla ¿sí?"-

-"Por supuesto, pero primero ¿no te dan ganas de separar tu cabeza del poste, cielo?"- Negué al instante. La verdad es que era frío y hasta 'cómodo' además así podría mantener las ideas claras y no pensar en idioteces.

Como por ejemplo ¿Qué hago en un zoológico?

Oh claro, al regresar del viaje 'social' de la escuela mis padres me recogieron en el aeropuerto pues _"querían verme antes" _así que prácticamente me arrastraron a este lugar donde tontos especímenes observan a esos pobres animalitos encerrados en esas jaulas sólo por entretenimiento.

Maldición.

-"Odio los zoológicos"-

-"Pero mi amor, es super divertido"- Estoy saltando de la felicidad mamá. –"Bueno, espéranos aquí ¿vale? Vamos por tus palomitas, cielo"-

Se fueron.

¿Y ahora qué hago?

Esto es tan odioso.

Quiero irme a casa.

**-"¡Mira esos monitos!"-**

Hay unos monitos frente a mí, están en una gran jaula. Pobrecitos. En fin, no pude evitar reír cuando la que parecía ser la monita tenía una especie de baile. De repente, otro mono llegó -que parecía ser un 'mono'-, éste se le quedo viendo fijamente y supuse que era algún ritual de apareamiento o algo así y lo sorprendente llego después: el mono se empezó a reír de la monita.

¡Infeliz!

Y la monita parecía querer llorar.

¡Desgraciado!

¿ ¡Como se atreve a burlarse de ella en su propia...-? !

**-"…"-**

¿Ella... y él?

Increíble...

La monita había hecho callar al monito ¿Cómo? Pues simple; le había lanzado un plátano. Pero eso no era todo. Le había pegado al monito y cuando éste cayó al suelo ella le puso su patita encima. El monito se había callado –y hasta parecía que lloraba-.

¡Eso es! ¡Ese era el secreto!

**-"Ay, no inventes"-**

¡Eso era lo que tenía que hacer con el Uchiha! Le demostraría que yo era más fuerte que él y así dejaría de molestarme ¡Era el más perfecto plan que jamás se me hubiese ocurrido! Soy un verdadero genio...

Ya no más burlas, ya no más Uchiha Sasuke, ya no más indiferencia, ya no más contestaciones arrogantes, pero sobretodo... ¡ya no más Uchiha Sasuke!

¡Adiós a los problemas!

¡Adiós al arrogante Uchiha!

¡Adiós a mi ya no tan ¿monótona vida? !

Porque... yo sí quiero que mi vida regrese como antes ¿no?

**-"Ok, has lo que quieras, pero en el momento que fracase será mi momento de decir '¡Te lo dije!'"-**

Una vez su plan en marcha ya no habría marcha atrás. Y recordando lo que había pasado, estaba dispuesta a aplastar el orgullo de ese Uchiha.

**0. cs...0**

_Sin duda, yo era la más desvergonzada ¿no es verdad, Sasuke-kun?_

_-"Tsk Hay demasiada luz"-_

_¿Eh?_

_-"Demasiado ruido"-_

_¿Qué?_

_Chasqueó la lengua._

_Y con ello se fue Uchiha Sasuke. Extrañas sensaciones comenzaban a aparecer en mi ser._

_Decepción._

_Confusión._

_Angustia._

_Arrepentimiento._

_Pero sobre todo: furia._

_¿¡Qué se creía ese pedazo de imbécil al haberme hecho eso? ¡¿Quién jodidos se creía? ¿El rey de mi mundo? ¡Por favor! Éste ni siquiera ocupa una estúpida roca en mi mundo ¿Qué digo? La roca es mucho más valiosa, además el idiota estaba pues ¡idiota!_

_¿Demasiada luz? ¿Demasiado ruido?_

_En primera, las cortinas y el hecho de que estuvieran en un pasillo impedía que la luz entrara con libertad y en segunda; ellos habían estado solos ¡Solos! ¿De qué ruido estaba hablando el maldito loco?_

_Seguro se burló de mí._

_¡No lo soporto!_

_¿Yo soy la más desvergonzada? ¿En que jodidos estaba pensando? ¿Acaso estoy mal de la cabeza?_

_¡Él había sido el maldito degenerado que había hecho que yo abandonase mi habitación! obligándome a dormir en la habitación de otro chico, él había sido el asqueroso que había tenido cosas con esa tipa ¿Y yo era la desvergonzada?_

_¡Jamás!_

_Además yo nunca de los nunca's me fijaría en él. Lo que sentí fue... fue normal, jamás había estado tan cerca de un chico, no es nada del otro mundo. No tenía porque alarmarme. Yo no siento nada por él._

_Nada._

_Y rayos... la ropa la devolvería después._

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_-"Y entonces me dijo ¿Te encuentras bien?"- El tono suave que normalmente usaba empezó a agravarse conforme nos relataba una y otra vez lo que le dijo -"Y luego dije claro mientras me sostenía en sus fuertes brazos"- terminó con tono soñador y es que el hecho de que Uchiha Itachi había atentado contra su vida al haberla empujado accidentalmente en medio de la carretera no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo a mi amiga Kat, la cual tuvo que ser salvada antes de haber dejado su cara embarrada por la banqueta._

_En lo personal, me vale que Itachi-sensei la haya rescatado pues para empezar ¡Él fue el culpable!_

_Observación obvia: No pidió disculpas._

_Pero como ya mencioné a Kat le vale un cacahuate._

_Para ella es algo cómo; Uchiha Itachi me salvó. ¡Uchiha Itachi me salvó! Uchiha Itachi sabe que existo, me pregunto... ¿qué habrá sido esa cosa rosa que acabo de tirar? ¡Qué más da! Uchiha Itachi se preocupó por mí, mi vida está completa._

_Y sí, chicos y chicas, niños y niñas; Katherine me ha tirado. Y no le ha importado._

_El mundo es cruel._

_-"Tengo que irme, ahorita regreso y les sigo contando chicos"- No por favor, todo menos eso ¡Abajo la tortura!_

_-"D-de acuerdo n-nosotros te esperamos Kat"- Y mi buena amiga Hinata ha firmado mi sentencia. Rayos._

_-"Otro segundo más de lo __**encantador**__ y __**masculino**__ que es Uchiha Itachi y me suicido"- No pude evitar reír cuando al remarcar encantador y masculino Nico trató de simular a una chica. Podría jurar que su imitación de Kat fue casi perfecta._

_Hinata nos miró con reproche._

_-"Es broma, es broma"- Nico alzó las manos a la altura de su rostro a modo de defensa. A lo que simplemente le sonreí con burla. 'Qué poco hombre'. Él pareció entender lo que había dicho al mover los labios pues me contestó con un 'Poco, pero astuto'. Con un dedo se tocó la cabeza mientras hacía un intento de soy superior._

_-"Si claro"- Hinata se veía confundida al ver como yo me reía de la nada y Nico bufaba._

_Como el viaje llegaba casi a su fin, la mayoría de los alumnos de Konoha-kage estaban sacando sus cosas para ponerlas en el lobby y así poder trasladarlas a los camiones. Nosotros estábamos afuera del elevador cuando nos separamos de Kat, de repente Nico soltó un 'Maldita sea' y gritó que iba a comprar recuerditos en la tienda del hotel, que lo esperáramos. Hinata respingó y dijo que ella también necesitaba conseguir algunos, para su primo –el cual no había podido ir-, para su hermana y para muchas personas más que no se grabaron en mi memoria, al instante me preguntó que si yo iba a comprar. Le dije que no quería ir, 'tengo flojera' para ser más específicos._

_Me daba pena admitir que no me alcanzaba ni para un llavero. Lo que yo les había comprado a mis padres fueron tarjetas postales con una hermosa imagen que vendían en un puesto chiquito que había cerca del hotel._

_Tal vez aún tenga la garantía de poder comer en el hotel gratis... Nada es mejor que un buen pan con mermelada en la mañana._

_Veamos primero elijo un asiento y después hago mi ataque directo en la sección de panes._

_Asiento libre, asiento libre, asiento li-_

_Rubio a la vista. Cacatúa a su lado._

_Maldición._

_Tal vez si me agacho un poco no me vean. Y si me arrastro no me descubrirán._

_-"¿ ¡Qué? !"-_

_-"Naruto, no grites, me duele la cabeza, inútil"-_

_-"¡Es que Sasuke! ¡Eres un imbécil! Hasta yo sé que dejar tu bebida descuidada con un montón de chicas locas a tu alrededor es como suicidio"-_

_Me pregunto ¿De qué estarán hablando esos dos?_

_¿Bebida? ¿Suicido?_

_¿Qué habrá hecho ahora el Uchiha?_

_El plan de arrastrarse tendrá que esperar._

_-"Lo sé idiota, no me lo repitas"-_

_-"¿Y?"-_

_"¿Y... qué?"-_

_-"¿Qué vas a hacer teme, harás lo que ella te dijo, serás__** suyo**__?"-_

_¿Suyo?_

_-"No te burles dobe y por supuesto que no. Sabes que odio que me chantajeen"-_

_-"Pues, según me cuentas, si que disfrutaste el __**odioso**__ chantaje"-_

_-"Ya te lo dije Naruto, si no fuera porque la mañana siguiente la vi, no hubiera sabido que se trataba de ella"-_

_-"Claro, como tú digas Sasuke"-_

_-"Cree lo que quieras tarado"-_

_-"Oye y ¿qué vas a hacer sí-?"-_

_Y de repente dejó de hablar._

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Será... que habrá chocado con alguien? _

_No._

_¿Será... que la susodicha en cuestión haya aparecido?_

_No... Bueno, quien sabe._

_¿Será que una loca con pelo rosa acaba de caerse por la posición en que estaba tratando de escucharlos dejándose completamente al descubierto?_

_Ah... Puede ser._

_-"¿Sakura-chan?"-_

_-"Ah, hola Naruto, lindo día ¿no crees? ¿Ya sabes que tenemos que irnos al lobby? Porque eso fue lo que mencionaron hace ratito. Lástima que tengamos que irnos ya que es un muy lindo día ¡Oh! En todo lindo día hay espléndidas nubes porque a mí me gustan mucho la nubes, cuando era chiquita pensaba que eran algodones y hablando de algodones, pude ver antes que cerca de aquí venden unos algodones de azúcar, me voy a comprar uno ¿Quieres? ¿No? Qué mal, me voy por mi algodón"- _

_Y así fue como huí de la cafetería del hotel._

_Joder. Me falta el aire._

**0. cs...0**

Después de eso los evité todo el tiempo, por nada del mundo los quería volver a ver.

¿Sabes una cosa, mi querido amigo (1)?

Toda mi vida he tratado de alejarme de aquello que me hace daño o al menos eso traté después de lo que pasó con mi hermano, poco a poco todo mundo se empezó a distanciar de mí pero lo que no entiendo es cómo Uchiha Sasuke puede seguir hablándome si ya sabe de mi reputación.

Pues es obvio que él ya sabe de eso.

En fin, lo que tengo que hacer ahora es un plan en contra del Uchiha, así éste me dejará en paz ¿No es grandioso?

Oh, no te lo conté ¿verdad?

Resulta que ya estoy harta de ése, en el paseo que acabamos de tener se ha pasado y me he molestado mucho por ello, la verdad; no quiero recordarlo. Así que lo lamento. Te lo contaré otro día.

Mi principal objetivo en estos momentos es conseguir amedrentarlo con algo pero la pregunta es ¿Qué le tengo que lanzar para que se rinda ante mí?

Porque no creo que con un lápiz me vaya a respetar.

A menos... que sea un lápiz con un punta afilada.

Un lápiz mortal.

Peligroso por donde se vea.

Pero no, no soy tan despiadada.

**-"Este trabajo es más complicado de lo que pensé, mira que decir tantas idioteces en tan sólo 3 segundos. Es un récord"-**

Oh, lo tengo.

Sí, primero vamos a tener que estar en un pasillo, sí, un desolado pasillo.

Estoy segura que cuando nos encontremos mostrara esa odiosa actitud, por lo tanto yo le gritaré; él me ignorará. Y cuando se vaya a voltear, le doy mi ataque justiciero: Una piedra –no muy grande- le pegará en la cabeza y cuando se caiga por la fuerza con que habré lanzado la piedra, iré y le pondré mi pie en la espalda y le diré...

Le diré las palabras que saldrán en el momento justo.

-"Corazón ¿No estás algo grande para estar jugando con eso?"- Veo lo que mi madre señala: Mi ingenioso plan. El pequeño problema es que el momento de inspiración me había atacado cuando estaba cerca del 'Baby-card' -el cual tenía en su portada: 'Para que sus niños empiecen a escribir', la mayoría de lo que tenía el pequeño cuaderno eran dibujos infantiles, tales como rayones o monitos de palos.

-"No estoy jugando con esto, sólo, no tenía otra cosa a la mano"- Imaginen mi vergüenza al verme descubierta por mi madre, usando esto. Y no sólo eso; tenía la crayola roja en la mano derecha cómo evidencia de que hacía poco había dibujado en el famoso 'Baby-card'.

-"Oh cielo, no tienes que decirme explicaciones. Sí quieres jugar con esto, juega. Estás en todo tu derecho"- ¿Sintieron esa punzada en su corazón cuando ella me vio con esa pena y compasión incrustada en sus ojos? Aquella que desde hace años no desaparece cada vez que me ve con juguetes de mi infancia. De esos que jamás usaba...

_"Es tan sólo una niña y no juega con sus muñecas ¡ ¿Qué hemos hecho! ?"_

_"Mami, ya no llores por favor"_

_"Lo lamento cielo, lo lamento tanto. No sabes como me arrepiento"_

-"Gracias mamá"- ¿Cómo transmitirle a una de las personas que más quieres en esta vida que ya no se lamente por una estupidez?

-"No hay de qué cielo, por cierto ¿Qué te ha pasado hoy? No parecías muy contenta en el zoológico"-

'Mamá, jamás me han gustado los zoológicos, siempre te lo decía cuando íbamos por caprichos de mi hermana'. ¿Sonará muy cruel si le digo eso?

-"Es que no me sentía muy bien"- Reí un poco. O más bien hice un patético intento de risa.

-"De acuerdo"- Me sonrió. Era obvio que no la había convencido.

Y cuando salió solo me quedé con un pensamiento.

_"Tú lo sospechas ¿no es verdad?"_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Hoy es el gran día.

Hoy Uchiha Sasuke dejará de molestarme.

Hoy, será el día.

Estoy decidida.

-"Mira, haya están N-Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun"-

...

-"¿S-Sakura-chan? ¿P-por qué co-corrimos?"-

Ok, lo admito; tal vez no estoy **tan **decidida.

**-"Ah mira y yo creí que sólo estábamos jugando a las escondidillas"-**

-"¿Sakura-chan?"- Cuando volteé vi los preocupados ojos de Hinata.

Espera. Es cierto.

-"Hinata ¿Tú necesitas lentes?"-

-"N-no ¿Por qué la p-pregunta?"-

-"Ah por nada. Es sólo que me preguntaba por qué usas lentes de contacto"- Le sonreí.

Juro que jamás había visto tan pálida a Hinata. Bueno, más de lo que ya estaba.

**-"Se nos muere, si alguien pregunta; le cayó un rayo y nosotras estábamos a 60 metros de aquí"-**

-"¿Hinata?"-

-"¿Eh? Ah, es que t-tengo que i-ir al b-añ-ño"-

-"Oh, no te preocupes. Cuando la naturaleza hace su llamado no podemos evitarlo"- Ok. Lo admito. Mal chiste.

Pero ella se rió. Con eso me conformo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"Sí, fue **increíble**"-

-"Naomi, eso ya lo dijiste cómo ¿Qué? ¿Mil veces?"-

-"Oh pero que veo, a alguien la están atacando los celos ¿No es verdad Nemu?"-

La mencionada Nemu sólo rodó los ojos.

-"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Naomi, Nemu sólo está celosa"-

-"Ay ¿Por qué no te callas? Ambas sabemos que la celosa aquí eres tú Naoko"-

Eran apodadas las triple "N" por la comunidad de los 'No populares'.

La Neurótica.

La Neurótica Júnior.

Y la Neurótica mayor.

¿No creían que había sido por sus nombres o sí?

En fin, doy gracias a que no han notado mi presencia. Sí bien, mi escondite era algo que no se podía clasificar como tal –pues prácticamente lo único que me cubría era una plata encima de una de las mesas de la biblioteca- las triple "N" no parecían siquiera reparar en mi existencia. Desde la entrada en la escuela los rumores no habían parado. La mayoría se centraban en Naomi Hitsukori y Uchiha Sasuke.

Pero básicamente la idea principal de los rumores era: 'Los más populares se han liado'.

La nueva pareja de Konoha-kage era el tema del que todos hablaban.

-"Señoritas, espero hayan encontrado la información de los ríos de Asia. Recuerden que el trabajo es para mañana y **no** acepto plazos"- La profesora de Geografía (2) era de las más temidas en la escuela; una señora algo baja y regordeta quien no aceptaba plazos, ni excusas de ningún tipo; solía reprobarte si cometías una estupidez en clase, te daba un castigo y nota roja sí no hacías las cosas cómo ella lo pedía. Claro, a menos que fueras un chico. Uno guapo y con buen cuerpo.

Para la desgracia de las triple "N" la maestra odiaba a las chicas que se exhibían con tan poca ropa y trataban de llamar la atención.

-"Por supuesto que la encontramos **miss **¿Qué no confía en nosotras?"- No había necesidad de contestar cuando la maestra había hecho tal gesto de burla.

-"Vaya, tu maestra si que es dura ¿no?"- Kat me susurró acomodando unos libros en la estantería de a lado.

-"Algo"- Contesté de igual manera aún tratando de hacer un esquema donde vinieran todos los ríos.

-"¿Y Hinata-chan?"-

-"Del otro lado con Nico, a ellos dos le tocaron las principales montañas"-

-"Pobre de ti ¿no te sientes sola?"-

-"Nah, no hay problema, después de todo he estado así varios años, además tú estás aquí ¿no?"- Mentira. Me siento sola. Quiero estar con ellos para hablar de cualquier tontería que se me venga a la cabeza, sí, es verdad que Kat está aquí conmigo pero no es lo mismo, ella no puede estar todo el día junto a mí.

-"Gracias, tú también eres especial"- Vaya, que forma de tomar mis palabras aunque es verdad. -"Pero mira quién tenemos aquí"- Cuando puse mi cara de no haber entendido nada; me señaló la puerta.

Y cuál fue mi no-sorpresa al ver ahí a Uchiha Sasuke caminando despreocupadamente. Me di una extraña sorpresa cuando Naomi moviendo sus caderas de forma tan exagerada fue ignorada por su supuesto novio. Cuando agarró la cacatúa un libro de la estantería de "Literatura clásica" ni siquiera miró a Naomi que se recargó frente a él. Más obvia no podía ser. Y sus amigas: riéndose de lo lindo.

Cuando el Uchiha iba a salir Naomi lo detuvo y le dijo claramente 'Esa no es forma de tratar a tu novia'.

Por primera vez el Uchiha le hizo caso.

-"Tú no eres nada mío Hitsukori, lo que pasó fue un error"- Siempre me había dado escalofríos cuando Uchiha Sasuke me miraba de manera seria. Pero en la forma que la vio a ella... dio miedo. Tan fría y hostil fue su mirada que al instante un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Él sólo emanaba una cosa por cada uno de sus poros: desprecio.

Toda la biblioteca se sumió en un terrible silencio.

-"Sólo está de mal humor"- La sonrisa que Naomi mostraba perdía su efecto al ver sus lágrimas cayendo una a una por su barbilla.

Llámenme loca, masoquista o idiota.

Pero por alguna razón me levanté y abrí la puerta con un solo propósito.

Seguir al Uchiha.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Mierda ¿Dónde jodidos se encontraba?

Mi respiración estaba entrecortada pero era normal si rememoraba el cómo había recorrido media escuela en la busca de Uchiha Sasuke.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Estúpido impulso.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Bueno, si lo encuentro ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Voy a llevar a cabo mi plan.

No tengo piedras pero... tengo la mochila.

Algo acá tiene que servirme.

Si no mal recuerdo creo que el Uchiha entró a este edificio.

Qué bueno que traje mi plan a la escuela, estaría perdida sin él. Veamos, yo soy la de rojo.

**-"¿Te refieres a la mancha roja que aparece en todo los cuadros?"-**

Bien, no soy Picasso.

**-"Nooo… ¿En serio? Qué cosas"-**

Pero ese era el propósito.

Que nadie más le pudiera entender, así nadie sabría de mi plan.

**-"Sí tú lo dices"-**

Haber él tendrá que estar de frente y ya habremos discutido; se habrá burlado de mí. Y luego yo-

-"¿Qué haces en el piso, Haruno?"-

Esto no me puede estar pasando. A buena hora se le ocurre aparecer.

Justo cuando no quería que apareciera.

Que oportuno.

-"Pues-"-

¿A dónde va?

¿Me está ignorando?

Maldito.

¿Qué no ves que teníamos que pelear para que cuando me ignoraras te pudiera lanzar algo?

**-"Te está ignorando"-**

-"Uchiha ¡no me ignores!"- No se paró.

Agarré mi cuaderno y se lo lancé. Aunque parece que había una fuerza magnética en la ventana que estaba a su izquierda porque el cuaderno se dirigió a ésta.

**-"Claro, échale la culpa a la fuerza magnética"-**

-"¡Sasuke!"-

Y le lancé mi goma ya sin esperanzas a que el Uchiha me hiciera caso.

Genial. Cuando quiero darle a algo; simplemente no puedo. Pero cuando lanzó a lo idiota, da justo en la cabeza.

Vi al chico que estaba frente a mí agacharse por la goma, se giró y estaba de lo más indiferente agarrando mi goma. La lanzaba y agarraba con su mano derecha, una y otra vez.

Cuando estuvo cerca de mí, se detuvo.

-"Tanto quieres llamar mi atención"- Me miró y lo que me hizo enojar fue el hecho de que ni siquiera parecía pregunta. Era una afirmación. Una acusación tal vez.

-"¿Disculpa?"- Le vi con toda la indignación que sentía en esos momentos. Por todo; por sus burlas, por su arrogancia, por sus palabras, por sus miradas, por su forma de hablarme y acercárseme sin siquiera reparar en cómo me siento. -"Yo no quiero llamar tu atención, jamás lo he tratado de hacer ¡Tú eres el mal-!"

Me callé.

No, me interrumpieron.

¿Cómo?

Pues, no lo puedo creer.

Primero fui empujada contra la pared, al instante mi espalda me había reclamado por ello pero no pude prestarle atención porque mis labios fueron tomados.

Por los labios de Sasuke.

Sólo había extraños roces. Los movía sobre los míos, pero en ningún momento abrió por completo la boca. Me quise separar empujándolo por los hombros, pero su mano en mi cuello me lo impedía. La fuerza de mis manos disminuía al sentir como uno de sus brazos había pasado por mi espalda hasta mi hombro. Y entonces; dejé de empujar.

Sus labios presionaron mi labio inferior, se separó ligeramente para poder poner su lengua en dicho lugar y pasearla de izquierda a derecha, mordió ligeramente mi labio superior y con su lengua se abrió paso entre mis dientes, traté de empujar a la húmeda intrusa con mi lengua pero sólo logré que él empezara a jugar con mi defensora. Sentí su pierna entre las mías, nuestros cuerpos ahora estaban tan pegados que puedo decir con seguridad cual fuerte y duro tiene su abdomen, hay una presión en mi corazón, corrientes eléctricas atacan mi vientre y bajo éste puedo sentir pequeñas pulsaciones; justo en medio de las piernas. Sus manos hicieron un recorrido, mientras una hizo que mi espalda se tratara de acercar más a él la otra se mantenía firmemente en mi cintura. Solté un gemido cuando su pierna se alzó; haciéndome sentir una extraña sensación en mi parte afectada. Presionaba mis labios sin compasión, moviendo los suyos lenta pero fuertemente.

Como si fuera un castigo.

Y al momento de mover mis labios en un intento de seguir su ritmo; él se separó.

Me faltaba el aire, mis piernas se habían entumecido y seguía sintiendo una presión en mi pecho.

-"Te lo advertí Haruno"- Parpadeé torpemente. No entendí nada. -"No vuelvas a lanzarme nada"- Sonrió como él sólo sabe hacer: con burla y altanería al mismo tiempo.

Caí inevitablemente al piso y al levantar la mirada pude verlo partir. Me quedé un buen rato ahí.

Y él, no volteó... ni una sola vez.

**-"… ¿Sabes? Jamás me había alegrado de decirte esto pero 'Te lo dije' "-**

_**To be continued...**_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_(1): _Su diario.

_(2): _No sé que materias poner, así que geografía la incluí (Me parece que lo puse en el primer cap.)

... ¿Alguien está ahí?...

Yo sé que sí.

Lo lamento tanto.

Más de medio año sin actualizar.

No tengo excusa.

Y lo peor de todo es que no fue un gran capítulo. Faltan muchas cosas por aclarar, no avanzó gran cosa el Sasu/Saku y varios personajes ni aparecieron. Me he atontado, etc.

En serio que lo lamento. No volverá a suceder (Esta vez es en serio).

Es que vi en las notas del cap. anterior que prometí actualizar días después de haber subido ése. Y no lo cumplí.

En fin, en sí el capítulo no está tan largo (cómo el último), la cosa es que cómo disculpas voy a hacer especie de Drabbles o One-shots que será titulada **"Naruto: Versión UA" **Pueden pedirme cualquier pareja. No importa cual sea. Yo les haré su One-shot obviamente dedicado al que me lo pida.

El primero que subiré será un Sasu/Saku (obvio). Realmente espero que les guste porque está dedicado a todos los que me siguen. (Favoritos y Alerts también) En serio les agradezco el apoyo. (Jeje lo mismo de arriba yo lo sé)

_El próximo cap. De "Oh genial otro día con suerte" no sé cuando lo vaya a subir, pero eso sí, no me tardo más de un mes (no creo que más de dos semanas; pero mejor pongo de un mes)_

_Bueno, eso es todo._

_¿Reviews?_

_/Unknown-neko/_

_P.D. Lamento cualquier incoherencia y falta ortográfica que se encuentren por ahí._

_P.D. 2 Visiten mi profile, hay una notita ahí._


	8. Peleando con Uchiha Sasuke

Summary: "_Advertencia: Cualquiera que esté leyendo este papel significa que no tiene nada mejor que hacer en su vida como para querer ver la mía, si estás dispuesta (o) a continuar te advierto que esto te dejará un fuerte trauma psicológico por su contenido"._–"¿No crees que esta nota es exagerada para un diario, Ha-ru-no?"-,-"Eso no te incumbe, devuélvemelo, U-chi-ha"-

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, por cierto agregue tres personajes de otra serie, estos le pertenecen a las grandiosas Clamp, la trama de la historia y los demás personajes si me pertenecen.

-"Diálogos"-

"_la mayoría de lo que este en comillas y cursiva son frases (del pasado) que nuestro personaje recuerda"_

**La "negrita" es para remarcar las cosas.**

**-"Inner de Sakura"-**

**0. cs...0**: Flash Back, todo lo que este entre esas cosas será en cursiva. Me di cuenta de que no había aparecido en ninguno de los otros capítulos, espero que este si lo haga. Jeje ups.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º: Son cambios de escenas.

*Platicas por el teléfono (la otra persona que esta en línea)*

-Se detallaran más las cosas-

El cap. va dedicado a "Yuki". Perdona por la demora. (Por si ves esto; el mail no se vio. Debes de poner espacios entre el) [**Importante:** Vean notas, están editadas]

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Oh genial, otro día con suerte"

Por: Unknow-neko

Capítulo VIII: Peleando con Uchiha Sasuke

**0. cs...0**

_'Un beso es la muestra más profunda del verdadero amor'_

_-"Ay qué lindo"- Encontraré a mi príncipe azul y nos daremos un beso de verdadero amor._

_-"Sakura-chan"- Volteé a ver a mi hermano. –"¿Estás bien?"-_

_-"Sí ¿Por qué?"-_

_-"Es que te quedaste como boba viendo la tele"-_

_-"¡Yo no soy una boba! Además, pensaba en mi primer beso"-_

_-"¿Eh?"-_

_-"Sí, ya sabes, ese que le das a la única persona que amas"-_

_-"Ah"- me reí cuando mi hermano hizo esa mueca chistosa; siempre la hacía cuando no me entendía bien. –"¿Y qué pasa si tu primer beso es con una persona que no amas?"-_

_Buena pregunta._

_-"Amm pues, ya sabes"- ¿Qué pasaría? Los cuentos de princesas que leo no dicen nada de besar a alguien que no ames –"Pierdes tu puricidad y... ya no serás capaz de recuperarla"-_

_-"¿En serio?"-_

_-"Sí"- De seguro así pasaba. Pobre de esas personitas que besaban a otras sin amor._

_-"Bueno no importa yo no voy a besar a alguien y menos a una niña. Qué asco"-_

_Niños. No entienden del verdadero amor._

**0. cs...0**

Adiós a mi inocencia.

Adiós a mi pureza.

Adiós a mi casticidad

Adiós a mi niñez.

**-"Eres una exagerada"-**

Mi primer beso... con ese desgraciado.

**-"¡Ah! ¡Sí, lo sé! ¿¡No es grandioso? ¡Somos GRANDES! Somos poderosas ¡Somos lo mejor de lo mejor! ¡Nos besó!"-**

Esto no se vale...

¿Es qué acaso no existen máquinas del tiempo que yo pueda usar?

¿Por qué solo aparecen en las películas? ¿Por qué los directores de cine son tan egoístas y se las guardan para ellos?

**-"No hablas en serio ¿o sí?"-**

-"¡Cielo! Cariño ¿Qué tienes?"- Tal vez si me hubiera ido a mi cuarto en vez de estar entrar al cuarto de mis padres, mi mamá no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estoy llorando cómo desquiciada.

-"Mamá ¡Oh, mamá! Ya no puedo casarme"- Y volví a meter la cabeza en el refugio improvisado que habían creado con mis piernas al haberlas pegado a mi pecho.

-"¿Qué?"- La cara de mi madre era una proeza, a través del cabello vi cómo parpadeaba varias veces, abría y cerraba la boca mirando toda alarmada la puerta. Ahora sé de donde saqué lo rara.

La vi pararse y cerrar la puerta sigilosamente.

**-"Ésta es sospechosa"-**

-"¿Mamá?"- Apenas sí había alzado la voz mi madre se encontraba arrodillada frente a mí y había puesto sus –muy frías- manos en mis –super calientitos- pies.

-"Ahora sí cariño, cuéntale toda a mamá"- susurró cómo diciendo 'Yo te protegeré'

**-"Es un truco ¡No lo hagas!"-**

-"Es que ayer"- Oh dios, la cosa se dificulta cuando uno llora -"Él...él ¡Él me-!"-

-"¿ ¡Él te qué, cielo? !"-

-"... ¡Me besó!"-

-"Alguien... te besó"- Sólo pude asentir. La vi con la cabeza agachada y los hombros le temblaban. Oh mami, sé que es difícil pero las dos lo superaremos.

**-"Oye, se está riendo ¿lo sabías?"-**

-"¿De qué te estás riendo, madre?"- Las pequeñas risas se volvieron en carcajadas. Oh por dios, mi madre se volvió loca -"¿Mamá?"-

-"Es que... es sólo que no entiendo porque tanto drama por un simple beso. Fue gracioso, es todo"-

¿Qué?

¿Se le hace gracioso mi perdida de pureza?

¿**Tanto **Drama?

¿De qué lado está?

-"Mamá, esto no es gracioso. Estamos enfrentando un hecho muy serio. No puedes reírte"- Me siento ofendida.

-"Ay cariño, a veces creo que tu padre te sobreprotege demasiado. Mira que pensar eso"- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi papá en todo esto? ¿Y por qué carajos no deja de reírse?

-"Tú no entiendes, ése **beso**..."- Hasta la palabra me hacía sentir escalofríos; recordando quien lo hizo y la sensación aún vigente en mis labios –"...fue lo **peor** que me pudo haber sucedido"-

-"Pues eso depende"- Levanté mi ceja a modo de que no entendía su 'depende' -"¿El chico estaba guapo?"- Uchiha Sasuke...

No es feo. Así que después de un rato asentí. Mi cara me ardía tanto. Uchiha Sasuke me había besado.

-"Entonces"- Le volví a prestar atención cuando tronó sus dedos frente a mis ojos -"No lo fue"-

¿Cómo que no lo fue? El hecho de que el Uchiha estuviera guapo no tenía nada que ver con que sea un idiota arrogante que me haya besado.

-"¿Qué clase de lógica es ésa?"-

-"Ay cariño, estoy segura que si fuera lo peor que te ha pasado no te sonrojarías cómo lo estás haciendo ahora"-

**-"Y a eso se le llama 'Knock out'"**

-"Yo...yo no ¡no me estoy sonrojando! Y ya me harté de este tema, es estúpido"-

-"¿Qué es estúpido?"- Las dos volteamos a ver a mi papá, estaba asomando su cabeza mientras nos veía inquisidoramente.

-"El que un idiota me-"- Solté un quejido ¿Por qué? Oh, sólo por el simple hecho de que mi madre me haya puesto su mano en la mayor parte de mi rostro, torciéndome la cabeza de paso y dándome un codazo en mi pobre estómago.

Ok. **Eso **no es normal.

Maldición, mi pobre estómago. ¿Qué no es suficiente sentir esas horribles sensaciones de vértigo, o que su corazón esté a punto de necesitar un remplazo si sigue latiendo así de fuerte o el hecho de que su mente siga repasando el acontecimiento de su traumático primer beso o-?

No puedo respirar...

-"Cielo, creo que está azul"-

-"¿De qué hablas? Sakura no está- ¡Sakura, estás azul!"-

Gracias por notarlo.

-"¿De que hablaban?"- Mi mamá se empezó a reír. Soltó un par de carcajadas... Y luego tuvo un ataque de tos.

**-"Tengo miedo"-**

-"Cariño ¿Estás bien?"- Claro, se está muriendo de un ataque de tos y le pregunta si está bien. Aunque por si las dudas yo sólo murmuré el '¿Estás bien?'

-"¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡Estoy perfectamente bien! ¿No ven que me encanta ahogarme con mi propia saliva?"-

Al salir sólo dio un portazo.

-"Creo que no debimos preguntarle"-

¿Tú crees?

Es extraño, en todo este tiempo no he dejado de sentir una presión en mis labios. Una presión en mi estómago.

Cómo si apenas hubiese sucedido...

¿Esto sienten las personas con su primer beso... aún cuando no les haya gustado?

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

No quiero ir a la escuela.

Corrección: No quiero ir a la clase de mate o física. No quiero ver al Uchiha. No quiero ver sus labios, no quiero escuchar su voz.

No quiero recordar aquel b-

¡Demonios!

-"¡Sakura-chan! Hola ¡¿Cómo estás, dattebayo?"- Naruto venía hacia mi dirección y atrás de él... ¿Hinata?

¿Acaso esos dos... estarán juntos?

-"Buenos días Naruto, Hinata-chan. Bien, gracias ¿Y ustedes?"- Agité mi mano.

-"¡Yo estoy bien!"- Él estaba sonriendo y de repente ésa sonrisa se borró. –"¡Ah! Es cierto ¿Qué me querías decir, Hinata-chan?"-

Hinata hizo su mejor esfuerzo para entrar en la familia de los jitomates.

-"Y-yo b-bu-bueno y-yo"- Así empezó y al final se agachó tanto que su flequillo no sólo tapó sus ojos sino más de la mitad de su rostro. 'A-a-a-di-di-ós' fue lo último que dijo y huyó de ahí. Sí, huyóo. Porque creo que le gusta Naruto.

**-"No le gusta. Le encanta ¡Que tierna!"-**

-"Que rara y oscura es, dattebayo"- Volteé a ver a Naruto le iba a reclamar por ser tan tonto pero él... estaba sonriendo.

Tan calidamente que no pude evitar sonreír yo también.

-"Naruto ¿A ti-?"- Paré de la nada. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿En verdad le iba a preguntar 'Lindo día a propósito Naruto ¿Te gusta Hinata? Porque aunque me digas que no yo sé que sí'? Era una locura. No somos muy cercanos.

-"¿Sí, Sakura-chan?"- Sé me quedó viendo por un rato antes de seguir caminando. Lo alcancé, yo también iba para esa dirección.

-"No, no es nada"-

-"Me pregunto por qué ahora todo mundo va a empezar con algo y no termina de decirlo, dattebayo"- Se rascó la nuca con la mano derecha. -"No lo entiendo"-

-"Quizás porque tú eres muy honesto y dices las cosas que piensas"-

-"¿En serio lo crees Sakura-chan?"- Ni lo volteé a ver, me daba pena hacerlo. Pero aún así sonreí y asentí cuando recordé la sonrisa que le dirigió al camino que había tomado Hinata. Realmente era dulce. Tierno. Honesto. Tonto algunas veces.

Tan diferente a Uchiha Sasuke.

Joder. Ya ni cuando estoy con Naruto puedo sacarme a ese engreído de la cabeza.

El sonido de un celular me asustó.

-"Maldición ¿Por qué el teme nunca puede enviar mensajes decentes? ¿Tanto le cuesta, dattebayo?"-. Mi corazón dio un brinco al escuchar su 'apodo', no podía evitar recordar la molesta sensación que tenía en mis labios desde el otro día. -"¿Date prisa, dobe? ¿ ¡Qué clase de mensaje es ése? !"-

Reí ante eso. Fácilmente me podía imaginar al Uchiha escribiendo dicho mensaje con una cara de fastidio.

-"Bueno Sakura-chan yo me voy yendo, necesito darle su merecido al engreído por ser tan bastardo conmigo"- Naruto ya se encontraba corriendo.

¡Tú puedes Naruto! Dale su merecido a ese engreído; quise gritar... pero había gente en el pasillo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Un día pesado. Muy pesado.

Evitando siquiera toparme con el Uchiha era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Volteo en una esquina y a lo lejos puedo divisar su peinado de cacatúa, rápidamente mis pies cambian de dirección; ¿A quién le importa que haya tenido que recorrer media escuela para llegar a un salón que estaba a siete pasos desde su verdadera posición?

Lo había visto a través de la ventana, oculté mi cabeza debajo de un libro ¿A quién le importa que haya llamado la atención de medio salón por esa espontánea reacción?

Había estado cerca del lugar donde yo había querido comer ¿A quién le importa que haya tenido que correr a la biblioteca -evitando comer mi deliciosa y nutritiva manzana- arrastrando a una confundida Hinata y a un 'harto de mi actitud' conmigo?

Ah sí. A mí.

-"¿ ¡Se puede saber qué jodidos te pasa? !"-

Volteé a ver a Nico. Gritándome cómo si estuviera sorda.

Se había tardado.

-"¿La verdad?"- Asintió desesperado. -"¿La verdad, la verdad? O ¿La verdad a medias o la ver-?"-

-"Sakura"- Esperé a que hablara. -"Piedad"-

Piedad. Y aunque esa palabra me había gustado la actitud de Nico claramente decía 'Me volveré en un asesino si no me dices lo que está pasando'.

-"La verdad"- Tal vez era mejor decirle la verdad -"Hay una epidemia por esos edificios que están por allá y cómo soy una grandiosa amiga decidí salvarte a ti y a Hinata"- Sí bueno, era mejor decirle la verdad pero ¿Quién dijo que se le iba a decir?

Nada es seguro en esta vida.

-"Mira Sakura, estás **loca** sí crees que volveré a recorrer media escuela porque la niña no se le ocurre una mejor excusa que la 'Hay una epidemia' así que o me dices qué pasa o no me muevo de aquí"-

Tentador.

**-"Tan tentador como recorrer las canchas tú sola, a merced de esas pelotas malditas que su único objetivo es un punto rosa"-**

-"No seas así Nico"- Rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. -"Ok, te lo contaré, pero prométeme que te diga lo que te diga no sé lo contarás a nadie"-

-"¿Y a quién quieres que se lo cuente? ¿A la planta que está detrás de mí?"-

¿Cuál planta? ¿De qué me habla?

-"Nico, había pensado que también necesitabas lentes pero no pensé que fuera tan urgente"- Nico estaba a punto de estallar.

Suspiré y de golpe lo solté.

-"¿Y si este... sujeto te perturba tanto? ¿Por qué no haces algo?"- Hinata no soltaba ni una palabra, sólo me veía.

-"¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué invente algo para rezar? Oh sí, ya me lo imagino:

_(1)_Orgullo mío que estás por algún lado,

Santificado sea tu presencia

Venga a mí tu poder

Hágase tu voluntad

En mi cuerpo como en mi mente.

Dame hoy la fuerza de cada día

No me dejes compadecerme de los demás

Así como éstos no se compadecen de mí

No me dejes caer en la Sasuke' tentación

Ah

Y líbrame de los Uchiha

Amén."-

**-"… Renuncio. Ya no puedo más"-**

-"¿Haruno?"-

Perfecto. Esto es simplemente perfecto ¿Por qué la tierra no se abre y de paso; me traga? ¿Por qué tengo que vivir en un mundo donde Uchiha Sasuke puede caminar, no, aplastarlo con sus –feos y enormes- pies?

¿Por qué la vida se empeña en hacerme las cosas humillantes e imposibles de soportar?

-"¿Sí?"- Volteé prácticamente con el corazón en la garganta, sentía que las piernas me volvían a temblar recordando no sólo la vigente sensación que llevaba en la boca sino también por mis recientes palabras. Oh por Dios.

-"No cierres los ojos. No te besaré de nuevo"- Abrí los ojos abruptamente, no me había dado cuenta de cuando los había cerrado. Me encontré con un Uchiha Sasuke haciendo una mueca de asco... ¿asco?

Esperen un segundo. Yo soy la del asco ¡No él!

-"Pues entonces no lo hubieras hecho antes ¿Y sabes algo? No es como si quisiera que me besaras. **Eso **fue **asqueroso**."-

-"No sabes mentir Haruno"-

-"¿Disculpa?"-

-"Que no sabes mentir"- Apreté los labios fuertemente. Me desquicia su cara seria y su tono de superioridad pero no podía dejar que la ira fluyera por mis venas –"Eres igual que todas"-

¡Y una mierda!

Mi mano derecha tomó vuelo y pude saborear el sonido de la mayor cachetada que he dado en mi vida.

**-"La única"-**

-"A mí no me comparas con tus zorras"-

-"¿No dijiste una ridícula frase cómo 'No me dejes caer en la Sasuke' tentación'?"- Rayos. Tiene buena memoria.

-"No te creas especial, nunca he convivido con chicos, es normal que me sienta nerviosa cuando uno invade mi espacio personal"- Él alzó una ceja y abrió la boca –"Uno muy idiota sino puede darse cuenta de ello por sí mismo."-

-"No es como si te considerara una chica"-

Ouch.

-"Pues no es como si te considerara un semental, a lo máximo que llegas es a un patético intento de 'Chico guapo'"-

-"¿Es tu mejor insulto? ¿Qué podía esperar de alguien tan patética e inútil?"-

-"Pues que lindo que esperes algo de mí, porque yo ni siquiera espero eso de ti"-

Agarré de la manga a Nico y volteé. Hinata nos siguió con la cara sorprendida.

**-"Jamás me había sentido tan orgullosa, te luciste"-**

-"Vaya, Sakura. No quisiera llevarme nunca mal contigo"-

No escondí esa sonrisa ni la risa que surgieron en mí cuando entramos al edificio y escuché ésas hermosas palabras.

No lo puedo creer.

-"Empezaré a rezar más seguido"- Mi cara me ardió. Pero la alegría seguía ahí.

Un milagro me ha sucedido. Yo he vencido al Uchiha.

Y se siente tan bien. Ojalá cosas así sucedieran más seguido.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_-_"¿Un favor? ¿**Mío** para tú?"-

-"..."-

El Uchiha se quedó sin palabras. Eso... sabe a gloria.

-"¿Quieres que salve tu trasero?"- Él seguía sin hablar. Y mi sonrisa seguía en aumento. Victoria. -"¿Quieres que yo, **Haruno Sakura**, te haga un favor a ti, **Uchiha Sasuke**?"-

Oh por todos los cielos. Sus mejillas ¿Están -levemente- rojitas?

**-"No, creo que no"-**

Soy Dios.

**-"..."-**

-"¿Quieres qué te ayude cuando tú me dijiste que yo era **patética** e **inútil**?"-

Esto de rezar sí sirve.

-"Ajá, deja de jugar Uchiha ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir qué tengo que ir a una especie de fiesta a conocer a tu familia porque no hay nadie más que pueda tomar ese lugar ya que alguien familiar tuyo sabría la verdad?"- Me carcajeé de mi 'chiste'. Era lo típico que ponían en las películas o cualquier ridículo drama.

Soy tan graciosa.

-"Te recojo en la mañana"-

-"¿Recogerme para qué?"-

-"Para la... **especie **de **fiesta **con mi singular **familia**"-

Me reí un momento. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que el Uchiha continuara con una mis bromas.

**-"¿Sinceramente? No creo que sea una broma"-**

-"Bromeas ¿verdad?"-

-"Qué molesta"- Ah no. Eso si que no. Ya han sido demasiadas las veces que Uchiha Sasuke me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca. Ya no más.

-"¡Consíguete otra, yo no voy a ir!"- ¿Qué hace una persona valiente en este tipo de momentos?

No sé. Yo me eché a correr.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

No puedo creer que de verdad esté aquí.

¿Desde cuándo me volví tan masoquista?

Pero ¿Cuál es el punto clave de todo?

Dinero.

Y el hecho de que mis padres quieran celebrar una segunda luna de miel. Cosa de la cual yo no quería estar enterada. Pero como buen familiar suyo decidieron informarme, el problema está en que ellos no tienen tan grandes ahorros como para quedarse en un magnífico hotel y al mismo tiempo irse a turistear a cualquier lado que hayan decidido. Y ahí es donde entra mi _bondad_, el Uchiha les mencionó que él necesitaba que yo hiciera un 'trabajo' para él y que se me fuera a recompensar muy bien por ello. Mis padres casi aventaron mis maletas a la calle cuando supieron que yo iba a estar bajo el techo Uchiha.

Y que él mismo cuidaría de mí.

Yo lo dudo mucho.

Mis padres no.

¿Qué cómo fue qué quisieron que yo estuviera en presencia de todos los Uchiha? Pues, según mis fuentes –Naruto- me informaron que al parecer Uzumaki Naruto le había hablado muy bien a su madre de mí, ella le contó 'maravillas' de mi persona a la Señora Uchiha. Mikoto Uchiha.

Alias: La madre de Sasuke.

Y por un malentendido –todo gracias a los mellizos/gemelos-como-sea-Uzumaki-Namikaze de los que me había enterado recientemente que compartían esa unión de sangre- la madre de Sasuke concluyó que yo era novia de Sasuke.

Conclusión: La madre de Sasuke quiere conocerme.

Rayos.

Y por ello: heme aquí, con una bola de perfección, que parecen haber sido sacados de revistas de modelos, todos y cada uno de ellos tiene ese porte altanero que poseé Uchiha Sasuke, esa mirada con la que te decían que tú no estabas a su altura, y esa sonrisa; esa maldita sonrisa de superioridad.

Resoplé y algunos mechones volaron para caer agraciadamente a lado de mi cara. Recuerdo que al ver al Uchiha éste me dijo que no me veía **tan** mal. Mi cabello tenía una especie de chongo en la parte de arriba, se me obligó a usar lentes de contacto; tarde horas en ponérmelos. Había 'ligero' maquillaje en mi cara y por órdenes del Uchiha mis dientes no tenían nada metálico que pudiera sobresalir. Sí, adiós a los frenillos. Se sentía raro.

Mi cuerpo estaba envuelto en fina tela. El nombre del diseñador que me había insultado en otro idioma mientras me tomaba las medidas apenas se asoma por mi memoria. Es un vestido negro de lo más lindo, está atado por la parte trasera de mi cuello, hasta la cintura el vestido se adhiere a mi piel, después hace su aparición un cinturón azul marino con onduladas líneas negras haciendo juego con la corbata de la cacatúa. Lo demás está suelto, tiene distintos cortes en la parte inferior.

Pero en mi opinión este vestido no vale lo que costó.

Mi alma se fue al enterarme del alto precio. La ropa que use aquí me será otorgada por él y su diseñador famoso. Probablemente esté endeudada con el Uchiha de por vida.

¿Y lo peor? Estaré en este lugar todo un fin de semana. Con los Uchiha.

...

¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Mami... por favor, no me dejes con estas personas.

¿Quién fue la persona qué dijo que el infierno se encontraba debajo de nosotros los humanos?

Porque era un idiota.

**-"Estoy en el paraíso. Hay tanto chico por mirar"-**

Me muero.

-"Haruno, deja de hacer tantas muecas y sígueme"- Es fácil decirlo pero con tanto Uchiha es difícil poder hacerlo.

Apenas si habíamos llegado al salón donde se celebraba todo e inmediatamente había sido arrastrada por el Uchiha. Ni tiempo me había dado a practicar todo lo que la cerda me había 'enseñado'; modales de etiqueta.

-"No me molestes Uchiha. Suficiente tengo con ver a todos estos tipos"-

-"Entiendo lo que sientes Sakura-chan. Es horrible este lugar ¿no crees?"- Naruto era tan sabio. Él apenas nos había visto hacer nuestra entrada y no se nos había despegado, aunque no es como si quisiera lo contrario.

-"Déjense de estupideces"- El idiota de la cacatúa me había agarrado tan fuerte la muñeca que sentí me la arrancaba, supongo que era mejor tratar de estar caminando a su nivel antes de que me desmiembre en plena fiesta.

-"¿A dónde vamos?"-

-"Con los anfitriones"-

-"Oh claro, como los conozco tan bien"-

-"Son sus padres dattebayo, me parece que con ellos también están los míos"-

-"Oye Naruto"- Dilo. Dilo –"¿Cómo son tus padres?"- Para la próxima será.

**-"¿Por qué tú e Ino tienen distintos apellidos si son hermanos? Mejor, mucho mejor"-**

-"Pues como decírtelo, ellos son algo-"-

-"Su madre es igual a él y su padre es todo lo contrario"-

-"¡Eh! Eso no es cierto teme, tenemos la misma sonrisa"- Naruto se puso a mi lado y sonrió de lado. Linda sonrisa.

-"Eso nada más. Minato-san usa su cerebro"-

A pesar de los gritos que pegaba Naruto no pude evitar pensar que ésta había sido una de las pocas veces que había escuchado decir algún nombre con respeto de la boca de Uchiha Sasuke.

Su boca, sus labios...

Oh no puedo creerlo ¿Por qué tengo que recordar eso justo ahora?

Lo que menos puedo hacer justo ahora es cerrar los ojos fuertemente para tratar de olvidarle bendita sea mi suerte cuando eso se convirtió en un hábito; estoy segura que Sasuke lo notaría y cuando lo haga sabrá que algo me pasa. Lo que nos lleva a dos conclusiones:

1- Pensará que estoy loca y se burlará de mí.

2- Sabrá lo que pienso por su escalofriante habilidad de leer mi mente.

Me pregunto cómo es que un lugar pueda ser tan grande, no me refiero a la casa, en sí, ya había visto fotos o películas a cerca de sitios tan grandes como aquel, era sólo que... viendo ese lugar; era todo tan extraño, los pasillos eran grandes y largos, el techo estaba bastante alejado de su altura, incluso se escuchaba el eco de nuestras pisadas, más por mis tacones. Con cada paso que doy siento el nerviosismo calar mis huesos.

La verdad es que no había preguntando o no me había atrevido a preguntar cómo eran los padres de Sasuke por el simple hecho de que ya me los imaginaba. Serios y fríos. Admito que antes pensaba que entre los Uchiha los casos extraños eran Sasuke e Itachi, que aunque el profesor Itachi era bastante amable no le quitaba lo serio. Luego de haber entrado a esa dichosa fiesta lo único que podía pensar es que Shishui y Obito eran los raros de la familia.

Más Obito que Shishui.

La cosa es que había concluido que los padres no podían ser diferentes de sus hijos pues básicamente ellos los habían criado.

-"¡Que no!"-

-"¡Dámela ya Mikoto! ¡Es mía, dattebane!"-

¿Mikoto?

Al unísono escuché dos suspiros. Del lado derecho encuentro a un Uzumaki Naruto haciendo ejercicios de 'Inhala, Exhala'. Del lado izquierdo encuentro a un Uchiha Sasuke pasando su mano izquierda por su cabello mientras hacía una mueca de total fastidio.

¿Eh?

No entiendo qué pasa aquí.

Las puertas se abren. Un rubio aparece.

Oh. Por. Dios.

¡El clon de Naruto!

No, espera, el clon se ve mucho más maduro, más grande, más-

-"¡Papá! Qué bueno que viniste"- Naruto lo abrazó con efusividad.

-"Sí, que **bueno **que vino Minato ¿A quién le importa que haya venido Kushina?"- Escuché la voz –que había dicho "Mikoto"- venía detrás del llamado 'padre' de Naruto. Los dos rubios suspiraron sincronizados.

-"Mamá no empieces"-

-"Es que es la verdad, parece que lo quisieses más a **ése **que a **mí**"-

-"Kushina, como lo va a querer más a él si decidió quedarse contigo"- Hubo otra voz femenina, la primera a la que yo había escuchado gritar. Me estaba comenzando a desesperar por el hecho de no poder ver lo que estaba en el interior.

Al parecer el Uchiha pensaba lo mismo que yo porque empujó una de las puertas. Lo seguí, se me fue el aire de ver el interior.

Dentro estaba una mujer de lo más hermosa, sus ojos, su blanca tez, su cabello negro que parecía tener rayos azules, ojos grises oscuros. Tenía un vestido negro con brillantes que enmarcaban su figura a la perfección, no se veía vieja o con arrugas, sin canas. Ella era la madre de Sasuke.

Y es que era como si estuviera viendo al Uchiha en femenino.

De lado derecho de la mujer había un hombre de lo más escalofriante, era guapo el señor pero su porte... era de lo más intimidante. Como si cada poro de su cuerpo destellara poder. Escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda cuando nuestras miradas cruzaron. Aparté la mirada a ver al único miembro restante de esa habitación.

Se encontraba una mujer con el cabello rojo más brillante que he visto en toda mi vida. Estaba agarrado con palillos chinos pero por la forma que el resto le caía sobre la espalda deduje que su cabello era de lo más largo, sus ojos eran grises _(2) _el vestido carmín que poseía le moldeaba la figura pero a simple vista sus 'curvas' no eran tan prominentes como la de la madre de Sasuke. Ella era la madre de Naruto.

No se parecen en nada.

-"¡Ya, ya, como sea!"- Tal vez se parecía en que la mujer alzaba la voz más de lo necesario –"Quiero dejar en claro que-"-

Suspenso. Se me quedo viendo... seriamente.

No. No se parecen en nada.

-"¡Mía!"- De un rápido jalón una mascada de color rojo pasó a manos de Kushina. Una muy sorprendida Mikoto se le quedaba viendo –"¡Victoria! 'ttebane _(3)_"- Se puso a hacer un baile.

Pensándolo bien. Sí se parecen.

-"¡En tu cara, amargado!"- La mascada se paseaba delante de los ojos del Uchiha mayor siendo dominada por ambas manos de Kushina.

Y mucho.

Si no fuera por la cara escalofriante que el tipo se cargaba, me hubiera reído.

-"Kushina, no seas infantil"- Era obvio que ella también se aguantaba la risa. La cacatúa a mi lado carraspeó y de pronto... todas las miradas en un punto.

Un diminuto punto: Yo.

**-"Respira"-**

Oh dios, se me olvidó como respirar.

Estoy segura tenía que ver con la nariz ¿O era con los dientes?

-"Madre, padre"- Volteé a ver al Uchiha, algo me sorprendió. Su cara seguía siendo serena. Pero estaba menos tensa; relajado. -"Kushina, Minato-san"- Cabeceó ligeramente.

Calmado.

-"Mucho gusto"- Los ojos volvieron a mí. -"Me llamo Haruno Sakura, es un placer conocerlos a todos"- Ligera reverencia. Pasé mis ojos por cada uno de los presentes. Obtuve reacciones diferentes. Los padres de Naruto me veían con una sonrisa; curiosidad.

Los padres de Sasuke... como si me estuvieran evaluando.

Escalofríos. Miedo. Ansias. Nerviosismo también. Curiosidad. De todo un poco dentro de mi ser.

-"Al fin te conocemos, pequeña"- Miré a Mikoto. La señora tenía una mirada intensa. -"¿Por qué no vamos donde todos? No podemos dejar a nuestros invitados al descuido ¿o sí, querido?"- Se dirigía a él entonces ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarme?

Me iba a voltear. El Uchiha me ofreció su codo; mano en pecho alzándolo ligeramente. Pasé mi mano izquierda por el agujero.

Esperamos a que todos pasaran. Naruto me había abandonado. **Excelente**.

-"Tranquila Sakura"- Pequeñas corrientes pasaron por mi espalda. Me había susurrado al oído.

Asentí sin poder apartar la vista del frente.

¿Quién no ha escuchado la frase: Este será un día largo?

Sí bueno, este no sería un fin de semana largo, sería larguísimo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Mi risa aumentó.

Esto era divertido.

-"¿Quién va?"- Miré a todos con la sonrisa que en 30 minutos he podido perfeccionar.

-"Yo me voy"-

-"Yo igual"-

-"Tú ganas chiquilla"-

Como amo el póker.

**-"Yeah baby, quiero ver más verde. No dejen nada en sus bolsillos"-**

-"¿Nadie?"- Volteé a ver a mis cinco contrincantes. Dos ya estaban viejitos, dos de edad madura y uno que rondaba los 20 o 30. –"¿Seguros caballeros?"- Todos mostraron una sonrisa de derrota.

Adoro ganar.

-"Flor de diamantes"- Les mostré mis cinco cartas. Cuatro con diamantes. Todos se me quedaron viendo impresionados.

-"No puede ser, yo hubiera ganado"- Uno de los ancianos me miró con cara de 'El dinero es mío'.

-"El hubiera no existe señores"- Les mostré mi mejor sonrisa. Una que tuviera la inocencia que quiero demostrar.

Es impresionante lo que pueden hacer 40 minutos de jugar con los niños -que al principio no querían porque me miraban con una cara de 'Soy mejor que tú'- y un mesero que no me supo decir que lo que yo estaba tomando con gran anhelo en un momento de deshidratación era sake combinado con champagne.

Adiós a la timidez de acercarse a los Uchiha intimidantes.

Adiós a la vergüenza.

Adiós a la dieta.

**-"…Que yo sepa no estábamos a dieta"-**

Hola conversaciones de política y economía. Chicos y maquillaje.

Hola al anti-machismo.

Hola a las apuestas.

Hola al dinero.

A este paso podía comprarme al diseñador de _"margca"_ con todo y moño. Rojito.

-"¿Sakura?"-

-"Ay hola amor ¿Dónde te habías metido, cosita?"- Él se había agachado y ponía su cabeza a lado de la mía. Alcé mi mano y lo paseé libremente por su cabello. Había partes lisas y otras tiesas; me supongo por el gel. No me había disgustado para nada hacerlo, pero mi recorrido terminó cuando posé mi mano sobre su espalda.

Sasuke-kun alzó una ceja.

-"¿Te sientes bien, Sakura?"- Lo susurró. Mi estómago sintió... rico. Me encantaba escuchar mi nombre viniendo de él.

-"¿Qué si me siento bien? ¡Me siento de maravilla!"- Volteé a sonreírles a los demás. Todos sonrieron. No me había dado cuenta, pero todos tenían sonrisas muy pequeñitas. Cómo la de Sasuke-kun, sólo que la de Sasuke-kun me gustaba más.

Me reí. Qué lindo sonaba.

-"Sasuke-**kun**"- Giré mi cabeza, lo iba a repetir. Estábamos tan cerca, imágenes comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza como Flashes gigantes. Los labios de Sasuke-kun se veían tan bien, húmedos. Sentí tantas ganas de tocarlos, sus ojos eran tan hermosos.

Sus labios. Su boca.

-"Creo que ha sido demasiada bebida para ti"-

¿Eh?

-"No"- Alejé mi copa del brazo amenazador del aguafiestas. -"Caballeros, ustedes que dicen ¿Sasuke-kun debe quitarme el líquido vital que nos hace a los humanos directos y carentes de cordura o debo ceder ante la voz de la supuesta autoridad?"- Todos volvieron a sonreír del modo pasado, el único viejillo que se reía a carcajadas era más moreno que los otros.

Todos acordaron que yo debía permanecer con mi copa.

-"Es unánime Sasuke. Todos queremos que me quede con mi bebida energética"-

-"Qué bien, porque esto no es democracia"- Y me quitó la copa.

Qué tirano.

Me hizo levantarme, nos despedimos. Al llegar con la señora Uchiha ésta nos dijo que el cuarto estaba listo. Sé las consecuencias de tomar, lo había visto en clases de biología, en películas, videos. Sentía mareos y una extraña felicidad pero estoy segura estaba siendo totalmente coherente, hasta con mis bromas fui graciosa; se rieron conmigo, no de mí. O eso espero.

Era extraño, sabía que Mikoto aún seguía evaluándome, lo noté por las preguntas referentes a Sasuke, no sabía ni jota de él. Apenas si recordaba que el platillo, que le hizo la señora cuando fui a su casa, era con mucho tomate. Que aunque el Uchiha llamaba la atención hasta por los poros; no parecía quererlo hacer intencionalmente, o el hecho de cómo el se arrepintió de haberse acostado con Naomi. Contesté como pude. Las reacciones que recuerdo de él.

Para mi sorpresa al terminar, ella me empezó a hablar de tiendas y como Michaelo era excelente opción.

Ni idea de quién era Michaelo.

Siguió con el tema de como ella tenía una tienda y cómo la inicio. De su familia. Luego preguntó por la mía. Sencillamente contesté que por el momento éramos mis padres y yo.

Entramos por la puerta más obscura del pasillo y suspiré de alivio. Sobreviví el primer día con los Uchiha. Faltaba domingo y listo.

-"¿Cansada?"- Vi como Uchiha me miraba de reojo, tenía ambas manos en sus bolsillos, no vi el saco o la corbata, su camisa tenía abierta tres botones.

-"Exhausta"- Me tiré a la cama. No me importa cómo me vea. Se había sentido tan bien que lo volvería a hacer; una y otra vez.

Escuché algunos movimientos de ropa, seguro se está poniendo el saco. -"Se nota"- Hablando de ropa...

-"¿Dónde está mi maleta Sasuke?"- Qué extraño, antes me costaba tanto llamarlo por su nombre, ahora sólo sale con tanta... naturalidad.

-"En la basura"-

-"¡ ¿Qué? !"- Abrí los ojos, iba a hacer el esfuerzo de levantarme.

-"En el fondo del ropero, la ropa que puedes usar está colgada"- No me levanté, pero sí volteé la cabeza para poder ver al Uchiha, él estaba... sonriendo. Esa pequeña sonrisa torcida. Una burlona. Me quedé sin aire unos momentos y es que durante la fiesta no había sonreído ni una sola vez.

-"¿Te parece gracioso Uchiha?"- Agarré una almohada y la lancé; no llegó ni a la mitad de donde él se encontraba. Pero bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no?

-"Sí"- Sin razón, me empecé a reír, sin ataduras; sin pensar que alguien de la fiesta me escuchara y no le gustara mi risa. Sólo reí.

El Uchiha ya no tenía ninguna sonrisa. Pero esa playera negra que no le quedaba mal. Era un buen pijama, me gustaba.

...

¿Pijama?

-"¿Cuándo te cambiaste?"- Me senté en la cama.

-"Hace un segundo"-

**-"¡Y no lo vimos! Maldición"-**

-"¿Qué? ¿Y por qué te estás cambiando en mi habitación?"- Me miró con un gesto de aburrimiento.

-"Mía también"- Caminó hacía la cama.

-"No, ésta es mi habitación, fuera"- Se sentó en la cama. Me daba la espalda.

-"No hay suficiente habitaciones para todos, somos _pareja,_todas las parejas comparten"-

-"Quieres decir que ¿En verdad tengo que quedarme contigo?"- Mis ojos recorrieron la estancia -"¿Juntos, los dos, aquí?"-

-"Sí Haruno, somos lo suficientemente grandes, nadie cree que no conozcamos el sexo a nuestra edad"-

Volví a ser Haruno...

Esperen. Díganme que escuché mal. Dijo ¿conocer el se... eso?

-"Oh por dios, todos piensan que nosotros, tú y yo, que tenemos ¿Relaciones íntimas?"- Se giró, una de sus piernas estaba sobre la cama.

-"Así es, todos creen que tenemos **relaciones íntimas**"- mostró su odiosa sonrisa burlona.

-"Pues levántate, tenemos que aclarar el malentendido"- Prácticamente salté de la cama para ir a la puerta.

-"¿Y que harás? ¿Tocar puerta en puerta?"-

-"Si es necesario"- Se acostó con las manos detrás de la nuca. Lo pensé mejor. Eso sería muy vergonzoso. –"Ok, mejor no, pero mejor vete para el sillón, te presto las colchas"-

-"La cama es lo suficientemente grande"- Iba a repelar. –"No seas niña, Haruno"- Soy una niña.

Fui al armario resignada de mi suerte, abrí las enormes puertas con extraños dibujos y me encontré con distinta ropa. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando distinguí la ropa de hombre y mujer entremezclados. Así que ahí se había metido el saco... busqué en todos los cajones, no encontré mi ropa interior, sólo ropa íntima muy... algunas bragas tenían sólo hilos. Estaban rotas ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? Elegí la más normal y la escondí en lo que parecía ser un mini-vestido de seda. Encontré unos shorts de la misma tela del camisón sólo que de otro color. Volteé a ver al Uchiha, éste tenía un brazo sobre los ojos.

Perfecto.

Me fui hacía el baño y chiflé inconscientemente por el tamaño del jacuzzi, antes de irme me metería en él.

Me cambié lo más rápido que pude, me costó el peinado, las mil cosas que me habían puesto ahí no querían salir, suspiré de alivio cuando mi cabello se libró del martirio y pasé mis manos por el cabello para relajarme. Abrí la puerta lo más sigilosamente posible, lo primero que vi fue la cama, me encontré con la espalda del Uchiha, ya tenía las cobijas encima; hasta la cintura. Tragué fuerte.

-"Apaga las luces"- Respingué. No me salió la voz así que sólo hice un sonido de afirmación con la garganta. Apagué las luces y me metí.

Sasuke tenía razón, la cama era grande, sólo tenía que permanecer en mi lado, todo estaría bien. Mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón eran fáciles de escuchar ¿Él podría escucharlos? Mi cuerpo temblaba, mi ojos no dejaba de ver de reojo al ocupante del otro lado de la cama, había extrañas sensaciones en mi cuerpo, demasiada ansiedad para manejar. Mis labios temblaban e incluso tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos porque en mi mente sólo aparece el rostro del Uchiha y sus labios. Esto me está matando...

Se comenzó a mover. Y mi respiración se congeló. Dejé de respirar cuando él comenzó a moverse hacia mí.

-"Aún estoy despierta"- Susurré, juraría que casi era inexistente el sonido.

-"Lo sé"-

Alzó las sábanas que yo agarraba con tanto añico, las sustituyó con su cuerpo, mi estómago recibía pulsaciones que terminaban en mi parte baja, estremecimientos en mis pies.

-"¿Qué haces?"-

Me calló y con ello sonó una alarma en mí.

¿Me iba a besar?

Estaba de lo más cerca. Se acercaba más y más.

-"¡N-!"- mis labios fueron presionados. Sus manos se empezaron a mover por mi cuerpo. Se escuchaba los movimientos de la colcha contra nuestros cuerpos. No tenía brassier. Me recorrió hombros, brazos, pechos, caderas y manos de manera suave. Algo estalló. Era como sentir un hielo recorrerte cuando tu piel estaba hirviendo; como éste se iba derritiendo. Corrientes eléctricas por todos lados y esas raras mariposas que habían abandonado el estómago para albergarse más abajo. No movía los labios, la presión dejaba de sentirse pero aún así el suspiro que escapó de mi boca no se escuchó.

Oí a lo lejos un 'click'.

Él regreso a su posición original. Mi respiración estaba agitada. Todo se había fundido, mi cuerpo, mi mente, mis pensamientos coherentes.

¿Qué fue eso?

-"Sabía que vendrían a vigilarnos, no pensé que fuera tan pronto"- Él masculló, yo sabía que él no me lo decía a mí. El 'click' retumbó en mi cabeza; era el de la puerta. Alguien nos había visto.

Mi rostro se puso rojo.

Lo sentía.

¿Por qué?

Porque tanto mi rostro como mis ojos me ardían de manera impresionante.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

¿Dignidad? ¿Cuál dignidad? Ésta estaba por los suelos.

Lo que único que agradezco es que al despertar lo que me encontré del lado derecho fue... nada.

Vacía la habitación, sólo mi humanidad llenaba la presencia de dicha estancia.

Nada más.

Cambiada con una falda de mezclilla con blusa negra con una blanca debajo y varios collares salgo de la habitación luchando con las botas negras, no tenían mucho tacón pero en lo personal, costaba caminar dentro de semejantes monstruosidades.

Los pasillos pasaban y pasaban, lo que debería ser la cocina se convirtió en más pasillos.

Esto está mal.

Mierda, me recuerda a una mala escena de mi vida. Más no recuerdo cuál.

-"Así que lograste escabullirte"- Sudé frío.

Esa voz. Esa vocecilla. Duré noches con pesadillas por su culpa.

-"Yo... ya me iba"- Caminé más rápido.

-"Y lo peor es que tienes el descaro de huir"-

Me detuve y volteé. Miré para abajo.

-"Mira Yusu-chan, no sé-"-

-"Uchiha-sama"- ¿Qué? –"Para ti soy Uchiha-sama, **inútil**"-

Era igualita a su tío.

Los dos son unos, bueno, ella; es mala niña. Él; es un mal nacido.

-"Mira, Uchiha-sama, no tengo tiempo para estar... lidiando contigo"-

-"Me importa muy poco si gustas lidiar conmigo o no, yo tampoco te soporto y tengo que estar viéndote porque lo único que sabes hacer es ofrecerte como la igualada que eres a **mi **tío"-

Esto se está poniendo feo.

-"¿Acaso no te advertí lo que pasaría si no te alejabas de él?"- Muy feo.

-"Eh... pues"- Reí nerviosamente, sé que fue un error pero no lo pude evitar.

-"Pues nada, yo-"-

-"¡Sakura!"- Volteé, una rubia veía corriendo hacia mí –"Te he estado buscando por todos lados ¿Dónde te habías metido?"-

-"Por ahí"-

-"Yusu, gracias por encontrarla, me la voy a robar un rato ¿de acuerdo?"- Ni siquiera giré para ver la respuesta de la niña.

Increíble. Dominada por una niña de quien sabe cuántos años de edad.

-"Me debes una frentona"-

-"¿Te hiciste algo? Pareces más delgada Ino-sama"-

-"Lo sé, pero eso no es suficiente, lo sabes ¿verdad?"-

-"Ajá"-

-"Bueno ahí te ves, tengo que ir con mi papá, ¿Por qué no vas a los jardines de por allá? Es bonito"- Ni tiempo me dio a despedirme.

¿Acaso puedo caer más bajo?

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"¿Buscas algo pequeña?"- Probablemente en otra ocasión hubiera saltado del susto o hubiera dicho algunas palabras para que la voz -de la aparente- señora de avanzada edad no se preocupara pero la verdad no tenía ánimos para nada, tenía otras más importantes en mi cabeza, quizás como el hecho de que mi dignidad se haya extinguido.

-"Mi dignidad ¿La ha visto?"- Resoplé. Qué pregunta más estúpida.

-"¿Cómo es exactamente?"- Me volteé.

-"¿El qué?"- La vi y efectivamente era una señora de avanzada edad, estaba en una silla de ruedas con una mantita sobre sus piernas, tenía un moño elegante del mismo color azul marino que su kimono.

-"Tu dignidad"- ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mi dilema?

Supongo que no hace daño a nadie seguirle el juego a esta señora.

-"Tiene forma de..."- Ahora que lo pensaba, si mi dignidad fuera un objeto ¿Qué forma tendría? ¿Qué figura sería la que representaría su dignidad como persona? Recordé el corazón de la entrada -"De un corazón"-

**-"¿Un corazón? ¿No pudiste pensar en algo mejor?"-**

-"Sígueme jovencita"- La señora puso sus manos en las ruedas hizo algún par de movimientos y ya estaba andando en la dirección contraria -"¿Qué esperas?"- Giró la cabeza. Vi como fruncía el ceño.

-"¿Eh? Ah sí, perdone"- Por alguna extraña razón esa señora me inspiraba confianza, no la suficiente como para tutearla pero si para acercarme a la parte trasera de su silla y ayudarla a empujar.

Al rato de caminar la señora con una 'Mira de ese lado' -con palma extendida hacia la nada- había unos corazones grabados en una especie de arco que estaba por encima de nosotras.

¿Así de fácil? Encontré mi 'dignidad'... ¿**Así** de **fácil**?

**-"Pues no es cómo sí le hubieras dado un objeto difícil de encontrar"-**

-"No es un corazón así como ése, es más... grande y"- ¿Y qué más? Piensa. Piensa _"Cielo, creo que está azul"_-"¡Y es azul!"-

¿Azul?... Mi color favorito es el rojo, pero un corazón rojo es tan común...

Pude ver cómo fruncía el ceño. Esperé unos segundos antes de que su boca pronunciara las palabras 'Vamos hacia allá'. A medio camino me empecé a preguntar si habría un corazón azul. Y es que eso prácticamente era imposible ¿no? Lo acabo de inventar...

-"¿Es ése?"- Vi la dirección del dedo de la señora. Había un caminito con piedras azules. En forma de corazón ¿En verdad es así de fácil encontrar una dignidad perdida?

-"¡No!"- Ella alzó una ceja -"Ésa no es mi dignidad, es... de otra persona"- La señora se rió.

-"De acuerdo ¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo es tu dignidad?"- Mirase por donde mirase; la viejita se estaba divirtiendo. No conmigo. Si no **de **mí. Pero por alguna extraña razón siento que debía continuar con todo eso.

**Tengo **que hacerlo.

-"Mi dignidad"- La pequeña risa que solté terminó en un gran suspiro. -"Tiene alas"- No lo había pensado mucho.

"_Oye hermano ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?"_

"V_aya Sakura-chan, me la pones difícil, jamás lo había pensado pero... sí tuviera que elegir uno en este mismo momento yo diría que... un ave. Halcón"_

"_Un ave ¿Halcón? ¿Por qué?"_

"_Por sus maravillosas alas"_

-"¿Estás bien, mi niña?"- Sé que mi corazón no fue el único en dar un pequeño brinco. La señora me había sorprendido. -"¿Te sucede algo?"-

-"¿Por qué lo dice?"-

-"Porque te ves pálida y viste el cielo cómo sí... añorarás algo. Dime pequeña ¿Qué es lo qué más deseas?"-

-"Algo que jamás podré volver a tener"- Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. Pero no bajaban. Volví a mirar al cielo tratando de que se fueran.

-"Sigamos en la búsqueda de tu dignidad ¿te parece?"- Asentí sin hacerle mucho caso. Me quedé algunos segundos mirando a la nada. La señora no decía una sola palabra y no es como si yo quisiera comenzar la conversación. Seguí con la tarea de empujar la silla, veía imágenes pasar por el rabillo del ojo; no prestaba gran atención a mi alrededor. -"Aquí es"-

Imposible describir algo tan lindo. Cursi; bastante, pero lindo.

Frente a mí se encontraba una fuente de lo más espectacular, un corazón azul rebosaba en lo alto de ésta; sus grandes alas en todo su esplendor. El agua caía por la parte de arriba del corazón; terminando de bañarlo al ésta bajar. Había unos cuantos corazones, alumbrados por las suaves luces que se encontraban por debajo del agua. Rosa, morado, rojo y un naranja claro.

-"Dime mi niña ¿Sabes cómo le llamo la persona a este jardín?"- Negué -"El jardín... de los corazones ¿Te imaginas por qué?"-

Y ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta. Giré a la derecha. A la izquierda.

Un corazón con un trueno atravesándolo. Un ángel con un corazón rosado en mano. Corazones por todos lados.

Genial, si yo hubiera conocido a una niña incauta e ignorante yo también me hubiera estado riendo a su costa cuando ésta se estaba esforzando por encontrar una figura complicada para su 'Dignidad'.

-"De tantas escenas ha sido testigo esta fuente, tantas que incluso sobrepasan mi edad"- Se comenzó a reír -"Y eso ya es mucho decir"-

Me había dado la impresión de que era mejor no decir ni una sola palabra. Era como si el tono nostálgico de la señora me lo suplicara a voces.

-"En aquellas épocas éramos tan felices en estos lugares, cuando a ninguno le importaba el nombre de la familia o el dinero que pudieran sacar de ésta. El que no importaba sí se caían pues el honor del apellido no cargaba sobre sus espaldas"- Riendo suavemente y suspirando un rato -"Aún los recuerdo, haciendo **ridículas **películas por la obsesión de ése viejo **decrépito**, corriendo y riendo; sacándome varias canas, orgullosos de sus pequeños logros"-

Las palabras y su tono no eran de risa; más bien de tristeza pero no pude evitar reír con esos gestos que hacía: viviendo un recuerdo. Viejo decrépito sonaba muy despectivo pero lo había dicho con tanto amor que sospecho se trataba de su pareja, hermano quizás, primo incluso.

-"Esos niños me daban tanta energía"- Sus gestos se endurecieron, mostrando más enfatización en sus arrugas -"Y ahora... siempre odié la competencia y más entre familia"-

Preferí no decir nada. Me quedé callada. No se me ocurría algo que no fuera lo suficientemente estúpido.

-"Señora"- Una persona apareció detrás de nosotras. Me asusté.

-"Sí, ya lo sé, puede marcharse"- Respingué, esa voz era de la ancianita que había estado conmigo todo el tiempo ¿verdad?

Probablemente sería mi imaginación, la voz que acaba de escuchar sonaba fría y hasta áspera comparada con la paciente, agradable y serena voz que había oído durante todo el paseo.

-"Regresemos niña, tengo que hacer acto de presencia"- Como aquella que acababa de mostrar...

Cuando llegamos al jardín donde había tabletas blancas y de madera para caminar, pude divisar a varios miembros de la familia, pero en especial había mujeres; mujeres que el día anterior no había visto.

Y las botas comenzaban a cansar.

Todo sucedió de manera inesperada, en un momento yo ya estaba separada de la viejita, me encontraba prácticamente rodeada por puras mujeres que parecían modelos, todas con cabello negro; imaginé más familia del Uchiha. Comenzaron a bombardearme con preguntas que a veces ni entendía varios nombres; como ropas de marca, de zapatos, de maquillaje, dónde vivía, que hacían mis padres para ganarse la vida, qué cosas sabía hacer y muchas cosas más. No sabía como contestar hasta que la señora de edad avanzada con la cual yo había estado intervino.

Y dijo la frase:

-"Cuidado con aquella **inútil **que trate de pasarse de **inteligente **porque desde ahora Sakura-chan es de **mi **familia ¿Han entendido?"-

Todas callaron.

Estoy segura que mi corazón no había latido tan fuerte, me ardían mis mejillas y la sonrisa afloró por si sola. Me defendió.

Tan pronto como eso ocurrió mi corazón paró.

Había cometido el error de ver al Uchiha a los ojos.

Sus ojos.

Corrientes eléctricas pasaban por mi espalda.

Y sorprendentemente ésta era la primera vez... que no eran placenteras.

Por primera vez Uchiha Sasuke; me dio miedo.

...

Verdadero miedo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_-_"¿ ¡Qué te sucede idiota, por qué me avientas así? !"-

-"¿Por qué te aviento? La pregunta sería ¿Por qué no te aviento más fuerte?"-

-"No puedes tratarme así"-

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la señorita cree que es importante sólo porque ella te dio su protección?"-

Me quedé callada.

-"¡Contéstame! Maldición"-

Jamás lo había visto tan exaltado.

-"Te dije que no hicieras nada estúpido ¿es que acaso tu pequeño cerebro no capta ni eso? ¿A parte de pobre, imbécil?"-

-"Oye, no eres más que yo para hablarme así. No tienes ni-"-

-"¿En serio creíste que lo que ella te dijo era verdad? Tú no eres nadie en esta familia. No eres nadie comparada con los Uchiha"-

_"Por favor hermano, no te mueras, no me dejes"_

_"¿De que hablas Sakura-chan? Yo siempre estaré a tu lado"_

_"¿Lo prometes?"_

_"Yo... lo prometo"_

_"¿ ¡Dónde está? ! ¡¿Por qué no me dejan verlo?"_

_"Él nunca más va a estar con nosotros, él está en el cielo"_

_"Mentira... él me prometió que siempre estaría conmigo"_

_"¿__**En serio creíste que lo que él te dijo era verdad**__? No seas niña Sakura, crece ya"_

_"Ya basta Hisana"_

_"¿De qué hablas hermana?"_

_"De que él está muerto. Acéptalo."_

No...

¡No!

No de nuevo... no estos recuerdos.

-"¡**Largo**! ¡Fuera!"-

Aquellos que siempre he tratado de olvidar, están ahí de nuevo. Esas palabras, tan parecidas a las de mi hermana, sangre de mi sangre. Un extraño nudo se forma en mi garganta, por más que trato de jalar oxígeno; éste no viene a mis pulmones, mi visión se ha vuelto tan borrosa que es difícil ver lo que hay a mi alrededor, los estremecimientos son fuertes y el único sonido que provoca mi corazón van desapareciendo.

Me cuesta tanto estar de pie.

De pronto, la altura del suelo que parecía tan lejana ahora se ha acortado, pequeños cosquilleos recorren mis mejillas, llegan hasta mi boca, para terminar su recorrido en mi barbilla, el poder respirar se hace cada vez más difícil. Ya no puedo más.

_"Sakura, reacciona, cariño. Yo sé que me escuchas, por favor, reacciona"_

_"Amor, mi niña, si dejas de actuar así te daré todo lo que desees"_

_"Mamá, tengo que ir a la escuela ¿Se apuran?"_

_"¿ ¡Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? !"_

_"Ay por favor, sólo quiere un poco de atención ¿Qué no es obvio? Mírala, si en verdad sufriera estaría llorando y diciendo cuanto lo extraña ¿Y qué es lo que hace ella? Se nos queda viendo con esa estúpida cara de idiota, dios, es tan mala actuando; que da asco"_

No la soporté.

No la soporto.

Ya no los soporto.

Ni a mi hermana... ni a Uchiha Sasuke.

Esto: se terminó.

_**To be continued…**_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_(1)(Original)_

_Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo_

_Santificado sea tu nombre_

_Venga a nosotros tu reino_

_Hágase tu voluntad en la tierra_

_Como en el cielo._

_Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día_

_Perdona nuestros pecados_

_Así como nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden_

_No nos dejes caer en tentación_

_Y líbranos del mal_

_Amén_

_(Al menos a mí me lo enseñaron así)_

_(2): En el manga y en el anime tienen distinto ojos de colores, en el manga en una portada se los pusieron verdes, me gustan más verdes; simbolizan más en esta historia._

_(3): No me acuerdo cual era la muletilla que usaba Kushina en el manga. Menciono una pero no recuerdo bien._

Pequeña aclaración: Este fic está basado en los pensamientos de Sakura. No quiere decir que si Sakura dice: "Él está triste" verdaderamente lo esté. Un ejemplo tonto sería que ella cree que el color favorito de Sasuke es negro porque solo viste de ese color y resulta que es morado. La cosa es que no hay aclaraciones o correcciones de Sasuke para Sakura en muchas ocasiones. Tomen eso en cuentan. (Lo digo por este cap.)

Yo sé que paso mucho tiempo para que publicara este capítulo, en verdad lo siento. He decidido no volver hacer promesas de cuando subir algo. Siempre quedo mal. La verdad que últimamente he estado leyendo mucho... pero de política o gobiernos o cosas así, y pues la verdad prefiero hacer cosas de la escuela, que esto. Perdón, pero es la verdad. Me gusta hacer esto porque me relaja y me divierte tanto escribir como leer en FF pero ya no he tenido tiempo. Además no sé como haya quedado el cap. Hacía poco a poco los días que tenía tiempo, probablemente tenga incoherencias y horrores ortográficos, ahí me avisan si exceden el límite de idiotez jeje.

En fin, les agradezco a todos los lectores que me hayan seguido y que de seguro ya estén hartos de que no publique cuando prometo... gracias. En verdad.

Me excedí con palabras, lo sé, pero la verdad que no sabía donde pararle, muchos encontraran tediosa alguna parte o hasta aburrida, como sea, espero les guste. Próximo cap habrá más parejas.

**FaBiiOoLiixX:** Te prometería que el drabble GaaMatsu está a la vuelta de la esquina, pero la verdad es que no, casi está terminado; si, pero no sé cuando lo pueda terminar, espero no tardar mucho. Gracias por tu apoyo y no te preocupes, él se enamora de ella jeje. **MilfeulleS:**Hey mujer, ya no sabía de ti, me estaba preocupando jeje, no, no me equivoque: tiene dos hermanos. (o tenía) niño y niña. Si no entiendes algo me avisas. **Alvebia:** Naomi saldrá más adelante y jeje ¿Nico sospechoso? Ya veremos, todo se revela con el tiempo, espero te guste que el cap sea largo y no te fastidie mujer. **giselita-uchiha:**Probablemente pienses con este cap que el SasuSaku va de mal en peor. En fin, espero te guste. (El beso del cap anterior, pues según yo si era más que roce quien sabe, tal vez no me supe expresar bien, en este si te hartara). **haruno-fan:** Gracias por el comentario mujer, yo lo sé, espero este cap te haya gustado y te aclare más dudas, aunque una cosilla, ellos no estaban de vacas, era la semana atrasada de bienvenidos a Konoha-kage jeje, si no entiendes algunas cosillas del cap te explico.**Meliii:**Gracias te lo agradezco ojala disfrutes de este cap. **Shado0wEmerald:**Esperemos, espero te haya gustado el cap. **Naomi-chan Uchiha:**Muchas gracias, de verdad que me subes el ánimo mujer. Espero hayas disfrutado del cap. **Safumita:** Gracias, espero tu hayas disfrutado el cap (No me acuerdo si ya te había respondido, por si las dudas te deje algo aca). **Denisse:**Denisse tu correo no apareció, debes de poner espacios entre el mail, así me puede llegar, espero podamos hablar y gracias Syaoran saldrá más en el sig cap. **Veronica**: Gracias por tu opinión, si me dejas tu mail estaría muy contenta.**chibisiam:**Muchas gracias, te lo agradezco mucho y no te preocupes aunque tarde seguiré actualizándolo, gracias por seguirme. **Yuki:**Perdona, me he sentido culpable con eso del suicidio jeje, te dedique el cap, si gustas dejar tu mail sería feliz, me gustaría platicar contigo. **Avigail-Natsumi**: Gracias por esperar la conti, te lo agradezco mucho, me subes los animos. Espero te haya gustado este cap. **anita cullen:**Jeje no te mates, en verdad que no abandonare, seguire aunque me tarde décadas (esperemos que no jeje) en fin, gracias mujer. **angel de luna**. Lamento decirte que para que las cosas se desarrollen verdaderamente todavía le falta, las relaciones no se dan tan rápido, eso es lo que me gustaría transmitir, aunque bueno tomare tu opinión, hare después una encuesta de que si mis lectores prefieren que vaya al grano con actualizaciones más rápidas, aunque costara jeje **tatutu**: Gracias, te lo agradezco. **Otramas:**Espero te haya gustado.**Melisa:**Gracias, me pone muy feliz tu comentario y si, no te preocupes seguiré con el fic; no lo abandonare.

P.D. Para los que habían leído la nota, lamento haber escrito eso, recordé las palabras de una amiga: "Calidad es mejor que cantidad" y la verdad considero que he tenido reviews que me han ayudado en mi desempeño como aquellos que me suben el ánimo, en verdad; agradezco y me disculpo por el momento de idiotez jeje

_¿Reviews?_Son los que me motivan a escribir. No temas, no muerdo; a menos que no me dejes review... (Nah, no es cierto jeje)

/Unknown-neko/

(También se me había olvidado poner aquello. Por cierto, cambiare el Rated hasta que aparezca lemmon, también me han convencido de aquello)


	9. Odiando a Uchiha Sasuke ¿o no?

Summary: -"Soy capaz de ver a través de tus ojos"-,-"En_ el momento en que consiga tu ojos ¡Podré ser el mejor Uchiha!"-,-"¡Te mataré Itachi!"- ... Y dicen que yo soy la loca. 'Desnuda. Así me encuentro frente al Uchiha' -"¡Mírame!"- Mi garganta se desgarra. Sus ojos no se apartan de los míos. 'Te odio'._

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, por cierto agregue tres personajes de otra serie, estos le pertenecen a las grandiosas Clamp, la trama de la historia y los demás personajes si me pertenecen.

-"Diálogos"-

"_la mayoría de lo que este en comillas y cursiva son frases (del pasado) que nuestro personaje recuerda"_

**La "negrita" es para remarcar las cosas.**

**-"Inner de Sakura"- **

**0. cs...0**: Flash Back, todo lo que este entre esas cosas será en cursiva. Me di cuenta de que no había aparecido en ninguno de los otros capítulos, espero que este si lo haga. Jeje ups.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º: Son cambios de escenas.

*Platicas por el teléfono (la otra persona que esta en línea)*

-Se detallaran más las cosas-

Advertencia: Capítulo aburrido jejeje.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Oh genial, otro día con suerte"

Por: Unknown-neko

Capítulo IX: Odiando a Uchiha Sasuke

¿Nunca han sentido que el cereal es interminable?

No llego ni a la mitad cuando nuevamente está lleno.

Así funciona el proceso: Cada vez que me quedo sin leche, le agrego más de ésta. Pero ¡oh sorpresa! Es demasiada leche... Así que para nivelar las cosas el cereal debe hacer un ataque sorpresa llegando por detrás de la cuchara.

Nadie se lo esperaba.

Y si de repente hay sobrepoblación de 'Choco Krispi', la señora leche tiene que darle a entender que ella no dejará que se apodere del reino –plato hondo- de Mickey Mouse. Con pluto a lado.

-"Cariño ¿te encuentras bien?"- No necesito ver a mamá para poder ver que ella está preocupada. Llevo más de una hora frente a mi plato y el cereal parece intacto. Pero haciendo un ademán con la mano trato de restarle importancia al asunto -"Se te hace tarde, cielo"- fue un simple susurro. Me terminé el plato en seguida, mi estómago hizo un extraño sonido; como si se quejara de tanta comida.

Ya tan sólo me quedaba media hora para llegar a la escuela ¿Hacer todo en tiempo récord?... No. El baño me implora que me quede –**mínimo- **veinte minutos en él.

¿La escuela?

Pues sigue ahí.

Me puse rápido los jeans que mi madre había comprado el otro día, una playera roja con las palabras de 'Looking for someone with a brain: not you'. Vi mi cabello algo enmarañado y húmedo, no tengo ganas de buscar una donita; que se quede así. ¿Los lentes? Ya no tengo tiempo para buscarlos. Al diablo con ellos. Recogí mi mochila sin arreglar del viernes pasado. Y salté de dos en dos las escaleras... no para apurarme precisamente.

-"Cielo"- Algunos mechones me golpean el rostro por la forma brusca que volteé el cuello. –"¿Por qué no te pones mejor la ropa que te trajiste ayer?"-

-"Porque no la quiero"- No fue difícil decir eso. Nada difícil.

-"¿Y qué hago con ella?"- ¿Qué no es obvia la respuesta?

-"Tírala"-

Salí corriendo, no llegaría a tomar el autobús...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Llegué al salón y la mayoría no se encontraba ¿Habré confundido la hora y resulta que en verdad estoy llegando temprano?

-"Sakura, pensé que no llegarías"- No. -"Las chicas ya se fueron"-

Simplemente resoplé fastidiada, resignación es lo que queda ahora, y claro, no olvidemos la fatiga mental de tener que saludar a todo ser que pasará en el campus.

-"¿Por qué existen las escuelas?"-

-"Yo me pregunto eso cada mañana"- Un pálido chico me contestó.

¿Y desde cuando aquí los chicos me contestaban?

-"Cállate Sai, no estás ayudando"- Nico rodó los ojos.

-"Sólo decía"- El tal Sai se me quedó viendo de arriba abajo –"¿Por qué el nuevo look, feita?"-

Feita su cara. Estaba más pálido que un fantasma.

Bufé y salí de ahí, lo que menos deseo es perder más tiempo de la clase de Gai-sensei. En el patio trasero estaba una rubia, una que gritaba por un aparato negro y brilloso –celular sumamente costoso- , era obvio que no me quedaría a ver como Namikaze Ino le gritaba a alguien y menos cuando yo podría ser la siguiente en la lista, no caminé más de tres pasos cuando dio un grito de frustración que me exaltó – sólo un poco- y corrió hacia mí, tenías las mejillas sonrojadas, sus cejas y labios fruncidos. Y de la nada; comenzó a llorar.

Pregúntenme cómo me quedé.

Me abrazó como si fuera una balsa en medio de una tormenta, tratando de apoyarse en algo para no caer en un abismo de dolor, hubo una opresión en mi corazón haciendo que inmediatamente pusiera mis brazos a su alrededor, con el pensamiento de quererle trasmitir que todo está bien y que no se deje vencer.

Mientras estábamos en el abrazo pensé que personas como ella –fuertes y extrovertidas- también sufrían; también lloraban y demostraban su debilidad.

Al instante me di una cachetada mental ¿Qué sí le dolió? ¿Qué sí sentía? Por supuesto que lo hacía, lo raro es que lo demostrará a, prácticamente, una desconocida. Mi mente estuvo en blanco durante los siguientes veinte minutos. Sólo sabía que mis pies nos guiaron a la banca más cercana y lo que escuchaba de su boca eran insultos.

Ya ni sé a quién insulta, si a un chico o a ella misma 'Idiota', 'Por tu estupidez' y así seguía la lista.

-"Perdón"- dijo mientras sorbía su nariz y pasó sus brazos por dichas cavidades –de manera nada elegante debo agregar-. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le pasaba cuando empezó soltarme una especie de monólogo acerca de la belleza –"...Soy más hermosa, linda y divertida que **ella**"-

-"¿Quién?"-

-"Que ella, esa roba-novios descarada"- No avanzamos mucho.

-"¿Es de la sección jounin?"- Me miró con escepticismo.

-"¿Acaso no me escuchaste?"-... Para nada.

-"La mayoría"- Bufó e hizo un puchero -"¿Entonces de qué sección es?"-

-"Es ANBU"- oh. Universidad. –"Se ve estúpida con esas cuatro colas en la cabeza y su maquillaje es horrible, sin mencionar su ropa además ¿Qué tiene de especial ser ANBU?"-

-¿Más libertad?"- Intenté probar con esa. Vi su ceño fruncido... y ya empeoré las cosas.

-"¡Tengo suficiente libertad!"- Ella simplemente cruzó los brazos indignada. Esto no es sencillo.

-"No lo decía por ti pero ¿sabes? Yo creo que no es tan importante que tú seas más linda y hermosa"- Ella susurró 'Y más divertida' –"Claro, eso también, porque al final todo eso lo hiciste por hacer que alguien más se fijara en ti, creo que es mejor que te cambies y te hagas más bella para **ti**, no para ellos. Cuando hagas eso entonces tus metas crecerán a un nivel mayor ¿no crees?"-

-"Das pésimos consejos"- Gracias, yo esforzándome por decirle algo agradable y ella –"Pero gracias. Me siento mejor"- Nos miramos y de la nada las dos nos reímos.

-"Pareces escoba, tu pelo está horrible frentona"- Seguimos riendo.

-"Y tú un mapache con esos círculos negros en tus ojos, cerda"-

Un grito atormentó mis pobres oídos.

Destino: El baño de chicas. Misión: Escuchar a la rubia parlotear a cerca de la importancia del maquillaje.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Abrí la puerta del salón de matemáticas, como era de suponerse éste estaba vacío, todavía faltaban quince minutos para que la clase comenzara, pero yo, como la pésima estudiante que estaba comenzando a ser, me la _volé. _No asistí. Me valió.

Soy una delincuente.

Sí, ya podía imaginarme en los juzgados, cuando el juez pronunciara '¿Causa de la detención?'

Mi abogado respondería. 'Omisión al acatamiento de asistencias reglamentario del colegio.'

'Ah ¿A cuál no asistió?' A lo que valientemente mi defensor contestaría 'A la de Maito Gai' Con voz ahogada, como si le costara pronunciarlo.

'¿Él que nunca recuerda su nombre?' Abogado y yo asentimos. Tenía mi traje de rayas negras y blancas; dispuesta a recibir mi condena...

El sonido de la puerta me asustó, incluso hizo que saltara.

Alcé la vista y oh demonios... la presidenta. Aun cuando veo borroso; su silueta es inconfundible.

-"Uchiha-chan"- Se acercó. Cuando volteó hacia mi dirección, sus ojos chocaron con los míos. Lucía sorprendida.

-"¿Sucede algo malo?"- Soltó una risita.

-"No nada, sólo que me sorprendí al verte, es todo"- Es como si fuerzas del más allá hayan levantado mi ceja izquierda sin haberle pedido permiso a mi cerebro para hacerlo. ¿Pues en qué estaría pensando cómo para que le sorprenda verme?

-"¿Tan raro es verme aquí temprano?"- Por favor que diga que no porque juro que le aviento una silla.

-"Oh no, esa no es la razón"- Una mano se posó en su boca y soltó otra risita –"Es que nunca te había visto con ese aspecto. Te queda bien"-

Y yo seguía con la ceja alzada. No podía bajarla. Por el rabillo del ojo vi mi reflejo en el espejo, me acerqué más y...

¡Estoy despeinada!

Mi cabello está ya seco pero está algo esponjado y mi frente está al descubierto... ¿Me queda bien? _(1)_

-"Gracias"- Un 'creo' involuntario salió después de eso, lo que provocó otra risita de su parte, ya no sé si se burla de mi abierta o... discretamente.

-"¡Pero si te ves divina!"- Una risita más, lugar que estaba a mi lado se ocupa por primera vez; fue voluntad propia.

Y en los minutos restantes de clase me doy cuenta que es su forma de ser. Veía de reojo su perfil cada cierto tiempo, una pregunta rondaba mi cabeza y aunque sé que no es para ella es como si mis labios se estuvieran esforzando para no moverse y es que ¿Nunca han sentido esa sensación de estar consciente de todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor? Como el hecho de que hace diez minutos el profesor Li había entrado acompañado de Naruto y por lo tanto de cierto Uchiha que hizo que bajara inmediatamente los ojos. Estaba más que consciente de él. Al estar separados en el salón sólo pude oler su aroma cuando éste ya estaba a punto de llegar a su lugar.

Escuchaba las pláticas a mí alrededor, ya que siempre me traté de concentrar en la clase sin prestar atención a nada más y ahora que la voz del profesor se escuchaba lejana ponía más atención al salón. Ahora noté que cuando el profesor le pidió a mi compañera de banca resolver un problema ésta, prácticamente, saltó de la silla y resolvió el problema de manera tan rápida que a mi cerebro le costaba seguir el proceso. Y es que aunque estaba en la clase avanzada se debía a que estudié días anteriores la guía de estudio. Nada más. Y me arrepiento de ello, porque ahora me perdía fácilmente en los temas, ya que eran cosas que había visto en los niveles pasados.

-"Bien hecho Daidouji"- Y Daidouji le dio una cálida sonrisa... una, que el profesor no devolvió, sólo asintió con la cabeza y la presidenta volvió con una cara que yo bien reconocía: una cara de decepción.

También me enteré del chisme de Kiba: estaba tratando de salir con una de mi grado, al parecer no podía decirle lo que sentía porque ella sólo lo veía como amigo, como varios le pedían consejos a Hyuuga Neji, parecía que él había estudiado ya el último año, al principio salté a la conclusión de que él había reprobado pero cuando dijeron 'Qué envidia haber estudiado en el extranjero' deseché mi **grandiosa **especulación.

Eran como si las ganas de trabajar o hacer cualquier cosa se esfumaran, así que me limité a escuchar los chismes y sin pretenderlo el nombre de él llamó mi atención, cerré los ojos.

Y lo ignoré.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Un mes es el que ha pasado desde que la ropa 'gratis' que obtuve pasó al ático, por si 'cambiaba' de opinión tirándole a un 'Más te vale que te pongas esa ropa cuanto antes jovencita'. Palabras de mi madre.

Las 'lecciones' con Ino-cerda trataba de no saltármelas, que más bien sentía era una sesión de chismes, ella me contaba que **su** galán hacía aquello y esto otro con esa rubia no-tan-natural como ella, y cuando yo le decía mis actividades incluidas las cosas que cierta porrista hueca me decía; se paraba e inspiraba diciendo –gritándome- que no me dejara menospreciar por esas barbies de mala fabricación.

Después iba con Hinata-chan que ya me esperaba en nuestro lugar. Sí, teníamos un lugar especial. A lado de la fuente había un arbolito, uno que daba sombra en esos tiempos deplorables de calor, la cual era conocida como nuestra única salvación en tiempos desesperados.

Ah, pero eso sí.

Había que llegar temprano, porque bestias traicioneras –llámense estudiantes- en una pequeña distracción o retraso podían ganarte el lugar. Y podías irte despidiendo de una brisa suave y darle la bienvenida a las capas extras y **gratis **de sudor que te conseguirías.

Lo malo es que últimamente ya no veía ni a Nico ni a Kat, pues teníamos nuevos salones. A Hinata que le tocaba con Nico, me decía que sólo hablaban en clases pues prácticamente después de clases o en receso salía corriendo.

¿Raro? Obvio. Pero pues lo interrogaré cuando me lo encuentre.

-"¡Sakura-chan!"-

¿Alguna vez alguien tuvo que poner fuerza de más en sus pies por qué sintió una masa aterrizando en su cuerpo?

¿No?

Bueno, yo se los presento: se llaman abrazos **con vuelo**. Y la masa no identificada de un principio es conocida como Naruto.

-"Naruto, me estás tirando"- Solté un sonido extraño ¿Para qué negarlo? Pero estaba justificado: mis pies gritaban por ayuda, si no fuera porque me sigue agarrado seguro mi trasero besaría el piso.

-"Perdona Sakura-chan, que no resistí el abrazarte cuando le sonreíste al árbol, te viste muy linda"- Me reí llevándome un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja. Que ridículo habré de haber hecho al sonreírle a un árbol... hasta en mi mente se escucha patético.

-"No hay problema ¿Necesitas algo?"-

No me dejaba de mirar. A mí... y a mi comida.

En estos casos es bueno hacerse el despistado. Tengo hambre.

-"No, para nada"- Movió los labios y un sonido hizo que los bajáramos la cabeza –"Lo siento, es que no he desayunado"-

Sí, es bueno hacerse el despistado. Pero no cuando te miran con unos ojitos de 'Aliméntame' riéndose con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

-"¿Quieres?"-

No tuve ni que extender mi brazo pues mi 'lunch' me había sido arrebatado para instalarse en el suelo con un sonriente rubio a lado. Interesante, un rubio con hambre es un rubio... eficaz. Comíamos en silencio. Pero tengo que admitir era incómodo, se me quedaba viendo y yo no sabía ni de qué hablar. ¿Dónde rayos está Hinata?

-"Oye Sakura-chan"-

-"Sí, dime"-

Se quedó callado por unos minutos.

-"¿Estás evitando al teme?"-

Casi mando el bocado que estaba masticando al otro lado de la escuela. Me dio palmaditas en la espalda y después me extendió el jugo.

-"¿Estás bien?"-

-"Sí"-

-"¡Qué bien!" Quise decirle que el 'sí' no fue para esa pregunta pero le sonreí.

-"No, no lo hago ¿Por qué la pregunta, Naruto?"-

-"Sakura-chan"- Dejó la sonrisa de lado y yo tragué de manera de ruidosa. –"Seré despistado pero no idiota. He notado que cada vez que nos vemos en el pasillo tú lo cruzas de largo o si te toca sentarte cerca de él en el laboratorio prefieres quedarte parada y que no te toque asiento, no quieres trabajar con él y ni siquiera lo miras. Y cuando les tocó la presentación de matemáticas sólo se ignoraban. El bastardo no me cuenta nada pero yo sé que algo pasó entre ustedes ¿Qué fue?"-

No supe que responder, me quedé callada; mirando el suelo. Totalmente incómoda.

Y él simplemente suspiró.

-"¿Sabes Sakura-chan? Nosotros nos conocimos cuando estábamos en pañales, realmente no lo recuerdo hasta tener cinco años pero por lo que me cuenta mi madre es que yo solía jugar con él todo el tiempo, no es un chico fácil de soportar, más de una vez le quise aventar mi cochecito de bomberos. No espera, lo hice"-

Yo me reí. Me contagiaban sus gestos.

-"Y a parte, era muy mimado, su madre le daba todo lo que pedía, sin olvidar a sus abuelos ¡Le daban todo! Incluso hasta espadas"-

Yo me pregunto qué clase de abuelo te da espadas.

-"Pero hubo... cierto incidente en la familia"- Continuó con cara melancólica –"Sasuke no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Maduró de golpe, quizás demasiado para su edad. Pero ¿sabes? Últimamente actuaba más como el adolescente que es, me sorprendí. No es fácil de comprender Sakura, pero créeme que es buena persona... en el fondo"-

Muy en el fondo. Y Naruto me seguía viendo así que asentí. Y él volvió a abrazarme, lo único que supe hacer fue regresarle el abrazo y por sobre su hombro visualicé el pelo negro de Hinata-chan dando una vuelta, Nico la agarraba de los hombros, pero había algo fuera de lo normal.

Se alejaban a paso rápido y Hinata tenía la cabeza agachada abrazándose a si misma.

¿Qué habrá pasado?

Me levanté para ir pero Naruto prácticamente me arrastró. Nos tocaba física y el salón estaba algo lejos.

Corrí sin quitarme esa imagen de Hinata en la cabeza, ojalá el profesor Kakashi fuera una mínima parte de lo que es el profesor Obito.

Pero eso sería pedir imposibles...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Tengo que buscar a Nico, de seguro él sabrá lo qué le pasa a Hinata, un nudo me retuerce el estómago y es que por alguna razón siento... que yo tengo que ver con la reciente depresión de Hinata, no he escuchado nada al respecto pero eso es algo que simplemente; sabes.

Ahora les tocaba Resistencia Física a los chicos así que por ley deben de encontrarse en los baños tratando inútilmente de quitarse la capa de polvo y sudor que se cargan.

"_¿Se las puedes entregar al profesor Uchiha?"_

Claro, por poco y lo olvido, agarré mi morral y revisé las dichosas hojas. Me puse a pensar seriamente si llevarlas en la mano o en el morral. En mano se podrían arrugar, en el morral; me pesaría.

El nuevo dilema de mi vida.

¿Llevar morral y atrofiar mi hombro o arrugar la tarea –larga y tediosa- qué por algún extraño motivo tenía el profesor Kakashi?

Ok. No lo pensé tan seriamente, simplemente rogué porque no les pasara nada... irreparable.

Esperemos que Uchiha Shisui no sea tan quisquilloso con eso del orden y limpieza. Bien, éste es el plan; lo busco en las duchas, después su oficina, si no lo encuentro... se las entrego mañana.

Al estar frente a las puertas de los baños masculinos no pude evitar que varios escalofríos me recorrieran ¿Qué hago si me tachan de pervertida y gritan como desesperados diciendo de alguna manera que me salga?

...

No, creo que eso lo hacemos las chicas. Aún así no quiero entrar ahí, quién sabe que tantas asquerosidades encontraré.

Abro y... nada.

Me explico gente: Nadie está presente. Bufé, la costumbre de hablarles a personas por culpa del diario había vuelto...

Claro, desde hacía quince minutos esa clase había terminado y... necesito encontrar a Hinata.

-"Ahmm"- Esperen. ¿Eso fue... un gemido? Peor... de ¿Una chica?

¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?

Dicen que la curiosidad es mala... pero bueno, yo nunca escucho esas cosas, además era imposible que hubiera una chica ahí porque era el baño de hombre, no mujeres.

Ilógico ¿no creen?

Me acerqué a las puertas amarillas –de color pollito chillón-, las duchas son prácticamente iguales al de las chicas, claro, eso si las puertas pintadas con raras letras y algunos tazas de baños... en extremo peculiares.

Abrí la puerta y reconocí a Naomi por su largo cabezo rojizo, oh diablos.

Esto de la suerte no es mi fuerte.

Volteé para salir y me caí...

¡Lo dicho! ¿Qué te he hecho Karma?

-"Vaya, vaya ¿Tan urgida estás que siempre tienes que andar espiando?"-

Me dice urgida... ¿Cuándo ella es la que tiene a un chico encima de ella? ¿ ¡Es en serio? !

Oh claro, le regalaré un diccionario para Navidad.

-"Naomi, yo ya me iba"-

-"¿De qué hablas, querida? La diversión apenas comienza"-

Sudé frío.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Resoplé por lo increíble de la situación, por un lado estaba ese sentimiento de asco en cada fibra de mi ser, deseando por todos los medios que el chico a mi derecha quitase su mano de mi cintura y dejase de presionar mi pecho como si de una pelota se tratase, escalofríos me recorren y siento que mi estómago se contrae para aumentar las ganas de sacudirme y gritar lo más alto que me dejasen mis cuerdas vocales. Y por otro lado... estaba el hecho de que lo único que recordaba ahora es que no había cerrado bien la puerta de la casa y que tampoco había terminado de manera correcta mis ejercicios de matemáticas.

Maldita Naomi, apenas la vea la golpearé. Ahora sí, nada me detendrá ¿Qué se cree al dejarme con estos dos sujetos?

¿Cree qué es gracioso? ¿Cree qué es divertido decirle al tipo que se encontraba encima suyo y al que salió de-no-sé-carajos-donde que me 'hicieran el favor' para después largarse?

¿Acaso es estúpida o nació así?

Pero tengo que admitir que si su propósito era hacerme sentir mal; lo ha conseguido.

Y ahí se encontraba: ese deseo irrefrenable por querer que alguien me ayudara, que alguien los empujara y llegara para poder estrecharme entre sus brazos, que no me soltaran y que no dejasen que algo así volviera a pasarme.

Por favor...

Y es que no puedo evitar abrir los ojos hacia la puerta para poder ver si alguien está ahí, qué tontería, la esperanza se empieza a desvanecer conforme pasan los segundos.

Pero, la esperanza es lo último que muere ¿no es así?

-"Suéltenme, por favor"- Ya no me quedaban fuerzas ni para hablar... se confundían por el hipo y por las lágrimas que entraban por la boca.

-"¿Qué hacen?"- Uchiha Sasuke había entrado, no sé exactamente qué empezar a sentir.

¿Miedo?

Sabía que él no me ayudaría, pero aún así no puedo dejar de sentirme emocionada, sentir que como las esperanzas se renuevan ante la idea de poder ser salvada, como en esas antiguas películas donde el héroe golpea a los malos que molestan a la chica.

Me obligué a no mostrar la emoción que sentía al ver a Uchiha pero... fallé.

Me sentí feliz por ver a Sasuke.

Sasuke... me miró y le di una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo que ni él podría dejar a una chica en problemas sola.

-"Hey"- Se acercó con pasos lentos, los dos chicos se quedaron quietos, mis corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, comencé a sentirme cada vez más emocionada; dejé la tristeza de lado. –"Quítate"- le dijo al chico que estaba más alejado de mí. El otro obedeció de inmediato, temblé por la anticipación y él simplemente agarró una chamarra de la banca, caminó hacia la puerta y se fue.

No volteó ni una sola vez.

No me miró.

Fue cuando de golpe sentí que toda esperanza se fue.

Claro ¿Qué podía **yo **esperar del Uchiha?

Los recuerdos de lo que había vivido con él vinieron a mi mente, por unos segundos había olvidado que clase de ser es ése.

No pude evitar apretar los labios con fuerza. Me corté el labio en el proceso.

-"Te odio"-

Dejé de mirarme al espejo. Y por primera vez vi a la cara a esos abusivos neandertales.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El frío comenzaba a colarse entre mis ropas, veía las duchas y no las veía. Era como tener la mirada fija en un punto pero al mismo tiempo no poder vislumbrar nada por el hecho de que no le estaba poniendo mucha atención a las perillas arruinadas de las puertas.

Apenas intento mover las mejillas y se siente como si mi piel estuviera luchando por despegarse; las lágrimas desde hacía rato se habían secado.

Tengo una idea general de cómo habré de verme, el pantalón no está ajustado, estoy casi segura que el cierre está abajo, pero no siento ganas de poder subirlo, la playera que llevaba ese día estaba un poco arriba, pero con un pequeño tirón podría regresarla a su lugar original.

Hacía tiempo que mi mente no se quedaba en blanco.

Sin nada que pensar. Sin nada de lo que preocuparse.

Y poco a poco todo regresó.

Había sido de lo más agradable mi primer día a clases en Konoha-kage, estaba tan emocionada y a la vez algo asustada por cómo se comportarían los demás niños conmigo, no recuerdo tan bien las emociones que sentí pero lo que sí recuerdo, es que las había sentido con gran intensidad. Me metí a la escuela y cuando estaba en el pasillo, a punto de sollozar porque ya nadie estaba afuera y yo me encontraba perdida, choqué con alguien. Choqué con una niña, que estaba llorando, al verla así me sentí fuerte, ya que yo debía ayudarla.

Nos hicimos amigas.

Su nombre era Naomi.

Naomi Hitsukori. Teníamos 5 años.

A los pocos días yo le presenté a mi hermano, me dio risa el ver sus mejillas rojas y el cómo balbuceaba cuando él le sonrió. Me reí de ella, ella se enojo conmigo y al final me perdonó con el helado que compramos en la tienda. Me desahogaba con ella, le decía todo. Mi papá no me hacía tanto caso porque consideraba a Hisana como su princesa, a los ojos de mamá ella era la hija modelo que siempre quiso. Y mi hermano... era lo mejor. Diciéndome que yo era la más bonita o que yo era de lo más inteligente, que si yo me proponía las cosas podía conseguir todo lo que yo quisiera de manera fácil, que yo era talentosa. En la escuela Hisana también estaba con su grupo pero ellos me caían de lo mejor y aunque ella de alguna u otra forma lograse que yo hiciese todo lo que quería. Lograba conversar con sus amigos, uno de ellos me gustaba, el que siempre me molestaba o se metía conmigo, no podía contestarle incluso en varias ocasiones.

Nunca se lo dije a nadie.

En los recesos siempre estaba con Naomi, y a veces aunque nos peleábamos por cosas como: quién es mejor en algo o qué niño era más lindo; siempre terminábamos sonriendo. Adoraba aquellos días donde era más fácil platicar con alguien sin importante si tenía más dinero que tú.

Usualmente era en las noches cuando me quedaba con mi hermano a platicar, nos la pasábamos horas y horas hablando. Hacíamos competencias por quien llegaba más rápido al lago que está cerca de la casa, corriendo entre las nuevas construcciones del vecindario, no recuerdo otra época donde reír haya sido tan sencillo, la sonrisa salía de manera automática; casi sin pensar.

Aunque no era buena en la cocina mi hermano siempre me trataba de ayudar, siempre estuvo ahí para mí... hasta que el accidente pasó.

De ahí todo comenzó a empeorar.

Ese día estaba algo nublado, corríamos y de repente, comenzamos a pelear. Ya ni recuerdo bien el motivo de nuestra pelea, me fui simplemente corriendo a la casa. A los pocos minutos ya estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho. Todo pasó tan rápido. Llamaron a casa, mi madre comenzó a hiperventilar, llamó a papá temblándole las manos. Él nos llevó a un edificio blanco, en la recepción había muchos sillones y de repente una señorita con traje blanco se nos acercó. Mi mamá comenzó a llorar.

Quería ver a mi hermano, sabía que estaba en alguna de esas habitaciones y por primera vez mi papá me habló con un tono cálido y tierno diciendo que yo probablemente no podría entrar al lugar porque todavía era muy chica para eso, la enfermera dijo que no había problema, que era mejor que yo pasara.

No entendí las palabras 'Antes de que sea tarde' hasta tiempo después.

En la habitación mi hermano tenía tantas vendas y de los brazos le salían tubos, uno de ellos completamente rojo. Me acerqué a la cama y descubrí que él tenía los ojos abiertos, mirando hacia la nada, al hablar volteó hacia mi dirección pero lo raro es que en ningún momento me miró a los ojos, era como si mirara a la ventana. Le dije 'Mírame por favor' pero en ningún momento lo hizo. Me dolió.

No entendía nada.

Me empezó a decir palabras dulces, lo que siempre me decía.

_-"¿Te pondrás bien?"-_

Tardó en contestar.

_-"No te preocupes Sakura-chan, estaré bien. Ya verás como pronto saldremos por un helado. Te lo prometo"- _Lágrimas salieron de los ojos de mi hermano _-"Te quiero, sabes que no te dejaría sola __**nunca**__ ¿verdad?"-_

Las mismas palabras que todas las noches me repetía para que yo durmiera tranquila. Él siempre cumplía pero por alguna razón no sentí felicidad cuando él me dijo eso.

-"Claro, yo sé que si"- Pero aún así, yo confiaba **ciegamente **en sus palabras.

Me sacaron de la habitación después de eso, quería un abrazo de aquel que siempre me apoyó. Será luego me dijeron. Los minutos que tuvimos que esperar se me hicieron eternos, si ahora me preguntaran cuánto fue el tiempo que yo creo que estuvimos esperando contestaría que mínimo unas tres horas cuando en realidad fueron 13 minutos.

Lo que me alertó después fue el grito desgarrador que mi madre soltó, lloraba desconsoladamente en el pecho de papá y sobre la cama se encontraba una sabana... cubriendo el cuerpo de mi hermano, la enfermera me vio y no recuerdo exactamente cómo me comporté, lo único que recuerdo es a mi hermana desesperada por querer irse ya que tenía hambre. Nos gritamos y al final me dijo que ya no tenía sentido quedarse en ese lugar.

_-"Pero él me prometió que me llevaría a comprar un helado, siempre cumple sus promesas. Hay que esperarlo ya que-"-_

_-"¿Es en serio? ¿Eres tan estúpida que no entiendes nada? ¿En serio creíste que lo que dijo él era verdad? No juegues"-_

_-"¡Cállate Hisana!"-_

_-"Él está muerto, acéptalo"-_

_-"¿Cómo puedes ser tan... así? Él es tu hermano"-_

_-"__**Era **__mi hermano"-_

Jamás había sentido tanto odio hacia alguien. Lo demás fue borroso, como si memoria lo bloqueara por si sola. Mis padres comenzaron a cambiar, ya no trataban de manera especial a Hisana pero aún seguían diciéndole palabras de amor. A mí me abrazaban, me demostraban cual arrepentidos estaban por su comportamiento y cuanto me querían a través de sus acciones, pero no era suficiente.

Después de un mes de haber faltado a la escuela, todo había cambiado. Naomi cambió.

Ella ya no me trataba como antes y cuando le pregunté qué era lo que pasaba, ella me dijo que dejara de hablarle. Seguí hablándoles a los demás, pero un día ella se comenzó a burlar de mí. Me dijo que si tan orgullosa estaba de mi nombre me debería llamar FrikiPink, el único nombre que me quedaría bien. Sólo ella y dos chicas más me decían así.

_-"Deja de tratar de robar mi popularidad, tú ya no eres de nuestro círculo, entiéndelo. Ahora yo mando"-_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que me dijo antes de comenzar con las burlas y desprecios. Perdí un año. Ya no quería ir a la escuela. Mi mejor amiga me trataba como basura, ella empezó a salir con el niño que me gustaba, ella sabía que él me gustaba, me lo había confesado. Al regresar de mi año, ellos se encontraban en bachillerato básico y yo apenas en Primaria. Cuando pasé a ser Chuunin muchos de los que me conocían se habían ido y los que permanecían me fueron olvidando o eso aparentaban. Ya nadie sabía quien fue alguna vez Sakura Haruno, ahora sólo era FrikiPink.

Comencé a acostumbrarme y con el tiempo dejé de extrañar la sensación de estar con todos. Ese se volvió un mundo de hipocresía. Prefería estar sola que así.

Me lo repetía casi todos los días.

Hisana se fue al extranjero porque quería estudiar otro idioma. Invirtieron mucho en ella ya que no se pudo ganar la beca completa. Mejor así.

Toqué mis mejillas, de nuevo estaban húmedas, yo creía que ya no quedaban lágrimas, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

Gracias a Dios... nada malo pasó. Estoy segura que mi hermano fue quien me salvó.

Es tan raro.

Al cerrar los ojos la imagen que me viene a la mente no es la de él, sino la de Sasuke.

Tanto que cuando vuelvo a abrirlos su cara se ve tan real. Debo estar volviéndome loca pero no puedo evitar sollozar y aferrarme a esa ilusión por más que quiera. De seguro un sueño más. Después de un rato me comienzan a pesar los ojos.

Dormiré... aunque sólo sean cinco minutos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Cuando traté de pararme me encontré con que toda la habitación está a oscuras, tengo que decirle a mamá que compre leche que se acabó esa mañana y... el interruptor de la luz ¿A dónde se había mudado el condenado?

Un momento: ésta no es mi habitación.

Mis colchas no huelen así, a este olor masculino, no son suaves...

Mis paredes no son así, no es tan grande la habitación.

¡Auxilio! Me han secuestrado.

-"Deja de correr por la habitación"- ¡Ajá! Con que el interruptor estaba al lado de la puerta. Miré a Uchiha con el ceño fruncido. Debo estar soñando.

-"Esto no es real"- Me pellizqué... dolió.

Mierda, esto es real.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- Levantó una de sus cejas.

-"¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿En mi casa? ¿En mi habitación?"- Me miró como si fuera retrasada -"El despertar no es uno de tus momentos de inteligencia ¿cierto?"-

¿Me ofendí? Un poco, sí.

¿He entrado en shock? Nah, sólo fue la primera impresión. He tenido peores.

Los recuerdos me llegaron como si fuera ácido, teniendo esa horrible sensación de pesadez en el estómago y sobretodo; sobre mi pecho.

El cómo estando con esos dos idiotas simplemente forcejeé un poco pero la verdadera razón por la cual me dejaron ahí botada fue porque el celular de uno comenzó a sonar, me ignoró levantándose y haciendo señas, que en ese momento ni me interesaron, el otro paró mirándome desinteresado; 'aburrido' se leía en toda su expresión.

Y se fueron después de algunas palabras entre ellos.

Me quedé ahí, con frío. No sentía nada. Había un sonido ¿una voz? Sí, lo era, pero mis párpados se dignaban a abrirse, sentí algo en mi mejilla, y después el frío se intensificó para volverse en calor. Abrí los ojos con esfuerzo pues algo golpeaba en ellos, el agua comenzó a meterse en mi boca.

El agua paró y algo suave me rodeó. Una toalla me tapó y fue como si volara, mis pies no tenían que tocar el suelo para transportarme. Simplemente me movía.

Y estoy segura que me quedé dormida porque no recuerdo más.

Vi al Uchiha, y éste sacaba ropa de un cajón.

Hice sonidos con mi garganta.

Y nada.

Empecé a tararear. Y nada.

Mencioné su apellido varias veces... y nada.

¡Estoy harta!

¿Qué no puede dejar el ropero un maldito segundo?

Deja ya de ignorarme, le quise gritar ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué actuaba como si nada?

-"¿Quieres dejar eso por un segundo?"- Ya no me iba a callar.

Pero cuando sus ojos chocaron con los míos un escalofrío nuevo me recorrió. Me acerqué a él y no pude evitar querer saber la razón de porque se comportaba así conmigo.

-"¿Por qué?"- Hablé de nuevo.

-"No sé de qué-"-

-"¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Es por qué no estoy a tu altura? ¿Por qué soy pobre comparada contigo? ¿Por ser menor? ¿Por tener diferente color de cabello?"-

-"No sé de qué hablas, Haruno"-

-"¿ ¡Entonces **por qué**? !"-

-"No grites"-

-"¡Yo grito cuando se me da la gana y ahora tú me vas a escuchar! ¡Siempre me dejas con la palabra en la boca! ¡Siempre me haces sentir tonta!, ¡ ¿Por qué? !"-

Abrió la boca. Y eso hizo que mi mirada lo recorriese, parecía perfecto...

Recordé su foto en la credencial.

Claro. He ahí el problema.

-"Ahora entiendo"- Tomé aire –"¿Te molesta que yo sea como tú alguna vez fuiste? ¿Me odias por eso? Mira, sé que eres perfecto ahora y por ello odias los defectos, pero no por ello puedes odiarme, ni siquiera has visto todo"- ¿Quería odiarme de verdad? Pues bien, yo le daría un verdadero motivo para darle asco.

-"Mírame"- Continúe hablando quitándome el sweater, ya no había pensamientos, no había remordimientos –"Mírame"- La blusa se fue y mi sujetador quedó al aire, señalé mis brazos, puse mis manos en mi cuello y las resbalé hasta mi ombligo.

Todo aquello sin dejar de mirarlo, sus ojos se quedaron estáticos; en mis ojos. No se movía, no pestañaba.

-"¡Mírame!"- Mi garganta se desgarra. ¿Por qué no me veía? ¿Acaso era tanto su asco?

Mi cometido había sido cumplido, sin embargo... ¿A quién quiero engañar? Ese nunca fue mi propósito, quería que me viera aunque sea... un poco atractiva, que dejara sus malos modos conmigo, que me hablara de manera atenta, justo como a esa chica con la que lo vi hablar hoy. Justo cuando entramos a la clase de física y ella se marchó por el pasillo contrario al que veníamos Naruto y yo.

No pude evitarlo. Me desabroché el pantalón y esta vez fueron mis piernas las que recorrí, alcé la mirada... y él seguía viendo mis ojos. Nada más que eso.

Dudé un momento dirigiendo mis manos a la parte trasera de mi sujetador.

-"Basta Sakura"-

Y de un jalón tiré de él por la orden. Me deshice de la última prenda...

-"**¡Mírame!**"- Y por fin las lágrimas cedieron, me agarré los pechos y mis ojos enfocaron los suyos. Él no había apartado la vista de mis ojos.

Qué triste. Desnuda, así me encuentro frente al Uchiha. Y no parece causarle ni el más mínimo deseo. ¿Acaso Naomi tenía razón? ¿Los chicos me tenían que hacer el favor?

-"No soy linda como las demás, no soy tan lista como Itachi, no soy tan astuta como tú, no soy tan divertida como Naruto ni tan delicada como Hinata"- Mi voz se entrecortó, hipé y sentía que líquido resbalaba por mi nariz.

**-"Un premio a Haruno Sakura porque es tan talentosa que hasta desnuda consigue verse tan poco atractiva"-**

-"Mírame"- Sólo eso le pedía, que la observara, su piel, sus brazos, sus pechos, piernas; todo. –"Por favor"-

Cerré fuertemente los ojos y la vergüenza comenzaba a calar hasta mis huesos, no pude hacer más que agachar la cabeza.

-"Te miro"- Levanté la cabeza, y mi desilusión volvió, él seguía viendo mis ojos. Negué con la cabeza. Y él acortó la distancia que había entre nosotros. –"Te estoy mirando a **ti**, Sakura"-

Entiendo. No necesitas ver mi cuerpo para verme a mí... ¿es eso, Sasuke-kun?

Agaché mi cabeza y ésta vez golpeó con su abdomen. Lloré como hace tanto no lo había hecho, grité, murmuré, sorbía mi nariz. Pero ya no trataba de controlarme. Recordé tan bien las manos de ellos recorriendo mi cuerpo, sus alientos rancios, sus miradas de aburrimiento, mi hermano, Naomi.

Mi hermana.

Y sobre todo; las palabras de Naruto aquella tarde.

Algo suave me rodeó y un olor conocido me embriagó por completo.

Sasuke-kun me había puesto su cobija encima...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_(1): Como en la serie, solo que aquí lo puse un poquito más esponjado, no se alarmen._

Aclaración: Sakura si está celosa de que Sasuke trate a una chica bien, pero ojo, no confundan esos celos; a los de amor.

Jejeje Sí, dije que sería fin de semana, pensaba ponerlo domingo, pero no conté que tendría problemas inalámbricos, hasta hace un rato, no me podía conectar bien a Internet. Sufrí.

Pero bueno, el cap por fin está listo y les cuento algo rápido jejeje hace unas horas por curiosidad quise ver las páginas que hice, me shockee cuando vi que eran 19, y estaba a punto de empezar la 20, le cambié la cosa a esto, para terminarlo antes, pues lo acorté, que son 15 ahorita, nada más fueron 4, que ya verán en el sig cap.

No pienso desaparecer tanto tiempo de nuevo, lo prometo.

He creado una cuenta de Twitter que está en mi profile, ahí me verán twitteando todos los días, así que follow me jejeje (Siempre quise poner eso). Así verán que no desaparezco, publicaré ideas de todo tipo. De fics futuros, y claro, sí quieren dar ideas u opiniones de lo que sea. Me lo ponen jejeje

Muchas gracias a todos sus comentarios, me han subido el ánimo como no tienen idea, este cap estuvo algo tedioso lo sé, pero por fin se revela todo, trágico, ya sé en fin. Pero ¿alguien se dio cuenta de cuáles son las veces que aparece el inner de Sakura?

En fin, me comentan que les pareció.

Nos leemos.

_¿Reviews?_

/Unknown-neko/

PD: La misma de siempre, ya saben; faltas ortográficas, discúlpenlas.

PD2: **Yuki**: Gracias por tu apoyo mujer, y perdona por la espera, jeje no te suicides! Aquí está tu cap.


	10. Comprando con Uchiha Sasuke

Summary: Padres normales, amigos normales, escuela normal; vida normal. -"No te vayas a volver a quitar la ropa, Sakura"- ...Ok, tal vez no tan normal. Y para mejorar las cosas agregándole un toque de 'buena suerte'. ¿Te atreves a leer? /SS-UA/. OoC.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, por cierto agregue tres personajes de otra serie, estos le pertenecen a las grandiosas Clamp, la trama de la historia y los demás personajes si me pertenecen.

-"Diálogos"-

"_la mayoría de lo que esté en comillas y cursiva son frases (del pasado) que nuestro personaje recuerda"_

**La "negrita" es para remarcar las cosas.**

**-"Inner de Sakura"-**

**0. cs...0**: Flash Back, todo lo que este entre esas cosas será en cursiva. Me di cuenta de que no había aparecido en ninguno de los otros capítulos, espero que este si lo haga. Jeje ups.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º: Son cambios de escenas.

*Platicas por el teléfono (la otra persona que está en línea)*

-Se detallaran más las cosas-

Aclaración: Yo lo sé, yo lo sé. Sasuke es demasiado... ¿raro? La razón del por qué el orgulloso Uchiha actúa así será revelado... en un futuro. No tan lejano.

Ok, bien, la actualización tardó años, literal. Pero bueno, la verdad yo tuve que leerlo de nuevo para no olvidar detalles y ¿con qué me encontré? Que el fiction era un asco, bueno, no un asco pero en verdad me frustré mucho con las faltas ortográficas. En fin, un consejo, sería bueno que si no recuerdan las cosas lo lean de nuevo. Traté de no cambiar mucho, sólo le puse los correspondientes acentos que olvidé en el Olimpo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Oh genial, otro día con suerte"

Por: Unknown-neko

Capítulo X: Comprando con Uchiha Sasuke

**0. cs...0**

_-"Lo siento, de verdad que lo hago"-_

_Ya no llores entonces. Duele más._

_-"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, oh cariño, lo siento tanto"-_

_Todo está bien, no hay nada que perdonar..._

**0. cs...0**

Poco a poco abrí los ojos, los cerré al instante cuando un rayo de luz me golpeó.

Tenía que preparar el desayuno. Me moví un rato en la cama y la decisión final de mi cerebro fue quedarme otras cinco hermosos y ricos minutos en esta blanda cama.

...

¿Blanda?

**-"No regresamos a casa ¿recuerdas?"-**

Siento como si ya hubiese pasado por esto antes.

Quité mi cabeza de la almohada lo más rápido que pude, prácticamente entré en pánico girando varias veces la cabeza, de esas donde el cabello te golpea la cara. Y sí, después de unos diez segundos me di cuenta que me encontraba en la habitación de Uchiha Sasuke.

Era obvio que pude recordar perfectamente lo que había pasado el día anterior. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, dejándome caer en la cama y puse las manos en mi rostro cubriéndolo. Claro, como si aquello pudiera borrar la estupidez que había cometido.

Qué tonta he sido.

Nadie hace lo que yo.

Pero ¿Qué tengo en la cabeza? ¿Paja?

Mi sentido común había regresado para poder darme una cachetada y golpearme a su gusto dando como resultado la vergüenza de haber pisado el planeta ¿Lo gracioso y... bueno de esta situación? Que por mis recuerdos pasaron los sucesos más escalofriantes que me habían pasado y... sentía un ligero nudo en la garganta al recordar a mi hermano pero lo que era Hisana y de los que no sé el nombre –y no quiero saber- era un hecho que simplemente evité, no había dolido ni nada por estilo, ya no me sentía asqueada.

Estaba ese sentimiento de tranquilidad al recordar que ya había llorado por todo aquello.

...

Oh claro ahí vamos de nuevo. ¿ ¡Por qué jodidos tuvo que haber ocurrido con él? ! ¿Qué no me pudo dar mi complejo de nudista sola, ya de plano, con alguna otra persona? Pero no, Haruno-masoquista-Sakura tenía que hacer aparición y avergonzarse por el resto de sus días.

Y lo peor... si antes no podía casarme por haber sido entregada al mal, ahora ¿cómo me iba a justificar con el padre en la iglesia? 'Perdone padre... he pecado, al haberme desnudado frente a un chico mayor que yo. Pero descuide, no hubo lujuria en el acto'.

Ya lo imaginaba corriéndome del lugar diciendo que profanaba el lugar sagrado del señor.

Jamás podría mirar a los ojos a mis padres. Me limpié las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con recorrer mi rostro y cuando vi mis manos... mis desnudas manos-

Me senté de golpe recorriéndome y oh sorpresa; estoy como Dios me trajo al mundo. Mis ojos chocaron con la imagen de una silla y encima de ella ropa para ponerme. Ni siquiera dudé en saltar fuera de la cama para poder agarrar mi futuro atuendo, un sonrojo se hizo presente al ver que era la pijama de 'seda' de Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda_"

Me reí con ese pensamiento.

No pude más que suspirar con resignación, me puse la ropa mirando de reojo la puerta, completamente nerviosa de que entrara alguien. El alivio se hizo presente cuando terminé de abrochar los botones de la camisa.

Después de inhalar y exhalar varias veces, me sentí preparada para la batalla.

**-"Conocido por otras personas como: Transportar tu cuerpo de la habitación al pasillo"-**

Comencé a caminar aún con esa ansiedad en mi cuerpo, no sabía que esperar. Estaba en el territorio Uchiha así que yo no-

-"Señorita Haruno"-

Sólo fui consciente de que había soltado un grito. Cuando me giré vi a un señor de edad avanzada... uno que parecía sorprendido.

-"Lo lamento, no fue mi intención asustarla"-

-"Ah, no. Siento haber gritado"- Susurré, no sabía que otra cosa decir.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos.

-"Dime, pequeña Haruno-"-

-"Sakura está bien señor..."- Lo interrumpí y le miré dudando de cómo llamarle.

-"Madara"- Asentí –"¿Quieres ver algo divertido?"-

-"¿Eh?"-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"Ah ¿Entonces tiene un video?"-

-"Sí, ahora te lo traigo"-

Mientras que el señor desaparecía buscando el esperado video de 'las aventuras de los Uchiha' -conocido como grabaciones de su infancia- yo pude inspeccionar más la habitación a la cual me había llevado; era como una pequeña sala de cine. Una gran pantalla, un cómodo sillón en donde cabían varias personas y unas vitrinas a lado de la pantalla mostrando películas. Por como brillaban las carátulas diría que son películas originales, pero quién sabe.

La familia Uchiha podría ser una familia pirata.

**-"Las películas piratas se ven mal, pero tu como familia Uchiha te ves peor ¿Qué le estás enseñando a tu comunidad?"-**

-"¿De qué te ríes Saku-chan?"- Volteé a ver al señor Madara, tenía 'curiosidad' escrita en todo el rostro y no pude más que negar con una sonrisa.

-"De nada"- Él asintió mientras se dirigía con los DVD's al aparato mágico que reproduce esas cosas.

**-"¿En serio necesito decir algo?"-**

Lo introdujo y después se sentó a mi lado poniéndole 'Play'. Yo agarré mis rodillas y me puse en posición fetal; hacía frío.

Y la escena comenzó:

-"Soy capaz de ver a través de tus ojos, ya no puedes engañarme"-

-"Te tomaré la palabra esta vez"-

-"Estarás muerto pero antes dime quién te ayudo a cometer tal estupidez... no eres tan fuerte como para lograrlo tú solo"-

Y comienza el relato macabro de cómo el profesor Itachi planeó todo. Su objetivo: El "Sharingan" perfecto. Aunque... sigo sin entender qué rayos es el Sharingan.

-"Estúpido hermano menor, ahora sabes el verdadero motivo de tu vida, en el momento en que consiga tu ojos ¡Podré ser el mejor Uchiha! Ni Uchiha Madara podrá ganarme"-

-"Así que eso pasaba por tu retorcida mente, pero nunca podrás ganarme, yo... ¡Mamá! ¿Y mi katana donde está? Ya casi estamos en la parte donde tengo que usarla"-

-"Sasuke-chan, en esta parte no tienes tu katana, serán shirukens los que vas a usar"-

-"Pero abuelo, yo quiero mi katana"- 'Sasuke-chan' había hecho un puchero.

-"Es que ya no tienes katana, ¿Para que la quieres si ya no la vas a usar?"-

-"Es que me veo más intimidante con ella"-

-"Sasuke, hace falta más que una katana para que tú puedas verte intimidante"-

-"Cierra la boca Itachi ¡Mamá! ¿Verdad que me veo intimidante con mi katana?"-

-"Claro que sí cielo"- Era obvio que Uchiha Mikoto estaba más atenta a su revista que a lo que hacían sus hijos.

-"No le mientas mamá, tú dices que las mentiras son malas ¿Lo recuerdas?"-

-"Mamá no min-"-

-"Cierto Itachi-chan"- Y al parecer el pequeño profesor Itachi estaba al tanto de ese hecho.

-"¡Mamá! ¿Me mentiste?"- PobreSasuke. ¿Y la típica frase que siempre escuchamos o leemos en este tipo de ocasiones?: Casi me da lástima cuando está así. Casi.

-"Bueno ya, continuemos con la escena"-

-"De acuerdo"- Sasuke carraspeó -"Ahora que mi ojos pueden ver a través de ti, acabaré contigo y después con ese tal Madara ¡Te mataré Itachi!"-

-"Ya veremos quién es el que gana"-

Sasuke empezó a correr, Itachi también. Sasuke cayó, Itachi se rió.

-"¡No te rías Itachi! No es gracioso"- Los esfuerzos de Sasuke por retener las lágrimas eran admirables, era muy notorio que quería llorar.

-"Lo siento, Sasuke"- Itachi caminó hacía donde estaba Sasuke.

-"¿Qué crees que haces Itachi?"-

-"Pues voy a levantar a mi hermano del suelo, abuelo"-

-"No, no, no, no. Tú eres malvado o al menos... pretendes serlo. No puedes ir a levantar a tu hermano sólo porque se ha caído al suelo. Si se cae, tú no lo levantas, tú vas y lo pateas"- Oh dios, eso sería grandioso.

–"No voy a patear a mi hermano menor, abuelo"- Qué lástima, hubiera sido una fabulosa escena.

-"Está bien, será a tu modo, no lo patees"- Itachi se acercó a su hermano –"¿Qué tal un puñetazo?"-

Itachi frunció el ceño.

-"**Abuelo**, le diré a la abuela sobre esto"- El señor se comenzó a reír en la cara de Itachi.

-"¿Y qué?"-

-"¡Abuela!"- De un momento a otro; la risa paró. ¿Por qué? Una señora de brazos cruzados con 'cara de ogro ermitaño' lo asechaba. Se escuchó un claro '¿Qué dijiste viejo decrépito?' y de repente la cámara cayó al suelo.

La señora que había conocido antes en versión más joven correteaba a su marido por el jardín. Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo y de repente...

La imagen se perdió.

-"Aún recuerdo ese día"- Se carcajeó un buen rato mientras que yo me reía. ¿Alguna vez se han reído porque les hace más gracia la risa de la persona con la que están? Sí bueno, en ese momento a mí me estaba pasando. -"Ella me persiguió un buen rato hasta que todo terminó con su sandalia voladora... tiene mucho más fuerza de la uno imagina"-

Y reí aún más fuerte al imaginar la escena.

...

Paré de golpe al notar algo extraño; era la única riendo. El Uchiha mayor me estaba observando detenidamente con una pequeña sonrisa. No me atrevía a decir nada pero dentro de mi mente estaba formando más de una pregunta sobre qué le sucedía.

-"Tenía razón"- Mis dudas aumentaron –"Tú... no te pareces a ella, estoy seguro que podrás hacer lo que nosotros no pudimos pequeña"-

-"Disculpe, pero ¿de qué habla señor?"-

-"Me refiero a que mi esposa hizo bien en juzgarte, yo por eso moría de ganas por conocerte y le dije a Sasuke que te trajera"-

¿Le dijo a Sasuke que me trajera?

¿Así que por ello estaba en esa casa?

¿Por el abuelo de Sasuke... y no por él mismo?

¿Acaso el haberla ayudado, no, haberla **salvado** fue un **error**?

-"Ya veo, así fueron las cosas"- Supe que no lo dije en voz alta cuando Madara Uchiha me pidió que repitiera eso último que dije.

-"Sakura, pequeña ¿qué te parece si vemos el video de cuando Sasuke jugó a la hora del té?"- ¿Hora del té? ¿Y eso cómo se juega?

No sé.

Pero suena a que me voy a reír de Sasuke-cínico-yo-soy-mejor-que-tú-Uchiha.

-"Sí, me encantaría verlo"- Murmurando un 'Ahora vuelvo' salió de la sala.

Comienzo a entender la razón de porque Sasuke me había sacado de las duchas; asegurándose de cumplir con la petición de su abuelo, no tenía nada que ver con 'no querer que Sakura se lastime'. No le importaba si yo era ultrajada por esos tipos. De sólo imaginar que aquello pudiese haber ocurrido me da escalofríos. No quiero estar aquí. Siento que éste no es mi lugar.

Me da gusto imaginar que los abuelos Uchiha me aprecien pero...

-"Pero yo no pertenezco aquí"-

-"Eso es obvio"- Salté del susto que me di, vi como Uchiha Sasuke estaba sentado a mi lado observando las portadas de varias películas ¿Cuándo fue que llegó ahí? -"¿Qué miras?"-

-"Yo"- Y como si mi cerebro hubiera decidido morir; no lograba pensar en nada. Sólo lo miraba.

-"No sabía que habías decidido el unírtenos Sasuke"-

-"Porque no lo voy a hacer, abuelo"- No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, él se había agachado para recoger una película del suelo y sus labios comenzaron a moverse. Parecía que le hablaba a alguien, su expresión parecía de aburrimiento y de vez en cuando hacía una pequeña mueca; casi indetectable. Pasó su mano derecha por su cabello y éste regresó de manera agraciada. Como si no soportase estar lejos de tan fino rostro.

Y de repente se me quedó viendo con una ceja alzada. Y bufó al instante.

-"Sakura ¿te encuentras bien, pequeña?"- Me hice para atrás por la cercanía del Uchiha mayor.

** -"¿Cuándo demonios llegó ahí?"**

Lo único que hice fue asentir varias veces, no despegaba mis ojos de los suyos. Él sonrío ampliamente.

-"Tomaré eso como un: Estoy de acuerdo"- Me palmeó varias veces las cabeza.

**-"No somos su perro, carajo"-**

-"Estoy de acuerdo... ¿estoy de acuerdo? ¿Con qué estoy de acuerdo, señor Madara? ¿Señor Madara? ¡No se vaya por favor!"- Uchiha Madara meneó su brazo derecho en el aire. Un claro y entendible 'Adiós'.

La única incógnita aquí es ¿En qué rayos me he metido esta vez?

-"Vamos Haruno, no quiero llegar tarde"-

-"¿Tarde? ¿A dónde vas?"- Se me quedó viendo con esa usual indiferencia. 'Sólo sígueme' fueron sus palabras. –"¿Iré con él?"-

¿A dónde voy?

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"Camina más rápido Haruno"-

-"Es lo que intento. Déjame tranquila Uchiha"-

-"Sólo muévete"-

Me le quedé viendo feo. Bufé mientras me ajustaba el gorro que tenía puesto. Aunque yo sabía perfectamente que me lo dio para ocultar mi cabello y así no me reconociera nadie; quería creer que era porque ya habíamos comenzado con la época de invierno y mi gorrito mágico me protegía.

**-"Que ternurita… Ilusa"-**

-"¿Me repites qué hacemos en el centro comercial? Digo, no queremos que **su majestad **se moleste el andar en un lugar para **plebeyos**"-

-"La única plebeya aquí eres tú, Haruno"- Chasqueé la lengua en respuesta. Antes de que le volviera a preguntar se paró logrando que chocara con su espalda.

-"¿Qué te sucede, por qué te detienes?"- Mi voz salió más aguda de lo normal, pero no importaba. Mi nariz había estado en un peligro mortal, tenía que sobarla para verificar los daños.

**-"¡Ni si quiera provocó un rasguño, no exageres! Mejor preocúpate por su espalda"-**

-"Estamos aquí para recoger algo, ahora apresúrate y deja de estarte quejando Haruno"- Susurró 'Qué molesta'.

Idiota.

Me bajé un poco la falda de mezclilla que tenía puesta, la verdad desde hace rato que me molestaba eso. Puse los dedos que la separaban de mi rodilla. Casi 5.

Oh por Dios, estoy a punto de tener semejanza... con un canino. De clase femenina.

**-"¿Qué tan difícil es decir 'perra'?"-**

-"Pero qué bien se ve señorita"- Alcé la cabeza cuando el joven de traje me paró a medio pasillo.

-"¿Gracias?"- Eso hay que decir ¿no?

-"Y ya que se ve** tan** bien ¿Por qué no prueba uno de nuestros productos?"- Vi las cremas que sostenía. –"Con una piel como la suya, estoy seguro que no querrá que le suceda nada, además, no me puedo imaginar lo que pensará su novio cuando se entere que su linda chica no cuida su piel"-

Y me reí. Me empezó a arder la cara, cuando alcé la mirada para ver cuál había sido su reacción ante el comentario del señor me di cuenta que él ya se había alejado. Estaba como 3 tiendas a lo lejos. Por la gente me costaba distinguir su espalda.

-"No gracias, no quiero nada"- Rechacé nuevamente cuando me insistió. Y traté de correr con sólo un pensamiento en mente.

'No lo negué...'

Giré a la derecha, pasando unas tiendas, comencé a acercarme más a la persona que según yo era Uchiha Sasuke. Oh, sorpresa: Me había equivocado.

Rayos.

He perdido a Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Y ahora qué le voy a decir a su abuelo?

...

-"Esto no puede ser bueno"- La angustia poco a poco se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y vi con culpabilidad la ropa que hacía poco el Uchiha gruñón me había comprado. Tengo que encontrarlo. Me alcé decidida de la banca en la que estaba sentada y comencé con mi búsqueda. A los diez minutos me arrepentí.

¿Por qué? La respuesta es fácil de comprender: ¿cómo buscar a alguien cuándo yo estoy perdida?

Oh diablos. Que me caiga un rayo. Di dos pasos más cuando un grito de 'Son una bola de incompetentes' me detuvo.

Una chica con un singular peinado se encontraba discutiendo con un nombre de traje, por la tienda diría que es de esas donde personas como yo tienen que endeudarse de por vida antes de poder comprar algo, mientras que esa chica estaba diciendo cosas como 'la ropa carece de calidad'...

Seguí mi camino, lo que menos quiero ahora es conseguir problemas y ¡bam! De repente siento como alguien me empuja. Volteé y era la chica gritona, ella me vio de arriba a abajo, simplemente reí nerviosamente ante el escaneo. Jalándome del brazo comenzó la discusión de nuevo.

-"¿¡Qué no ve?! Esto sí es buena calidad. ¡Bijan(1) es a donde deberían ir!"-

Y no entendí de qué rayos hablaba. Probablemente se reflejó en mi cara porque en cuanto me vio, sonrío y me llevó lejos de ahí, me depositó en una banca donde había muchos puestos de comida alrededor y se fue.

... Me sentía parte de un 'Reality show' donde cámaras grababan tu vida pero todo en torno a una broma, a ver cómo reaccionabas. Oh sí, demasiadas experiencias por un día.

**-"Suenas como mi abuela"-**

-"Hey"- Levanté la vista y la misma chica que hizo que mi día se convirtiera en una aventura me tendió una bandeja de comida. Había hamburguesas, papas y cosas ricas.

Oh sí, a eso le llamo yo comunicación. Se nota que es una buena chica.

**-"Qué facilota eres, nada más te muestran una hamburguesa y de loca rara pasa a ser una buena chica"-**

-"Gracias"- Levanté una ceja ¿por qué me agradecía? Le di una segunda mordida a mi hamburguesa. –"Me refiero al incidente de hace rato, sino hubieras aparecido creo que si se me arma"-

No me digas.

-"No hice nada, pero, de nada"- Ella se río –"Aunque no deberías... ¿ser más cautelosa?"-

-"Sí, de hecho; mi novio me dice que soy muy problemática y que no debería meterme en tantas cosas per juiciosas"- Qué novio tan sabio ¿Aunque quién le habrá preguntado del novio? –"¿Sabes qué cuando empezamos a andar yo era como el novio?"-

¿Y eso con qué se come?

-"¿Cómo?"-

-"Pues ya sabes, yo siempre lo iba a recoger y cada vez que íbamos a algún lugar a comer yo siempre pagaba. Lo iba a dejar a su casa y él era el que llegaba tarde a todos lados. Eso sí, es muy inteligente pero lo malo es que es muy flojo. Yo creo que su ex lo trataba así y por eso me lo mal acostumbró, pero ya lo encaminé hacia el bien"- Se carcajeó y yo reí un poco pero nos interrumpió una canción medio rara.

-"¿Diga? Ah, hola hermanito ¿ya terminaste? Sí, claro que lo ayudo pero la verdad que ahora no puedo, ando comiendo con una amiga"- Y me vio de reojo ¿desde cuándo somos amigas? Bueno, eso no importa, las papas requerían de mi atención –"Ok, sí, estamos en el área de comida. Exacto"-

-"No sabía que tenías hermanos"-

**-"¿Será por qué no te lo dijo?"-**

-"Sí, tengo dos hermanos. Uno más grande y el otro más pequeño que yo, los quiero mucho aunque al principio no nos llevábamos bien pues ahora las cosas cambiaron cuando nuestro padre murió"-

Y detuve el refresco a medio camino.

-"Lamento eso, yo, aunque no lo creas, sé lo que es perder a alguien querido"- Puse mi mano sobre la suya, en ese momento lo que quería hacer era abrazarla.

-"Gracias"- Ambas sonreímos. Sí, era una de las amigas más raras que había tenido pero me agradaba –"Por cierto, casi lo olvido ¿por qué no me das tu celular? Así estaremos en contacto"-

¿Celular?

-"Lo siento, yo no tengo celular"-

-"¿Cómo que no tienes?"- Negué –"¡Eso sí está mal! Vamos para que te compres uno"-

¿Y con qué dinero?

-"Yo no tengo-"-

-"Haruno, se puede saber ¿dónde has estado?"- Y la pesadilla volvió a mí.

-"Uchiha, se puede saber ¿por qué te desapareces?"- Alcé la mirada molesta porque sino mal recordaba; **él **me había abandonado.

-"¿Se conocen?"- Miré a la chica rara y Sasuke sólo bufó.

**-"No, tan sólo están jugando a atinarle a los apellidos de desconocidos, digo, el juego es divertidísimo"-**

-"Sí"- Y en ese momento me di cuenta que no sabía su nombre... y ya me había contado parte de su vida. Qué cosas.

-"Es la chica, Temari"- De repente Gaara hizo aparición ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

-"Me hubieran dicho antes hermanito"- Genial, la hermana de Gaara, uno de los irresistibles en nuestra escuela, es mi amiga.

...

-"Nos tenemos que ir"- Y mi memoria pelea por recordar como la llamó –"Temari"-

Soy un genio.

-"Cuídate mucho, por cierto después debemos ir a comprarte ese celular, no puede ser que no tenga como localizarte, mientras dame el de tu casa ¿o prefieres que te contacte a través de Sasuke?"-

La idea no duró mucho en mi mente.

-"¿Tienes dónde apuntar?"- Ella me tendió una cajita negra y brillante.

**-"Llamados… Ce-lu-la-res"-**

Que ni siquiera podía prender...

-"No me creo que no hayas tenido uno"- Justo me sentía como en el circo. Sólo que la diferencia de estar siendo la espectadora, ahora era una especie de rival del monito que puede trepar las lianas a voluntad propia.

Y si me esfuerzo más en mi acto competiré con el león.

Todos caerán ante mi poder...

-"¿Estás bien, por qué gruñes?"- dijo una sorprendida Temari. Volví a la realidad cuando escuché un resoplido a mi lado.

-"Ignórala"- Si tan sólo le cayera un ladrillo encima... sería tan feliz.

-"Si quieres díctame tu teléfono para que te pueda llamar"- Cuando terminé de hacerlo se rió y se despidió de nosotros alcanzando a su hermano que desde hace rato se había ido. No importando que no lo estuviera siguiendo Sasuke comenzó a caminar de nuevo y no hice más que comparar a esos dos chicos. Son igual de groserotes.

Pero por más grosero que fuera Gaara, yo sé que era una muy buena persona en el fondo de su corazón de pollo.

**-"Muy en el fondo… espera ¿pollo?"-**

Después de todo, en un estado de desesperación él me había dejado dormir en la habitación que compartía con su –desagradable- amigo. Todavía no le había dado bien las gracias, sería mejor que le regalara algo bonito y con-

¿A quién engaño?

Yo sé que Sasuke no es mala persona, tal vez es un desagradable de lo peor a primera vista pero si en verdad fuera odioso jamás hubiese hecho tal cosa...

Aún siento ese nudo en la garganta junto con mis mejillas rojas.

Él definitivamente no era mala persona.

Quizás... hasta amable.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Abrí la puerta de mi casa con notorio cansancio, realmente evitar a la señora Keishitaro era una de mis más grandes hazañas, comenzó a preguntarme qué había pasado conmigo, el por qué de mi ropa y muchas cosas más que la verdad no estoy dispuesta a explicar y menos con los pies matándome. Apenas murmuré un 'estoy en casa' más cuando recordé que no había regresado y por si fuera poco he faltado ese día a clases.

Probablemente me quisieran matar.

Suspiré con resignación ante mi negro futuro.

Pero cuando iba a meterme sigilosamente en mi cuarto las voces del cuarto de mis padres me detuvo.

-"Tenemos que decirle"-

Me acerqué más a la puerta.

-"¿Ahora?"- La voz de mi papá sonaba afligida ¿Qué había sucedido? La preocupación comenzó a atacarme en extremo.

-"¿Quieres que lo descubra cuándo le diga hola?"- Fruncí el ceño al no entender de qué iba su conversación, pero antes de que pudiera pegar mi oreja a la puerta salté del susto por el repentino sonido del teléfono. Volteé a ver al culpable.

Justo cuando iba a contestar el auricular me fue arrebatado. Vi con sorpresa a mi padre.

-"Sakura"- Me giré para observar a mi espantada progenitora, pero poco a poco sus facciones cambiaron –"¿ ¡ Dónde te habías metido, jovencita? ! ¡Ni siquiera llegaste anoche! ¿Y esas ropas?"-

Tragué con dificultad, que alguien elija unas lindas flores para mi funeral, es lo único que pido.

-"Amor"- El único hombre de la casa miró con reprimenda a su esposa mientras sujetaba el teléfono con un ademán.

Era obvio que no nos quería ahí. Mi querida madre me jaló hacia mi habitación.

Comenzó el interrogatorio.

-"¿Y bien?"-

No podía decirle lo que habían hecho, o lo que habían estado a punto de hacerme, no podía decirle que me había desnudado frente a un chico y que aparte había dormido en su cama quitada de la pena. No podía decirle nada de eso porque sabía lo mucho que se preocuparía y eso era lo menos que yo quería.

-"Madre, por favor, yo"- Me quedé callada, el silencio era arrollador, tanto que casi podía escuchar lo que mi papá decía afuera. –"Sólo, confía en mí ¿sí? No hice nada malo, pero, no puedo contártelo. No ahora"-

No ahora que puede abrirse la herida que cerré ayer anoche.

Me miró con reproche pero después de unos segundos en los que se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas me sonrió con cariño –"Está bien, pero tendrás que decirme al menos por qué tienes esa ropa tan linda"-

No pude más que reírme con felicidad.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"Profesor Shisui"-

Lo que más deseo en estos momentos es entrar a la bañera con agua caliente y consentir mi cuerpo con un delicioso baño caliente.

Pero ahí estoy, viendo cómo el profesor Shisui sigue sin ponerme atención porque les está gritando a los del equipo de fútbol que no es lo mismo trotar con fuerza que correr sin ganas.

¿Eh?

Sinceramente, me da lo mismo.

Sólo quiero seguir escondida para que los de sexto no puedan verme, para que **esos** chicos no puedan verme, dos neandertales inútiles.

¡Voltea! Me da ganas de gritar, pero eso me delataría, no quería salir a la luz del día para poder dejar mi cuerpo a la vista de todos. Miré con resentimiento la ropa que me había hecho usar mamá, era la misma falda sólo que con una playera pegada a mi cuerpo; era la más pequeña que tenía en mi armario. Era verde claro "resaltan tus ojos". Resaltan mi vergüenza, eso es lo que hacen. La única razón por la cual usaba eso era para que me perdonara.

Pero me estoy arrepintiendo tanto.

-"¡Profesor!"- Y esta vez, **milagrosamente **volteó. Pero qué sordo. ¿Seguro qué era Uchiha?

-"Oh"- Se me quedó viendo con ojos entrecerrados –"¿Quién eres?"-

Giré los ojos inconscientemente.

-"Haruno profesor"- el alzó la ceja –"Haruno Sakura, la chica de cuarto"-

-"Si sé quién eres, ¿Qué haces acá?"-

Y aquí va la reprimenda, me acerqué con pasos inseguros hacia donde él estaba sacando las hojas que Sasuke había alcanzado a poner en mi morral, estaban arrugadas.

-"El profesor Hatake Kakashi me pidió que se las entregara ayer pero como no lo encontré aquí están, lamento mucho haberlas doblado"-

No podía verlo ni a los ojos de la vergüenza.

-"Descuida, yo también he arrugado las cosas, no es el fin del mundo"- Ojalá todo se arreglara con eso.

-"No le dirá al profesor Hatake ¿verdad?"- Tragué pesado, tanto que el sonido se escuchó perfectamente a lo que él simplemente rió.

-"Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo, no es lindo que Kakashi te regañe"-

Asentí dándole la razón, me despedí de él con una ligera reverencia y traté de bajar las gradas que estaban en frente de la cancha con sumo cuidado, no quería caerme y dar un espectáculo en la mañana. Para mi sorpresa comenzaron a haber chiflidos y algunas risas provenientes del campo de fútbol, cuando volteé, uno de los tipos que me había acosado ayer estaba chiflándome... me había olvidado de su existencia. Con el orgullo abollado bajé las grades restantes pero los sonidos habían cesado, carcajadas le siguieron.

Curiosa, volteé una vez más, para mi completo asombro el tipo que me había estado molestando estaba tirado en el pasto con varios balones alrededor, mi boca estaba abierta y poco a poco comenzó a dejar libres las carcajadas que tenía guardadas.

Pero eso no fue lo que me provocó tanta... felicidad.

Si no el hecho de que Uchiha Sasuke había sido quien le había dejado marcado el pie en la blanca playera aventándole los balones del canasto.

Y sobretodo que tenía esa pequeña sonrisa verdadera; viendo hacía mi dirección.

-"Estás loco"- Seguí riendo mientras salía de ese lugar.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Suspiré por enésima vez en el día al no encontrar a Hinata, estoy tan frustrada que podía incluso gritarlo a los cuatro vientos de mi enojo pero simplemente me limitaba a darle una furiosa mordida a mi manzana. Pobre. Ya casi estaba a punto de morir. Fue sacrificada con honor.

**-"¿Le trajiste honor a las manzanas? Vaya y yo que pensé que tu ego no era tan grande"-**

-"¡Sakura!"- El repentino grito hace que me caiga, lo que más me sorprendió fue quién dijo mi nombre. Gaara se dirigía a mí, éste miró la ropa que traía y de nuevo miró mis ojos, tenía una caja morada y moño rosa bajo el brazo. Fruncí el ceño; parecía un regalo.

-"Gaara... ¿qué necesitas?"- ¿Si me habrá llamado a mí?

**-"¿En serio crees que los chicos que están detrás se llaman Sakura?"-**

-"Toma"- Vi con una ceja alzada la caja brillante ¿el regalo era para mí? –"Es de mi hermana"-

Lo dejó en mis manos y se fue. Ni tiempo me dio a replicar. Sonreí ante el lindo gesto de Temari. No había pasado ni veinticuatro horas cuando ésta ya me regalaba algo. Lo abrí y había una carta encima de la caja, miré a mí alrededor y en la banca más cercana dejé el paquete mientras leía lo que había escrito.

'Mi hermano ya me habló de tu situación, no te enojes con él. No acepto un no por respuesta ¿me escuchaste? PD: Ya guardé mi número y el de Gaara'

Mi cerebro estaba tardando en procesar la información ¿de qué rayos hablaba? Vi el paquete con desconfianza y lo abrí sin más.

¿Acaso era costumbre de la gente rica el regalar cosas costosas como si nada? En la caja había un celular, parecido al que tenía Temari, cuando pasé mis dedos por la pantalla, ésta se prendió y casi lo tiro de la sorpresa. En una media hora descubrí lo que la tecnología había avanzado, claro que no había terminado todo el manual, pero al menos sé que había que cargarlo, también el cómo lo prendes, y que también hay música, sorprendentemente le cabe una calculadora dentro.

**-"Tú sigues en la era de piedra"- **

Vi mis contactos, estos eran dos. Sonreí y practiqué eso de 'mandar mensajes'. Jamás me había tardado tanto en algo pero cuando terminé el 'Gracias, te lo pagaré' hacía Temari y lo envié ésta me contestó a los pocos segundos alterando mi tranquilidad con un sonido como de timbre.

'Ni lo pienses' decía.

Fruncí el ceño. Antes de contestarle doblé el brillante papel morado con el moño rosa dentro de la caja y lo fui a dejar a mi casillero. El celular lo puse en mi morral. Realmente quería ir al baño, el profesor de Hiraguizawa tendría que esperar. Entré al baño que estaba cerca del área de los de cuarto y lo que vi hizo que me quedara anonadada.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"-

Se parecía a su cabello, era muy parecido su cuerpo con el de ella.

Usaban los mismos zapatos.

Tenían su cara redonda y labios delicados.

Misma blanca piel.

Ropa que parecía costosa.

-"Sakura-chan"- Misma voz.

Pero ¿quién era ella?

Se veía como Hyuuga Hinata. Pero Hyuuga Hinata no tenía los ojos blancos.

No como la asustada y pálida chica que se encontraba frente suyo.

_**To be continued...**_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Bien, descuidé este fiction demasiado, al grado de que lo leí de nuevo y casi me doy de topes por lo... ambiguo que está. Hasta me cuesta narrarlo.

En fin, por lo que vi en los capítulos anteriores descuidé muchos los personajes como Hinata e Ino, voy a introducirlas un poco más antes de que se dé el clímax de esto.

Bueno, contestados los reviews con cuenta dejo los anónimos:

_Consuelo: _Gracias Consuelo, yo también estoy encantada que me hayas dejado review. Ojalá te acuerdes de este fiction.

_Roco: _Broma o no, nadie es "fea", bueno, lo que sea, si tú crees que eres fea; lo eres. Y Sakura cree que ella es fea por su hermana. Además, no eres fea Roco (sé que no te conozco pero me vale; no lo eres) Y muchas gracias, me gusta que te guste la trama. Y gracias, pero la verdad que casi me ahogo por mis fallas ortográficas.

_Danny: _Lamento tanto haber tardado. Aquí está la continuación y gracias.

_Lizz: _Sí, sí la voy a continuar, y no fuiste ruda. Lamento haber tardado tanto. Cuídate.


End file.
